Intensa atracción (Salvando tu corazon)
by Rankito
Summary: Quien sabe lo que sucedio despues de que secuestraran a Akane? ella desaparece de la vida de Ranma sin poder recordarlo. Pero el no se rendirá y tratará de recuperar a su amada Akane sin importar los peligros que van tras ellos.
1. una nueva vida

**Una nueva vida.**

No me parece justo, por más que lo pienso no lo termino de asimilar. Termino de doblar un pantalón jean y lo meto en la maleta número tres. Me dejo caer en la cama y repaso todo lo que paso en la semana. La muerte de mi mamá, que aun palpita hiriente en mi pecho, el nuevo trabajo de papá y su depresión silenciosa, la boda de mi hermana Kasumi, y Nabiki… bueno eso es un punto aparte. La verdad no me quiero ir de aquí, tengo mis amigos y mi vida. Ruedo sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo y tratar de callar el grito de desesperación.

Extraño a mi mamá, ella sabría que decirme en estos momentos. Pero no, no quiero pensar en ella, el solo hacerlo es insoportablemente doloroso, y ya tengo una cicatriz que me lo recuerda. Mierda, no lo puedo evitar. Siento las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos y rápidamente las seco. No es que no la ame, pero el solo pensar en ella, en su muerte… es doloroso y prefiero evitarlo. Siento vibrar mi teléfono y palpando sobre la cama lo traigo hacia mi.

-¡Dime que es mentira que te marchas! – aparto un poco el teléfono gracias al grito de Ayumi.

-Termine de empacar – murmuro, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, no soy de las personas que disfruta mucho de las despedidas.

-¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho! Tuve que enterarme por tu hermana –

No quiero discutir con nadie en este momento, yo quiero mucho a Ayumi, la conozco desde que empecé la escuela, es una de mis mejores amigas. Ella y yo seguimos hablando un rato más, le cuento que no me iré muy lejos, solo me mudare a Nerima, no es la gran cosa. Mi padre había dicho que el creció allí, y que tenían una casa y un dojo. A el le gusta mucho las artes marciales y cuando era pequeña me entreno, asi que se defenderme muy bien. Las artes marciales no es algo que me apasione, ahora mucho menos, y menos a el por la muerte de mi mamá. Ahora pasa taciturno, no habla mucho, apenas nos sonríe y nos pregunta cómo estamos.

-Deja de ser tan fría Akane, te vas mañana en la noche, tenemos que hacer una despedida –

-Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas – puedo adivinar que pone los ojos en blanco, a veces puedo llegar a ser exasperante.

-¡No me importa! Mañana a primera hora te voy a ver con los demás y te vamos abrazar y te vamos a llenar de besos –

-Ayumi – suplico, la verdad tampoco soy muy afectuosa y todos los saben.

-Nada de Ayumi, nos vemos mañana, cuídate – me cuelga.

Me siento en la cama y hecho un vistazo a mi habitación casi vacía. He empacado lo mas importante, suelto un suspiro y siento como mi cuerpo se relaja, pero no por mucho. Miro la hora en el teléfono 3:00 de la tarde. Mejor dormiré y bajare a la cena. Abrazo una almohada y me dejo llevar por el sueño.

-Hoy no me esperen, iré a bailar con unas amigas, ya que es mi última noche aquí… quiero aprovecharla -

-¿Ya empacaste todo hija? – dice papá sin apenas mirarla, ahora no le importa si sale o no. Desde que mamá murió Nabiki pasa más en la calle que en casa.

Creo que a todos nos afectó de manera distinta. Oh no, otra vez pensando en ella. Sacudo la cabeza tratando de borrarla de mi mente.

-Todo esta listo – Dice levantándose de la mesa – Adiós.

Mi papá suspira, parece resignado. Yo muerdo mi labio, no quiero decir nada. La verdad no lo hago, no sabría que decirle, es algo un poco incómodo para mí. Que puedo decir _Todo va a estar bien papá, todos lo vamos a superar_ sonrió internamente, ni yo lo creo.

Después de la cena, le digo a mi papá que yo lavare los platos para que el pueda ir a descansar. Me dedica una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos y se retira de la habitación. Yo termino la tarea en la cocina y me dirijo a mi habitación. Prendo mi laptop y hecho un vistazo a mi página en las redes sociales, todos me han escrito para darme unas palabras de aliento y darme fuerzas por la muerte de mi mamá. ¡Cielos! Ya paso una semana ¿Acaso van a seguir con su lastima? La vuelvo a cerrar de golpe y me voy a dormir.

-¡Akane agárrate fuerte! – mi mamá no aparta la vista de la carretera, puedo ver el horror en sus ojos.

Mis manos me tiemblan y aseguro mi cinturón de seguridad. Mi respiración es demasiado agitada. Mi mamá aplasta frenéticamente el freno pero no funciona, puedo escuchar como maldice entre dientes, las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas ¿moriremos? Me agarro fuerte de donde puedo, ya es tarde, y por suerte en la carretera no pasan muchos carros, parece casi desierto. Los sollozos salen de mi boca y el miedo es cada vez mayor, mi mamá va a mucha velocidad y no puede frenar. Rezo internamente pidiendo que no nos pase nada. Mi sangre esta fría, tengo mucho miedo.

-¡Te amo hija! – estalla en llanto y horror mi mamá. Yo no puedo evitarlo y suelto a llorar.

Le agarro el brazo esperando lo que es inminente, de repente todo es oscuridad.

Me levanto de la cama agitada, mojada de sudor. Mi padre esta a mi lado, al parecer he estado gritando en sueños. Me mira horrorizado, con angustia. Me toco la cara, el cuello reviviendo todo el accidente.

-Estas bien Akane, está bien, solo fue un sueño – dice derramando lágrimas.

Me lanzo ha el y lo abrazo muy fuerte, y lloro, no digo nada, simplemente me pongo a llorar. Malditas pesadillas, desde lo que paso siempre tengo el mismo, apenas puedo dormir bien.

-Ven hija, tienes que tomar esto – dice secándose la nariz con su manga – coge unas píldoras que estaban encima de la mesita de noche – olvidaste tomarlas, sabes que no puedes dormir si no lo haces.

-Fue…mi culpa – apenas puedo hablar. Las lágrimas no dejan de caer.

-No, fue un accidente, un terrible accidente. Y nadie tiene la culpa –

-Lo siento mucho… - sollozo

-Ya basta Akane, por favor – me pasa la píldora y yo la tomo.

Después de un rato siento como mi cuerpo se relaja y caigo en un sueño profundo.

.

.

Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para mí. Me despedí de todos mis amigos del colegio y aunque no me gustan mucho las despedidas a regañadientes me toco hacerlo, pero la pase bien. Hubo lágrimas y abrazos, buenos deseos y muchos _nos veremos de nuevo._ Mis amigas habían hecho carteles con fotos de buenos tiempos, donde yo sonreía y me veía feliz. Me causo mucha nostalgia, ahora esa chica ya no estaba. Guarde todo en cajas y esa misma tarde ya estábamos listos para irnos.

Mi papá manejaba, ahora lo más despacio posible. Aún tenía cierto nerviosismo en viajar, así que cogí mis audífonos y los conecte a mi reproductor y me decidí a tratar de relajarme y dormir todo el viaje. Nabiki tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, esta aun superando la resaca de la noche anterior. Mi papá no le reclama, algo que no me parece muy apropiado. Kasumi mi hermana mayor ahora está casada, y vive en Nerima, quiero verla. Siento como mis ojos se van cerrando y miro a mi papá, veo su nerviosismo, está apretando muy fuerte el volante. Me muerdo el labio tratando de no decir nada y me duermo.

-Akane, despierta – Nabiki me golpea con el codo, tiene una cara fatal, la resaca no le luce bien.

Me levanto pesadamente, sobreviví al viaje. Salimos del auto y veo la casa de mi papá. Es un dojo, es grande y parece algo olvidada. La entrada de cemento y filos de madera me llaman la atención, me gusta mucho este estilo, solo hace falta darle un poco de cariño a la casa para que quede preciosa.

-El carro de la mudanza llego temprano, así que todo debe estar adentro – dice papá y por primera vez puedo ver una sonrisa asomar en su rostro. No como una que nos dedica de vez en cuando, esta es de verdad.

-Yo iré donde sea que halla una cama, hasta mañana – Nabiki entra a la casa.

-También deberíamos descansar hija, son las dos de la mañana y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – tuerzo los labios, Kasumi se había encargado de todo ya, así que mi nuevo colegio es el Furinkan.

-¿Kasumi dejo lo que necesito aquí? –

-Sí, hable con ella antes de viajar, y dijo que quedaría todo en tu habitación –

Entramos a nuestra nueva casa, la entrada con piedras bien colocadas nos condujeron hasta la entrada, al parecer Kasumi estuvo aquí arreglando un poco. Pero como estoy cansada no me fijo en detalles. La escalera queda justo en la entrada y me dirijo a mi habitación, no se cual es en realidad pero después veo un pato de madera colgando sobre la puerta con el nombre de _Akane_ así que deduzco que ese es. Al entrar todo son cajas y cajas amontonadas, en la pared cuelga un uniforme. Falda larga y tirantes con una camisa blanca. Veo la nota que está pegada al uniforme

 _Que mañana tengas un lindo día en el colegio._

 _Te quiero con todo mi corazón_

 _Kasumi._

Sonrió pero mi sonrisa no llega a los ojos. Mañana visitaré a Kasumi.

Me miro en el espejo. Mi cabello es un desastre, mi secadora esta por ahí en algún carton asi que me lo recojo con un moño. Pequeños mechones caen sobre mi frente y las orejas. Me pongo un poco de rubor ya que estoy demasiado blanca. Me acerco un poco para verme bien de cerca, mis ojos grandes y chocolates no transmiten emoción alguna, muerdo mi labio inferior y dejo salir un suspiro. Asi eres ahora Akane, una persona sin nada que transmitir. Alguien triste.

El uniforme no me sienta tan mal, algo bueno para variar.

-No voy a ir hoy – escucho la voz de mi hermana.

Al bajar las escaleras puedo oír a papá discutiendo con Nabiki.

-Nabiki, es tu último año, has un esfuerzo – noto que está tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Recién llegamos en la madrugada papá, puedo ir mañana sin problemas, aún estoy cansada -

-¿Eso quieres?

-Si, asi que si me disculpas, voy a dormir un poco mas – ella se da la vuelta y pasa por mi lado sin saludarme, bueno, ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

-Buenos días papa – murmuro. El se pasa la mano por la cara y trata de sonreírme. Igual yo.

-Hija, lo siento, hoy no pude levantarme temprano para preparar algo de comer – dice apenado.

-No te preocupes, yo tenía que haberlo hecho. Comeré algo por ahí – me acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla –te quiero – le digo casi en un susurro.

-Ten un buen día hija –

Al salir de casa, voy analizando todo el vecindario. Se lo ve muy tranquilo, las casas son bonitas pero no veo ninguna tienda cerca. Entre más camino me doy cuenta de una gran torpeza mía y freno de repente.

-¿Dónde queda el colegio? – miro hacia todos los lados y no veo a nadie.

Diablos.

Sigo caminando aun mas deprisa para ver si encuentro alguna tienda o alguna persona que me pueda ayudar. Al girar la cuadra choco con un chico y mis ojos se iluminan ya que carga el uniforme del Furinkan.

-Eh… lo siento – tartamudeo, es muy guapo.

-No, perdóname a mi, no te había visto – me examina mas detenidamente y yo me sonrojo –No te había visto antes por aquí ¿Eres nueva?

-S… si, acabo de mudarme ayer y voy a ir a la escuela – muerdo mi labio por la vergüenza, como va a ser posible que no sepa donde queda.

-Genial, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki. Justamente venia por aquí a ver a un amigo para ir a la escuela pero parece que ya se adelantó el muy desgraciado. Oh, disculpa mi lenguaje. ¿Cómo te llamas? –

Es muy lindo, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones. Es un poco más alto que yo y al parecer se ejercita porque tiene un cuerpo de revista.

-Akane Tendo, en realidad… se que es un poco penoso pero, no sé dónde queda la escuela. Será que tu… - apretó mis manos por la pena.

-Por supuesto, podemos ir juntos. Ven – me sonríe.

Mientras caminamos me va contando sobre su vida. Tiene diecisiete años y practica artes marciales, por la forma en como habla parece que eso es lo que más le apasiona. Me cuenta sobre familia, sobre sus amigos, me habla de absolutamente todo. Es muy hablador y algo que me gusta ya que así no le hablare mucho de mi vida, la cual no es nada interesante. Llegamos a la escuela y los nervios se apoderan de mí. La chica nueva no es algo que a muchos les guste. Siento las miradas sobre mí, y yo agacho la cabeza, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Vaya, creo que algunos se dieron cuenta que eres nueva. No todos los días llega una chica guapa al colegio – me sonrojo por el comentario.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina principal –

-Claro, te llevaré hasta allí – lo sigo, el camina algo rápido y es difícil para mi seguirle el paso. De repente me toma de la mano y camina entre todos los estudiantes.

Puedo sentir su fuerte agarre y me pongo roja como un tomate, apenas lo conozco y me agarra la mano, que confiado es este tipo. Pero en realidad me cae muy bien y es muy guapo. Ignoro las miradas de algunos así que clavo la vista al suelo, sigo los zapatos de Ryoga, están algo polvosos, parece que nunca los lustrara.

-Aquí es – me muestra la puerta así como cuando la modelo de televisión te muestra algún premio que ganaste.

-Gracias – murmuro. Le muestro una sonrisa y entro a la oficina.

-Nos vemos luego Akane – me grita desde el pasillo.

Me acerco a la mujer regordeta que esta de tras del escritorio. Tiene clavada la mirada en todos los papeles que hay regados en la mesa, es todo un desastre. Frunce el ceño parece que está buscando algo en medio de la montaña de notitas, carpetas y papeles. Aclaro mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia. Ella alza la vista y me sonríe tontamente.

-Debes ser Akane Tendo – Valla lo adivino. Asiento con la cabeza y agarro más fuerte mi bolso. La mujer se levanta de su silla y se dirige a mí con un papel – Lo siento querida, ahora estoy muy ocupada y el director también. Podrías venir a la hora del almuerzo para mostrarte el colegio. Ten, estas son tus materias y las horas y todo eso. Ahora te toca cálculo es en el salón veintitrés en el tercer piso.

Sin darme cuenta ya estoy fuera de la oficina y ella me dedica una sonrisa, me desea suerte y cierra la puerta.

Me siento un poco perdida, al parecer es una mujer muy ocupada. Ni siquiera se su nombre. Tomo aire y voy hasta donde ella me indico. Ahora no hay nadie en los pasillos, estoy de tras de la puerta armándome de valor para entrar, odio las presentaciones. Toco dos veces la puerta y enseguida un hombre delagado y alto la abre.

-Debes se Akane, pasa – creo que todos me conocen.

Busco inmediatamente un asiento vacio. Genial, al final de la fila, alado de la ventana. Quiero huir de las presentaciones pero el maestro me agarra del brazo y hace que me ponga de pie frente a todos. Me sonrojo furiosamente.

-¡Akane estas aquí! – doy un respingón al escuchar el grito de Ryoga. Me sonríe abiertamente y agita su mano saludándome, algo que me causa gracia.

-Señor Hibiki, por favor – el maestro es aclara la garganta y yo trago saliva, por favor que no me haga hablar – Mi nombre es Saíto Miyamoto seré tu maestro en algunas materias. Estoy seguro que nos gustaría saber quien eres.

Cierro los ojos y trato de no ver a nadie. Pero es imposible, miro de nuevo a Ryoga y el sonríe alegremente, esperando que hable.

-Mi… - aclaro mi garganta y trato de hablar fuerte –Mi nombre es Akane Tendo y… acabo de mudarme… - miro al maestro, el sigue sonriendo, ¿Esperas que diga algo más? Por favor déjame ir.

-¿De dónde vienes? – me dirijo hacia la voz del chico, una voz marcada, casi hizo que se me pusieran los vellos de punta.

Miro a los ojos azules intensos, está sentado al lado de Ryoga, muerdo mi labios. Dios, es todo un adonis. Su cabello negro alborotado, su piel blanca, su cuerpo. Esta sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el asiento, inclinado hacia delante, como si quisiera examinarme bien. Me sonrojo aun mas y bajo la mirada. Su mirada es muy intensa y eso por un momento me desarmo.

-Señor Saotome, cállese, ya se lo que trata de hacer – lo riñe el maestro.

-No estoy haciendo nada, solo quiero conocer más a la nueva – puedo ver que sus labios se tuercen, como si quisiera contener una carcajada.

-No se va a librar de su examen oral. Akane ve y ocupa un asiento –

Inmediatamente me voy al fondo del salón y me dejo caer en la silla. Suelto el aire que no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Aun puedo sentir como algunos se voltean a verme, otros en cambio se burlan del chico que me pregunto de donde venía. Levanto la mirada y veo a una chica que justamente me estaba viendo y me sonríe amigablemente, trato de relajarme. El chico Saotome se levanta de su asiento y sus compañeros empiezan a aplaudir y a reír. Él se rasca la cabeza y veo la trenza que lleva, le queda realmente bien. Aunque siempre he criticado a los hombres que llevan el cabello largo, bueno, él es una excepción.

Es alto, puedo jurar que incluso más alto que Ryoga. Volteo a ver a Ryoga y el me mira y me levanta el pulgar como diciéndome que todo está bien. Vuelvo a ver a Saotome, está hablando sobre algo, en realidad no lo escucho, solo lo examino. De repente sus ojos azules se posan en mí, y siento una corriente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y me sonrojo, agacho un poco la mirada. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Vuelvo a verlo y me sigue mirando y se muerde la boca tratando de no reír ¿Se dio cuenta de que me sonroje? Qué vergüenza, se está riendo de mí.

Dejo de mirarlo y me concentro en mi escritorio, el color café e intacto de rayones. Juego con mis dedos y me concentro en no prestar atención a la voz de Saotome. Su voz bien marcada, cada silaba, como si al pronunciar cada palabra quisiera que todos lo oyeran y le prestaran atención. Miro hacia la ventana y trato de distraerme. Los árboles, las canchas, soy buena en deportes, reviso otra vez mi horario. Hoy me toca gimnasia. Por fin Saotome dejo de hablar, levanto la vista y el se dirige a su puesto no sin antes mirarme de manera intensa, como si quisiera leer mi mente. Me pone tan nerviosa.

El Señor Miyamoto sigue con la clase. Yo no le presto mucha atención, esto ya lo había visto en mi otra escuela, estábamos un poco mas adelantados así que solo tengo que esperar que la clase termine. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis amigos? Me pregunto vagamente, espero algún día volver y visitarlos. ¿Cómo estará papá? No me gusta dejarlo solo, menos con Nabiki. Ella se ha vuelto hiriente y poco respetuosa. Antes solíamos hablar y reír pero ahora apenas me saluda. Siento una punzada en el pecho. Ella cree que tuve la culpa del accidente. Algo que me hace creer también a mi. Inmediatamente quiero pensar en otra cosa, no quiero ponerme mal aquí. No me gusta que nadie me vea mal.

-Hola – levanto la mirada asustada. Todos están de pie, algunos conversando y otros jugando. ¿ya acabo la clase? La chica delante de mi me sonríe y se sienta delante de mi – Me llamo Ukyo –

-Soy Akane, un placer – le sonrió amigablemente.

-Vaya, ¿Qué se siente ser la nueva? Debe de asustar, pero si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, desde que te vi me caíste muy bien –

-¿Ah si? – al parecer todos son amigable.

-Sí, podemos ir almorzar juntas si quieres – yo asiento con la cabeza. De repente se acercan Ryoga y Saotome. Me pongo muy nerviosa. Me enderezo en mi puesto y trato de no mirarlo, ya que su mirada provoca que me sonroje.

-¿Qué tal todo Akane? – Pregunta animadamente Ryoga - ¿Te están tratando bien? – me dice indicando con la cabeza a Ukyo, ella lo insulta y lo golpea en el hombro y se echan a reír.

-Ryoga quería preguntarte algo, ven – ellos se alejan un poco. Diablos, ¡no me dejen sola con el!

-Así que, Akane – mi nombre lo pronuncia lentamente, como si saboreara cada palabra, siento de nuevo como me sonrojo.

Toma el lugar de Ukyo y se acerca a mi apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla. Me alejo un poco y trato de parecer normal.

-Ahora si puedes responder mi pregunta –

-¿Qué pregunta? – trato de sonar clara.

-¿De dónde vienes? – sus ojos me miran intensamente, Dios, este hombre me pone nerviosa.

-Eh… del centro de Japón –

-Valla, ¿y porque viniste aquí? –

-Papá tiene un empleo aquí –

-¿Qué hace? – sigue preguntando, me fastidia que me hagan tantas preguntas.

-Son muchas preguntas – trato de sonar algo cansada.

-Quiero saber más de ti – en el tono como lo dijo, logro que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Me muerdo el labio y trato de no alterarme.

De repente llegan Ukyo y Ryoga a salvarme, me siento muy aliviada.

-Oye Ranma, la bruja de tu novia está afuera del salón, quiere que vayas – dice Ukyo.

¿Tiene novia? Una ola de decepción se apodera de mí, bueno, alguien como él es obvio que tiene novia. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la puerta, una chica muy guapa está de pie en el marco de la puerta. Valla, es hermosa. Su cabello purpura largo hasta su cintura y bien peinado, sus ojos hermosos y su figura de infarto. A lado de ella no sería nada. Es algo entendible de que ellos salgan, es decir, son el uno para el otro. Ranma se levanta ágilmente del puesto y me dedica un guiño. ¿Qué hace? Frunzo el ceño, es un tipo muy coqueto. Pero vamos, bien que caes bajo sus encantos.

-Es una insoportable – dice Ukyo tomando el asiento donde estaba sentada. Ryoga se sienta a mi lado y nos ponemos hablar. Pero sigo mirando a la puerta y veo como ella lo toma del rostro y lo besa. Siento una punzada en el pecho pero enseguida desecho ese sentimiento.


	2. Un ángel cuidándome

**Un ángel del cielo**

 **Hola a todos. Se que ahora estoy empezando a escribir, y espero de ante mano que les guste esta historia. Gracias por algunos de sus comentarios y estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible. Espero que sigan escribiendo y yo seguiré tratando de complacerlos. Un saludo a todos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me dirijo a la hora del almuerzo a la oficina principal. Mi estómago ruge del hambre, no he probado un bocado en todo el día. Me mareo un poco y me sostengo de la pared. Diablos, esto pasa cuando dejo de comer muy seguido. Desde el accidente deje de comer como lo hacía antes. Bueno, no es que siempre haya tenido la costumbre de comer mucho, solo que ahora como menos. Simplemente el apetito se me quita. Solo como delante de mi papá para que no pase un mal rato por mi culpa. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, bien, ya se me paso. Aunque me siento un poco débil. Toco la puerta y entró. La mujer ahora se la ve más tranquila, con un envase de fideos. Ahora si el escritorio se ve más limpio y amplio. Ella me mira y deja de comer al parecer se sintió avergonzada de que la vieran.

-Oh, Akane, pasa siéntate – ella guarda su comida de bajo de la mesa y junta sus manos sobre el escritorio -¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien, hasta ahora bien –

-El director tuvo que salir, al parecer tuvo un inconveniente familiar. Pero si quieres puedo mostrarte el colegio y decirte sobre las normas y todo.

-No quiero interrumpir, puede hacerlo cuando pueda – lo digo mirando indiscretamente bajo su escritorio. Ella se sonroja y hecha a reír.

-Vaya gracias, la verdad tenía mucha hambre. ¿Tú ya comiste? –

-No, aun no – ella se lleva una mano al pecho como si mi respuesta la hubiera horrorizado.

-Y yo pidiéndote que vinieras, Akane, ve a comer las normas te las diré después y el colegio… ya lo conocerás – al parecer ella no le gusta mucho hacer de guía turística, algo mejor para mí.

-Muchas gracias – me levanto de mi puesto y salgo de la oficina.

Otra vez no supe su nombre, la próxima vez se lo pregunto. Ahora, a buscar el comedor. Camino por el largo pasillo y me fijo en el letrerito blanco que dice "comedor" y una flecha que señala hacia la izquierda. Sigo caminando y veo algunos chicos que caminan alegremente y otros casi corren para llegar a comer. Trato de buscar con la mirada a Ukyo, pero no la veo. Salgo por la puerta y sigo caminando, puedo ver el patio, es muy grande y algunos estudiantes comen de bajo de árboles y otros juegan a la pelota, los jardines son hermosos, y hay letreros de no pasar. Empujo la puerta de cristal, toda la sala es amplia y las paredes de vidrio, se puede ver el patio. Siento algunas miradas clavadas en mí, así que como siempre, bajo la mirada. Me dirijo hasta donde está la comida. Reviso mis bolsillos, diablos, olvide traer dinero. Suspiro amargada, tengo mucha hambre. Hace días que no como bien.

Al diablo, me doy la vuelta para salir y choco con Ranma. De tras de el Ryoga y otro chico, uno que no había visto antes. Ranma me sujeta de los hombros, mi corazón late muy deprisa. Su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me sonrojo y me aparto de el inmediatamente.

-Hola – susurra, por un momento note cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Akane, pensé que estabas en el tour de la señora Mao – Ryoga hace a un lado a Ranma, este retira la mirada de mí. Parece algo molesto, se da la vuelta y se va hacia otro lado. Por un momento me sentí morir.

-Eh… si, pero ella estaba comiendo – Ryoga me mira sonriendo, me gusta su sonrisa, es tan sincera.

-Bien, así puedes comer. Ven, vamos a ver que hay – me toma de la mano y yo me incomodo ¿Por qué siempre lo hace? Inconscientemente miro hacia atrás y veo a Ranma discutir en voz baja con el otro chico. Me mira por un momento y frunce el ceño. ¿Acaso no le agrado?

-Espera Ryoga, es que… yo… no voy a comer – trato de soltarme y el lo hace.

-¿Por qué? – su mirada parece preocupante.

-bueno, es que no tengo hambre – miento.

-¿Enserio? – arquea la ceja, ojala me crea.

-Si, en realidad vine aquí para conocer un poco –

-mmm, bien. Entonces ¿te sientas con nosotros? – se refiere a el con Ranma y el otro chico. ¿Con Ranma? Lo dudo mucho. Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Tengo que ir a buscar algo en mi mochila, nos vemos después – antes de que diga algo más me doy la vuelta y salgo de ahí apresurada sin ver a nadie.

Estar cerca de Ranma me pone nerviosa, ya por si tengo que soportar esta sensación en clases, por suerte nos sentamos lejos el uno del otro. Me dirijo a la azotea y para mi suerte allí no hay nadie. Me arrimo en la cerca y observo todo el colegio. Siento como el viento sopla y roza en mi cara, se siente relajante. Abro despacio los ojos y me dejo perder en esta paz momentánea, la que deje de sentir cuando entre al salón, cuando vi a Ranma. Sacudo mi cabeza, no quiero pensar en el. Vamos, tiene novia, y es muchísimo más hermosa que yo. Me siento en el suelo y saco mi teléfono, quiero música, asi que pongo una de mis cantantes favoritas. Sus canciones me transmiten paz, _pretty when you cry_ esa canción sin duda es mi favorita. La cabeza me duele ligeramente, y el estómago me arde. Debí haber traído dinero. Tonta Akane.

Este silencio, me hace pensar en lo mucho que extraño mi antigua vida. Mi antiguo colegio, mis amigos que deje, el chico que me gustaba en ese entonces. Pero ahora no tiene comparación con Ranma. Oh, no. Otra vez pensando en el. Yo no era la chica más popular de mi antiguo colegio, pero si era muy diferente de como soy ahora. Antes era más segura de mi misma y nunca le bajaba la mirada a nadie. No era tan tímida, pero ahora todo cambio. Me siento tan insegura, tan acobardada, ¿Qué paso conmigo? Mi subconsciente me mira frunciendo el ceño, lo sabes, me dice. Desde ese fatal día, todo fue diferente. Le rogué a mi mama que me llevara a ver ese concierto. Ella no quería ir pero yo insistí.

Siento un nudo ardiente en la garganta. No, no quiero pensar en ella saco el aire que tengo en el pecho e inevitablemente una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Paso mi mano por de tras de mi hombro, y puedo sentir la cicatriz. Lo único que quedo en mi, fue un milagro dicen algunos, para mi fue todo lo contrario. Quiero distraerme, así que tomo mi teléfono y abro la aplicación para ver mi pagina social. Ahí siguen esos mensajes de apoyo, chasqueo la lengua, odio esto. Lo mejor será borrar mi cuenta. Pero no, la verdad no quiera perder contacto con mis amigos. Así que como siempre, lo cierro.

Escucho la campana, el receso termino. Me levanto de golpe y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro por segundos. Me arrimo a la cerca, y espero que la sensación se vaya. No debí levantarme tan rápido. Me puse fría y la cabeza me comenzó a doler aún más. Espero unos segundos más hasta que por fin esa sensación de mareo desaparece.

Al llegar al salón se produce un breve silencio, todos me miran y luego vuelven a lo suyo. Ukyo me sonríe de lejos y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Tomo mi asiento y ella se gira.

-¿Dónde estabas? Ryoga dijo que habías venido al salón pero no te encontré aquí - ¿estaba buscándome?

-estuve viendo un poco el colegio, dando vueltas por ahí –

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, me contó que su papá es dueño de un restaurante. Así que me prometió llevarme algún día para probar las delicias que prepara. En realidad no quiero salir, no me llama la atención, prefiero la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Mi papá siempre insiste que salga y me distraiga pero es difícil. Las clases pasan volando y de vez en cuando miro a Ranma este parece pensativo, echa un vistazo a su celular a cada rato. No puedo ver lo que hace pero parece interesado.

Al terminar las clases Ryoga había insistido en acompañarme pero me negué ya que él vive en otro lado y no quiero que se tome molestias. Me besa la mejilla al despedirse y me sentí incomoda, pero hizo que me sonrojara. Ukyo se fue con el, creo que a ella le gusta, no lo sé, tal vez son muy buenos amigos. Camino lentamente, el día estuvo algo pesado y gimnasia me dejo realmente agotada. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no desmayarme. Solo quiero llegar a casa, comer algo y dormir. Me suelto el cabello ya que el viento sopla un poco fuerte y tengo algo de frio. Mi cabello largo baila sobre mi rostro y yo lo aparto colocando un mechón de tras de la oreja. Quiero cortarlo, o mejor no. No lo se.

De repente otra vez viene esa oscuridad. Mierda. Trato de agarrarme de algo pero no hay nada. Voy a caer al suelo pero siento unos brazos que me sujetan fuerte. El pitido en mi cabeza no me deja escuchar bien, pero me esta hablando. Coloco una mano sobre su brazo y espero que se vaya la sensación.

-¿Estas bien? – oh no, esa voz. Miro a Ranma parece asustado. Sus ojos están bien abiertos, ahora si creo que me voy a desmayar.

Trato de separarme pero él me sostiene más fuerte para que no lo haga. Sus manos recorren mi rostro, excepcionando algún daño, sus ojos parecen muy preocupados. Miro sus labios están entreabiertos, me muerdo el labio de repente tengo unas ganas enormes de besarlo. No, no, me contengo ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Miro sus ojos esos hermosos ojos azules, profundos, como si pudiera ver atreves de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo el hace lo mismo. No, inmediatamente pienso en su novia, la hermosa chica que lo beso esta mañana. Me separo de el de un golpe, el se sorprende pero ahora me mira enojado.

-Estoy bien – murmuro. Quiero irme, quiero estar lejos de él. Me doy la vuelta para seguir pero me sostiene del brazo.

-Estuviste apunto de desmayarte, ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas y te pase algo? – su tono de voz es fuerte. Me siento como una niña pequeña a la cual están regañando.

-No me voy a desmayar – le aseguro, no lo miro, no quiero verlo.

-¿Comiste algo? No me mientas, se perfectamente que no almorzaste en la escuela –

-¿Si lo sabes, porque preguntas? – él se echa para atrás, al parecer sorprendido por mi tono de voz.

Por un momento parece pensativo, yo solo quiero que me deje ir, pero aún me sostiene del brazo.

-Ven – me jala hacia el otro lado. Yo lo detengo furiosamente - ¿Qué haces? – pregunta aún más molesto.

-No voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo. No sé quién eres y no salgo con extraños – por un momento vi brillar en sus ojos algo de gracia, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír

-Me conoces, Soy Ranma Saotome y estamos en el mismo salón por mucha suerte y te llevare a comer – sus ojos me estudian.

-¿Ahora decides por mí? Sigue tu camino Saotome – trato de soltarme pero el no lo hace.

-Te vas a desmayar y Dios no quiera que pase algo malo contigo. Te llevare a comer sin chistar, comerás y luego te iras si es lo que quieres – dice en tono serio. Al ver que no digo nada suaviza el aspecto de su rostro– por favor, deja que te invite algo.

-No veo porque tengas que hacerlo – murmuro, no entiendo porque lo hace.

-Solo estoy tratando de ser amable – veo su está respirando con dificultad, como si estuviera conteniendo su mal humor.

-Pues no lo seas – Ranma aprieta los labios formando una línea recta y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-Me asuste, Akane ¿De acuerdo? Casi te desmayas aquí en medio de la calle, estabas sola. No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. Quiero que vengas a comer conmigo, yo también tengo mucha hambre –

¿Se preocupa por mí? Ranma Saotome es el hombre más extraño del mundo, pensé que no le agradaba y ahora viene y me dice que se asustó al verme mal. Muerdo mi labio y no sé si decirle que si o decirle que no. El me mira paciente, al diablo, tal vez esta sea la única vez que pueda ir a comer algo con él.

-De acuerdo – murmuro. Él sonríe y me suelta un poco.

-Que cabeza dura puedes llegar a ser – no sé si lo pensó en voz alta, pero no me está mirando, parece pensativo.

Vamos por la calle y ahora sostiene mi bolso, insistió mucho en llevarlo, el también puede llegar a ser muy cabeza dura. Me di cuenta de que me gusta demasiado como para decirle que no. Además, vamos, solo es a comer. Después de esto prometo no hablarle más, no me gusta estar con tipos que tienen novias. Diablos, su novia, lo había olvidado. Muerdo mi boca, quiero decir algo pero no se si sea prudente. Pero lo digo.

-No quiero tener problemas con tu novia si se entera de esto– él se sorprende y luego sonríe. Parece divertido ¿Se estará burlando de mi?

-No pienses en eso, no voy hacer nada contigo. Solo quiero llevarte a comer y así evitar que te desmayes en la calle –

No lo se, pero la verdad si quiero ir. Al diablo la novia. Me sorprendes Tendo.

-Bien, pero lo haremos rápido – de un momento a otro sus ojos oscurece, y siento esa maldita corriente de nuevo.

-me gusta hacerlo despacio – eso no lo entendí pero se perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con la comida. Me sonrojo y comienzo a caminar un poco más rápido. Los comentarios de doble sentido de Ranma me ponen muy nerviosa. Noto que se ríe y trata de seguirme el paso.

-No vayas tan rápido, te puedes perder – me agarra de la mano. Su tacto es tan placentero.

Llegamos a un restaurante, hay personas entrando y saliendo de el. Me aprieta la mano, pero no tan fuerte, al contrario, se siente tan bien. Oh, gimo en voz baja. Esa electricidad que transmite con su mano. Me siento tan nerviosa, pero a la vez me agrada tanto esa sensación de tener su mano sujetando la mía, con cierta fuerza para evitar que lo suelte. Me lleva hacia una mesa vacía. Me indica que me siente y el lo hace en frente mío. Una camarera llega con las cartas. Ranma no me quita los ojos de encima y eso me pone nerviosa, de por sí sé que he estado sonrojada todo el rato que estuvimos juntos.

-¿No vas a pedir? – pregunto viendo que el no ha abierto la carta.

-Yo ya se lo que quiero – de pronto en su voz había una promesa, algún secreto que hizo que me temblaran las piernas. Yo trago saliva y aparento que no lo escuche. Miro de nuevo la carta.

¿Cómo voy a comer con el aquí? Muerdo mi labio, esto es demasiado intenso. La chica sigue esperando la orden, pero parece atraída por Ranma. Vaya, a esa edad y ya atrae demasiado la atención. A la camarera se la ve joven, así que obviamente está interesada en él.

-Quiero unos tallarines por favor –

La chica escribe en su cuaderno - ¿Y usted señor? –

Ranma me mira y sonríe. Luego mira a la chica – lo mismo por favor –

-¿Algo para tomar? – pregunta la chica.

-Un té para los dos – dice firme.

La chica se va y me deja a solas con el. De repente quiero que regrese ya que estar a solas con Ranma me pone nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día? – dice mientras se desabrocha el botón del cuello y deja ver parte de su pecho, también se sube las mangas. Oh, parece un modelo. Yo me muevo en mi asiento y trato de parecer normal.

-Bien – murmuro.

-Te vi en gimnasia, ¿te sentías mal desde entonces? –

¿Cómo lo sabía? Claro, mi subconsciente me mira con mala cara ¡Te estuvo viendo todo el tiempo Akane!

-Un poco – murmuro, no quiero que hablemos de mi salud - ¿vives por aquí cerca? – cambio el tema.

-Si, a unas cuadras, al parecer tú también ya que íbamos por el mismo camino –

-Sí, esta mañana me topé con Ryoga lo conocí y me trajo a la escuela – sus ojos cambian de repente. Parece incomodo, pasa las manos por su cabello.

-No deja de hablar de ti, creo que le gustas – lo dice sin ninguna emoción.

No sé qué decir, Ryoga es lindo, pero a lado de Ranma… queda corto. Sonrió y aparento cierta sorpresa.

-Ryoga es un buen amigo –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Apenas lo conoces – dice secamente. Arqueo la ceja ya que hace un momento yo le dije lo mismo, que yo no lo conocía pero el insistió. Él se da cuenta y veo una mueca en su rostro como si quisiera reír. Que irónico ¿no?

-Bueno, pues lo sé y ya – no quiero darle vuelta a eso. Ryoga me causa más tranquilidad que él.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunta de pronto. Yo lo miro sorprendida ¿Si me gusta Ryoga?

-Es muy apuesto. Pero no, no me gusta – en mi respuesta veo como su mirada se relaja.

-Bueno, algunos tienen suerte y otros no –

-Eres muy intimidante – no sé porque lo dije, pero lo dije. El parece sorprendido por mi cometario y luego sonríe.

-¿Te intimido porque…? - ¿espera que le diga algo más? Parece divertido, pero esto a mí no me divierte.

-¿Te lo dicen a menudo? –

-¿Me contestas con otra pregunta? – deja aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo bajo la mirada, también me hizo reír –Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de verdad–

Su comentario me dejo pasmada.

-Si lo hago – digo suavemente.

-No, te he visto Akane, y solo sonríes cuando tienes que… ahora sonríes porque te nace.

-Hablas como si me conocieras de hace tiempo, apenas me conoces – le aclaro.

-Tus ojos son fáciles de leer, eres transparente. Y puedo decirte que eso intimida un poco – vaya, no me esperaba eso.

-¿Ahora yo te intimido? – trato de cambiar el tema, no me gusta que me digan cosas así. Mucho menos si es Ranma.

-No quiero parecerte vulnerable, así que te responderé que no – dice sonriendo.

La camarera llega con la comida, yo agradezco por un segundo. Mi plato está caliente así que espero que enfríe. Ranma toma los palillos y empieza a comer. Yo parezco una niña, me siento como una. Juego con los palillos y me pregunto, ¿cómo llegamos a estar aquí?

-Akane, come – me mira detenidamente. Dejo de comer, entonces mecánicamente comienzo a comer. El se relaja un poco y sigue comiendo.

Así pasamos, comiendo en silencio. Cuando acabamos salimos del restaurante.

-Gracias – le digo, ahora si déjame ir. Pero una parte de mi quiere seguir con él. No, tengo que ser consciente de que no puedo estar cerca de él.

-Fue un placer Akane, te acompaño a casa –

-Oh, no, acepte que me invitaras a comer. Puedo ir a casa sola –

Arquea la ceja.

-Pero yo quiero acompañarte, quiero asegurarme de que llegaste bien –

-Mi casa está cerca Ranma, puedo llegar sola –

-Pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo – veo algo en sus ojos, como si lo que hubiera dicho lo hubiera soltado sin pensar.

¿Qué? De pronto me falta el aire. No me esperaba esta declaración. Siento ganas inmensas de decirle lo mismo. Pero no, recuerdo que tiene novia, y seguramente la ama, y también sospecho que es un don juan que está conquistando a todas. Este hombre me desconcierta. Es mejor alejarme de el si no quiero terminar lastimada, no soportaría perder a alguien mas. Lo miro y niego con la cabeza.

-No, adiós Ranma y gracias por la comida – él no dice nada y yo sigo mi camino.

En el camino a casa sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba. Estaba muy confundida, pero de algo estaba segura. Me encanta Ranma Saotome. Pero sé que una persona como el me haría daño inmediatamente, no quiero tener ilusiones ni nada con nadie en estos momentos. No en estos momentos de mi vida, quiero estar sola, sola estoy mejor. Mi subconsciente niega con la cabeza. Además que puedo ofrecerle yo a Ranma. El tiene una novia muy linda y popular, y es sumamente hermosa. Su vida debe de ser perfecta, en cambio yo, sufro con una culpa y contagio a las personas con mi humor. No soy buena compañía para nadie.

Al llegar a casa mi estado de ánimo cambia. Veo a mi hermana Kasumi recibiéndome, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, ni siquiera para el funeral de mi mamá, al cual no asistí ya que me encontraba en el hospital. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y de repente rompo en llanto. Ella no dice nada y me abraza, esto era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba a mi hermana.

-Todo está bien – me susurra, acaricia mi cabello tiernamente, como lo hacía mamá.

No puedo hablar, simplemente sigo llorando.

Después de un rato y después de ir a lavarme la cara nos reunimos todos a cenar. Nabiki no estaba en casa lo cual era algo que me esperaba, casi nunca estaba en casa y mi papá no mostraba preocupación alguno algo que nos entristece.

-Debes hacer algo con Nabiki papá. Tofu tiene el contacto de un buen psicólogo, el puede atender a toda la familia –

Mi papá toma un sorbo de té y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? – pregunto suavemente. Ella me sonríe y sabe a lo que me refiero.

-Solo se algo Akane – se acerca a mí y toma mi mano – A mamá no le gustaría vernos tristes. ¿Crees que eso es lo que ella quisiera? – se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

Pienso en sus palabras, que se clavan como cuchillos en mi pecho ¿A mamá le hubiera gustado verme así? No, no creo. Pero, sentir el dolor es algo inevitable, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.

Kasumi se va de casa y mi papá se despide con un fuerte abrazo, me alegro de que nos haya venido a visitar. Mi papá mejoró un poco su humor, ella prometió hablar con Nabiki y ayudarla.

Cuando ya estoy preparada para dormir, abro mi laptop y reviso mi página social para ver los mensajes de mis amigos. Tengo uno de Ayumi preguntándome como esta yendo todo, si he conocido algún chico guapo me río internamente, si supiera. Solo le digo que estoy bien y que por ahora lo estoy llevando todo con calma. También tengo un par de mensajes de unos amigos y una tía que vive aquí mismo en Nerima. De repente suena la alarma de mensaje. No puede ser, es un mensaje de Ranma. Lo abro sorprendida y nerviosa.

 _Espero que estés bien, y que hayas cenado. No quiero que la acera de la calle sufra un accidente por tu cabeza dura._

No sé si reír y enojarme. Muerdo mi labio pensando bien lo que quiero responderle.

 _Estoy bien y si, ya cene. La acera de la calle puede estar a salvo, tienes una buena lengua para hablarle a las mujeres, seguramente tu novia debe de estar encantada._

Muerdo mi uña del pulgar esperando su respuesta. Bien, nunca me he quedado como boba esperando la respuesta de alguien. El aparato suena y abro rápidamente.

 _Si, tengo una buena lengua, ya me lo han dicho. Me da gusto que hayas comido._

No me respondió sobre su novia, cierro la laptop. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería de estar así por él, muy en el fondo algo me dice que no es bueno para mí, es decir, se lo ve que es coqueto y mujeriego y le gusta estar por encima de los demás. No, no quiero tener nada que ver con Ranma Saotome. Hoy salí con el por qué le di lastima, me tapo la cara con las manos, me repito una y mil veces que debo mantenerme alejada de él. Y eso voy hacer.


	3. Un beso lo define todo

**UN BESO LO DEFINE TODO.**

Desde el lunes me propuse alejarme de Ranma y puedo decir que lo estoy logrando, bueno por parte de el también ya que desde el martes se comporta demasiado extraño, apenas me habla y pasa más tiempo con su novia. Pasaron cuatro días y me siento mejor así. Aunque una parte de mi quiere estar cerca de él, pero ver sus besos mañaneros con su novia hace que mi decisión no cambie. Ukyo y yo siempre vamos a comer y a veces Ryoga viene con nosotras o acompañado con Mouse. En realidad disfruto más de la soledad, así que cuando puedo escabullirme me voy a la azotea y disfruto de mi soledad. Ranma no anda mucho con Ryoga y Mouse, claro es que ahora pasa más tiempo con Shamppo, su hermosa y popular novia. Miro pensativa por la ventana, ¿será que se dio cuenta de que soy una persona poco interesante y se arrepiente de haberme invitado a comer? Bueno, eso ya no debe de importarme. Estamos en clase de literatura, algo que me gusta muchísimo, estamos leyendo una novela romántica clásica. Presto atención a las hermosas frases que recita el maestro para nosotros. Este es otro maestro, es alto y apuesto para tener cuarenta se conserva muy bien. Además de ser un romántico empedernido, en sus clases le gusta hablar sobre el amor y lo lindo que es ser correspondido. Nunca nos habla del lado oscuro del amor, algo que me irrita.

-Y es así chicos que les puedo decir que algunas personas, somos más receptivas al amor que otros. Algunos son abiertos y dejan que el romance los embarque en una hermosa travesía de altos y bajos, en cambio hay otros que huyen y se cierran, como Helena –

Entiendo a Helena, ella lo hace por miedo y porque conoce a los hombres por sus malas experiencias en el amor, aunque en la novela –como siempre- conoce a su príncipe que jamás la lastima y viven amándose por toda la eternidad. No siempre nos podemos lanzar al vacío con los ojos vendados, es algo absurdo y masoquista. Prefiero hacerle caso a mi cabeza y alejarme, ahora mi corazón no está funcionando.

-Akane, ¿Qué opinas sobre esto?

Me acomodo en mi asiento y dejo de morder el lápiz. Todos me miran pero no hago caso a ninguna mirada.

-Dinos que piensas sobre abrirte a alguien – todos empiezan a reír, en este salón todos toman todo con doble sentido. Yo me mantengo seria porque en realidad no me causa gracia –Silencio – pide el profesor.

-No creo que mi opinión le guste- el me mira ceñudo. Pero vamos, es la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?–

Entrelazo mis dedos, y pienso en la mejor manera de hablarle. Quisiera gritarle que no siempre tenemos que ser tontos y salir lastimados.

-¿Por qué vas a ir por ahí buscando el amor de alguien y después sufrir las consecuencias? Creo que es mejor alejarte de lo que te hace daño o crees que lo va hacer – Siento ganas de mirar a Ranma pero me contengo – No creo en lo que usted dice.

-¿No crees en las atracciones? Me refiero a que ves a alguien te gusta demasiado y no puedes hacer nada para alejarte. ¿No has sentido una atracción intensa?

Miro de reojo a Ranma, no me quita la mirada de encima. Me concentro en lo que dijo, claro, lo he sentido con Ranma, pero no lo voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos. Y si he de evitarlo, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-No creo en eso de la "intensa atracción" – miento –hay que ser más inteligentes si sabes lo que podría pasarte.

-Se puede decir que no eres una persona que busca el amor –

-Eso se los dejo a los románticos empedernidos, yo soy más realista -

-Bien Akane, gracias por tu punto de vista -

El me mira con cierto cuidado, entonces se dirige de nuevo al pizarrón y la campana suena para mi suerte. Me levanto de mi puesto y todos salen. Ukyo me toma del brazo y salimos.

-Oye fue muy bueno lo que le dijiste al maestro – me dice entre risas – el solo es de los que cree en el amor y todo eso, y mira, sigue soltero.

-¿Nadie le dice la verdad alguna vez? Es decir, en el salón no creo que todos crean en el amor y esas tonterías.

-Yo sí creo. Sé que algún día llegara el momento en que le entregue mi corazón a esa persona sin esperar nada.

-¿Y si te hace daño? –

-Bueno, al menos sé que no está interesado en mí y podré seguir con mi vida y dejar de preguntarme si alguna vez le guste – ella camina con aire de ilusionada. Yo no pienso así, ¿habrá algo malo en mí?

-¡Chicas esperen! – Ryoga viene corriendo de tras de nosotras junto con Mouse –vaya respuesta Akane, por eso me gustas –

Se produce un silencio algo incómodo ¿Qué le gusto? Miro a Ukyo esta se remueve incomoda, diablos, si le gusta mucho Ryoga. No quiero lastimarla, además, a mí no me gusta Ryoga. Aún estoy tratando de dejar de pensar en alguien.

-Oigan, ya que es viernes tenemos que salir. Además para festejar la bienvenida de nuestra nueva compañera – Mouse me pasa su brazo por los hombros y me acerca, esto incomoda un poco, pero ya me he dado cuenta que aquí todos son afectuosos.

-Es una idea genial, podemos ir al bar de siempre – Ryoga se arrima a la pared y saca una manzana de su mochila.

-Eh… no lo sé, no me gusta mucho salir – en realidad no me gusta, no me dan ganas de salir.

-Vamos Akane, te vas a divertir, será genial. No seas así, tienes que venir con nosotros - Ukyo prácticamente me ruega.

Todos me miran con ojos de borrego, de repente les digo que sí y los tengo a todos sobre mí. No quiero ser grosera ni que se alejen, no quiero estropear amistades.

Nos vamos a comer y puedo observar al otro lado de la mesa a Shamppo la novia de Ranma y a él comiendo y hablando, parecen estar discutiendo. Ukyo ya me había contado antes como era Shamppo, era muy problemática y celosa, venia de una familia adinerada China. Y que siempre estuvo de tras de Ranma, y que en muchas ocasiones el la engaño. Otro punto menos Saotome. De repente nuestras miradas se cruzan. Cada vez que lo veo siento esa corriente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo de forma salvaje cada vez, Ranma simplemente me desarma. Entonces Shamppo lo toma del rostro y lo besa. Cada vez que los veo besándose me duele, así que presto atención a los chicos. Están hablando de algo que en realidad no escucho mucho.

-¿Estas bien Akane? – Ryoga me toma de la mano y se acerca. Yo me alejo un poco.

-Sí, estoy bien – él sonríe con esa sonrisa característica de él.

Todos estallan en alaridos y abucheos, el maestro de cálculo nos dejó demasiada tarea para el fin de semana. A mí en realidad no me importa mucho, me gusta el cálculo. Mi compañero de atrás cierra el cuaderno con fuerza, lo sé porque lo escucho. Todos salen no sin antes regalarle una mirada amenazante. Me adelanto antes que Ukyo diciéndole que tengo que ir al baño y ella me grita que no olvide nuestra salida para esta noche. Casi estoy corriendo para salir del colegio.

Al girar por el pasillo choco contra la espalda de alguien. Este se gira rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no vi… - los ojos azules de Ranma me dejan sin palabras. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que chocar con él?

-Distraída como siempre – dice en tono seco.

-Y tu amabilidad está mostrándose cada día mas – le respondo en el mismo tono.

Mi corazón late desembocado, frunce el ceño y se muerde los labios, como si quisiera decir algo pero tuviera que resistirse. Entonces aprovecho el momento en alejarme de el rápidamente y salir corriendo de ahí. No miro hacia atrás pero siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

Al llegar a casa, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que mi papá ha salido. Había dejado una nota pegada en la nevera. Tampoco he visto a Nabiki, desde que entro en al colegio no sé nada de ella. No estudia conmigo, está en otro más privado. Subo las escaleras preguntándome a donde habrá ido mi papá, solo dijo que se encontró con un viejo amigo y que saldrían a tomar unas copas. Me acuesto en mi cama agotada por esta semana. Siento que todo sigue un ciclo, escuela-casa, casa-escuela, antes salía con mis amigos y ahora esa idea ya no me atrae, me siento tan vacía. Quisiera volver a sentirme viva, pero siento que no lo merezco. Estoy deprimida, eso lo sé. Pero trato de no demostrarlo, siempre tengo en mente las palabras de mi hermana Kasumi, de que a mamá no le hubiera gustado vernos tristes. De repente las imágenes del accidente pasan por mi cabeza como flash. Cierro los ojos fuertemente tratando de reprimirlos. Me siento de golpe y trato inmediatamente de pensar en otra cosa. Ranma y sus ojos azules llegan a mi cabeza.

Ukyo me abraza al llegar al lugar donde habíamos quedado, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir, así que solo me puse unos vaqueros, una blusa algo holgada y unas converse, apenas me maquille y me solté el cabello. Ella estaba despampanante llevaba puesto un vestido corto y su melena bien peinada, sus ojos estaban muy bien delineados. Estaba realmente hermosa, quizá así Ryoga le preste más atención a ella.

-¿Akane, todo esto es lo único en tu armario? – yo alzo los hombros, no tenía ganas de salir y punto.

-No digas tonterías, se ve hermosa de todas maneras – Ryoga me abraza y me besa sobre la cabeza. Mouse habla por teléfono y me saluda con la mano, parece estar dando indicaciones.

-Bien, vámonos ¿Tienes hambre? –

-No, ya comí – miento. Ryoga asienta con la cabeza y nos vamos en su auto al bar que quedaba cerca.

Le deje un mensaje a mi papa diciéndole que salía un rato con unos amigos, así que estaba tranquila. Ocupamos una mesa cerca de la barra, el lugar estaba comenzándose a llenar, en la pista de baile se podía ver a algunas parejas moverse al ritmo de la música, había también grupo de mujeres tratando de seducir algún hombre. Mouse llega con una ronda de cervezas, algo ligero para empezar según él. En realidad yo no bebo demasiado, no me gusta el alcohol. Pero esta vez lo necesitaba, después de la tarde llena de recuerdos necesitaba despejar la mente con alcohol.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Ukyo se acerca a mí para que podamos hablar. Yo asiento con la cabeza -¿Te gusta Ryoga? – me hago para atrás para mirarla. Ella parece avergonzada.

-No, es un buen amigo para mí – le digo al oído ya que la música no nos permite hablar tranquilamente.

-No quería que te enojaras, pero, a mí me gusta mucho – veo una sonrisa de niña traviesa. Yo sonrío pero no quisiera que saliera lastimada.

-No te lances, primero tienes que estar segura –

-Voy a conquistarlo Akane, por eso quería preguntarte hace algunos días si te gustaba –

Seguimos hablando y tomando cervezas, Ryoga trataba de hablar conmigo pero hacia lo posible para que lo hiciera con Ukyo, no se daba cuenta de mi plan, gracias a Dios Ryoga es un poco distraído. Mouse llego después con una ronda de tequila. Estaba demasiado fuerte, pero me sentí bien. Miro que Ukyo le dice algo al oído a Ryoga, el niega la cabeza riendo, ella se levanta y lo jala de su asiento, seguramente lo va a sacar a bailar. Los veo dirigirse hacia la pista. Ryoga me mira algo incómodo y yo le sonrío, espero que si se dé cuenta de que a mí no me interesa.

Mouse esta clavado en su teléfono, luego me mira y sonríe. Grita algo pero no lo escucho. Luego se levanta para ver a alguien, bueno pues mientras él hace eso yo sigo bebiendo. El alcohol me está haciendo efecto.

-No deberías de tomar tanto – me dicen al oído, siento un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Me volteo y veo a Ranma de pie de tras de mí. Cielos si con el uniforme se lo veía bien, con ropa normal se lo veía aún mejor.

Mouse se acerca a nosotros y le grita algo al oído, el asiente riendo y se sienta a mi lado. Mouse me hace una seña de que va por más bebidas. Yo me pongo nerviosa. Trato de no mirarlo, de reojo puedo ver como apaga su teléfono, si seguro es para que su novia no lo localice ya que lo vi llegar solo. Tomo una botella de cerveza que estaba en la mesa y actúo como si el no estuviera.

-¿Cómo estás? – siento su aliento acariciando mi oído. Los vellos se me ponen de punta, Dios, ¿Por qué lo tendré tan cerca?

-Bien – muevo mi boca para sepa lo que estoy diciendo.

Me quita la cerveza de las manos y yo lo miro enojada.

-Estas tomando mucho, puede hacerte daño. Además, ya estas algo ebria –

-No eres mi padre, Ranma. Y si estoy o no estoy ebria, es asunto mío – trato de quitarle la cerveza pero el la aleja haciendo que mi cuerpo caiga sobre él.

-Trata de quitármela – susurra cerca de mi. Siento esa corriente recorrerme completa y concentrarse en cierto punto.

Me alejo rápidamente, me mira ceñudo y yo no le prestó atención. ¿Así que me estás hablando Saotome? Pues entérate que a mí ya no me interesas. Mi subconsciente me mira diciéndome "si claro como no"

Me levanto de ahí, no quiero verlo, y en el estado en que estoy seguramente me lanzaría a sus brazos en cualquier momento. Mejor huir.

-¿A dónde vas? – me agarra del brazo. Yo me suelto y por un momento siento que voy a caer –Estas ebria Akane- parece molesto, pero a mí no me importa.

-No, no lo estoy – bueno creo que sí, me cuesta hablar con claridad. No debí haberme puesto de pie.

-Sí, lo estás. Te voy a llevar a casa – Mouse llega en ese momento y junto a el vienen Ukyo y Ryoga.

-No, yo vine a divertirme. No me voy a ir a ningún lado contigo – trato de forcejar pero el es mas fuerte en ese momento. Cuando llegan con nosotros los chicos, Ranma afloja un poco el agarre y mirar a todos de mala manera. Yo no le presto atención y me voy con Ukyo.

-Vamos a bailar – le grito a al oído. Ella asiente con la cabeza. La noto algo triste, asi aprovecho para preguntarle.

Nos dirigimos a la pista a movernos al ritmo de la música.

-Ryoga me dijo que tu le gustas – grita a mi oído. Me siento mal, no quiero ser un obstáculo para Ukyo, ella siempre ha sido buena conmigo.

Me mira alzando los hombros, creo que ella ya se hizo a la idea.

-Ukyo, a mi no me gusta Ryoga, lo considero solo un amigo – quiero que se sienta tranquila.

-Lo se, te gusta Ranma – la miro con los ojos abiertos, ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Por qué lo dice tan tranquila? –Lo se Akane, yo veo como lo miras, uno tiene que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

-Por favor no digas nada – Ella me sonríe cómplice.

-Es nuestro secreto – ella sigue bailando algo triste, pero me gusta su forma de ser. A pesar de que sufrió un rechazo, su actitud sigue siendo positiva.

Nos seguimos moviendo al ritmo de la música. De lejos puedo ver como Ranma no me quita los ojos de encima, está bebiendo tequila. No se si es por el alcohol, pero me muevo con mas sensualidad, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a mandar, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima bailo.

-Hola chicas – un tipo, algo mayor que nosotras se acerca. Ukyo sonríe, es un tipo alto de cabello rubio y los ojos negros, pero no lo veo con muy buen aspecto, parece que ha tomado mucho.

-Ukyo vamos – trato de llevarla a otro lado, pero ellos nos sigue. Miro a Ranma pero ya no veo a ninguno.

Me siento mareada.

-¿A dónde van? Nos preguntábamos si querían bailar con nosotros – de tras de el, viene otro tipo del mismo aspecto, ebrio. Y poco atractivo.

-Estamos acompañadas – cuando trato de hablarle de cerca, siento que me caigo.

-Nosotros podemos hacerles compañía – el primer tipo pone sus manos sobre mi cadera y me jala hacia el, puedo sentir su aliento a alcohol sobre mi rostro.

Mi sangre hierve de la rabia y el miedo. Entonces recuerdo las enseñanzas de mi padre y le doy un golpe en el pecho. Ukyo me mira impresionada. De repente siento unas manos sobre mi cintura, miro asustada hacia atrás y lista para preparar otro golpe, entonces me doy cuenta de que se trata de Ranma. El me hace para atrás y lo único que veo es como se acerca a ellos y los golpea ágilmente, ¿También sabe artes marciales? La gente a nuestro alrededor se abre dejándonos en un círculo. Ukyo se aferra a mí, yo solo miro a Ranma, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Ryoga y Mouse llegan después.

-¿Están bien? – pregunta Mouse. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Ukyo me suelta y se va con Ryoga, este me mira incomodo pero yo sigo mirando a Ranma.

Los chicos que nos molestaron se alejan, y el dj dice que no hay nada que ver así que todos siguen bailando. Ranma tiene los ojos oscurecidos, me mira por un segundo y al otro me agarra del brazo. Veo que Ryoga lo detiene pero este le dice algo, el solo se aparta. Parece molesto, Ranma me jala hacia la salida. Yo miro hacia atrás, Ukyo sigue impactada y agarrada de Ryoga. Mouse golpea en la espalda a Ryoga y le dice algo al oído. Solo veo la espalda de Ranma sigue avanzando hacia la salida. No puedo hacer nada, me dejo llevar de él, está demasiado furioso.

Al salir puedo sentir el aire helado de la noche, tiemblo un poco de frio pero el sigue avanzando. Trato de detenerme pero el sigue jalándome. No me gusta que me toquen así. Freno violentamente, él se da la vuelta y me mira furioso.

-¡No me jales! – lo miro furiosa.

-¡Te dije que estabas tomando mucho! – me grita. Oh no Saotome, no voy a dejar que me grites. Agito mi brazo fuertemente para soltarme.

-¡Me puedo cuidar sola! – me alejo unos pasos de él. Siento que voy tropiezo pero recupero el equilibrio.

-¡En ese estado cualquiera pudo haberse aprovechado de ti! – se acerca y me toma de los hombros, queda demasiado cerca de mí.

-Créeme, puedo defenderme, ¡no soy una niña Ranma!– no puedo respirar, su cercanía me pone nerviosa.

-¡Pero actúas como una! ¿No ves que pueden aprovecharse de ti? No quiero que estés con personas asi – grita molesto y sin soltarme.

-Pues ese es mi problema. Y si quiero estar con alguien, también es mi asunto y no el tuyo – Dios, Ranma, aléjate. Mi cuerpo no responde.

-No soporto ver que otro hombre esté cerca de ti – sus ojos se suavizan pero siguen siendo severos, me sujeta el rostro, puedo darme cuenta por un segundo que el siente lo mismo que yo, él puede sentir esta tensión exquisita entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué? – murmuro.

-Por qué te deseo –

Jala de mi pelo hacia atrás y atrapa mi boca. Siento como sus labios se apoderan de los míos, son tan deliciosos, yo me aferro a su cuello y lo atraigo más hacia mi haciendo el beso más intenso, no lo puedo evitar, no puedo evitar este momento. Su lengua acaricia la mía, sus manos me acercan más a él y puedo sentir su excitación sobre mi vientre. El beso es tan ardiente, jamás nadie me había besado así. Muerde mi labio inferior y lo chupa tan suavemente, apenas podemos respirar, se aparta un segundo y vuelve a besarme tan salvajemente, como si estuviera reclamándome. No nos importa que la gente nos vea, ahora solo somos él y yo. Nadie más existe.

Me arrima contra la pared y sigue besándome tan apasionadamente, me encanta.

-Que dulce eres – dice sobre mis labios. Me vuelve a besar y yo me dejo llevar por él, trato de grabar sus labios en mi memoria.

Me suelta y me sigue besando por la mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja. Me abraza.

-¿Sabes que te haría daño? Por eso te alejas de mí – susurra a mi oído. Yo cierro los ojos.

-Si tú también lo sabes, no deberías estar en este momento conmigo – hablamos tan de cerca que nuestras mejillas se acarician, tengo tantas ganas de besar su piel.

-Traté, pero cada día que pasa las ganas de estar cerca de ti son más grandes – siento la corriente de nuevo. Me siento en las nubes.

-Solo aléjate – podría decirle que se vaya pero en realidad mis manos se aferraban a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Sus labios acarician el lóbulo de mi oreja, Dios, la corriente se extiende hasta mi entrepierna.

-Dime que me marche y lo haré – su voz suena ronca, como si sintiera lo mismo que yo. No soy capaz de decirle que se vaya - ¿Quieres eso Akane, quieres que me vaya y te deje en paz? – sus manos suben por mi espalda y bajan suavemente hasta mis caderas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – digo casi en un estado hipnótico.

Se aleja un poco de mi para poder ver mi rostro. Yo me pierdo en su mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos, sus labios entreabiertos como si le costara mantener la respiración normal. Él también me desea como yo a él.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, sabía que Ryoga estaba de tras de ti y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Trate de alejarme, Akane. Traté, pero no puedo dejar que nadie quiera algo contigo. Cuando vi a ese sujeto sujetándote, no pude controlarme. La sola idea… no puedo ni pensar en ello –

-¿Por qué? – murmuro

-Porque me encantas, y quiero que seas solo mía – gruñe y me vuelve a besar.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, sus labios son deliciosos y por un segundo abro los ojos. El sigue besándome con los ojos cerrados, pero veo que hay personas viéndonos. Me alejo inmediatamente de él, el me mira ceñudo, preguntándose porque lo alejo así. Creo que también se da cuenta de que nos están mirando y pasa sus manos por su cabello, tratando de parecer normal. No puedo evitar en ese momento de bochorno y reírme. Me tapo la boca con las manos, no puedo parar de reír. Ranma arque la ceja y también ríe.

-Chicos – en ese momento llega Mouse y Ryoga. Miro por todos lados buscando a Ukyo, pero no viene con ellos.

-Estamos bien ¿Dónde está Ukyo? – pregunto muy nerviosa, valla, ¿Cómo puedo disimular en este momento?. Ojala no esté muy sonrojada.

-Está en el baño, nos encontramos con algunas chicas del salón, ahora están con ella – Ryoga me mira detenidamente, por un momento me siento descubierta. Miro a Ranma pero el sigue mirando a los chicos.

-Vamos a quedarnos, pero si quieres Akane, puedo ir a dejar a tu casa – Ryoga se acerca a mí. Ranma inmediatamente me toma de la mano.

Me sonrojo.

-Yo la llevo, no te preocupes – me atrae hacia él. Ryoga lo mira con mala cara. Oh no, no quiero que discutan.

-Ryoga ven, Ranma se ocupara en llevarla – Mouse trata de llevarlo adentro pero el al principio se resiste. Los dos se miran molestos, Ranma me sujeta con más fuerza.

Al final Ryoga se deja llevar por Mouse, no sin antes mirarme a mí, parece que estuviera advirtiéndome algo. ¿Qué tiene novia? Lo sé, pero el alcohol en mi cuerpo no me deja pensar en eso.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa – no digo nada y dejo que me lleve.

Llegamos hasta un estacionamiento. Vaya, tiene un deportivo. Pero aun así no digo nada, aun pienso en el beso que nos dimos ¿le digo algo? ¿Hablaremos de eso? Me abre la puerta para entrar y luego sube. Permanece en silencio, yo no sé qué decir ¿Lo abre soñado? ¿Habrá sido efecto del alcohol? Me arrimo hacia la ventana, y de repente el sueño me vence.

-Akane – habla despacio a mi oído.

Abro los ojos lentamente. Estamos en mi casa, me levanto con algo de dificultad. ¿Cómo llegamos? No recuerdo haberle dicho donde vivía exactamente.

-Llegamos – Ranma está cerca de mí, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y ahora está con todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia el mío.

Me siento mareada, más de lo normal. Diablos, pienso en mi papá, no quiero que me llegue a ver así.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta en voz baja, siento su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

-Mi papá me va a matar, no quiero que me vea así – murmuro.

Entonces me toma la cara entre sus manos y me voltea para que lo vea.

-Te diría que te quedaras conmigo, pero estoy seguro que no querrías –

Las mariposas se agitan alborotadamente en mi estómago ¿Quedarme con el? Eso significaría mucho, seguramente terminaríamos haciéndolo. No, no puedo, yo jamás he estado con alguien. No quiero que mi primera vez sea en este estado.

Muerdo mi labio.

-No quiero que metamos la pata, Ranma – él me sonríe y besa mi mejilla.

-Akane, lo más que quiero es hacerte el amor. Pero así no, quiero hacerlo y que tu recuerdes como estuve dentro de ti – susurra sobre mis labios.

Ah, la corriente golpea fuerte mi entrepierna. Me muevo para calmarme.

-Sé que me deseas, así como yo te deseo. Pero no quiero que lo hagamos en este estado, podemos esperar – no sé qué decir. Sonríe.

-Ranma yo… - ¿Qué puedo decir ante todo esto?

-baja antes de que se haga más tarde y me arrepienta – su voz suena ronca. Dios, este hombre hace que me estremezca.

-Conduce con cuidado – abro la puerta. El me jala del brazo y me besa fuerte, mete su lengua en mi boca y yo intensifico el beso arrimándome más a él. Me suelta rápido y se aparta. En sus ojos puedo ver como se trata de contener y la manera de como muerde su puño.

-Buenas noches nena – murmura.

Me bajo del auto y me meto a la casa. Escucho su auto marcharse, subo con cuidado las escaleras. Todas las luces están apagadas. Al llegar a mi cuarto me siento en paz, ¿Ranma me beso? ¿Enserio acaba de pasar? Ahogo un grito de emoción. No, no, tengo que controlarme. Esto tiene que ser producto del alcohol. No quiero pensar en nada así que me voy a la cama. Mañana es sábado así que podré descansar todo el día.

 **Hola chicos, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios. Bueno, pues se que algunos quisieron que conservara las personalidades de los protagonistas. Pues esta historia relata el dolor de Akane y ver como su familia es fría y ya no hay ese amor de antes, también hay mucha pasión y escenas lemon aquí, quizá muchas, pero con el tiempo –les aviso que cambiare después a la categoría M-. Regresando al tema, obviamente las personas sentimos un terrible dolor cuando perdemos a un ser querido y afecta a nuestra forma de ser. Pero sabran que con el tiempo Akane lograra recuperar su confianza y su valor, su determinación y sus hagallas. Pero con el tiempo chicos.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando la historia, espero que comenten y espero que no dejen de leer.**


	4. la cena

**UNA CENA FAMILIAR**

Me levanto con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Oh no, no me había sentido mal desde el día que festejamos el cumpleaños número quince de mi amiga, y la verdad no soy de las que toma mucho. Ella dijo que teníamos que tomar una botella de sake para celebrar su entrada a la madurez. Me siento pesadamente en la cama ¿Esto es lo que siente Nabiki? Miro el reloj de la mesita y marca las seis de la mañana. No, no, necesito algo para calmarme. Un baño, eso me hace falta y para quitarme el olor de cigarrillo y alcohol. Tomo la toalla y me dirijo al baño. Al salir de mi cuarto todo esta silencioso, aun no se levantan. Es sábado.

Disfruto estar baño el agua, me calma de todo. Llegan recuerdos a mi cabeza, Ranma llegando al bar, un tipo molestando, ¿Ranma besándome? ¿Eso paso de verdad? Me rozo los labios. ¿Y si fue un sueño? No, si paso de verdad, el me beso. Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy triste? Debería de estar feliz. Muerdo mi labio tratando de recordar el sabor de Ranma. Diablos, porque tuve que beber anoche. ¿De qué más hablamos? ¿O solo nos besamos? No lo recuerdo. Lo único que puedo recordar son sus labios sobre los mios. Sonrió tontamente y lo saco de mi cabeza para poder bañarme tranquila.

Ahora si estoy vestida, huelo bien y bajo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche. Me encuentro con mi papá en la sala. Está leyendo el periódico, quiero conversar con él, tratar de entablar una agradable conversación.

-Hola papá – me siento del otro extremo y tomo mi vaso de leche entre mis manos.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo va todo? – me sonríe. Me gusta verlo sonreír.

Al parecer el cambio de casa, el cambio de ambiente le ha sentado a mi papá y me alegra mucho.

-Bien, ¿Dónde fuiste anoche? – trato de sonar agradable.

Mi papá parece contento con la pregunta y se acomoda en su puesto.

-Ayer me encontré con un viejo amigo, así que salimos a cenar y recordar viejas anécdotas, no lo había visto hace mucho tiempo. Me dijo que se iba a poner de contacto antes de… bueno él lo supo pero no estaba dentro del país. ¿Te conté alguna vez que estuve en un viaje de entrenamiento? –

-Sí, me lo contaste cuando era una niña y tú me entrenabas-

-Bien, mi gran amigo Genma y yo ayer nos encontramos por casualidad mientras salía del trabajo. Está casado con una amiga de la familia, una gran persona su nombre es Nodoka y tienen un hijo-

-Me alegro mucho que te distraigas papá ¿Qué tal va el trabajo? – pregunto mientras bebo mi leche.

El hace una mueca, estoy segura de que no le gusta. Su pasión son las artes marciales, pero por ahora no quiere practicarlas. Me cuenta sobre su empleo, ocupa un pequeño puesto de contador pero gana lo suficiente como mantenernos y costearle el costoso colegio de Nabiki. Me había preguntado antes si quería ir a ese colegio pero le dije que no me hacían falta tantos lujos. Quiero que algún día mi papá se sienta listo de volver a practicar las artes marciales, así podría hacer uso del dojo que tenemos en la casa. Quisiera ir, pero yo tampoco estoy lista.

Me voy a mi habitación más tarde para hacer las tareas que tengo pendientes, así que me tomo un poco de tiempo. Mi teléfono suena y lo busco ya que no me acuerdo por donde lo tiré anoche. Ukyo me esta llamando, me pidió disculpas por no estar conmigo anoche, y me conto que Ryoga estuvo con ella y la llevo a casa, pero que aún no dieron un paso. Le doy ánimos, pero la verdad no quisiera que saliera lastimada. Me pregunto si era cierto que me había ido con Ranma y le dije que sí, literalmente casi me deja sorda, grito por el teléfono preguntándome detalles. Pero como no estaba tan segura le dije que solo me fue a dejar a casa.

Sigo con mis tareas. Quiero recordar que paso exactamente anoche ¿le escribo a Ranma? No, no voy a decirle Hola Ranma, ¿podemos hablar sobre el beso de anoche? Qué vergüenza ¿y si me dice que yo lo imagine? Aparto esa idea de la cabeza. Es imposible, ¿Cómo pudo haberme besado? no soy tan interesante. Simplemente no soy muy bonita o agradable. Termino todo lo que tengo para el lunes y el resto de la semana. Decido que voy a conocer un poco los alrededores. No quiero pensar en nada, solo quiero distraerme. Me despido de mi papá que está esperando a un amigo suyo, así que me hizo prometer llegar a la hora de la cena.

Llevo caminando mucho tiempo, hasta ahora voy conociendo las tiendas y un parque. Tiene algunos juegos para niños, a esta hora se ven algunos. También llegue a lugares donde vendían ropa, tal vez venga algún día. Decido que quiero ir a ver a Kasumi, así que me dirijo al consultorio de su esposo Tofu, ella el otro día me había dicho donde era así que solo tengo que guiarme. Camino un par de cuadras más y al fin llego. Toco el timbre y ella me abre, me sonríe de oreja a oreja y me abraza.

-Qué alegría verte Akane, pasa – entramos a una sala, parece ser la sala de espera - ¿Quieres tomar un té?

-Si gracias – me siento.

Ella se retira un momento y por otra puerta sale su esposo. El doctor Tofu, es el mejor médico de Nerima. El me mira y me abraza.

-¿Cómo va todo Akane? – me cae muy bien el esposo de mi hermana, es tan buena persona como ella.

-Sí, estoy acoplándome a todo –

-Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí cuando desees-

-Aquí está él te, también traje galletas-

Hablamos por mucho rato, hablamos sobre el trabajo de Tofu y también sobre los hijos que esperan tener. La verdad me emociona ser tía, yo cuidaría bien de mi sobrino cuando ellos me lo pidieran. El tiempo se va volando así que me apuro a ir a casa ya que papá me dijo que tenía que estar para la cena, había mencionado que sus amigos estarían en casa.

-Ve con cuidado Akane – me dice Tofu.

-Qué te parece si después de clases vamos a ver una película – Kasumi me abraza.

-Claro, me encantaría. Nos vemos después –

Al llegar a casa me encuentro con Nabiki en la entrada, parece que va a salir.

-¿No vas a estar para la cena? – me atrevo a preguntar.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – ella sigue su camino. Esto es el colmo.

-¡Nabiki! Nunca estas estas en casa ¿Te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo a papá? –

Ella se detiene, pero no voltea a verme.

-Créeme Akane, esto es más importante. Y no es de tu incumbencia.

No dice nada más y se marcha ¿A qué se refiere? Ha estado muy fría todo este tiempo. Desde que Salí del hospital, casi no habla conmigo, apenas me dirige la palabra. Me duele que se comporte así, la extraño. Ya sé que piensa que por mi culpa nuestra madre murió, tal vez si es asi. Entro a la casa y escucho conversaciones en el comedor. La verdad yo tampoco quisiera cenar con nadie, solo quisiera subir a mi habitación y quedarme allí el resto del día sin ver a nadie.

-¿Eres tu Akane? – grita mi papa desde el comedor.

Me acerco hasta allá y me llevo una sorpresa. Me congelo.

Ranma está aquí, y su lado esta Shamppo. ¿Qué rayos significa esto? También hay un hombre algo robusto con un turbante en la cabeza, y a su derecha esta una mujer, muy hermosa, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules –iguales a los de Ranma- debe de ser su madre. Yo me quedo sin poder reaccionar, no puedo creer que Ranma y Shamppo estén aquí. De pronto un frio se apodera de mí, y me cala los huesos.

-Tú debes de ser Akane – la mujer se me acerca y me abraza muy fuerte –Me llamo Nodoka, conocí a tu madre desde que era una niña. Realmente siento mucho lo que paso-

Asiento con la cabeza. Esto es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. Miro a mi papá y él sabe con mi expresión que necesito saber inmediatamente que pasa. Él se aclara la garganta.

-Hija él es el amigo del que te hable. Genma Saotome y su esposa Nodoka Saotome, él es su hijo Ranma y su prometida Shamppo –

¿Qué? ¿Prometida? No sé de donde saco las fuerzas suficientes para saludar con educación. Algo que mi madre me enseño siempre de pequeña.

-Vaya Akane, de verdad es un milagro. Creímos que habías… bueno, tu sabes – El señor Saotome me abraza muy fuerte – Ven, siéntate con nosotros-

Me siento a lado de mi padre. No quiero mirar a Ranma, pero sé que él no me quita los ojos de encima.

-Ranma saluda, no seas descortés – Riñe Nodoka a su hijo.

Yo no puedo evitarlo más y lo miro. Shamppo está agarrada de su brazo, no sé porque pero siento que está disfrutando de este momento. Ukyo tenía razón, es una bruja.

-¿Cómo estas Akane? – su voz suena muy seria.

-Bien – digo con firmeza.

¿Su prometida? Me siento una completa tonta, me siento en otro planeta. Yo pensando en él, pensando en aquel beso y él está a punto de casarse, ¿Por qué diablo deje que me afectara? Esto no va a volver a pasar. Para mi Saotome murió.

-Estas muy linda hoy Akane. Le decía a Ranma lo linda que es tu casa, tal vez vengamos mas seguido a visitarte – la voz de Shamppo es tan odiosa. Quisiera decirle algo desagradable, pero me contengo.

Tal vez un en mi casa no acepto a cualquier tipo de animal tuerzo mis labios en una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-Serán bienvenidos cuando quieran– miro a mi papá con desaprobación, ¿Cómo puede invitarlos? Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esta será una larga noche.

Shamppo ayuda a Nodoka a servir la comida, yo quería ayudarla pero ella se adelantó –como una buena nuera- me quedo sentada escuchando la conversación sobre las anécdotas de mi papá y su amigo Genma. No quiero ver a Ranma, así que mantengo mi mirada clavada en la mesa. Trato de recordar la noche anterior. Nos besamos, pero, tiene prometida ¿Esta burlándose de mi? Siento los ojos de Ranma clavados en mi, puedo sentir su mirada intensa, mis vellos se ponen de punta ¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir así? Me volteo y miro a mi papá y a su amigo y trato de distraerme con su conversación.

-Y así fue como amase una gran fortuna mi querido amigo- Genma se golpea el pecho orgulloso.

-Vaya, no pensé que le hubiera ido tan bien en el negocio mi querido Saotome. Uno de los más importantes empresarios de todo Japón. Le van muy bien-

-Así es mi querido Soun, por eso he estado buscando una buena esposa para mi hijo. Cuando viajamos a China conoció a Shamppo, fue hace unos años, y esa chica lo persigue desde entonces. Aquí entre nos, es muy persistente y un poco pesada. Pero, como se dieron las cosas… terminó siendo prometida de mi Ranma. Quiero que se case y herede toda mi fortuna, él es un chico muy inteligente y se le da bien en los negocios –

-¿Pero no está muy joven para casarse? –

-Bueno, en el testamento está claro que tiene que estar casado para poder heredar todo. Uno nunca sabe cuándo pueda partir –

No sé si eso fue dirigido hacia mí, pero tiene razón. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda ocurrir una tragedia y podamos perder a un ser querido. ¿Así que Ranma va a casarse? Mis ojos me traicionan y voltean a verlo. Nos quedamos mirando, siento una corriente recorrerme el cuerpo. Sus ojos oscurecen, su mandíbula esta apretada. No pienso bajarle la mirada, no quiero demostrarle que esto me afecta.

Es un desvergonzado.

-Basta de charlas, aquí está la comida – Nodoka llega con su hermosa sonrisa y de tras de ella la bruja.

La madre de Ranma es una gran mujer, una gran persona. Me siento muy bien con su presencia y eso me hace extrañar mucho más a mi mamá, ojala algún día pueda conversar con ella sobre ella y que me cuente historias de cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Te prepare lo que te gusta mi amor – Shamppo la melosa, si en el colegio es así… aquí es peor.

Quiero vomitar de solo verlos.

-Oh, faltaron los guisantes –

-Yo voy por ellos – antes de que se levante yo me pongo de pie. Ella me sonríe y se sienta. Necesito salir de ese ambiente por un momento.

Prácticamente corro hacia la cocina, necesito un minuto a solas. Me arrimo en el mesón y dejo salir todo el aire que tenía dentro. ¿Esto en realidad está pasando? No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño, no puedo creer que en mi sala estén ellos. Tengo tantas ganas de irme y subir a mi cuarto hasta que todos se hayan marchado.

De repente siento como me toman de la cintura y me dan la vuelta con fuerza. Ranma se apodera de mi boca con un gruñido. Me toma las manos y las coloca de tras de mi espalda, no puedo moverme, quiero separarme pero sus labios me presionan fuerte. Trato de separarme pero con una mano sujeta mi rostro. Sus caderas me aprisionan y siento su erección en mi vientre. Muerde mi labio con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. Quiero separarme, quiero que no me toque, su novia está en el comedor. Pero ese beso me vuelve frágil y su cuerpo me vuelve loca. Maldito mi cuerpo que me traiciona. Mi subconsciente me grita gózalo, gózalo

No. Él no puede hacerme esto.

Me muevo con fuerza y logro salir de su agarre. Los dos respiramos muy agitados, el me mira con los ojos oscurecidos, llenos de que… ¿pasión? Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente.

-No quiero… que me vuelvas a tocar… jamás – le advierto. Me limpio la boca demostrándole que me dio asco. Pero de todas maneras me estoy mintiendo.

Él sonríe de lado. Se acerca unos pasos a mí y yo retrocedo. Esta tensión en el ambiente es tan excitante. ¡Diablos! Maldito Ranma.

-Me estas volviendo loco Akane. No suelo perder así el control – se pasa las manos por su cabello, ese cabello que quisiera acariciar – tengo que explicarte… -

-Vete Ranma – lo interrumpo, no quiero escucharlo. Quiero que se vaya antes de que mi cuerpo me traicione.

-No te mentía en lo de anoche, Akane. Esto no es nada de lo que piensas -

¿Anoche? ¿Qué me dijo exactamente? No lo recuerdo bien. Solo tengo en mi cabeza el beso.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? No voy a ser otro de tus trofeos Saotome. Así que… lárgate, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme o hablarme. ¡No te quiero cerca de mi! ¿Entendiste? –

El me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Aprieta sus labios formando una línea y deja escapar un suspiro.

-Yo no la quiero, nunca la quise, y eso no me importaba. Ahora que llegaste, Dios, Akane… la primera vez que te vi paso algo conmigo, eres justo como te imaginaba, es mas, eres mucho mejor. Y no, no eres como las demás, tú me haces sentir diferente –

¿Qué? No sé qué decir. ¿Cómo que soy justo como imaginaba? ¿a qué se refiere?

-No importan las consecuencias, yo solo quiero estar contigo y haré todo lo que sea para que sea así, para que seas mía – me mira intensamente antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

-Ni en tus sueños – le digo muy seria.

El me mira y sonríe, como si supiera que me muero por él. Mi subconsciente me mira con la ceja arqueada ¿Y no es cierto jovencita?

-Dije que iba al baño. Te veo en la mesa – me guiña un ojo y se va.

Tengo que agarrarme del mesón, siento que voy a perder el equilibrio ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Quién diablos se cree para hacer lo que hizo? No voy a dejar que nadie se burle de mí. No voy a dejar que me lastime, no voy a dejar que me utilice. Me paso una mano por la cara y trato de calmarme.

-¿Está todo bien querida? – en ese momento entra la mamá de Ranma. Creo que me va a dar un ataque.

-Eh… si, solo estaba… buscando - ¿Qué, que vine a buscar?

-Los guisantes ¿Estas bien Akane? Estas roja – ella se acerca a mí y me toca en la cara –No tienes fiebre –

-No, no. Es que recordé que tengo que hacer mucha tarea, eso es todo – tomo los guisantes y le sonrío -¿Nos vamos?

Al llegar al comedor, Ranma no está. Pero llega al cabo de unos segundos. Lo miro muy molesta, a él se lo ve tan tranquilo. Apenas me mira. Veo como Shamppo le dice algo al oído ¿le estará reclamando? Pero a él se lo sigue viendo tranquilo. Murmura algo y ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo en el colegio, Akane? ¿Has conocido algún chico? – Nodoka pregunta contenta. Yo le sonrío.

-Sí, hasta ahora todo está muy bien. No he llegado a conocer a muchas personas. Pero hay chicos muy simpáticos - ¿Por qué dije eso? Miro a Ranma, el parece molesto.

-¿Alguno que te guste hija? – pregunta mi padre. Me alegra verlo de buen humor.

-No lo sé, me han invitado algunas veces a salir. Tal vez lo haga y quien sabe, pueda llegar a tener un novio– miento.

Puedo ver como aprieta las manos y su mandíbula. Comete esa Saotome.

-No dudo que muy pronto tengas algún novio, eres una chica muy hermosa – Me dice Nodoka

Cambiamos de tema. En realidad ellos son los que más hablan, Shamppo dice de todo para impresionarlos. Habla sobre su familia, lo adinerados que son, sobre el negocio que los hizo ricos a ellos. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco de solo escucharla presumiendo. Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Al fin se termina la cena y nos ponemos de pie. Los Saotome ya se marchan.

-Espero verte de nuevo, ven a visitarnos – Me dice Nodoka con un abrazo.

-Lo haré, quiero saber cómo conoció a mi mamá- le sonrió sinceramente. En realidad si quisiera visitarla.

-Eres bienvenida cuando quieras querida. Tengo muchas fotos con ella, tal vez quieras verlas –

-Fue un gusto verte Akane. Reunámonos pronto, para tomar él te – Nodoka pone los ojos en blanco. Creo que se siente avergonzada por los comentarios de su marido. Yo suelto una risita y me despido. Parece que el señor Saotome aun no sabe como comportarse como un millonario.

Shamppo me besa la mejilla tan fríamente y sale de la puerta, recordare lavarme la mejilla con desinfectante. Ranma es el último en despedirse. Me mira detenidamente, me besa la mejilla, siento sus labios sobre mi piel, es tan suave.

-Nos vemos, Akane – susurra. Mi cuerpo se pone tenso.

Mi padre los acompaña hasta afuera.

Me arrimo a la pared para poder respirar. Todo esto me tiene alucinando. Aun me cuesta procesarlo.

Ranma es prometido de Shamppo, pero dice que me desea. Sus padres son amigos del mío y tal vez esta no se la primera vez que los vea. ¿Tanto ha cambiado mi vida? De repente siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Subo a la habitación antes de que mi papá me vea. Me tiro en la cama y dejo Salir todo lo que tengo guardado. Esto es algo increíble, aun no siento que esté sucediendo, aun pienso que despertare y que bajare a desayunar los deliciosos desayunos de mamá e iré de compras con Nabiki. ¿Será algún castigo? ¿Habré hecho algo malo y ahora lo estoy pagando? Mi cuerpo tiembla, extraño muchísimo a mi mamá. Ahora me gusta un chico, me encanta y estoy loca por él, pero él es malo para mí y debo alejarme de él.

Me cambio de ropa, pasaron varios minutos hasta que pude calmarme. Ahora me voy a la cama, me tomo las pastillas para poder descansar y espero que sea mañana.

El domingo decido dejar mi teléfono a un lado, no quiero saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera quiero ver mi laptop. Lo guardo todo. Quiero pasar el día con la mente en otras cosas. Así que arreglo la casa, veo algo de televisión y al final del día me siento con mi papa en el comedor. Le prepare algo de comer, no soy buena cocinera, pero mejoro cada día mas.

-¿Nabiki ha salido de su cuarto? – pregunta mientras termina de beber su te.

La verdad es que, apenas salió un par de veces y volvió a meterse. Miro a mi papá, parece triste, no quiero que este así.

-Papá, tu sabes que estamos pasando por un luto. Tal vez, esa sea su manera de calmar su dolor. Sabes cómo es ella, es cerrada y testaruda –

-A veces me pregunto, ¿seré un buen padre? Seguramente tu mamá donde quiera que este, desaprueba mi manera de cuidarlas. Dios, ella las cuidaba tan bien. No sé qué hacer –

Siento un nudo en el estómago.

-¡No digas eso papá! Eres el mejor padre que puede haber. Hemos salido adelante y poco a poco seguiremos avanzando, todos estamos muy dolidos por lo que paso, tú estabas… estabas perdido. Siempre estabas taciturno, y eso era algo que me dolía. Ayer te vi… feliz. Y no sabes cómo me alegro ver eso. Si, todos extrañamos a mamá y falta mucho para que logremos superarlo, pero estoy segura que mi mamá donde quiera que este… está orgullosa de ti. Dale tiempo papá, Nabiki necesita tiempo para asimilar todo. Para mí fue difícil, y lo es, a veces siento que no podré pero, todo lo hago por ustedes. No quiero ser una carga – muerdo mi labio. Quiero llorar.

Siento que todo fue mi culpa, siento que… pensé que me odiabas y por eso traté de ser fuerte. Cuando te veo sonreír me siento bien, siento que estas feliz y ya no eres infeliz por mi culpa –

Me toma de la mano y me abraza. Yo dejo salir las lágrimas.

-Escúchame bien una cosa Akane. Jamás, pero jamás podría llegar a odiarte. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, lo único que me queda. Fue una tragedia pero, pero saldremos adelante. Lo siento si fui frio pero… espero que me perdones. Jamás te he odiado hija, cuando estabas en el hospital… yo casi… casi sentía morir. Eres mi pequeña, mi última bebe y haría cualquier cosa por ti –

Me aparta y me mira. Sus ojos están llorosos, oh papá.

-Por ustedes, trataré de cambiar. Lo prometo. Me preocupa mucho Nabiki, quiero que salga de esto. No quiero perderla tampoco, quiero ayudarla ustedes son mi adoración –

Lo abrazo muy fuerte, y siento un alivio. Casi todo el peso que tengo encima desaparece. Pero aun sigue la culpa. Amo a mi papá lo amo y si lo llegara a perder, moriría.

-Saldré mas seguido con mi amigo Saotome, sabes, me ha sentado bien cambiar de ambiente – suelta una risita tonta.

-Eso estaba pensando anoche – murmuro. No puedo hablar bien pero también río como una tonta.

-te quiero hija –

-y yo a ti papá -

.

.

 **Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por sus comenterios positivos y les respondería a cada uno pero por ahora estoy de apuro ya que no estoy en mi casa. Espero que este capítulo les agrade y también espero sus comentarios.** **un beso grande para todos.**


	5. Confesion y lagrimas

**UN RECUERDO**

Me levanto temprano, me siento un poco relajada por la conversación que tuve anoche con mi papá. El está muy preocupado por Nabiki, yo también. Siento que cada día que pasa, se aleja más de nosotros. Entiendo que está muy dolida como todos, pero, la extraño. Se supone que deberíamos apoyarnos entre todos. Me da lástima papá, ya no sabe qué hacer para controlarla. El apenas puede levantarse y seguir, pero poco a poco lo esta logrando, algo que admiro mucho. Aun ni pasa un mes de su muerte, y es algo entendible. A mí me duele el solo pensar en ella. Y tengo una cicatriz en mi espalda que todos los días me recuerda aquel fatídico día.

Decido que después de la escuela voy a ir a ver a Kasumi, para que nos ayude.

Salgo del baño, ya cambiada para ir a la escuela. Me topo con Nabiki en el corredor. Ella me mira sin expresión alguna, vacía, y entonces decidí que fue suficiente.

-¡Nabiki, ya es suficiente! Deja de comportarte tan fría con todos nosotros, papá está muy preocupado por ti. ¿No te da pena ver como esta?

-Metete en tus asuntos Akane – No me voltea a ver. Trato de equilibrar mi respiración, enfrentarla es difícil, las ganas de llorar están ganando. No, tengo que decirle que lo que está haciendo está mal.

-A nosotros también nos duele la muerte de nuestra madre. ¿Crees que no es difícil para mi papá o para Kasumi? ¿Crees que no es difícil para mí? Yo la vi… la vi morir y no es justo que… - las palabras se quedan trabadas en mi garganta. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, tengo que calmarme.

-Sí, pues te es fácil vivir con eso ¿No? – se gira, sus ojos revelan ira, hacia mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – trago, pero duele. La rabia se está apoderando de mí.

-Tu insististe, Akane. Yo te vi, haciéndole mohines a mi mamá, ella no quería ir a ningún lado y te lo dijo diez mil veces. Pero no, tenían que complacer a la menor de la casa- sus ojos se cristalizan.

Oh, no.

-Nabiki yo… -

-¡Yo era más apegada a ella! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? –

-Lo siento – mis palabras salen en un susurro desgarrador.

No hagas esto Nabiki, por favor.

-Las cosas están hechas Akane, ella no va a volver jamás – una lagrima cae sobre su rostro.

No, no. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, quiero a mi hermana de vuelta. Sé que ella y mi mamá pasaban más tiempo juntas, pero también era mi mamá y la adoraba. Todo esto duele. Solo fue un accidente, yo no quise que pasara.

-Por favor, no quiero que estés así conmigo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué…que puedo hacer para que no me odies? –

-No creo que puedas hacerlo, Akane – me da la espalda.

-Si Nabiki, dime, lo que sea. Pero no estés así – suplico. Quiero recuperar a mi hermana, mucho más por el bien de mi papá.

-Ojala… ojala hubieras sido tú y no ella – dice en voz baja pero yo alcanzo a escucharla. Dicho esto se marcha.

Yo solo me quedo allí de pie. No soy capaz de moverme, sus palabras se clavaron como cuchillas, millones de cuchillas afiladas y dolorosas en todo mi pecho.

-Buenos días hija. Veo que estas lista para ir a la escuela, yo iré a reunirme con el señor Saotome, nuestra conversación de ayer me ayudo y quiero agradecerte. Akane, ¿estás bien? –

Mi papá acaba de salir de su cuarto, siento el aroma a colonia. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y obligo a las lágrimas no salir. Me volteo y lo veo, bien vestido y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se me ablanda el corazón al verlo así. Estoy tan pero tan feliz de que este bien, nuestra charla de anoche ayudo mucho al parecer.

-Estoy bien papá. Solo que… olvide… olvide que tenía un examen importante y no estudie nada – mi voz suena baja. Diablos, las ganas de llorar son horribles.

-Oh, no te preocupes hija, eres muy inteligente seguro que estarás genial – se acerca y me da un beso en la frente.

Ojala hubieras sido tú y no ella

Me paso las manos por el cabello y lo beso en la mejilla. Le deseo un buen día y me voy rápidamente.

Camino a la escuela trato de no pensar en nada. Trato de controlarme, respiro varias veces, respiro profundamente. Lo dijo porque está enojada, lo dijo porque está enojada. Me repito una y mil veces. Ella no lo tenía que haber dicho enserio. A Nabiki la conocían por ser una persona hiriente. Pero es la primera vez que lanza una bomba así sobre mí. Vuelvo a respirar profundo y las ganas de llorar desaparecen cada vez que me acerco a la escuela.

-¡Akane! – Ryoga pasa su brazo por mi hombro y me besa en la mejilla. Yo aún estoy distraída, demasiado como para pensar en que eso incomoda.

-Eh…buenos días Ryoga – trato de regalarle mi mejor sonrisa.

-Escucha, se que el sábado no fue una buena noche para todos. Así que quiero recompensarte y llevarte a cenar mañana por la noche –

Ojala hubieras sido tú y no ella

Trago con dificultad. Agito mi cabeza, en realidad no escuche nada de lo que dijo.

-Si, claro – me acomodo el cabello de tras de la oreja.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? – paro en seco. Oh no, no me preguntes eso. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, eh… ¿hiciste la tarea de cálculo? – cambio de tema inmediatamente.

-Si, pero hubieron unos que no entendí, ese tipo no explica bien –

Hasta que llegamos al salón se la pasó hablando sobre materias, sobre la comida de la escuela, sobre sus pasatiempos. Ukyo nos ve, pero estoy tan fuera de mí que no le presto atención. Le sonrió y me siento en mi puesto.

-Buenos días – murmuro.

-Hola Akane. ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta dulcemente. Ukyo es tan buena persona, admiro su manera de ser. la estimo mucho.

-Bien… ¿y tú? –

-Bien, sabes, hable con Ryoga. Le dije lo que sentía – yo la miro con desaprobación ¿enserio hizo eso? Bueno ahora puedo hablar de algo y evitar que mis pensamientos me torturen.

-¿Y qué paso? –

-Bueno, me dijo que yo también le parecía muy bonita, pero… que me ve como una amiga-

Tuerzo mis labios, se lo dije. Ella se alza de hombros, luego sonríe.

-Tú le gustas mucho Akane – Oh no, ¿Por qué solo vivo lastimando a la gente?

-Ukyo, a mi Ryoga me gusta como un amigo nada más, no tienes por qué preocuparte –

-Pero, no sé, creo que harían una linda pareja – la campana de clases suena –Piénsalo, aunque… creo que le gustas a alguien más – me guiña el ojo-

-¿A quién? –

-¿Cómo que a quién? ¡A Ranma! Ayer estuvo como loco, me llamo varias veces preguntándome si estaba contigo y estaba molesto porque no contestabas sus llamadas -

¿Qué Ranma que? Había olvidado mi teléfono. El día domingo decidí guardarlo en el bolso y no dejar que nadie me molestara. Hasta lo apague. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, y además, pase casi todo el día con mi papá.

El maestro comienza la clase. Yo me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué hará todo esto? Es un acosador. Miro de reojo a Ranma, por suerte no me lo había topado en la entrada. Miro que esta con su teléfono, me mira y me sacude su celular. Su expresión es seria. Creo que quiere que revise mi móvil. Con cuidado lo saco del bolso, aún sigue apagado, espero que la batería siga intacta.

Veo 8 llamadas perdidas, cinco son de Ranma, dos de Ukyo y una de Ryoga. Tengo también algunos mensajes. Los reviso uno por uno, empiezo por los de abajo.

 _Quiero verte, ¿podemos vernos?_

 _¿Por qué no respondes? ¿estas molesta?_

 _Hola Akane, no sé por qué pero Ranma me llamo para preguntarme si estabas conmigo ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? Si es así, me tienes que contar todo._

 _Akane, soy yo de nuevo, perdón que te moleste has de estar ocupada. Pero, Ranma no deja de llamarme. Está loco_

 _Bien, me rindo. Mañana será otro día. ;)_

Vaya, Ranma me estuvo buscando. ¿Debería de asustarme? Bueno, es un poco intenso. Nunca le había gustado a alguien así. Apenas me conoce. Veo un mensaje nuevo, es de Ranma. Respiro hondo, en realidad ahora no tengo cabeza para nada. Pero en el fondo, saber que estuvo como loco buscándome… me alegra un poco.

 _Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

Una sonrisa llena de melancolía asoma por mi rostro ¿Qué cómo estoy? Pues, si supieras… creo que hasta la pregunta sería estúpida.

No. Trato de no pensar en lo de la mañana.

 _¿Se puede saber cómo conseguiste mi número? Tendré que acusarte por acoso_

Escribo despacio sin que el maestro me vea. El sigue dando su clase. Miro de reojo a Ranma y este aprieta sus labios, veo una sonrisa fugaz.

 _Puedo ser muy persuasivo, todo lo que quiero lo consigo. Mucho más si es algo que me interesa._

Frunzo el ceño. Ranma Saotome definitivamente es un creído.

 _¿Tu futura esposa sabe esto? No quiero tener problemas Saotome. ¿Por qué no vas a conquistar a alguien más? Además, te advertí que no quería que me hablaras._

Lo vuelvo a mirar de reojo. Y el no disimula ni un poquito. Espero que el maestro se dé cuenta y lo rete.

 _Ella y yo ya no somos nada. Quería darte la buena noticia ayer, pero estabas empeñada en no contestarme_

¿Qué? ¿Qué no son nada? Esto debe de ser una mentira. Por un momento mi corazón se agita. Pero no, esto debe de ser una broma de el. No voy a caer.

 _¿Y porque serian buenas noticias para mí? No te confundas conmigo, no me agradas para nada._

Lo vuelvo a mirar, ahora sonríe mostrando los dientes. Me mira y arquea la ceja. Trato de aguantarle la mirada, para que vea que no me intimida. Tengo que controlar los latidos de mi corazón, el no me quita la mirada, y siento algo, algo en entre nosotros. Es como un tirón lleno de tensión, algo exquisito. Bajo la mirada y por un momento todos mis problemas desaparecen. ¿Esto es malo? Vibra mi teléfono.

 _Sé que ambos sentimos la misma atracción. En este momento te sonrojaste. Pero sabes… quisiera saber porque estas así, no es la Akane que yo conozco. Mi fuerte y dulce Akane._

¿Cómo supo…? Dejo el teléfono a un lado. Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, e inconscientemente me doy cuenta de que no puedo parar de mover mi pierna. No soy fuerte, lo era, pero esa Akane murió. No, no quiero llorar. No quiero pensar en nada, ni en el.

Ya no soy nada de lo que era antes, ¿Qué puede ver en mi? No soy atractiva, ya no soy fuerte, y cargo con un peso que me atormenta, y mi hermana me odia. No soy la mujer para el, estoy podrida por dentro. El merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo, como Shamppo, aunque hayan terminado o no… ellos se veían perfectos juntos.

Pienso en mi mamá, a ella jamás le hubiera gustado que yo me refiriera así de mi misma, pero, ¿que puedo hacer? ¿Qué me habría dicho ella? No lo sé, si ella no hubiera muerto yo no estaría aquí, estaría viendo su sonrisa, estaría disfrutando de sus abrazos cariños, estaría disfrutando verla sonreír junto a papá. Si ella no hubiera muerto no hubiera conocido a Ranma y... Freno el rumbo de mis pensamientos enseguida. ¡Qué estúpida eres Akane! Preferiría por sobre encima de todo que mi mamá estuviera viva, siento un terrible dolor y asco a mí misma por ese pensamiento fugaz.

Ojala hubieras sido tú y no ella

Si no fuera por mí… oh no, de nuevo. Los ojos se me empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. ¡Aquí no por favor! La imagen de mi mamá en el asfalto sangrando llegan a mi cabeza, sus palabras desesperadas para protegerme, y lo último que me dijo –te amo-

En ese preciso instante, siento como el mundo se me viene encima.

Me levanto de un salto y salgo del salón sin importar lo que diga el maestro. Lo último que escucho es la sorpresa de todos en el salón.

Siento nauseas. Corro al baño y solo hago ahorcadas, ya que mi estómago esta vacío, es poco de lo que merezco. Estallo en un llanto silencioso.

Estoy en el suelo del baño, con las manos enterradas en mi cara y siento como mi cuerpo se convulsiona por el llanto. Los sollozos son cada vez más fuertes. No puedo para las imágenes en mi cabeza, todo este tiempo he tratado de evitarlo, solo ocurre en mis pesadillas.

Ojala hubieras sido tú y no ella

Si no fuera por mi maldita insistencia en que me llevara esa noche ella estaría en casa ahora junto a mi papá, y yo estaría en el colegio ¿Por qué no morí yo en su lugar? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta y tuvo que llevarla a ella? Por eso mi papá esta así, por eso Nabiki me odia. El pecho me duele, el dolor es gigantesco.

-¿Akane estas bien? – escucho golpes en la puerta. La voz de Ukyo y la de otra persona me traen a la realidad.

Tocan con más desesperación. Escucho a mi otra compañera de clases Ayami decirle algo, suena preocupada. Quiero decirle que estoy bien, quiero decirle que quiero estar sola. Solo es un ataque de esos que trato de evitar. Pero no puedo hablar.

Escucho a Ayami alejarse, parece que alguien más está afuera.

-¡Me importa una mierda si es el baño de mujeres! – Es la voz enfurecida de Ranma. ¿Esto podría ser peor? No quiero que me vea así.

-¡Ranma te dije que esperaras afuera! – Ukyo le grita, pero al parecer él no le presta atención. Lo siguiente que escucho son fuertes golpes en la puerta por parte de él.

-¡Akane abre la puerta! –

Me levanto con mi cuerpo aun temblando por el llanto, no puedo hablar. Tengo un nudo ardiendo en mi garganta que callan mis palabras, necesito salir de aquí, respiro hondo, mis manos tiemblan. Abro la puerta despacio. Veo a Ukyo aliviada y Ayumi mirándome asombrada por mi llanto. Ranma está de pie frente a mí, parece estar esperando alguna reacción mía, me mira demasiado preocupado.

-Akane – pronuncia mi nombre casi sin aliento. A mí se me encoje el corazón y vuelvo a llorar.

Siento como me toma de los hombros y me arrima a su cuerpo. Me abraza tan dulcemente y tan fuerte a la vez. Es una sensación maravillosa para un corazón roto. Tengo mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y los brazos de Ranma también me abrazan fuerte.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? – me susurra al oído, dulcemente. Yo asiento con la cabeza, no me importa ahora nada sobre Ranma. Solo quiero salir de aquí, pero también quiero irme con el –vamos- me pasa el brazo por los hombros.

-¿A dónde van? – pregunta Ayumi.

-La sacare de aquí hasta que se calme – él no se para para verla, solo sigue caminando conmigo.

-¿Pero qué paso Akane? – Ukyo parece preocupada. Yo trato de decirle algo, pero apenas salen de mis labios un –estoy bien-

No sé si este permitido salir del colegio. Caminamos en silencio y salimos hasta el parqueadero. Ranma me abre la puerta de su auto. Me miro por el espejo lateral. Mis ojos están hinchados, mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi nariz un poco roja al igual que mis labios. Me dejo caer en el asiento y cierro los ojos. Quiero que se vayan esas imágenes pero siguen viniendo a mi cabeza. El rostro de mi madre, su rostro raspado y sin vida. Las lágrimas caen. Ranma no dice nada, solo conduce.

Ojala hubieras sido tú y no ella

Quiero ser fuerte, quiero, y siempre lo trato de hacer. El día que estaba en el hospital y cuando me entere de lo sucedido con mi mamá, caí en una depresión inmensa. No quería hablar con nadie y solo pasaba llorando en mi habitación. Pero después vi a mi papá y a mi hermana y vi cómo les había afectado así que trate de ser fuerte para que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero hoy no pude.

Sigo con los ojos cerrados, trato de frenar las lágrimas, pero caen solas. Las limpio con mi mano. Me siento tan débil, yo no solía ser así. Apoyo el codo sobre la ventana y aprieto mi entrecejo con los dedos. Ranma sigue manejando, no dice nada.

-Lo siento… no está bien que te tomes estas molestias – murmuro, mi voz suena apagada.

-No digas nada Akane, esto lo hago porque quiero – de pronto siento como coloca su mano en mi hombro y la aprieta ligeramente.

Lo miro, y caigo en cuenta de que no sé a dónde me está llevando. Me enderezo en el asiento algo asustada ¿Dónde me está llevando? Lo miro, quiero preguntarle, pero tampoco quiero ser grosera con él ya que se tomó la molestia de sacarme. No es que no confié en el, bueno en realidad no confió en el.

-¿A dónde vamos? – no quiero sonar preocupada. Mi voz se oye ansiosa.

Enseguida me mira con el ceño fruncido y suelta una risa. Creo que leyó mi mente.

-No es lo que piensas, Akane. ¿Tan pervertido te parezco? – parece molesto, pero enseguida sé que está bromeando.

-¿Cómo supiste…? –

-Tu cuerpo te delata, estas tensa. Voy a llevarte a un lugar que te gustara, es tranquilo y es bueno para dejar los problemas. Me gusta ir allí-

Vaya, ¿el también días malos? Me vuelvo a relajar en el asiento y espero a que lleguemos. Ya no se ven casas, solo árboles y varios caminos sin asfaltar. Toma uno de ellos y de repente me estoy comenzó a sentir bien. Relajo la cabeza en el asiento y observo los árboles, el viento choca en mi cara y es tan refrescante. Siento como las lágrimas se secan en mis mejillas.

Llegamos a un lugar donde tenemos a todo Nerima a nuestros pies. Se estaciona y yo bajo inmediatamente del auto, la vista es asombrosa. Camino abrazándome a mí misma, me acerco al borde y todo son árboles y una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Miro el cielo, las nubes forman extrañas formas, miro los pequeños pájaros que vuelan hacia los árboles. De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. Es un lugar realmente hermoso.

Siento que mis problemas se vuelven muy pequeños, siento que puedo tomarlos con una mano y ocultarlos. Pero sé que volverán y atacarán contra mí. Pero es lo que merezco ¿no? Todo esto me lo merezco. Creo… creo que todo estarían más felices. Son raros los momentos en que dejo de sentirme miserable, y hoy creo que es uno de esos momentos. Pero a mi mente llegan las palabras de Nabiki, y duelen. Siento a Ranma a mi lado, no dice nada.

-Cuando mi mamá murió… yo… - tomo aire, y controlo mi voz – yo no podía creerlo. Y todos los días me levantaba creyendo que era una maldita pesadilla. Vi a mi papá a mi lado, en el hospital… llorando… me suplicaba que no lo dejara… el cree que yo no lo sé, pero en ese momento, en ese momento lo pude escuchar claramente. Pero sabes, ahora que lo pienso. Creo que mi hermana tiene razón, es decir, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que… que… hubiera sido yo la que…

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso Akane! Ni se te ocurra, si quiera pensarlo – me gira con brusquedad. Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos – No quiero que vuelvas a repetir algo semejante – su mirada es severa y sus palabras suenan lentas y claras.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Ranma? ¡Trato de ser fuerte para que no se preocupe! ¡Trato de verme bien para que nadie me sienta lastima! Todo fue mi culpa, todo fue mi maldita culpa –

Me lanzo a el y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, entierro mi cabeza en su pecho. Y saco todo el llanto que tenía guardado. El simplemente me acaricia el cabello y me besa en la cabeza. Es extraño estar con Ranma, dejo a un lado su actitud de chico conquistador, ahora se muestra dulce y protector. Me gusta.

-Eres muy valiosa para todos Akane, para mí… lo eres demasiado, aunque no lo creas. Lo que paso fue un accidente, un terrible accidente y estoy seguro que tu mamá está aquí, cuidándote y le dolería muchísimo que tú dijeras cosas así –

Lo abrazo más fuerte, no quiero que ella este decepcionada. La extraño tanto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta pasado unos minutos, mi cuerpo empieza a relajarse.

-Si – vuelvo a observar el paisaje –Solo que… – apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho para poder observar la vista. El sigue en la tarea de acariciarme el cabello.

-No puedo decirte que lo entiendo. Pero algo puedo asegurarte, no voy a dejarte sola… jamás–

Con la cabeza más relajada, asoma una duda ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Es decir, apenas hace una semana llegue a la escuela. Apenas hablaba con él, es más, lo trataba muy cortante. Todo este tiempo pensé que lo único que quería era otro trofeo para colgar en su pared. Tal vez hace esto para ganarse mi confianza ¿estoy muy confundida?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces todo esto Ranma? –me aparto un poco de él, sus ojos me miran nerviosos.

-Aun no logro explicármelo, pero, soy incapaz de estar lejos de ti – sus manos recorren mi rostro, examinando, buscando algo, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por su caricia.

Sus palabras atraviesan mi corazón. Siento las piernas temblar, el aire me hace falta.

Soy incapaz de estar lejos de ti

Sus palabras suenan como eco en mi interior. Pero siento aun un vacío, no puedo permitirme arrojarme ante esto. Perdí a mi mamá, perdí a mi hermana, todo por mi culpa. ¿Y si llegara a perder a Ranma? ¿Si fuera solo un juego para él y luego se aburriera de mí? No sabría cómo lidiar con ello. Estoy loca por él, y se que estando con el, puedo soportar todo esto, pero me da miedo. No quiero terminar lastimada, no de nuevo.

-Es hermoso este lugar – cambio de tema -¿Quién más lo conoce? – me seco la nariz con la manga.

Lo escucho suspirar, parece que esperaba alguna respuesta a lo que dijo.

-Ha nadie, eres la única. Es la primera vez que comparto este lugar con alguien – wow ¿enserio?

Lo miro y arqueo la ceja. Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-No me crees, lo sé. Para mí también es impresionante, aun me lo pregunto. Pero traerte aquí fue la mejor decisión que he tomado –

-Gracias – le digo sonriendo. Bueno, o eso trato.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá –toma un gran respiro como si estuviera preparándose para decirme algo importante - Mi mamá siempre me hablaba de ella, te conocía porque siempre me hablaban de ti y tenía mucha curiosidad en conocerte personalmente– lo miro sorprendida. El parece divertirse con mi reacción -¿Tampoco me crees?

Suelto una risa nerviosa, muerdo mi dedo, ansiosa esperando que continúe.

-Desde que era pequeño mi papá me mostraba las fotos de el y tu papá en entrenamientos. Yo también tuve un arduo entrenamiento desde que era pequeño. Ya cuando nos instalamos aquí mi mamá y mi papá quisieron superarse para dejar algo bueno para sus nietos – al decir eso se aclara la garganta. Creo que el no quiere pensar en eso aun.

¿Ya conocía de mi? Esto es nuevo.

Tu mamá y la mía siempre se mantenían en contacto por medio de cartas. Nuestros padres no mucho ya que estaban cada uno haciendo sus propias cosas. Mi madre me conto sobre tus hermanas y sobre ti. Me contaba que te encantaban las artes marciales y que eras una buena estudiante además de hermosa.

De pronto se calla un momento y veo algo de nerviosismo en él. Parece querer decir algo pero no sabe cómo, sonríe tontamente y me mira.

-Mi mamá me había propuesto conocerte para que fueras mi prometida.

¿Qué diablos…? Esto es una verdadera revelación. No tenía ni la menor idea. ¿Estará mintiendo? Pero, ¿para que inventar todo esto? No tiene sentido. Yo sé que la mamá de Ranma y la mía eran amigas. ¿Por qué mi mamá nunca me hablo de el?

-Yo aún era demasiado joven, y en mi mente solo habitaba una cosa… ser el mejor artista marcial y lo soy. Pero después quise conocerte porque me resultaste muy hermosa. Después de un tiempo supe lo de el accidente. Pensamos que habías muerto y no se… sentí un gran vacío en mi pecho. Y aun no te conocía – sonríe como diciéndose: aun no te conozco y ya estaba sufriendo por ti.

Y aquí estas… cuando te vi entrar al salón, de verdad pensé que estaba imaginando cosas. Y cuando dijiste tu nombre, así… toda un manojo de nervios, quería escuchar más, ya no te veía en fotos ahora te veía en persona y quería seguir escuchando tu voz.

Vaya, esto no me lo puedo creer. Estoy tan impresionada.

-Esto es… -

-Increíble, lo sé – después de un momento ambos reímos. Parecemos dos tontos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

-No quería perturbarte con nada sobre tu pasado, no me atrevía hablar de tu mamá, además… tú me odiabas – me dice haciendo un mohín. Me parece realmente encantador.

-Bueno, ya no te odio tanto – digo en tono de broma. El parece divertirle y ambos reímos.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro, todo el dolor ha desaparecido. Me siento bien.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes - suelta de repente.

Yo lo miro y de nuevo siento esa electricidad, toda esa atracción poderosa entre nosotros. Es tan excitante, veo sus labios entre abiertos y solo quiero lanzarme a ellos. Quiero con tantas ganas que me tome así como en la cocina, que me bese de esa manera tan ardiente que lo hizo. Suelto un gemido, esto es tan intenso. Jamás me había sentido así por nadie. Y ahora con todo lo que me dijo Ranma el miedo se esfumo por un instante, pero aun mis temores están dentro. Mi subconsciente está sentada sobre un gran baúl peleando por que no salgan mientras me anima a que me lance a Ranma.

-¿Lo sientes? – dice casi en un susurro. A él también le cuesta mantener la calma. Oh, el también lo siente.

Se acerca a mí lentamente, yo quedo hipnotizada con todas estas nuevas sensaciones. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y alza hasta quedar cara a cara, puedo sentir su respiración, puedo sentir como nuestros corazón se agitan violentamente. Sus ojos me miran deseosos, sus labios me llaman. Acaricia mi rostro y yo inclino mi cara buscando su mano, cierro los ojos y me pierdo. Roza con su pulgar mi labio.

-Tengo tantas ganas de besarte, Akane – susurra anhelante. Yo me derrito.

-Hazlo, Ranma –

En ese momento se apodera de mis labios. Me besa de la manera más tierna que nadie jamás me ha besado, yo disfruto su suave caricia. Me aproximo mas a su cuerpo, colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, su beso es lento, y tierno, muy diferente de aquel que me dio en la cocina de mi casa. Me encantan los labios de Ranma, muerdo y tiro suavemente de su labio inferior. Lo escucho soltar un gemido dulce y el también muerde mi labio inferior y yo lo rozo con mi lengua. Lo escucho gemir y el beso se intensifica. Baja una mano por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas y me atrae más a él, me pega a su cuerpo. Con su otra mano sostiene mi cabello y tira de el despacio, llevándome a las nubes. Yo subo las manos por su espalda y llego a su cabello, tiro de él y lo acerco más a mí. No me importa nada, solo este momento. Solo me importa estar aquí con Ranma y disfrutar de sus caricias y sus besos.

Se aparta unos centímetros de mi. Yo a regañadientes lo hago no sin antes morder su labio, eso parece tener un efecto sobre el, suelta un gemido y sus ojos oscurecen, llenos de pasión, llenos de deseo.

-Me encanta besarte Akane, eres tan dulce. Pero… quisiera besarte lejos del borde, siento que vamos a caer. Me pone nervioso –

Yo suelto una risita, y nos apartamos. Nos dirigimos a su auto, pero antes de poder subirme me arrima a la puerta y tira de mi cabello para encontrarme con sus labios. Su cuerpo aprisiona el mío, y puedo sentir su erección sobre mí, se mueve de arriba hacia abajo. Oh, esto es demasiado intenso. Suelto un gemido, algo que al parecer lo enloquece. Nos perdemos entre caricias y besos intensos. Su lengua busca la mía con urgencia y yo me hago presente besándolo con la misma intensidad que el a mí.

Se separa rápidamente, dejándome con un beso colgando en el aire.

-Akane, juro que quisiera seguir. Pero… no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado –

-Gracias por traerme– Yo no quería que se acabaran, me gustan sus labios.

El suelta una risita y me da un beso fugaz.

-Tengo un lado tierno para que lo sepas Tendo. no quiero que guardes ese mal concepto que tienes de mi, quiero que me conozcas, que sepas todo de mi y de lo que seria capaz de hacer por ti-

Oh, un punto a favor Saotome.

-Puede que haya tenido un mal concepto de ti antes, ahora no tanto – digo entre risitas. El me mira ceñudo pero sin poder ocultar sus ganas de reír.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? –

-Si, y es divertido – vuelve a besarme, un beso corto pero muy sonado.

-Me encantas Akane, ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? – dice pegando su frente a la mira, cierra los ojos y aspira profundamente.

Oh no, Ranma, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu conmigo?

-Ven, te llevare a comer algo– me abre la puerta del auto y se da la vuelta para subir.

Esta mañana hasta la tarde de hoy todo ha dado un giro de 180°. La confesión de mi hermana, su ruptura con Shamppo, los recuerdos de mi madre, toda su preocupación, su confesión, todo me ha dejado exhausta. Pero aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, aún tenemos cosas que aclarar. Quiero que me cuente bien lo que paso con Shamppo, quiero que me hable más sobre la amistad de mi mamá y la suya. Pero por ahora quiero disfrutar el momento. Hace mucho tiempo no me había sentido así, y gracias a él, pude sonreír después de la muerte de mi mamá.

.

.

 **Hola chicos, aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Se me hace un poco complicado subirlos rápido pero no se preocupen que seguire con la historia hasta terminarla.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, son muy importantes para mi.**


	6. Dudas

**\- DUDAS -**

-¿Enserio se molestaron? – Ranma reía, me mira y me indica que esta hablando con Ukyo.

¿Se molestaron los maestros? No lo dudo, seguramente llamaron a mi papá. Por un momento me siento metida en muchos problemas, me escape del colegio y lo peor, me escape con un chico. Miro con el ceño fruncido a Ranma, parece hacerle gracia.

Estamos en una cafetería cerca de un parque, no había conocido este lugar antes, pero es muy lindo. Se puede ver a las madres llevando a sus hijos a jugar, también a otras personas paseando a sus mascotas. Definitivamente Ranma conoce de lugares especiales.

-Gracias Ukyo, claro, espera – Ranma me da el teléfono, ¿Ukyo quiere hablarme? Lo tomo un poco nerviosa ¿Cómo le puedo explicar mi comportamiento?

-H-Hola Ukyo – aclaro mi voz. Ranma me aprieta el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¡Akane! Nos tenías preocupados, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? – suena preocupada y ansiosa.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor, gracias Ukyo –

Mientras hablamos de un par de cosas de la escuela, Ranma se encarga de ordenar comida para ambos. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, pero como dijo hace un rato Si no comes todo, te retare frente a todos Si claro, como si fuera a permitir algo así. Ranma Saotome aún no me conoce.

-Akane, Ryoga quiere hablar contigo te lo paso. Nos vemos mañana te quiero –

-Nos vemos Ukyo, y gracias por todo –

Ukyo es una chica muy especial, es una gran amiga y en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola se ha ganado todo mi aprecio. Solo espero que no sufra por no ser correspondida por Ryoga, espero que algún día él se dé cuenta lo que está perdiendo, una gran mujer como ella.

-Akane – La voz de Ryoga suena cautelosa, también se había preocupado.

-Hola Ryoga – me alegra mucho hablar con el, fue la primera persona que conocí y también lo considero un gran amigo.

Ranma me mira ceñudo, intenta quitarme el teléfono pero no lo permito. Le hago una seña con el dedo índice para indicarle que no se atreva. Ryoga es mi amigo y no puede comportarse como un niño celoso. Pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo estas Ryoga? –

-Estoy bien, pero eso no es lo importante. Solo quiero saber cómo estás tú, iba a salir de tras de ti pero el tonto de Ranma se adelantó y el maestro cerró la puerta ¿Estas bien? –

Ranma mueve los labios es…mi…teléfono logro entender lo que dice. Trato de no reír al verlo ceñudo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, eres un gran amigo –

-Voy al baño, no me gusta escuchar tu conversación con Ryoga – se levanta de mala gana y se va. Definitivamente parece un niño celoso.

-Oh, Akane tengo que colgar, nos toca la otra hora de clase ¿Puedo ir a verte hoy? Bueno también es para dejarte tus cosas, voy con Ukyo –

-Por supuesto, los estaré esperando –

-Está bien, nos vemos –

Cuelgo, ¿le digo a Ranma que Ryoga y Ukyo van a verme? Lo pienso mejor, no quiero que haga un escándalo por que Ryoga va a mi casa. Pero también va Ukyo así que no tiene nada de malo, y tampoco voy hacer nada malo.

El teléfono de Ranma comienza a vibrar entre mis dedos. Inconscientemente miro de quien es la llamada. Se me hiela la sangre, es Shamppo. Pensé que habían terminado ¿Qué hace llamándolo? En ese momento aparece Ranma. Su expresión de niño celoso cambia, le preocupa mi modo de verlo. Se acerca cauteloso.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Toma, puede ser urgente – le paso el teléfono. El suelta un suspiro y se pasa la mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco. Cuelga, y deja el teléfono a un lado.

-Las cosas entre ella y yo terminaron, lo juro –

-No me debes explicaciones Ranma, es tu vida – de pronto todo el buen humor que tenia hace un rato desaparece por arte de magia, por arte de una maldita bruja llamada Shamppo.

-¡Lo digo enserio! Termine la relación, ella es un poco intensa y siempre está llamándome. Akane, la única que me importa eres tu – toma mi mano entre las suyas.

¿Por qué me cuesta creerle? ¿Será su fama? Siempre me hablaban de Saotome, el chico más deseado del colegio, el chico al que todas querían tener en su cama, ya que había ganado una imagen del amante perfecto. Era la envidia de muchos y era conocido por jugar con las chicas. Pero Shamppo no se quedaba atrás, ella también era popular y la chica más deseada, aunque no llevara tanto tiempo como el en el colegio, se ganó su puesto en poco tiempo.

-De acuerdo – no quiero discutir, no quiero mas insistencias. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo por un rato.

-No me crees ¿verdad? – parece afligido. Me acomodo en mi asiento y le sonrío.

-¿Por qué terminaste con ella? Es una chica muy atractiva–

-Era una relación falsa. Mira, a ella la conocí en China, en uno de mis viajes. Mi padre estuvo haciendo negocios con su abuela, dueña de una gran compañía en China. No sé qué pasó después que su nieta se fijó en mí y ya no podía quitármela de encima, estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de seducirme y luego vino aquí a Japón, se inscribió en mi misma escuela. Y… en ese tiempo a mí no me importaba nada. Yo quería conocerte a ti, y como tu ya no… bueno acepte casarme con ella –

Me quedo sorprendida por lo que acabo de escuchar, no puedo creer que pueda estar con alguien a quien no quiere. Que juegue así con los sentimientos de otros.

-Ella está enamorada de ti – murmuro sin mirarlo.

-Pero yo no, siempre se lo dije. Pero ella aun así estaba dispuesta a estar conmigo, pero todo acabo, ayer me encargue de eso – suelto su mano, a el no parece gustarle esa reacción.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste con alguien por amor? –

-La verdad, paso hace mucho. Pero, no quisiera hablar de eso, fue algo sin importancia – observo su expresión. Parece muy pensativo, mirando hacia la ventana ¿Qué? No lo se, parece perdido… recordando.

No quiero obligarlo a decirme nada. Yo también observo por la ventana; observo a lo lejos a ese perro regresando con su amo, corriendo con un objeto en su boca. Parece muy contento. Tengo mi mentón apoyado en mi mano, con el codo sobre la mesa. Y con la otra mano golpeo la mesa con los dedos, suavemente. Me siento tranquila, este día ha sido un poco pesado para mi. Pero tengo que admitir, que Ranma ha logrado hacer que me sienta mejor. No debería reprocharle nada, pero tampoco puedo creer en su palabra, algo me impide hacerlo. ¿Y si me arriesgara? ¿Y si llegara a perderlo? Este poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, he llegado a sentir una fuerte atracción por el, intensa, peligrosa. ¿Sufrir otra perdida? Es una decisión difícil.

-Desearía saber lo que estás pensando – Ranma me observa. Y dejo caer mi mano y sostengo la suya. Puedo sentir esa corriente tan excitante entre los dos. Entre abro los labios y me concentro en lo que quiero decir.

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, lo aprecio mucho. No olvidare esto –

-¿Porque siento que te estas despidiendo? – suena asustado, parece un niño de nuevo, pero ahora un niño asustado.

Es difícil conocer a Ranma. Cuando recién llegue a la escuela me pareció que era algún rudo, alguien que solo quería conquistar a las chicas, alguien que no expresaba sus sentimientos. Y por lo que había escuchado era alguien a quien no le gustaba el sentimentalismo. Después conocí su lado pasional, cuando en varias ocasiones me tomo fuertemente haciéndome sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Luego su lado sencillo, amable, su lado sensible y protector. Sus celos y ahora su temor. Parece temeroso. Aun no termino de conocer a Ranma Saotome. Pero siento que estoy perdidamente loca por todo lo que conozco por ahora de el. ¿y si es peor después? ¿Y si termino enamorándome irrevocablemente de el? No quiero arriesgarme, pero al mismo tiempo mi subconsciente me implora a que lo haga. Que me sienta viva de nuevo

-Porque eso es lo que es, una despedida. Lo que paso… -

-Lo que paso fue muy importante para mí. Quiero ser el único que pueda curar tus heridas, ¿No entiendes lo importante que eres para mi? En tan poco tiempo fuiste entrando cada vez mas profundo en mi corazón – interrumpe. Toma mi mano con más fuerza y la lleva a su boca. Siento sus labios tocar mis nudillos. Sus ojos no se desprenden de mí, me siento aturdida.

-Ranma yo no… -

-¡Te digo que entre ella y yo no existe nada! –

Trato de quitar mi mano, pero en entrelaza nuestros dedos. Juega con ellos, pero no me suelta.

-Esto no se trata de Shamppo – tomo aire, no estoy lista para esto, pero no puedo negarme que Ranma me encanta. Pero no quiero sufrir – Ranma, apenas te conozco. No sé qué quieres de mí, no sé si solo es un capricho o si solo…. Mira, no lo tomes a mal pero, no estoy lista para vivir algo así –

Parece meditarlo. Yo trato de soltarme pero el no me deja, parece frustrado. ¿Acaso no sabe acepar un rechazo? De repente quiero reir, pero al mismo tiempo llorar. Estoy dejando ir la oportunidad de vivir esto intenso, pero tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Mi niño temeroso, mi niño protector.

-¿Te burlas de mi? – me mira ceñudo. Yo niego con la cabeza. El deja salir un suspiro largo, me vuelve a mirar pero esta vez parece confundido –Juro que tus cambios de humor me vuelven loco. De repente estas bien y dejas que las cosa fluyan entre nosotros y luego estas taciturna y me alejas de ti ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

-Es solo que… - en ese momento la mesera nos interrumpe con nuestras ordenes.

No quiero decirle la verdad, no me siento lista para decirle lo que siento por el. Antes de tirarme al abismo prefiero observarlo, ver que tan profundo puede ser, analizar si podre sobrevivir a la caída. Trato de comer, pero mi estómago no me permite digerir algún cualquier alimento.

-¿Es solo que…? – el no toca su comida. Tomo una rebanadita de pan y lo lanzo hacia el.

-Eres un pesado, deja de hacerme preguntas –

-Solo te diré una cosa Akane, no me daré por vencido, no me rendiré hasta que seas completamente mía. No voy a dejar que otro te arrebate de mis brazos –

-No me hables como si fuera algún objeto – le lanzo otro trocito de pan.

-No lo eres. Eres la mujer que con solo verla en fotografías me volvió loco, ¿Te imaginas como me siento ahora? No me conoces Tendo. Ahora deja de jugar con la comida y come –

-No tengo mucha hambre – y con lo que dijo peor aún, las mariposas no paran de revolotear en mi estomago.

-Pues te comes todo o haré lo que te dije –

No nos fuimos de ese lugar hasta que me comiera todo. Discutimos sobre eso, la verdad no me gusta que me obliguen hacer algo que no quiero. Ranma se sentó a mi lado y me obligo a comer, por un momento me causo gracia ya que parecía un padre alimentando a su pequeña, pero también me abochorne por que habían personas que nos observaban. Asi que me enoje y quise irme, pero conociéndolo, no me dejo. No me quedo mas remedio que terminar mi comida, no sin antes empujarlo para que se alejara de mi. (nota mental: no aceptar ninguna invitación a comer con Ranma)

Me fue a dejar hasta mi casa, apago el motor y dejo caer su cuerpo en el asiento.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana – antes de poder moverme me toma de la mano y me voltea hasta quedar frente a el - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Vas a seguir molesta? –

-¿Que me hagas pasar vergüenza en un lugar público no te parece poco? – me cruzo de brazos.

-No me gusta que no comas, estas muy delgada. Solo quiero cuidar de ti -

Sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho. ¿Quiere cuidar de mí? Tiene una manera muy peculiar de hacerlo, pero esto significa mucho para mí. Quisiera poder confiar en él, quisiera poder lanzarme a ese abismo, pero no puedo.

-Nos vemos mañana – murmuro. Muerdo mi labio, como quisiera besarlo. Ahora me da miedo acercarme ¿Por qué esta mañana lo hice? Supongo que fue el momento. Quisiera probar de nuevo sus labios.

El parece un poco decepcionado. Aprieta sus labios y cierra sus ojos, me siento avergonzada.

-Que descanses Akane, te llamaré después. Iré a ver a Ukyo para que me de tus cosas y te las traeré –

-No es necesario, ella y Ryoga vendrán a verme. Me traerán mis cosas –

El cambia su expresión, alza la ceja y se frustra. Trato de no reírme, ahí esta de nuevo mi niño celoso. No tiene porque sentir celos, no estoy con absolutamente nadie.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Y porque Ryoga tiene que venir a verte? –

-Es mi amigo Ranma, no tienes por qué ponerte así – me agarra un arrebato de tocar su rostro, estuve todo el día queriendo hacerlo. Su piel es suave, tocarla es una sensación maravillosa.

El responde a mi tacto, cierra los ojos y besa la palma de mi mano. Diablos, de nuevo esa corriente, aprieto mis piernas. No me puedo sentir así, no puedo, Ranma… ¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo? No me resisto mas y me lanzo hacia el y le beso la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo – bajo apresuradamente del carro sin dejarlo hablar.

Corro y entro a mi casa, me apoyo en la puerta y dejo salir esa sonrisa de colegiala. Mi corazón late a mil por hora. Me pregunto de nuevo ¿Cómo tuve el valor para pedirle que me besara? Creo que cuando llega ese momento, donde estamos solos, donde sentimos esa energía intensa atrayéndonos, no podemos resistirnos.

-¿Akane ya estás en casa? – mi alegría aumenta al escuchar la voz de Kasumi.

Corro hacia ella y la abrazo, tenía muchas ganas de verla. Ella responde a mi abrazo, también parece muy contenta. Me mira con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Rapido, tienes que venir a ver esto – me quito los zapatos y me toma de la mano llevándome hacia el patio de la casa. Nos dirigimos al dojo.

Me hace una seña con el dedo para que haga silencio. Entonces, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Mi papá esta en medio del dojo practicando algunas katas, me tapo la boca de la emoción. Mis ojos se humedecen. En el dojo son solo gritos de pelea, mi papá lanzando patadas, realizando movimientos certeros, golpeando algún enemigo invisible.

-¿No es maravilloso? – susurra Kasumi. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

El esa concentrado en lo que está haciendo, se lanza al suelo golpeando su costado. Se levanta rápidamente y corre para luego saltar y lanzar una patada. Me siento tan contenta de ver como de nuevo vuelve a practicar las artes marciales. Tengo tantas ganas de entrar y de practicar con él. Pero no, ahora es su momento, quizá practique más tarde. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

Es más, decido que desde mañana comenzare mi trote matutino antes de ir a la escuela.

Kasumi me toma de la mano y me lleva de nuevo a la casa. Ella se seca las lágrimas y hecha un último vistazo al dojo. Llegamos a la cocina, y a mi nariz llega el delicioso aroma de la comida de Kasumi.

-Quería hablar algo contigo – me toma de ambas manos y su expresión cambia – No se lo he mencionado a papá ya que el parece estar recobrando el ánimo después de perder a mamá. Pero, supe lo que paso entre tu y Nabiki –

Recordé nuestra discusión en la mañana, ella me detesta, no es algo nuevo para mi.

-Kasumi, no hay nada de que hablar. Nabiki me odia, me culpa por lo que paso, es todo –

-Escucha Akane, Nabiki no fue a clases. Ella y yo estuvimos en mi casa, llego llorando y me dijo que te había dicho muchas cosas feas y que se arrepentida. Hoy se quedara a dormir conmigo, ella necesita comprensión y tiempo para asimilarlo. Sé que este cambio ha sido muy extremo para todos, pero te pido que disculpes a Nabiki –

¿Arrepentida? Lo que había dicho en la mañana, si me había afectado mucho. Fue de las peores cosas que alguien pudo haberme dicho. Pero no la culpo, creo que en parte tiene razón, había sido mi culpa.

-No te preocupes Kasumi, todo esta bien – no quiero hablar de tema. Ella tuerce la boca, sabe que no estoy siendo sincera.

Me abraza, me abraza fuerte. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el abrazo de mi hermana.

-Todos debemos permanecer juntos, somos una familia. A nuestra madre le hubiera gustado eso.

-Lo sé – murmuro.

Recuerdo lo que dijo Ranma, me dijo que a mi mamá no le hubiera gustado verme asi. Voy hacer todo lo posible por respetar su recuerdo, el de vernos felices a pesar de las adversidades. Por mi mamá, por su descanso, voy a seguir adelante.

Comimos alegremente. Mi papá nos contó que iba a renunciar a su empleo aburrido y que iba a abrir el dojo para dar clases a los que quisieran aprender artes marciales. Cosa que me emociono mucho, así que decidí formar parte del plan, también quería reforzar todo lo que alguna vez aprendí. Mi papá estuvo de acuerdo con que Nabiki pasara unos días en casa de Kasumi, no quería perder contacto con ella así que todos los días iría a verla. Yo no estaba segura de ir, no quería enfrentarla aun.

Ayude a Kasumi con los platos y nos sentamos a tomar té. La puerta sonó, sabía que se trataba de Ryoga y Ukyo. Me disculpe y me levante de la mesa.

-Hola Ryoga ¿Dónde está Ukyo? – me sorprende verlo solo.

-Ella no pudo venir, se le presento un inconveniente – se rasco la cabeza, parecía algo incómodo –Ten, te traje tus cosas –

Agarro mi bolso y saco mi teléfono. Tengo una llamada perdida de Ranma, hace diez minutos.

-Muchas gracias – dejo las cosas en la entrada - ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro, me encantaría – sonríe y entramos a la sala.

-Papá, Kasumi; este es mi amigo Ryoga –

-Mucho gusto – se inclina en modo de saludo. Kasumi se levanta alegremente.

-Mucho gusto Ryoga ¿Quieres un poco de té y galletas? En seguida traeré un vaso para ti –

El ríe tímido. Es muy lindo, seguro él y Ukyo harían una muy linda pareja.

-Siéntete como en tu casa Ryoga. Un amigo de Akane, es amigo de la familia – Ryoga y yo tomamos asiento.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor -

-Le estaba contando a Kasumi, que desde mañana empezare a buscar discípulos para entrenar. Y también arreglare un poco el dojo, tiene algunas goteras, pero nada que no pueda resolver –

-¿Van abrir un dojo? Eso suena genial, yo también practico las artes marciales – Ryoga se señala orgulloso.

-¿De verdad? Eso me alegra mucho, Akane también sabe artes marciales, yo mismo la entrene

Me sorprende el cambio de mi papá, ya no parece el mismo de antes. El que simplemente se encerraba en su habitación, el que pasaba taciturno y había dejado su pasión de lado.

-Si no es molestia Akane ¿Podrias enseñarme tu dojo? –

-Claro, con gusto – mi papa nos da un si moviendo su cabeza. Ambos nos levantamos y salimos de allí.

El miraba el dojo soltando un silbido. Estaba fascinado. Me mira y se coloca en movimiento de ataque.

-¿Qué te parece practicar un poco? –

Yo me rio un poco. Hace mucho que había dejado de hacerlo, tal vez no lo haría bien. Trato de seguirle el juego y colocarme también en posición de ataque, pero estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Te atacare y trataras de detener mis golpes – dicho esto corrió hacia mi, pude esquivar algunos. Pero no podía golpearlo, es bueno y muy rápido.

-No soy tan buena – paro en seco y el también. Pero su postura de ataque no ha cambiado.

-Si lo eres, solo necesitas un poco de práctica. Ahí voy de nuevo – mis movimientos seguían siendo lentos. Practicar con el uniforme no era muy cómodo.

Pasamos la tarde dándonos golpes y esquivándonos. Me enseño algunos movimientos y técnicas, había olvidado casi todo lo que mi papá me enseño, pero sabia como defenderme. Tenia mucho que practicar. Una emoción grande golpeo mi pecho. Estaba retomando las artes marciales, ¿Dónde quedaron las ganas de dejarlo a un lado? No lo se, tal vez fue la actitud de mi padre, tal vez fue el estar con Ranma en la tarde, tal vez sea la amistad de Ryoga.

Dejamos de practicar, mi resistencia es poca. Nos sentamos en la duela del dojo, el parecía tranquilo, pero yo respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – parece cauteloso, me mira mientras juega con los dedos de sus pies.

-Claro – apoyo mis manos en la duela, dejando caer mi espalda un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucedió esta mañana? ¿Por qué te pusiste asi? –

No sabia si responderle. Miro al suelo, es difícil para mi explicar las cosas que me pasaron en tan poco tiempo. La muerte de mi madre, la mudanza, el cambio de ambiente, el odio de mi hermana… y Ranma. Tener que dejarlo ir, tener que alejarme de el para estar segura. Pero al mismo tiempo, desear infinitamente estar a su lado.

-Mi madre murió hace poco. En un accidente automovilístico, en el cual yo estaba – tomo aire, no me atrevo a verlo – Yo sobreviví, pero ella… no. Es algo que aun trato de superarlo, la extraño en muchas ocasiones, y me siento culpable por su muerte. Y hoy… me sentí mal y bueno… -

-Akane… no tienes por qué sentirte así. Tú no tienes la culpa, los accidentes pasan – toma de mi mano, yo me siento un poco incomoda – Somos amigos, puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo? Siempre estaré ahí para ti –

Le sonrío, pero sin desearlo, me gusta la soledad. No estoy lista para abrir mi corazón con los demás. Si lo estuviera, creo que ahora mismo estuviera con Ranma. No quiero perder la amistad de Ryoga, pero tampoco quiero encariñarme con el, ni con Ukyo. Aunque se que son buenas personas. Siento que amargaría sus vidas, necesito primero sanarme. Quererme para poder querer a los demás.

-Muchas gracias Ryoga –

Cuando Ryoga se fue, me dispuse a tomar un baño y a ponerme la ropa de dormir. Era temprano pero yo estaba muy cansada y Kasumi invito a Ryoga a quedarse para cenar, si Ranma se hubiera enterado de esto seguramente estallaría. No quiero pensar en el, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo extraño, ¡No Akane! Tienes que darte tu tiempo, no puedo confiar aun en el. Es difícil para mi. Aun siento que necesito observar con mas detalle ese abismo antes de lanzarme. Espero no sea muy tarde.

Me tomo la pastilla para la noche y me tiro en mi cama. Por arte de magia me sumerjo en un sueño donde ojos azules me observan y me transmiten la mayor paz posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todas las personas que me leen. Espero que estén contentos con mis actualizaciones. Siempre leo sus mensajes y trato de seguir sus consejos y también me pone feliz que les guste mi historia.**

 **Espero que sigan comentando y tratare de contestarles cualquier pregunta que tengan. Puede ser de la historia o de mi :D ajaja**

 **Subí tarde este capítulo asi que me ire a dormir tranquila-**

 **Besos a todos.**


	7. Un salto de fe

**\- Un salto de fe –**

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Camino a la escuela, me sentía mas relajada que ayer. Podía respirar hondo sin sentir ese nudo que el día anterior no me dejaba sentirme bien. A medida que me acercaba a la escuela podía ver a los demás estudiantes caminando alegremente mientras conversaban. De un momento a otro sentí cierto peligro, como si sintieras que alguien estaba de tras de ti listo para asechar.

Di un salto, Ranma estaba de tras de mí, había dado una patada y por suerte pude ser veloz y esquivarlo. No pude descifrar su mirada, pero no era la misma de ayer.

-No era mentira – dijo con voz seca.

Me arreglo es cabello y también lo miro de mala manera ¿Cómo se atreve a querer atacarme?

-¿De qué hablas? – le hablo con el mismo tono de voz.

-Pasaste ayer el día con Ryoga, dijo que estuvo entrenándote y que se quedó a cenar. Está muy contento por eso – veo como aprieta los puños ¿está enojado porque Ryoga estuvo en mi casa?

-¿Y eso te da derecho a tratar de atacarme? – me alejo unos pasos al ver que se aproxima a mi. No puedo creer que se pusiera en esta posición, como un niño celoso.

Se acerca a mi, su mirada me deja petrificada. Miro a mi alrededor, algunos estudiantes nos observan y murmuran. Ranma parece no notarlo. Esta tan cerca de mi, no me toca, pero puedo sentir su calor y la furia emanando de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ponerme celoso? – Sentí su aliento golpear mi cara, tan embriagante, tan excitante. Cierro los ojos, trato de controlarme.

-Claro que no, Ryoga es solo un amigo – aprieto mis puños. Tenerlo tan cerca sin que me toque es una tortura.

Mueve su cuerpo y choca levemente con el mío, pero sigue sin tocarme. Alzo mi rostro y puedo ver sus intensos ojos azules.

-Tuve tantas ganas de golpearlo por decirme todo eso. ¿No entiendes Akane? El busca sacarme del juego. Se siente atraído por ti – dice en voz baja, casi sensual. ¿Qué pretende?

-¿Sacarte del juego? Eso es lo que soy… - suelto una risa, pero de esas que no causan gracia - ¿Soy un premio al final?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Akane – se pasa la mano por el cabello dejando caer lentamente cabellos por su frente.

-Te dije, más de una vez… que él no me interesa – me alejo unos pasos de el.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Segura? – me mira meticulosamente. Como si quisiera estudiar cada reacción de mi cuerpo.

Me acerco a el, decidida. Con ademan de ira.

-No, no me gusta – el sombrío de sus ojos no desaparece – y tampoco me gustan los idiotas como tu.

Antes de esperar a una respuesta me voy rápidamente de ahí, dejándolo solo. Agradezco a todos los santos que no me siguiera.

Llego al salón y veo a Ryoga conversando con Ukyo. Ambos me miran y sonríe felices, de repente suelto todo el aire que estaba conteniendo por culpa de Ranma. Con ellos me siento mas segura. Mousse se acerca a mi antes de que llegue a mi asiento.

-Akane, toma, esto no te lo puedes perder – me entrega un papel pequeño. "Fiesta en la Colina"

-¿Qué es? – pregunto mientras miro la fecha, la hora y la dirección.

-Es una fiesta que se hace cada año, es el cumpleaños de unos de los chicos ricos de la escuela. Y bueno siempre hace este tipo de fiestas y estas cordialmente invitada – me toma de los hombros y me lleva hasta donde están Ukyo y Ryoga.

-¿Vamos a ir, verdad Akane? – Ukyo me toma de la mano y me sienta en mi puesto. La verdad, no estoy segura de querer ir.

-Esas fiestas son geniales. Tienes que asistir – comenta Ryoga con cierto interés en su voz.

-Yo cumplo con entregarte la invitación. Al parecer le gustas al dueño de la fiesta, me pregunto por ti y bueno, me dijo que te invitara –

¿Qué le gusto a quien? No puedo creerlo.

-Lo pensaré – guardo la invitación en mi bolsillo.

-Estas de suerte. A esa fiesta solo asisten los chicos populares, a mí me invito porque me llevo bien con el. Y bueno ellos – los señalo con desdén – bueno, pues digamos que son un poco populares-

Ellos siguieron hablando alegremente, yo solo escuchaba. Ranma entra al salón, mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente. De la puerta me regala una mirada gélida, mi cuerpo se estremece ¿Qué paso con el Ranma dulce de ayer? Se dirige a su asiento sin más. Siento la boca totalmente seca, la sangre helada. No quiero que los demás lo noten así que hago como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Las clases continuaron normalmente. No me atrevía a ver a Ranma, asi que para distraerme saco mi teléfono. Me doy cuenta que lo traigo apagado desde ayer, desde que Ryoga fue a dejarme mis cosas, no lo he prendido. Tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas de Ranma, pero ningún mensaje. Conecto mis audífonos y para olvidar todo me dejo llevar por la dulce voz de _Lana del Rey._

-Perdón por no haber ido a tu casa ayer, es que se me surgió un problema – Ukyo y yo caminábamos juntas a la salida del colegio.

Junto a nosotras paso el auto de Ranma, mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. Entonces mi sangre se helo de nuevo, sentí un malestar en el estómago ¿Shamppo estaba en el auto de Ranma? La verdad no pude ver bien. ¿Era ella? Como podía estar segura? No, esto no puede ser posible, Ranma me había prometido que habían terminado.

-¿Qué te pasa Akane? Parece que viste un fantasma – Ukyo se para frente a mí. Yo la miro y sacudo la cabeza, seguro fueron ilusiones mías.

-No te preocupes, ¿Resolviste tus problemas? –

-Si, en realidad fue algo gracioso. Mi papá estaba atareado de clientes en su restaurante y vieras como casi me vuelvo loca. Fue un gran día –

-Algún día tienes que invitarme –

-Claro. ¿Oye que te parece si vamos hoy? – me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

Pasar el día con Ukyo no fue del todo malo. Incluso, me divertí. Y la comida totalmente exquisita, al llegar a casa pase también un día a gusto con mi papá. Aun no tenía noticias de Nabiki, no había ido hablar con ella personalmente, pero mi papá me dijo que en casa de Kasumi estaba bien. Así que no pregunte más por ella.

Otro día aburrido en la escuela. Otro día en que Ranma no me hablaba, ¿Qué le estará pasando? Tengo ganas de enfrenarlo y decirle que es un completo idiota. Bajo las escaleras para dirigirme a clases de gimnasia. De repente siento un empujón y caigo al suelo. Maldigo en voz baja y miro al responsable.

El tener a Shamppo frente a mí, con ojos furiosos, me erizo la piel. Me levante inmediatamente y le demostré que no me intimida.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? – me limpie el brazo.

-No te vuelvas acercar a Ranma ¿me oíste? – su voz era firme.

Esto me desencajo por completo ¿Por qué tiene que reclamarme? En primer lugar ella no tiene nada que ver con Ranma y en segundo y más importante, el ahora no me dirige la palabra.

-¿Eso te gusta? ¿Destruir compromisos? – se acerca a mí – Te advierto algo Akane, Ranma es mío y me casare te guste o no. No te metas en mi camino.

-No me estoy metiendo en el camino de nadie, así que a mí no me hables en ese tono. A mi no me asustas – también me acerque a ella.

-Pues deberías, Ranma estuvo mucho tiempo comprometido conmigo. Me ama, porque yo puedo darle todo lo que él quiere, en cambio, tu no –

-¿Cómo estas segura de que te ama? – sabía perfectamente que él nunca la amo. Según lo que me dijo un día.

-Por la manera en que me hace el amor – una sonrisa dibuja su cara. Aprieto mi mandíbula, no quiero saber nada de estas cosas. Me dan asco –Ayer por ejemplo, lo hicimos tan salvajemente que me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre –

Retrocedo un paso ¿Estuvieron juntos? Respiro hondo, esto debe de ser una mentira.

-Así que te advierto que te quites de mi camino, o lo lamentaras –

Antes de poder responder ella se va. ¿Se acostaron? No, no. Me apoyo en la pared. Me siento tan estúpida. Entonces recordé que ayer los vi marcharse juntos en el auto de Ranma.

Estúpida Akane, ¿Cómo pudo burlase de mí? Aprieto mis puños, siento como mi labio tiembla. Esto me pasa por creer en él, sabía que era peligroso lanzarse al abismo. Entonces un rayo pasó por mi cabeza. Shamppo si iba en el coche de Ranma. Ellos estaban juntos.

Un sentimiento de rabia se apodero de mi, golpe la pared tan fuerte que pude dejar una marca en el.

En los siguientes dos días, no había sabido absolutamente nada de Ranma y no quería saber nada de el. Estaba enfocada en sacarlo de mi cabeza, así que hacía lo mismo que él, ignorarme. Estaba muy confundida, él no me hablaba ni me miraba. Me dolía mucho pensar en él, me dolía recordar sus besos, sus promesas… todo. Me sentía utilizada, me sentía muy mal. Pero no iba a dejar que el lo notara. Lo odiaba.

La fiesta era mañana, y por las intensas insistencias de Ukyo, Mousse y Ryoga accedí a ir. Esta tarde iría con Ukyo al centro comercial a escoger ropa para la fiesta. Al salir de la escuela nos dirigimos a una de las tiendas favoritas de ella.

-¿Qué tienes pensado ponerte? Por cierto a fiesta es "fiesta blanca" así que hay que ser bien meticulosas en lo que vamos a escoger.

Así pasamos la tarde, de aquí para allá. A mí no me interesaba mucho mi forma de vestir, total, era una simple fiesta. Pero, por esta ocasión me deje llevar por los consejos de Ukyo. Me eligió un vestido con mangas de encaje, el escote era una V hasta en medio de mis senos, pero tenía la opción de abrochar y tapar lo que yo quería. Era un poco a la mitad de mis muslos, ajustado a la cintura y un poco suelto con una pequeña abertura en la falda.

La verdad que si me gusto y no me quejo para nada del buen gusto de Ukyo. Ella también había elegido un lindo conjunto, un pantalón blanco con una blusa escotada muy elegante. Ambas íbamos a ir muy lindas según ella.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con Kasumi, estaba esperándome con la cena junto a mi papá.

-¿Cómo esta Nabiki? – después de tanto me atreví a preguntar.

Kasumi dejo sus palillos a un lado, me miro con esa sonrisa típica de ella, esa sonrisa dulce que siempre me ponía de buen humor y me calmaba.

-Está bien, ahora está viendo un psicólogo familiar. La está ayudando mucho, también quiero que te vea a ti. Creo que ayudara a todos a superar lo que paso –

¿Un psicólogo? No creo estar segura de ir a uno. No lo necesito, dejo de comer. ¿Necesito a alguien que me ayude afrontar la culpa que tengo? Lo que necesito es que nadie me hable de eso, simplemente necesito olvidar y dejar el tema así.

-No hace falta, estoy bien –

-Papá me dijo que la otra noche tuviste otro episodio. ¿Sigues con los medicamentos? –

-La otra noche paso solo porque había tenido un mal día. Y si, los sigo tomando, y de verdad no necesito la ayuda de ningún psicólogo, no quiero que alguien me recuerde el momento ni la forma en cómo murió mi mamá –

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Papá lo está llevando muy bien, y eso mismo estoy haciendo yo. Gracias Kasumi por preocuparte, y gracias por la comida. Si me disculpan tengo mucha tarea que hacer –

Me retiro de la mesa. La verdad no necesito a nadie que me recuerde ese fatídico día, suficiente tengo con las pesadillas.

Me acuesto en la cama mirando al techo. Siento como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Extraño a Ranma, ¿Qué me hubiera dicho él? No, pero él no está, es un imbecil. Se comporta muy frio y distante, además, esta con Shamppo. Definitivamente no vale la pena. Sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que llegaría un momento en que lo perdería. ¿acaso se canso de "luchar por mi"? ¿Qué quería, hacerme suya? Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza. Tal vez, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. Pero recuerdo nuestra conversación, estaba muy confundida.

Me volteo y empiezo a llorar. Suelto el llanto retenido por días, el llanto guardado al ver la mirada fría de Ranma y luego o que había dicho Shamppo ¿Qué pasaba con él? Me sentí estúpida al recordar cuando me decía que él no se iba a rendir fácilmente conmigo, que iba a ser hasta lo imposible por conquistarme. Pero después, se rinde fácilmente y se acuesta con su prometida.

También me había dado cuenta del distanciamiento de Ranma con Ryoga, ahora solo andaba con Mousse y Ryoga andaba conmigo y Ukyo. A ella parecía ya no afectarle tanto, casi ni me hablaba de él. Incluso un día me dijo que estaba conociendo a alguien más, y me alegre por ella. Pero eso no cambia los sentimientos que siento hacia Ryoga, solo una amistad.

El otro día vino a visitarme y había estado ayudándome en mi entrenamiento, y no dudo que he mejorado mucho, incluso se comprometió con mi papá para dar clases en el dojo en las tardes dos veces a la semana. El está encantado con Ryoga, siempre me dice que es un buen muchacho también dice que se interesa mucho por mí. Pero también le digo que él y yo solo somos amigos.

-te ves preciosa hija – Me dijo mi padre al bajar la escaleras. Me había puesto el vestido que me eligió Ukyo y me había maquillado un poco.

Me sentía un poco incomoda, pero no negaba que me veía bien.

-Gracias, mira, no es necesario que vaya. Puedo quedarme ayudarte en el dojo –

-Claro que no, quiero que salgas y te diviertas, pasas mucho tiempo encerrada – me da un abrazo y me despido de el.

El taxi me llevo a la dirección que le indique. La casa era muy grande y hermosa. Sobre una colina y por debajo se podía ver el mar, muy por debajo algo que me erizo la piel. Y lo que mas me aterraba era que la piscina quedaba cerca de ahí ¿Cómo alguien no se cae de ahí? Luego me tranquilice cuando vi los pequeños cercos de vidrio.

Me sentía un pez extraño en el océano, al llegar todos me miraban. Me coloque un mechón de pelo de tras de mi oreja. Esto me ponía nerviosa.

-¡Akane! – Ryoga llego hasta mí y me abrazo efusivamente. De repente mi mirada examina el lugar y puedo ver a Ranma del otro lado de la sala.

Está tomando algo en un vaso y charlando con un tipo que no conozco. Me mira y por un momento siento la intensidad y el peso en mi cuerpo. Me obligo a voltear la mirada ¿Qué hace aquí? Claro, solo los populares vienen aquí.

-Estas realmente hermosa – me toma las manos y hace que me aleje para observarme mejor.

Me siento un poco incomoda y me separo de él, riendo un poco para que no se diera cuenta.

-De verdad que no entiendo por qué no dejaste que fuera por ti. Hubiera ido con mucho gusto-

-No hacía falta, además, tenía algo que hacer primero –

-Ven conmigo, Ukyo está afuera ¿Quieres un trago? – asiento con la cabeza y me dejo conducir por él.

Ukyo lucia preciosa, conversamos mientras la casa se va llenando de gente. Todos vestidos de blanco, esta muy prendido esto. De pronto alguien se acerca a nosotras, un chico alto de tez blanca, sus ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-Hola chicas, ¿la están pasando bien? – su voz es suave.

-Claro que si, justo estaba diciéndole a Akane que tus fiestas son las mejores de aquí –

El me mira con una sonrisa corta, siento sus ojos analizándome. Juego con mi vaso mirándolo, observo que estoy a punto de acabármelo. Será mejor que me vaya. Justo cuando quiero irme Ukyo me toma del brazo.

-Akane, déjame presentarte a Shinosuke – la expresión en sus ojos no cambia. Su mirada es intensa.

Me agarra la mano y siento la manera firme en que me sujeta.

-Por fin tengo el honor de conocerte personalmente. Había escuchado hablar de ti, mucho gusto –

-El placer es mío –

-Bueno, yo los dejo un momento, me están llamando por allá – Miro desapropiadamente a Ukyo, ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí?

-Tranquila, no muerdo – Shinosuke suelta una risita y yo me muero de la vergüenza.

No sé qué decir. No soy muy buena socializando.

-Y dime ¿Qué te trae aquí? Tengo entendido que te mudaste de otro lugar – caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la piscina. Puedo ver un poco de la colina. Me da un poco de vértigo.

-Asuntos familiares. Mi padre se estabilizo aquí después de la muerte de mi mamá – no quiero ser muy específica en detalles, sigo mirando mi vaso y me termino el poco de coctel que quedaba. El alcohol pasa por mi garganta dulcemente.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Sabes? Yo también perdí a mi madre, y a mi padre también. Vivo con mi abuelo. Así que puedo decirte que te entiendo –

Me quedo muda ¿perdió a sus padres? Eso debió ser aun peor.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es duro todo lo que uno pasa después de eso –

-Así es, pero también es de valientes superarlo – me regala una sonrisa, Shinosuke es muy apuesto y su sonrisa impacta a cualquier chica. Incluso a mí, pero nada comparado con Ranma.

Ranma, me acorde de él. Hecho un vistazo hacia los invitados, buscándolo. Tuerzo mis labios, no encontré a Ranma pero alcance a ver a la bruja de Shamppo. Estaba con un extravagante vestido revelador. Muy mal para mi gusto. Estaba conversando con un grupo de chicas, al parecer también estiradas como ella.

-¿Y qué tal te trata la ciudad? – la voz de Shinosuke me llama de vuelta. Trato de sonreír y no parecer molesta.

-Por ahora, todo está muy bien. No me quejo –

Miento. Si supiera la lista de cosas de las cuales me quejaría. Pero esto es de lo que no comparto con nadie.

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Quieres otra bebida? Permíteme traerte una – toma mi vaso entre sus manos – No te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –

Lo veo marcharse, entonces miro a todos ¿Por qué busco a Ranma? Niego con la cabeza, no debería de estar haciéndome esto. Así que me acerco hasta las cercas de vidrio. Todo está muy alto, pero la vista es hermosa. Puedo ver el mar. La casa de Shinosuke queda muy lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero vale la pena vivir aquí. Aunque la vista sea terroríficamente hermosa.

Me gustaría algún día poder meterme al mar, no sé nadar, así que eso es una desventaja para mí.

Las risas a mi alrededor suenan, las conversaciones también. Pero no me distraer de la vista.

De pronto, siento como algo me empuja. El miedo se apodera de mi. Grito. Logro agarrarme de el borde de la cerca pero es demasiado tarde. Mi corazón se agita desesperado. Mi respiración falla, estoy cayendo hacia el vacío. Escucho a lo lejos el grito de las personas.

¿este es el fin? Veo el agua cerca. No estoy lista para esto. El miedo es gigante.

Siento desmayarme. Y justo antes de hacerlo, siento unos brazos aferrándome a un cuerpo. Un cuerpo firme y grande. Siento como me voltea de modo que recibe el impacto.

Todo es oscuridad en ese momento.

.

.

 **Hola amigos pues estoy aquí con otro capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y comentarla. Se que a todos les da por que Akane se deje llevar rápido y otros quieren ver sufrir a Ranma. Jajaja me encanta como piensan y créanme que hago lo posible por complacer a mis queridos lectores.**

 **Espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado y bueno, es un poquito tarde asi que me ire a dormir contenta por haber subido un capitulo mas de esta interesane historia.**


	8. un te quiero

**Un te quiero**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El cuerpo me dolía horrores, como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima. Palpe la cama en donde estaba, no se parecía mucho a la mía.

Me incorpore lentamente visualizando todo a mí alrededor, un cuarto amplio igual que la cama. Una ventana frente a mí con un balcón, por la luz se podía ver que estaba anocheciendo ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber caído. Haber sentido el miedo y el vértigo comerse mi interior. Abrí los ojos y me toque el cuerpo buscando alguna señal de daño. Pero no había. En cambio a eso, me encontré vestida con una bata de baño. No tenía ropa interior, estaba desnuda bajo la bata.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabeza se asomó. Era Ukyo. Su rostro se volvió expresivo, ¿Alivio? Ella corrió a mi lado, y me abrazo. Hice una mueca de dolor pero no dije nada.

-¡Estas viva! De verdad que tienes suerte ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte!? –

-¿Lanzarme? Claro que no lo hice – murmuré

Trate de recordar exactamente qué había pasado. Mientras Ukyo hablaba mi mente estaba concentrada en recordar. Estaba de pie esperando a Shinossuke, de pronto sentí como algo o alguien me empujaba y… caí. La sensación fue la peor que pude haber sentido en mi vida. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, me coloque la mano pensando que así podría aliviarlo. Fue algo espantoso. Pensé que moriría.

Entonces recordé unos brazos rodeándome. ¿Lo habré imaginado?

-¿Me estas escuchando? Ay cariño, creo que lo mejor será llevarte al hospital ¡Mírate! Estas toda pálida. Debí hacerle caso a Ryoga, por cierto él está despachando a los invitados junto con Shinossuke. Nadie quiere irse pero esos dos están muy preocupados por ti –

-¿Aun no acaba la fiesta? –

-No, no todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y algunos no se quieren ir, pero Ryoga y Shinossuke están abajo tratando de sacarlos – ella acariciaba mi cabello -¿Seguro que te siente bien?

Asentí algo insegura. El miedo aún se apoderaba de mí. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto? ¿Estaría con mi mamá?

-Vaya, de verdad que tienen suerte. Si hubieran caído en las rocas, no estarían aquí – su voz sonaba angustiosa al igual que sus ojos.

¿Tienen? Mi sentido de alarma se activó. ¿Entonces no caí sola? ¿No había imaginado esos brazos?

-¿Alguien salto? –

-Ranma, ya te lo dije. Es muy rápido. Justo cuando estabas cayendo el salto de tras de ti y te salvo –

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, mis manos se pusieron heladas y comencé a frotarlas contra mi pecho.

-¿Ranma? – murmuré. Esto no podía ser posible ¿Ranma salto por mí? Los ojos me ardieron y temía lo peor -¿Cómo está? – tartamudee

-Él está bien. De verdad que me sorprende ¡su cuerpo parece de acero! Unos cuantos moretones pero nada más. Está en la habitación de alado, el pobre parecía muy agotado. Te llevo hasta la orilla y te cargo en brazos hasta que los encontramos – ella paso su mano por su cara, algo disgustada – El muy testarudo no dejo que nadie te cargara, el mismo te trajo a esta habitación –

Parpadee un par de veces para apagar las lágrimas que querían salir. Estaba realmente sorprendida y muy enojada. La bilis comenzó a subir. Dios… si algo le hubiera pasado, y todo sería mi culpa. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Llévame con el – agarre sus brazos.

-Akane, tienes que descansar. El está bien –

-Tu no entiendes, por favor, llévame donde esta –

Ella suspiro, hizo una mueca en su boca y después asintió.

-Te llevare, pero después prométeme que descansaras – soltó una risita – Ryoga y Shinossuke querrán matarme por esto, pero, qué diablos. Ven –

Llegamos a una puerta, estaba a dos de la mía. El pasillo era largo y no había nadie. Tenía los nervios de punta. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Me distraje viendo los cuadros colgados en la pared. No sabía nada de arte pero trataba de adivinar los autores ¿Picasso? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese al que cortaron sus orejas? Mi mente divagaba, necesitaba calmarme.

-Bien, si los demás preguntan les diré que estas durmiendo y que no quieres que te molesten – me abrazo – Ranma y tu hacen una linda pareja.

Me sonroje, no supe que contestar a eso ¿nos odiábamos? ¿lo odiaba? La verdad es que en este momento sí. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido? Necesitaba verlo y cerciorarme por mi misma que estaba bien.

Cerré la puerta de tras de mí, lentamente. Y lo vi. No me di cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Él estaba sentado en la cama espaldas a mí, se estaba masajeando el hombro y moviendo el brazo circularmente. Lo escuche gruñir, al parecer del dolor. Los ojos me ardieron ferozmente. Parpadee y trate de respirar. Estaba vivo, estaba bien.

Me acerque lentamente. Me coloque en frente de él.

Me miro sorprendido, en sus ojos había alivio, pero no sonreía. Yo tampoco. Mi labio inferior tembló y toda la ira se había esfumado, en cambio de eso, el alivio me inundo. No sé por qué pero me lance sobre él y lo abrace. Al momento en que el me rodeo con sus brazos recibiéndome sentí como todo el aire retenido escapaba de mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Estaba vivo, estaba bien.

No podría soportar otra muerte por mi culpa. No de alguien a quien…

-idiota… - solloce – idiota… ¿en que estabas pensando? –

Escuche como reía pero era algo forzoso, como una risa en medio de tristeza. Acaricio mi cabeza.

-Estas bien – dijo a mi oído.

Me separe a regañadientes. Entonces ahí estaba, su sonrisa, la sonrisa arrogante de Ranma. Lo golpe en el hombro, y luego en el otro. Y no pude parar. Seguí golpeándolo. Él quiso detenerme las manos mientras se quejaba y reía. Mientras más se reía mas era mi enojo.

-¡Eres un imbécil Ranma! ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? – hizo un movimiento ingenioso y termine de bajo de él. Sostenía mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Estaba a ahorcadas sobre mí.

-¿Te salvo la vida y así es como me agradeces? – trate de forcejar pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado.

-Hubiera estado bien, pero tu… Ranma… si te hubiera pasado algo… -

-¡Claro que no! Jamás, escúchame bien ¡Deja de moverte! Jamás dejare que nada malo te pase. Así tenga que lanzarme de un avión para salvarte lo haré –

-¿Por qué? – murmuré.

-¿Sabes porque? Yo lo descubrí hoy. Estaba confundido pero hoy mis dudas se despejaron – cerro los ojos como queriendo olvidar un mal recuerdo. Los abrió y me miro de otro modo, más intenso – cuando te vi, cuando vi como caías. En ese momento me di cuenta… de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, Akane –

Un suspiro se arrancó de lo más hondo de mi alma. Sus palabras hicieron efecto y llegaron a tocar mi corazón. ¿Estaba enamorado de mí?

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? –

-Pensé que tú me… odiabas, pensé que tú y Shamppo… -

-Oh no, corazón, claro que no te odio. Todo lo contrario. Pensé que estabas con Ryoga, mis padres siempre hablando de como tu papá les cuenta sobre tu relación con Ryoga y lo bien que se llevan, lo mucho que te hace sonreír – ahogo una risa amarga – no sabes las ganas de molerlo a golpes que tenía. Estaba enfadado con el, contigo y conmigo. Tu, siempre sonriéndole y siendo atenta.

-Yo no estoy con Ryoga, el solo es mi amigo – ¿Cómo mi padre pudo haber dicho eso? Pero entonces recordé lo que Shamppo me había dicho. Hice fuerza tomando desprevenido a Ranma y me afloje de su agarre, rodé en la cama y me puse de pie rápidamente. -¡Pero tu si estas con Shamppo! ¡Ella misma me lo dijo y yo los vi en tu carro!

El abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Paso su mano por su cabello despeinado. Se veía condenadamente sexy. Entonces me fije bien en su aspecto. No tenía camisa, su cuerpo estaba bien moldeado, sus abdominales y sus pectorales eran perfectos. Como un adonis. Mordí mi labio tratando de sacar ese pensamiento pervertido de mi cabeza. Tenía un pantalón negro que caía en sus caderas dejando ver las líneas de trabajo en su cuerpo.

Él se acercó a mí.

-¡Te dije que lo mío con Shamppo había terminado hace mucho! El día que nos viste ella me dijo que se sentía mal y su abuela había llegado. Tenía que dar la cara, tenía que romper el compromiso formalmente con su abuela. Y por lo otro. No sé por qué diablos dijo eso, jamás estaría con ella de nuevo –

¿Me mintió? Tenía que ser. Ranma me miraba preocupado. Me aparte unos pasos de él. Necesitaba tener mi cabeza fría. A esto le temía. A esto que sentía.

Mi corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho. Desde que conocí a Ranma mi vida había dado un giro. Todo lo que me propuse se había esfumado de mis manos. No quería enamorarme, no ahora o nunca. No mientras llevara un peso encima. Pero ahora…

Estaba enamorada de él, había arriesgado su vida por mí. Había saltado por mí. ¿Yo haría lo mismo? Indudablemente. Y solo había una razón para ello.

-Estás loco – solté con una media sonrisa. El dejo caer los brazos a sus costados

-Loco por ti –

No pensé en ese momento. No me importo nada. Me lance sobre él.

Junte mis labios sobre los suyos, duro. El respiro fuerte soltando un gemido y me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él. Subí mis manos y me aferre a su nuca y luego tome su cabello he hice que nuestro beso se intensificara. Sus manos me recorrían la espalda. Su lengua hacia maniobras deliciosas con la mía. Eso, damas y caballeros era un beso. Un beso tan apasionado, un beso que jamás había experimentado.

Me levanto sobre el suelo y rodee mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Camino torpemente hacia la cama, quedando debajo de él. Se acostó de lado y su mano empezó la tarea de subir y bajar. Su mano toco mi pierna desnuda. Y en ese momento un calor atormentadamente delicioso se concentró entre mis muslos, los apreté fuerte y tenía la necesidad de acercarlo más a mí. Su mano subió y se metió por debajo de la bata. Lo sentí en mi cadera.

Dejo de besarme y me miro sorprendido. Yo solté una risa al notar como su mano buscaba mi braguita.

-Oh, señorita Akane, ¿no me diga que vino preparada? – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Yo lo golpee en el pecho por su comentario. Y no pude evitar reír.

-¡No vine para eso! Yo solo vine hablar contigo y decirte que eras un tonto por haber saltado de tras de mi arriesgando tu vida –

Comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar sobre mi piel. La corriente me recorrió hasta la punta de los pies haciendo que los curvara. Mordí mi labio.

-Y lo haría mil veces más, si algo llegara a sucederte… -

-Ranma – teme su rostro y lo bese, tiernamente, lo abracé – tenía mucho miedo. Primero mi mamá y luego cuando Ukyo me dijo que tu… no sabía que hacer –

Ranma me acuno y beso mi frente. Mis ojos volvieron arder, no quería revivir esa experiencia.

-Se mi novia – murmuró luego de unos minutos.

Yo me sorprendí antes sus palabras. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Una voz en mi cabeza decía ¡Huye! Pero la otra me miraba desesperada y apuntándome con una pistola advirtiéndome que si decía que no, lo lamentaría.

Ranma alzo mi barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-Deja que te cuide. Akane, no permitiré que nadie te lastime. Esto no fue solo un accidente. No sé si tropezaste o no sé qué paso pero, pero sea lo que sea. Si me entero que alguien estuvo de tras de esto, lo buscaré y lo mataré –

Mi cuerpo tembló. Jamás me hubiera tropezado, soy torpe pero no tanto. Entonces fue alguien. ¿Alguien quería verme muerta? ¿O darme un susto? No entendía la razón.

-¿Qué dices? – mire a Ranma. Esperaba mi respuesta.

Mi mente se concentró solo en él. Acariciaba mi mejilla. Su contacto era cálido y me encantaba. Al diablo. No dejaría que mi miedo me alejara de el, ya lo hizo una vez y eso era algo que no me había gustado. Lo extrañaba.

Asentí con la cabeza. El sonrió y me beso. Suavemente, sus labios recorrieron los míos, como si quisiera grabar por siempre su recuerdo.

-Habrá ciertas reglas – murmuro sobre mis labios.

Yo me aparte y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hay reglas para estar contigo? – solté una risa.

-Si señorita. Primero, quiero que no tengas ojos para nadie más que solo para mí –

-No hay problema con eso -

-Segundo. De ahora en adelante, ya no será Ryoga el que te entrene, ahora seré yo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, primero porque soy mucho mejor que él y segundo porque no quiero que toque a mi chica –

-Eres un engreído. Además Ryoga es solo mi amigo – lo golpee en el hombro.

-he visto cómo te mira, y sé que está loco por ti. Que mala suerte por él, porque tú eres solo mía –

-Yo no quiero verte más cerca de Shamppo – advertí señalándolo. El trato de morder mi dedo pero lo aparte rápidamente.

-Pan comido – volvió a bajar su mano por mi pierna y subió por debajo de la bata.

-Me gusta que este sin tus bragas – de pronto hizo algo que me erizo la piel. Su lengua paso por encima de mis labios haciendo que la corriente se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo y se concentrara en cierto punto.

Me puse nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba tanto. En realidad nunca… me sonroje ferozmente.

-Ranma yo… no… nunca he… -

No dijo nada, solo me beso. Me abrazo a su cuerpo y yo rodee su cuello.

-Iremos despacio, lo prometo – beso mi nariz, mi mejilla, mi otra mejilla. Mis ojos y por fin mi boca. Yo solo reía. Estaba feliz.

-¿Tu iras despacio? – lo dije en tono burlón. El asintió como todo niño bueno.

-No niego que me dan ganas de poseerte aquí mismo, sobre la pared, en tu cama, en mi cama, en la cocina, en la ducha. Cielos, en todas partes.

-Tal vez yo también quiera hacerlo – juguetonamente subí mi pie acariciando su pierna.

-¿me estas tratando de seducir? Porque lo estás consiguiendo –

De pronto la puerta sonó. Ranma maldijo en voz baja y yo me Salí de bajo de su cuerpo.

-¿Puedo entrar? – la voz de Ukyo se escuchó de tras de la puerta. Yo tape mi boca para no reír. Ranma también parecía contener la risa.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta a Ukyo. Ella nos miró de soslayo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y porque Akane esta roja? –

Yo abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar. Trataba de no reírme.

Ranma se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo.

-¿Qué haces? – le susurré traviesa. Trate de apartarlo pero él me aferro más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no puedo abrazar a mi novia? –

Ukyo se quedó con la boca abierta y de pronto comenzó a dar brincos en el cuarto. Se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Hasta que por fin! Me alegro mucho por ustedes –

La tarde avanzo y no pude despedirme de Ryoga pero si de Shinossuke. Le agradecí por todo. Quería ver a Ryoga y decirle que estaba bien, pero Ukyo me dijo que tenía había tenido que irse rápidamente. Una emergencia. Tenía muy en claro que no dejaría mi amistad con Ryoga solo porque Ranma era un celoso. Me reía de solo pensarlo. Yo solo tenía ojos para él.

Shinossuke insistió en que me quedara a dormir en su casa. Pero Ranma como siempre posesivo, le aseguro que "su novia" estaría mejor cuidada con él. Así que me llevo a casa. Quiso llevarme al hospital para que me revisaran mejor. Pero me sentía bien, en realidad, me sentía mejor que nunca.

-Que tengas una linda noche preciosa – yo le sonreí y me quite el cinturón - ¿segura que no necesitas compañía? –

-Segura – solté en una risa. Ranma se bajó rápidamente del carro llegando a mi lado para abrirme la puerta – Gracias, que cortes –

-Solo quiero que mi chica siempre reciba el mejor trato –

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso. Me abrace a su cintura y deje que su beso me llenara por completo.

-¿Qué vas hacer mañana? –

-Nada –

-Cancela tus planes, pasaras el día conmigo – su sonrisa se agrando.

-¿Dónde iremos? –

-Es una sorpresa – dijo jugando con mi cabello.

-¿Me tengo que asustar? –

-Mis sorpresas siempre son geniales, igual que yo –

-Y tu ego sí que es enorme – ambos reímos.

-Paso por ti a las nueve – me beso, pero ahora profundamente. Yo me deje llevar y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

Esa noche no necesite de pastillas para dormir. Esa noche soñaría con Ranma y dejaría que mi felicidad me llevara al mas hermoso lugar en mis sueños. Junto a el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola amigos, perdón por la demora. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo otro cap mas la historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus animos. Me alegro de todo corazón que sigan esta historia y que les guste. Un saludo enorme y un beso.**


	9. Una noche de estrellas

**Una noche juntos.**

 **Hola a todos los que me siguen. Pues quería darles las gracias y una disculpa por la demora. ¡Aquí les traigo otro capitulo! Y gracias por todos los comentarios. Los quiero mucho.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Ya puedo ver? – digo riendo. Trato de tantear en el aire en busca de algo de donde pueda sostenerme.

-Nop. No se vale que veas, así que deja de levantar la cabeza, pequeña tramposa – las manos de Ranma presionan con delicadeza mis ojos.

-Parece que te esforzaste mucho –

-¿Te estas burlando de mí? Para que lo sepas, mi lado romántico nadie lo puede tener –

El viento sopla mi rostro. Seguimos caminando. Se había estacionado cerca de un parque. Desde entonces me llevo con los ojos tapados. Entramos a un edificio y subimos en un ascensor. También pude escuchar los murmullos de algunas personas.

-¿Me trajiste a un hotel? – trato de adivinar. Puedo escuchar como resopla, está tratando de no reír.

-¿Desconfías de mí? – habías parado de caminar, y poso sus labios sobre mi hombro. Mi piel se erizo al contacto. Los días que habíamos pasado juntos no pudimos estar juntos ya que algo o alguien nos interrumpían. Pero a pesar de todo. Pasar a su lado era lo mejor que podía haber vivido.

Según Ranma, entre más represión mayor es la satisfacción.

-¿Lista? – suavemente me apartas sus manos de los ojos.

Casi pierdo el aliento. Frente a mi había una mesa al aire libre, con un mantel blanco cubriéndola por completo. Dos sillas y en medio de la mesa un florero con las rosas más hermosas que pude haber visto antes. Había luces navideñas colgadas por todos lados, iluminando de blanco la noche. Pétalos de rosas alrededor de las mesas y algunas velas decorando el lugar.

Nunca antes alguien había tenido un detalle así conmigo. Me lleve la mano al pecho. Estaba impresionada.

-¿Qué te parece? – dice tomándome de los hombros.

-Es… - trago saliva y me volteo para verlo – hermoso – sonrío y paso mis brazos alrededor suyo para abrazarlo.

-Lo ves, te dije que la sorpresa te dejaría sin palabras – dice apretándome contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – trato de no tartamudear.

-Bueno, eres mi chica, y mi chica se merece lo mejor –

Me alzo en puntas y capturo sus labios. Lo beso suavemente y el me responde ahogando un gemido. Me toma del cuello y me acerca más hacia su boca. Nos separamos después de unos minutos.

-Ven, vamos a comer –

La pasamos realmente increíble. La comida estaba deliciosa y todo se veía realmente hermoso. Después de comer nos dirigimos a un departamento. No sabía que en el edificio había apartamentos, pensé que era un hotel.

Llegamos a una puerta, la numero 30. Abrió la puerta introduciendo una clave de cuatro dígitos.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar – me hace un gesto con la mano para que pase adelante.

El lugar era amplio. Los zapatos estaban ordenados en la entrada y unas pantuflas también estaban para las visitas. Me quite los zapatos y me adentre al hogar de Ranma. Había una cama al fondo de la habitación, una cama amplia. Junto estaba la sala con un televisor grande. A mi derecha la cocina y a mi izquierda la mesa de comedor. No era una casa muy grande. Pero si era acogedora para una persona y tenía un buen estilo.

-Es lindo. Pensé que vivías con tus padres –

-Bueno, desde que decidieron que tenía que casarme. Creo que me gane mi derecho a salir de casa – me siguió hasta la sala.

-¿Vivías aquí con Shamppo? – dije mientras pasaba mis manos por el gran sofá blanco.

-No vivía con Shamppo. Pero, no miento que ella venía a visitarme –

-humm – no dije nada más. No quería ni pensar en Shamppo aquí con Ranma.

Me senté y mire a mí alrededor. Él se sentó a mi lado, parece asustado.

-¿Estas molesta? – mueve sus manos nervioso.

-No, no me molesta. Ranma, lo que hayas hecho antes no es asunto mío –

Se que no debería ponerme celosa. Pero prefiero que crea que está todo bien. Aunque en el fondo si me dan un poco de celos, imaginar a Shamppo aquí no es algo agradable.

-Akane. Eres a la primera que traigo por mi propia voluntad. Ella siempre se metía a mi casa sin mi permiso –

Yo aclaro mi garganta. No quiero enojarme por algo así. Le sonrió y hago un movimiento atrevido. Me siento sobre él y le tomo el rostro entre mis manos.

-No hablemos de nadie más, solo de nosotros. No quiero que Shamppo se convierta en nuestro tema de conversación –

El sonríe y me toma las manos.

-Eso es fácil –

Me acerca a el, atrapando mis labios en un suave beso. Muerde mi labio inferior y yo gimo. Besar a Ranma es algo de otro mundo, el movimientos de sus labios es tan adictivo. Su mano se desliza suavemente por mi espalda. La tela de mi vestido se arruga a su paso, arqueo mi espalda. Sujeta mis piernas y les da un leve apretón.

Introduce su lengua en mi interior, haciendo más profundo el beso. Muerdo su labio y nuestro beso se vuelve más salvaje y nuestra respiración más entrecortada. Sus manos suben hasta mi pecho y siento la excitación crecer y concentrarse en el centro de mi entrepierna. Un dolor que quema y que me llena de placer, mi cuerpo pide a gritos a Ranma. Jamás había experimentado algo así.

-Esta vez no te me vas a escapar – murmura sobre mi boca. Yo río suavemente.

-El armario del conserje no me parece romántico. Ni siquiera el gimnasio – sus manos bajan los tirantes de mi vestido.

-Lo se nena. Pero… cuando te beso… así como ahora… no puedo controlarme –

Baja hasta la cintura mi vestido. Sus manos toman mi brasier de encaje, aprieta haciéndome gemir y retorcerme encima de el.

-Se mía – susurra mientras me besa por el cuello bajando hasta mi clavícula. Su lengua saborea mi piel.

-Soy tuya – digo sin ser consiente de mis palabras. Simplemente salen de mi boca. Con los ojos cerrados hago mi cuerpo hacia atrás mientras el baja sus besos hasta uno de mis pechos.

-Déjame hacerte mía. Déjame… hacerte el amor – dice mordiendo un pezón sobre la tela.

Esas palabras causaron un efecto tan excitante en mí. Me sentía mojada. La corriente de sus palabras corrieron por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir. Lo tomo del cabello y lo beso aún más fuerte. El ahoga un gemido y me devuelve el beso con la misma pasión que yo. Mi beso debe ser respuesta suficiente para su petición.

Se levanta del mueble conmigo. Me sujeto de su cintura con mis piernas. No paramos de besarnos, me arrima a la pared, su cuerpo se pega fuerte al mío y yo dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de excitación al sentir su miembro, duro, pegado al mío. Se mueve haciendo que choquen. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Hago mi cabeza hacia atrás y el besa mi cuello. Seguimos moviéndonos y vuelve a devorarme la boca. Llegamos a su cama. Me deposita suavemente y en un movimiento rápido me quita el vestido. Yo necesitando tocar su piel con urgencia rompo su camisa. Los botones vuelan por todos lados.

Baja mi brasier y toma un pezón entre sus dientes. No resiste y dejo salir un grito, me voy a volver loca, esto es demasiado. Aprieto las sabanas mientras mi cuerpo se mueve debajo de el. Su otra mano juega con mi otro pecho.

-Eres tan deliciosa – gruñe sobre mi piel.

Yo soy incapaz de responder. Estoy perdida en otro mundo. Un mundo donde no existe nada más que Ranma y yo. Paso mis manos por su cuerpo, lo acerco a mí, acaricio su cabello. Lo levanto para poder besarlo, el suelta una risita y me besa. Se incorpora quedando sentado y yo sobre él. Sus manos pasan por mi espalda para sacar el brasier. El cual en un segundo desaparece de nuestra vista. Volvemos acostarnos. Rodamos en la cama hasta quedar encima de el. Me siento un poco cohibida, pero no me importa. Pero se que estoy sonrojada.

-Eres lo más precioso que he visto en mi vida- me besa y yo lo disfruto. Disfruto sus palabras, disfruto sus caricias.

Mis manos recorren su pecho. Y beso su mejilla, dejando un camino de besos. Llego a su oído y muerdo su lóbulo. Me doy cuenta de que le gusta mucho, ya que me embiste sobre nuestras ropas y gime fuerte. Puedo sentirlo, es tan excitante.

Su mano baja hasta mi ropa interior. Hasta en medio de mis piernas. Yo sigo besando su cuello y mordiendo su hombro. Muerdo más fuerte al sentir su dedo penetrándome.

-Estas tan mojada, Dios – rodamos y quedo debajo de él.

Su mirada es penetrante, llena de pasión, llena de hambre, llena de amor. Una mirada que raramente puede regalarte alguien

El está acostado de lado y sigue con su mano jugando en mi intimidad. Rozando círculos con su pulgar e introduciendo los otros dos. Me muevo sobre ellos. Es tan delicioso. Mis manos bajan hasta su cinturón. Desabrocho su pantalón y bajo el cierre. Mi audacia termina al sentir el miembro de Ranma entre mis manos. Es grande. Dios.

El me mira con los labios entre abiertos y de pronto hace un movimiento con su mano y siento una sensación extrañamente placentera. Hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-tócame. Tócame Akane – murmura sobre su boca, mientras su mano se mueve más deprisa.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y lo muevo de abajo hacia arriba. El respira más fuerte.

Entonces siento como mi cuerpo explota. Convulsiona debajo de el. No sé cuantos segundos pasaron, pero Ranma estaba completamente desnudo encima de mí. Tenía un paquetito plateado entre sus manos. Lo abrió rápidamente y se lo coloco.

Abre mis piernas con las suyas y se coloca en medio. Yo lo tomo de los brazos fuertemente. Sabía lo que venía. Entonces siento como entra en mí. Uno. Doy un grito. Dos, mis uñas se clavan en su piel, la sensación es extraña pero deliciosa. Tres, sus labios capturan los míos. Cuatro, está completamente dentro de mí. Me mira, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento. Temeroso de haberme hecho daño.

Lo acerco a mi y lo beso. Feliz de que me haya hecho su mujer.

-No te detengas – susurro.

El se empieza a mover. ¿Esto es hacer el amor? Estaba enamorada, no había duda. Entregarme a Ranma era algo maravilloso. Podía sentir sus suaves caricias. Sus palabras de amor me llenaban el alma. Susurraba sobre mi oído y sobre mis labios. Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, pero no de dolor. Si no de felicidad, de amor.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Y caí en una espiral de placer. Me deje llevar por la sensación del orgasmo. Después cayó el. Se dejó caer a mi cuerpo y permanecimos así por mucho tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente. Mi cuerpo me dolía, pero el dolor valía la pena. ¿Todo esto paso? Entonces me doy cuenta de que sí. Ranma estaba abrazándome, parecía hiedra sobre mi cuerpo. Sus piernas sobre las mías y sus brazos abrazándome mientras su cabeza descansaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Hice un intento por levantarme, pero el me abrazaba a un mas fuerte. Después de muchos intentos, logre liberarme y en mi lugar, dejar una almohada. Me levante con el dolor en las piernas, temblaban, pero estaba feliz. Después de haberlo hecho mas de tres veces, mi cuerpo me estaba pasando factura.

Me dirigí al baño. La mujer que estaba en el espejo no podía ser yo. Mi cabello despeinado. Mis labios hinchados y un morado sobre mi pecho. Estaba toda sonrojada. Me pase el dedo por mi cabello. Entonces reaccione. ¿Qué hora es? Mi papá me iba a matar. Corro hasta la sala donde había dejado mis cosas. La ropa estaba por todas partes.

¡Las tres de la mañana! Estoy muerta. No tengo tiempo de darme una ducho y me visto deprisa. Busco por todos lados mi brasier. Y apresuradamente me pongo el resto de la ropa.

-¿Qué haces? – miro de reojo a Ranma. Esta sentado pasándose el puño por el ojo, esta despeinado pero aun así está buenísimo.

-Mi papá me va a matar, llego demasiado tarde – me coloco el vestido de prisa.

Ranma salta de la cama y me jala del brazo y caemos juntos a la cama.

-Quédate conmigo – el Ranma juguetón hace aparición.

-¿Quieres quedarte sin novia? – trato de verme enojada. Pero no puedo con su cara de niño.

-Ya después lo arreglaremos. Así mañana me presento con tu papá como tu novio, oficialmente – trato de levantarme, pero no puedo.

-Esta no es la forma. No después de haber dormido contigo –

-Además, quiero que mis padres sepan que estamos juntos –

-Sí, pero, así no. Van a pensar mal –

-¿Bromeas? Ellos te adoran. Siempre me dicen que porque no estoy contigo –

-¿Aun no saben que estamos saliendo? –

-Quiero sorprenderlos. Quiero llevarte a cenar esta noche. Tu papá también estará –

Tuerzo el labio. Dejo salir un suspiro. Definitivamente no habrá cena ya que mi papá pondrá el grito en el cielo si se entera que no dormí en casa.

-Ranma, tengo que irme –

-No – hace un mohín. No puedo evitar el no reírme.

-estas loco –

-Ya lo sabes. Estoy loco por ti –

Me besa. Un beso lleno de amor, me dejo llevar por el. Sus manos toman mi vestido.

-¿Te vistes para que te saque la ropa de nuevo? Eres traviesa –

-Me visto para irme – digo mientras río.

-¿segura? Veamos que puedo hacer con esto – dice tomando el vestido y lentamente sacándolo.

Dejo escapar una risita mientras me envuelve en sus brazos y me lleva de nuevo a perderme con él.

.

.

A las seis de la mañana Ranma me dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Quiso acompañarme dentro pero le insistí que sería una muy mala idea. Por suerte no hay nadie en el corredor, asi que trato de subir las escaleras.

-¿Akane? Gracias a Dios que estas aquí –

Mi cuerpo se congela. Kasumi aparece con su rostro lleno de alivio. Me abraza, me quiero morir de vergüenza.

-Ven necesitamos hablar contigo –

Oh no. Este es el fin.

En la sala se encontraban mi papá, Nabiki y el esposo de mi hermana Tofu. Mi padre me mira aliviado. Nabiki no me mira, pero parece triste. A lado de mi papá estaba un señor de traje negro. Su aspecto era cansado, parece que no hubiera dormido. Me acerco lentamente y saludo.

-Akane, este es el señor Kim. Es el… detective que está llevando el caso del accidente de tu madre y tu –

¿Qué? Siento como toda mi sangre se congela. Mi corazón empieza a latir fuerte. Lo miro un poco desconfiada. ¿Por qué teníamos que hablar de esto? ¿Por qué hoy? Mi miedo empezaba asomar.

-Buenos días. Estaba diciéndole a tu familia que disculparan estas horas de llegar. Viaje mucho y te he estado buscando. Necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo –

Me paso las manos por el rostro. Kasumi me aprieta el hombro y tofu me sonríe. Nabiki sigue sin mirarme. Parece entretenida con algo en la mesa.

-Mi hijo y yo estamos llevando tu caso. Su nombre es Kenjio, ahora no está con nosotros pero en unas horas llegara a Japón, está en Corea. Como te decía. Te he estado buscando ya que han pasado algunas cosas con respecto a tu caso. Hemos… descubierto algo que tal vez te interese –

-Ella no tiene que escucharlo – habla mi papá. Yo lo miro sorprendida ¿Qué dice? Niego con la cabeza y miro al detective.

-¿Qué es? – mi pecho sube y baja de prisa.

-Señorita Tendo. Creemos, creemos que el accidente fue provocado –

Un balde de agua fría cae sobre mí. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos ¿provocado? Esto debe de ser una broma. Todo es silencio en ese momento, un silencio lleno de dolor.

Asesinaron a mi madre. Querían asesinarnos a las dos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **Hola lectores, aquí dejando un saludo a** DenKar , AbiTaisho , Guest , somebody , yessi-chibi , nancyricoleon , Rizzasm , karlaisabelortizhernandez c , ZURGAN , SSmarties , Haro Adrianne

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.**

Soy un ovillo en mi cama, apretando la almohada entre mis brazos, mirando la pared blanca de mi habitación. Después del que el detective se fue, me dirigí a mi habitación sin hablar ni mirar a nadie. Sus palabras taladran mi cabeza, obligándome a cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras me prohíbo no llorar. Ruego con todas mis fuerzas que todo eso fuera solo una mentira. Sus palabras vuelven a mi memoria.

-No… – murmullos apenas salen de mi boca.

\- Yo, lo siento. Tenemos ciertas pistas que hasta ahora señalan que pudo haber sido una conspiración contra ustedes. No estamos cien por ciento seguros. Pero, no podemos cerrarnos a cualquier posibilidad. Mi hijo, está haciendo las investigaciones correspondientes. Como veras, a falta de pruebas esto llevara cierto tiempo. Pero necesitamos tu colaboración – su tono de voz era tenue.

Golpeo la mesa. Todos pegan un brinco.

-¡Usted miente! Nadie quería matarnos ¿Quién puede estar tan enfermo para algo así? ¡Nosotras no le hicimos nada malo a nadie! – Mis ojos ardían. Más allá de las lágrimas era la ira

-Akane trata de tranquilizarte – Kasumi pasa su mano sobre la mía. Yo la retiro inmediatamente sintiéndome incapaz de aceptar cualquier gesto de compasión.

-Akane, estamos preocupados – el detective me llamo por mi nombre –Si es lo que sospechamos, y quiso matarlas. Tú puedes correr peligro. Queremos protegerte.

-Quiere decir… - las palabras murieron en mis labios. Pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que todos pensaron lo mismo

 _Quieren matarme_

 _._

Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Abrazo fuerte mi almohada. Esto no puede ser posible ¿acaso alguien quiso vernos muertas? Pero ¿con que motivo? Mi mamá murió, no fue un accidente. Fue provocado. Trato de desechar las ideas que se cruzan por mi cabeza. El detective Kim había dicho que era solo una sospecha ¿Lo era? Imaginarme a alguien tras la oscuridad planeando algo macabro hace que se me erice la piel y la bilis suba por mi garganta.

Las náuseas vuelven a mi estómago. No lo puedo resistir, corro hacia el baño.

En el pasillo esquivo la mirada preocupante de Nabiki al verme correr. No hay momentos para charlas. Llego al baño y trato de vomitar, pero de mi cuerpo no sale nada. Solo arcadas. Mi cuerpo se estira dolorosamente, es como si estuviera vomitando, pero en realidad no hay nada en mi estómago.

-¿Akane? –

La voz de Nabiki me sobresalta. Esta de tras de mí.

No me muevo, me limpio las lágrimas y la boca con la mano. Estoy fatal. Siento como me abraza por la espalda. Sé que Nabiki no es buena con las palabras, y mucho menos disculpándose. Así que asumo que esta es su manera de demostrarme que esta arrepentida por lo que me dijo. Me siento un poco mas aliviada. No puedo evitar haberla extrañado, es mi hermana después de todo.

-Nadie te hará daño. Lo prometo – su voz era firme. Promesas.

Y permanecemos así. Hasta que logro calmarme.

De vuelta en mi habitación. No me siento bien para hablar con nadie, mi familia está abajo discutiendo sobre lo sucedido. Tofu me agrada bastante, es un gran apoyo para Kasumi. Ahora la veo más fuerte, a pesar de que siempre fue una persona que demostrara tranquilidad ante los problemas.

Escucho mi celular ¿es la octava vez? No me importa. No tengo ganas de contestar, no quiero hablar con nadie. No tengo ganas de levantarme de mi cama. Pienso en mi mamá, pienso en si alguna vez alguien pudo odiarla al extremo de querer matarla. ¿Me odiaban a mí también? Yo no tenía enemigos que supiera. Trato de enumerar a mis amigos. Trato de enumerar a los chicos que golpee por querer propasarse conmigo. Pero no era nada más que eso, un juego de niños. Mi mamá nunca tuvo enemigos, ella era una persona muy amorosa. Todos la querían donde vivíamos. Siempre le llegaban presentes y su sonrisa era la más encantadora de todas. Hubiera ganado un premio a la mejor sonrisa y a la persona más generosa y humilde.

Me hundo en mi cama, las lágrimas ya no salen. Estoy atrapada entre miles de sentimientos; miedo, duda, rabia, dolor. Escucho el sonido de la perilla de mi puerta. No miro, sigo con la mirada a la pared. Si es una de mis hermanas solo diré que no tengo ganas de hablar. La cama se hundo de tras de mí.

Entonces siento un calor familiar. Unas manos se aferran a mi cintura y me atraen a su cuerpo. Tiembla mi cuerpo, estoy segura. Me siento segura.

-Shh… ya estoy aquí – La voz de Ranma. Besa mi cabeza. Lloro en silencio. Ranma es capaz de desarmarme y volver armarme sin problemas.

–Kasumi me contó todo – sigo sin decir una palabra. Me aferro a mí misma y trato de que mi espalda se pegue más a su pecho, me siento protegida a su lado –Te juro, que nadie. Nadie, te va a tocar un pelo ¿me oíste? Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi.

Su abrazo se vuelve más fuerte. Esto me tranquiliza. Estar entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo cierro los ojos y duermo.

.

-¿Estas mejor querida? – la señora Nodoka me sirve un té. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

Me sentía mejor. Ranma estaba a mi lado, sostenía mi mano firmemente sin soltarla en ningún momento. Mi padre me miraba de soslayo, aun no quería enfrentarlo y decirle que estoy saliendo con Ranma, habían cosas mas importantes.

-Esto es algo imperdonable. Cuenta con mi ayuda Soun, moveré cielo y tierra y mis influencias para hallar con el responsable – El padre de Ranma se palmaba el pecho.

-Muchas gracias, es muy generoso de su parte ayudarnos en estos momentos tan difíciles –

-Cuando nos llamaste por teléfono quisimos venir inmediatamente. Siempre fuimos como una familia –

-Aún me pregunto… - todos miramos a Nabiki cuando empezó hablar. Tenía la mirada perdida, pareciera que estuviera pensando en voz alta - ¿Quién pudo haber estado de tras de eso y porque?

-Nabiki, aun no sabemos si las sospechas del detective son ciertas – dijo Kasumi en un tono algo severo.

-Pero sin embargo. Si lo dijo fue por alguna razón –

-Había dicho que su hijo estaba más familiarizado con el tema ¿Por qué no habrá venido el antes? ¿Por qué ahora? – dijo Tofu pensativo.

Todos guardamos silencio. Ranma dibujaba círculos con su pulgar en mi mano. La apretaba dándome a entender que tenia todo su apoyo. Yo le devolvía el gesto.

-Haya sido intencionado o no, vamos a resolverlo. Temo por la protección de Akane, no quiero que nada malo le pase. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado – dijo Kasumi.

De repente recordé el incidente en la casa de Shinossuke. Mi cuerpo tembló por completo. Ranma apretó mi mano, creo que también lo recordó. Cuando caí y creí que todo estaba perdido. Cuando pensé que moriría. Pero ahí estaba Ranma, para protegerme.

-No dejare que nada malo le pase. Confíen en mí, estaré cuidando Akane con mi propia vida –

Mis mejillas arden. Sé que estoy sonroja así que agacho la cabeza. Todos guardaron un silencio lleno de asombro. Pude ver a Nabiki mirando suspicaz a Ranma. Conocía esa mirada, sabía que ella no confiaba en él. Ella nunca confiaba en nadie.

-¿Cómo dices eso Ranma? Se supone que estas comprometido con esa chinita. Según escuche – lanzo veneno, me sentí avergonzada. Le lancé una mirada que ella podía leer perfectamente ¿ _Qué diablos haces?_

El señor Genma tose. Todos lo miramos. Parecía nervioso y algo sonrojado, en cambio su esposa parecía tranquila ante la situación. Toda una dama.

-Su compromiso fue anulado hace un tiempo. Algo que nos desagrado al principio. Independientemente de nuestra falta de afecto hacia la chica, Ranma había hecho una promesa y no es digno de un Saotome romperla – Sentí palidecer antes las palabras del señor Genma. Diablos.

-Basta con eso querido – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora la señora Saotome – Lo único que quiero es que mi muchacho sea feliz. Además, siento más cariño hacia Akane que hacia esa chica –

-Si, pero no podemos olvidar el acuerdo con su familia. Unir las compañías… -

-Tu siempre pensado en el dinero – interrumpió Ranma. Oh no, no quería que hubiera un riña aquí por mi causa.

-¿Sabes lo que significaría asociarnos con su familia? Ciertamente estas muy chico para entenderlo. Nuestra cabeza cuelga de un hilo hacia la bancarrota ¿No te importa? – su tono de voz se elevó.

Me pregunto si cuando Ranma me dijo que sus padres estaban encantados en que estuviéramos juntos, lo había dicho solo por su madre.

-No vamos a quebrar. Se mucho más de lo que crees, también formo parte de la compañía. Y sé que tenemos muchas posibilidades de crecer que de hundirnos –

El señor Genma gruño y lanzó un bufido al aire. Ciertamente no estaba contento. Apenada, no sé que decir ante esto.

Trato de soltar la mano de Ranma pero este me la sujeta más fuerte. Mi papá aclara su garganta. La señora Nodoka muestra su mejor sonrisa, mientras el señor Saotome parece molesto.

-Sé que no es el momento más apropiado para decirlo pero… - Ranma se dirige a mi papá. ¡Trágame tierra! – Señor Tendo, quiero mucho a su hija. Y ella y yo tenemos una relación, quería tener su consentimiento –

-¿Es eso cierto Akane? – hago una mueca. Esto es realmente incómodo.

-Si – miro de reojo al papá de Ranma, no parece tomar bien la noticia.

-Creo que lo dijiste en el momento menos apropiado – dijo Nabiki. Yo sabía a lo que se refería.

-Eso es estupendo. Me alegro mucho que ustedes estén saliendo – Kasumi nos felicitó. Pero el ambiente aún era algo tenso.

-Los felicito muchachos, hacen una linda pareja – me sonroje ante el comentario de Tofu.

Mi papá parecía pensativo. Miro a su amigo de toda la vida el cual no parecía convencerse del todo. El dinero era lo más importante para el al parecer. Una idea que no pareció agradarle a mi padre. Sabía que era su amigo, no lo criticaría.

-Si el señor Saotome está de acuerdo… - lo miró.

Respiro hondo. Y sus ojos cafés se posaron en mí. Sentí el miedo recorrer mi espina. Pero tenía que aguantarle la mirada.

-Ranma, sabes que lo que pienso respecto a esto – Ranma parecía querer matarlo con la mirada –Akane. Tú sabes que te tengo un gran aprecio, eres casi como una hija para mi. Pero los negocios…-

-No le hagas caso Akane – interrumpió la señora Saotome – Genma y yo hablaremos sobre esto. En lo personal, me gusta que tú y mi hijo tengan algo especial –

-¿Entonces… estás de acuerdo? – pregunto algo inseguro.

-Por supuesto – dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

-Chicos aún son jóvenes. Nadie sabe lo que les espera en el futuro y… -

-Papá, no me voy a casar no adelantes las cosas – interrumpo a mi papá algo molesta.

-Cuidare de su hija señor – prometió mi novio. Bueno "mi novio" era algo de lo que no me sentía cómoda. Ahora con la mirada de reproche de mi suegro.

Al final los Saotome se despidieron y Ranma se despidió con el más dulce beso. Claro, nadie nos vio para mi suerte.

.

-Me alegra mucho de que estén juntos – Ukyo y yo estábamos sentadas en una de las mesas de la esquina a la hora del almuerzo. Estábamos solas.

-Si, la verdad que me siento muy bien. Y tu ¿Cómo estás? No quiero solo sentarme hablar de Ranma –

La verdad era que solo quería hablar de el, pero tampoco quería sonar como esas odiosas novias que todo el tiempo hablan de sus novios. Yo no quería ser igual.

-Estoy bien. Ayer Ryoga me invito a ver una película – sonrió pícaramente – voy hacer lo posible por conquistarlo –

-Ryoga es un gran tipo. Quiero que no salgas lastimada, nunca debes fiarte de nadie –

-¿Tampoco te fías de Ranma? – su pregunta me rondo por la mente

¿Qué no confió en Ranma? Bueno, pudieron haber pasado problemas entre nosotros. Pero el siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, incluso sin llamarlo. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

-Por cierto, Shamppo no vino. Nadie la ha visto, vaya, quería verle la cara cuando los viera a Ranma y a ti tan acaramelados. Dios, parecen chicle – para mi suerte cambio de tema.

-Claro que no. Por ejemplo, ahora no sé dónde está – dije orgullosa.

Ukyo se ría mientras toma su jugo.

-No debimos nombrarlo, ahí viene – la veo que se arregla el cabello. Miro atrás y con el vienen Ryoga y Mouse.

Ranma se sienta a mi lado y me planta un beso en la mejilla y descansa su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa? – me guiña un ojo.

No pude evitar reír.

-¿Preciosa? Tienes muchas facetas –

-¿Ah si? ¿Me conoces bien? Haber dime cuales –

-Coqueto –

-Bien, no lo niego. Otra –

Pongo mi dedo en mi mentón pretendiendo pensar. Escucho como suelta una risa.

-Extrovertido – digo. Ranma junta las cejas.

-También tonto – dice Mouse.

-No te olvides de presumido – dice Ryoga.

-También egocéntrico –

-Orgulloso –

-Temperamental –

-Hablador –

-tonto ¿Eso ya lo dije? –

-¡Ya cállense! – Ranma grita mientras todos reímos.

Al parecer Ryoga y Ranma habían hecho las paces o algo así. Pero no era la misma relación de antes, no parecían tan unidos. Eso me entristecía, pero seguramente el tiempo arreglaría las cosas. Mientras tanto Mouse, siempre se mostraba pasible con todos, me agradaba, no se molestaba ni se complicaba por nada.

Al culminar las clases todos habíamos quedado para ir a ver una película. Ukyo iba a lado de Ryoga hablando y Mouse en su teléfono. En la entrada de la escuela las chicas comenzaron a chillar. Todas se juntaban, corrían y señalaban hacia la salida. Parecía que alguien había llegado. Alce la cabeza pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. Mire sobre mi hombro a Ukyo ella levanto sus hombros, tampoco sabia nada.

-¿Por qué las mujeres hacen tanto alboroto? – se preguntó Ranma.

Avanzamos hasta que vimos un carro negro con los vidrios igual de negros. Junto al carro había un chico alto, mas alto que Ranma al parecer. Tenía un buen cuerpo ya que el traje negro le quedaba bien. El saco negro y la camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Los pantalones de saten y zapatos negros bien lustrados. Tenía los brazos cruzados y usaba gafas oscuras. Ahora entiendo por qué todas babeaban. Su cabello era oscuro y su piel blanca. No pude ver sus ojos.

Escuche como ahogaban un chillido. Mire hacia atrás y ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Me di cuenta de que Ranma, Ryoga pusieron mala cara. En cambio Mouse parecía absorto.

Seguimos avanzando para llegar al cine. De pronto aquel muchacho se paró en frente de nosotros. Ranma me tomo de la mano más fuerte acercándome a él. ¿Esta celoso? Puse los ojos en blanco. Esto es algo inmaduro de su parte.

-¿Akane Tendo? -

Me congele. Su voz sonaba dulce pero a la vez con autoridad. Me sentí intimidada, me aferre mas fuerte de Ranma.

-S-si –

-Que tal – mostro sus dientes con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba las gafas mostrando sus intensos ojos verdes. Algunas chicas suspiraban – Me llamo Kenjio Kim, soy hijo del detective que estuvo ayer en su casa –

Oh.

Aclare mi garganta. Así que este es el hijo del detective, recuerdo que lo menciono varias veces.

-Sí, él estuvo ayer en mi casa y hablamos –

-Sí, lo que dije – Lo dijo y me hiso sentir tonta. Inmediatamente lo deteste.

Escuche a Ranma resoplar. Lo mire y vi como él no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que, necesito que me acompañe –

-¿A dónde? – pregunto Ranma rápidamente.

-¿Y tu eres…? – dijo apuntándolo con sus gafas mientras las movía en círculos.

-Soy Ranma Saotome, y Akane es mi novia por si no lo sabias –

Kenjio soltó una risa. Una risa encantadora al parecer ya que escuche un suspiro de Ukyo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Akane es muy niña para mi gusto. Pero necesito que venga conmigo para algunas preguntas. Después será toda tuya si lo deseas –

¿Muy niña? Bien, puede ser muy guapo. Pero es un imbécil. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es tan urgente? – pregunto.

-Si el caso de tu mamá no tiene mucha importancia para ti, podría decirte que no es tan urgente – su voz parecía despreocupada.

Me maldecí. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Mi mamá es muy importante para mí. Pero pensé que me iban hacer las mismas preguntas cuando me visitaron en el hospital. Tonta. Tenía que ir con él.

-Ranma, prometo no demorar y estaré de vuelta contigo ¿No nos demoramos verdad? – me dirigí a Kenjio. Él se encogió de hombros. Solté un suspiro rogando por paciencia.

-Voy contigo –

-No, no creo que eso sea posible. Veras, este caso es algo privado. No me gusta estar rodeado de gente que podría estorbarme –

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Mouse pregunta. Yo lo miro y niego con la cabeza. La verdad no quiero que nadie se entere de los detalles sobre el accidente.

-Ranma, te llamare cuando termine. Prometo hacer lo posible por salir de ahí pronto –

Me miro frunciendo el ceño. Me dirigí a Kenjio. Entonces sentí un jalón en mi mano, sin darme tiempo Ranma tenía sus manos sobre mi rostro y me besaba delicadamente pero con un poco de fuerza. Sus besos me hacían volar. Le devolví el beso con una sonrisa.

-Llámame apenas termines, te pasaré a buscar –

-Lo prometo –

Kenjio abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí. El enseguida se subió.

-Es muy celoso tu novio, que falta de fe te tiene – dijo sin mirarme. Encendió el auto y nos fuimos.

-El confía en mí – estaba segura de eso. Pero, conociendo a Ranma, le gustaba dejar en claro que yo era su novia. Algo que a mi gusta, me hacía sentir un poco presionada.

-No sé porque se molesta. No me interesan las niñas de tu edad, debería saber eso. Además, las mujeres con mas experiencia rondan en mi lista de deseos – el lado de su boca se curva en una sonrisa, para mi parece, maliciosa. Lo miro y tuerzo los ojos.

-No me llames niña, me caía mejor tu papá ¿Por qué el no está aquí? –

Suelta una carcajada.

-Mi padre regreso a Corea por unos asuntos. Así que si no te agrado, lastima. Me tendrás que soportar por mucho tiempo –

Me golpeo la espalda contra el asiento. Cruzo mis brazos disgustada.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto secamente.

-Cinturón –

-¿Qué? – Kenjio frena y mi cuerpo se va hacia delante. Alcanzo a sujetarme - ¿¡Oye que te pasa!?

-¿No sabes que siempre que subes a un auto tienes que ponerte el cinturón de seguridad? – Lo fulmino con la mirada – Es la primera regla si vamos a estar viéndonos continuamente –

-¿Y no se supone que sirves para los ciudadanos? Deberías tener más cuidado al manejar –

-Bueno, no veo a ningún oficial aquí. Espera. Claro yo soy uno, pero con un cargo más importante. Si tienes alguna queja escríbela en un papel y métela en… donde quieras –

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Eres un grosero! – gruño furiosa.

Como puede ser posible que un tipo como él sea trabaje para esto. Estaba furiosa, tenía tantas ganas de ponerlo en su puesto. Rezaba por que el tiempo pasara deprisa y poder regresar con Ranma. Él también tenía sus defectos, pero yo los amaba. Me ajuste el cinturón y mire por la ventana. Me dedique a pensar en mi novio, en sus besos, en sus palabras, en sus malos chistes, en su sonrisa pícara. Es lo único que puedo hacer para aguantar a Kenjio.


	11. un cambio

Kenjio estaba mirándome fijamente, entrecerraba sus ojos mientras se balanceaba en la silla hacia atrás. Cada cinco segundos daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Su expresión me hacia recordar las películas donde los policías sacaban la mayor información posible mientras fumaban sus cigarrillos, subían sus mangas y aflojaban sus corbatas. Pero a diferencia de Kenjio, este seguía bien vestido.

-Así que – se acomodó en su asiento – Esa noche le pediste a tu mamá que te llevara a ese evento, y ¿No notaste nada extraño? ¿Alguna persona que las siguiera? –

Mire fijo a la pared. Estábamos en un cuarto cerrado con un gran espejo, donde sabía que habían personas atrás escuchando nuestras conversaciones. Fije mi mirada en aquel espejo. Aquella noche no había notado nada inusual, mi mamá y yo estuvimos bien, nadie nos molestó y nadie nos espió. Traté de pensar en alguna persona vestida de algún traje gris. Nada, no podía recordar nada. Cuando íbamos en el carro, recordé que hablábamos de cosas triviales y luego…

Me sentí mareada, cerré los ojos fuertemente. Recordar aquello me hacía sentir náuseas y hacia una gran presión en mi pecho. Comencé a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarme.

-¿Quieres agua? – pregunto por desdén. Se veía muy profesional.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada inusual –

Kenjio respiro fuertemente. Me tensé ¿Acaso se molestó? Apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-No quería decirte esto pero… - Kenjio saco de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil y lo puso sobre la mesa – Encontramos esto cerca de donde fue el accidente. Parece que alguien lo perdió. Había un mensaje muy inusual.

Quise tocar el teléfono pero no mis dedos apenas podían moverse. Sentí como se secó mi boca. Mi respiración era rápida. Mire a los ojos a Kenjio, sus intensos ojos verdes me ponían nerviosa.

-¿Qué mensaje? – solté un susurro. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-Decía: "Espero que cumplas con el trabajo, serás recompensado, espero que no falles. Recuerda no dejar rastro" –

Me lleve la mano a la boca. En un momento de desesperación me pase los dedos por el cabello y apreté fuerte en la parte de atrás ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Trataron de asesinarnos? Esto no podía ser posible. Mi cuerpo se sentía frio y temblaba. Todo el dolor se transformó en rabia, una rabia que apenas podía controlar. Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

-Claro que hicimos todo lo posible por rastrear al dueño, también tratamos de rastrear el número para localizar al dueño, pero no encontramos nada –

Recordaba las últimas palabras de mamá antes del accidente "te amo" juré en silencio que el que estuviera de tras de todo esto no viviría. Lo mataría con mis propias manos. Por todos los días de dolor, por arruinar a mi familia, por hacer que nos mudáramos, por destruirme. Por muchas cosas. Ahora ya no podría ver la cara de mamá, ya no podría probar su deliciosa comida, ya no podría hablar con ella como lo hacía antes. Ya no nos reuniríamos en familia a ver la televisión. Me lo quitaron. Me quitaron mis momentos felices.

-Ten – Kenjio me tendió la caja de toallitas. Toque mis mejillas rápidamente. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Gracias – tome una y me seque. Aún estaba impactada. Entonces recordé cuando estábamos en la casa de Shinossuke ¿Habrán vuelto por mí? Sentí un miedo correrme por la columna.

-Te aseguro que vamos a encontrar a los que estaban de tras de esto –

-¿Estaban? ¿No es solo una persona? – mi voz sonaba débil. Kenjio formó una línea en sus labios. Parecía cansado. Pero aun así se lo veía bien.

-Usualmente en este tipo de actos, participa más de una persona. Por eso he estado indagando mas a fondo. Estuve hablando con algunos de tus amigos donde antiguamente vivías. Pero no pude llegar a nada en concreto –

-¿Estuviste hablando con mis amigos? Ellos no me dijeron nada – dije algo indignada. Nadie me había informado de que había un chico preguntando sobre mi madre. Pensé en Ayumi, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Bueno, pues parece que ellos si lo hacen pero tú no das señales de vida – comenzó a jugar con su corbata, doblándola en la punta. Por un momento me quede perdida en su movimiento, entonces recordé que ya no había revisado mis redes sociales en estos días.

-Es mi culpa – me tape el rostro con las manos y deje salir un gran suspiro – Debo ser la peor amiga del mundo. Diablos –

Tenía muchos amigos, y a todos los quería. Siempre tuve una buena relación, salíamos a comer o a comprar. Y había prometido estar en contacto. Recuerdo cuando me despedí de cada uno. Ayumi me abrazo muy fuerte y lloró. Me hizo prometer que siempre la llamaría y que la iría a visitar.

-No te tortures. Simplemente escríbeles y ya. Es normal que te aísles después de una perdida familiar –

Kenjio estaba a punto de sacar otro cigarrillo. Lo detuve tomando la caja.

-¿Podrías no fumar? El humo me molesta – deslice la caja de cigarrillos a un lado.

Me pareció que una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Pero al parecer no.

-Acabemos con esto rápido. Quiero fumar y tu tienes una cita con tu… novio –

-¿Esto de buscar al culpable no es muy divertido para ti? –

Por un segundo pude vislumbrar algo en sus ojos. Me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que dije, al parecer le molesto. ¿No le gusta su trabajo?

-Si la persona que trato de asesinarte no lo consiguieron, puedes estar segura de que volverán a buscarte. No creo que este muy lejos ese día –

-Lograron matar a mi madre –

-Y es una pena – dijo pero sabía que no lo decía enserio – te daré mi tarjeta, quiero que me llames cuando necesites algo. Nos veremos pronto.

Salí de la oficina y mande un mensaje a Ranma diciéndole que estaba libre. Después de unos veinte minutos su auto se estaciono delante del edificio. Me subí en el auto y fui recibida con un beso. Parecía serio, sus hombros estaban tensos.

-¿Te torturaron? –

-Eso hubiera sido mejor – aun recordaba lo del teléfono. Le conté a Ranma como me había ido con Kenjio, mientras conducía al centro comercial donde estaban todos.

-¿Estas segura que quieres ir? Entendería si quieres estar sola –

Apreté su mano indicándole que estaba bien. Tenía la promesa de encontrar a quien haya planeado todo y poder acabarlo con mis propias manos. No le había comentado eso a Ranma, quería mantenerlo en secreto para mi.

Llegamos hasta el patio de comidas, vi a Mousse concentrado en su teléfono y a Ryoga hablando animadamente con Ukyo. Todos nos miraron cuando llegamos. Pude ver las dudas en el rostro de todos, pero no quería responder preguntas.

-Pedimos algo para ti Akane, espero que te guste la pasta – dijo Ryoga.

-Gracias – me senté entre Mousse y Ranma. Este me miro y sonrió y siguió con su teléfono.

-Akane, se que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero… - Ukyo empezó a moverse de su puesto un poco incomoda.

-Si Akane no quiere hablar de esto no necesitamos preguntar Ukyo – Ryoga parecía estar riñéndola. Ella se ruborizo y siguió comiendo.

-No te preocupes Ukyo, pero por ahora es algo de lo que no quiero hablar – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Ranma me apretó la pierna y se acercó a mí.

-¿Estas bien? – susurro en mi oído y me beso en el cabello.

-Si –

-Oigan, mañana será el festival de otoño. Se presentarán varios grupos, yo me apunto, quien se apunta conmigo – Mousse nos miró a cada con una sonrisa entusiasta. No tenía ganas de conciertos por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

-Yo iré – dijeron Ryoga y Ukyo al mismo tiempo. Ryoga me miro y una sonrisa tímida asomo en sus labios. Me gustaba mucho, pero no era nada comparado para lo que sentía por Ranma.

-¿Vienes Akane? será divertido, así podrías distraerte un poco – dijo con voz suave.

-No presiones a mi novia, si quiere ir irá y si no, no vamos – Ranma comía pedacitos de pan, arrojo unos cuantos a Ryoga.

-Oh no, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? Y ahora vienes a decirnos que si ella no hace algo tu tampoco. Sin ofender Akane, tú me caes bien. Pero Ranma es un idiota – dijo Mousse, me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

No quería que Ranma se distanciara de sus amigos por mi culpa. Era lo que menos deseaba, sabía que para ellos, Ranma era muy importante. En especial para Ryoga, aunque ahora estaba más pegado a Mousse por el problema que tuvo con su otro amigo. No quiero ser la manzana de la discordia.

-Vaya, quien diría. Pareces otro Ranma, te ha sentado bien esto de estar enamorado – comentó Ukyo. Todos rieron y pude ver como Ranma se sonrojaba.

-Yo también iré – dije sin miedo. Quería que Ranma estuviera con sus amigos, aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Sabía perfectamente que si no iba, el tampoco.

-¿Estas segura? – murmuro a mi oído. Yo lo miré y asentí. Él sonrió y me abrazo fuerte para luego soltarme –Bien, entonces todos iremos.

Ese día estuvimos hablando de cosas de la escuela, de cómo se conocieron algunos. Ryoga fue amigo desde la infancia de Ranma y Mousse, a él lo conocieron en la escuela hace un tiempo. Ukyo no dijo cómo los había conocido, había dicho que hubiera sido mejor si no se los hubiera topado a todos esos tontos. Reímos y gracias a ellos el dolor en mi corazón había disminuido. No fuimos al cine y nos despedimos. Ranma fue a dejarme a mi casa, cada vez que nos besamos sentía como mi cuerpo flotaba en el aire, me apretaba contra su cuerpo y podía respirar su aroma. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque a mí, mordí su labio y el suspiro sobre mis labios.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a mi departamento? – yo reí besándolo.

-¿Qué te parece mañana? –

-Mañana será el festival – dijo besando mi frente.

-Entonces ¿te parece si me cambio en tu casa? Y nos vamos juntos de ahí – pude ver la sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Vendré a recogerte para la escuela – me beso fuerte – Nos vemos nena.

-Adiós- sonreí y Ranma se marchó.

Al entrar fui recibida por mi padre, estaba de buen humor ese día y dijo que iría a dar una vuelta y encontrarse con viejos amigos. Me encantaba verlo feliz, su sonrisa era como un regalo para mí, después de haber perdido al amor de su vida injustamente. No iba a contarle nada de lo que había hablado con el detective, era un dolor que solo yo podía soportar. No quería ni imaginar cómo se hubiera puesto el. Al entrar a mi habitación, abrí mi laptop y mire mi página social. Tenía muchos mensajes y muchas solicitudes de amigos. Entre ellos vi una de Mousse y Ryoga y los acepte inmediatamente. Leí los mensajes de Ayumi una y otra vez, diciéndome que un extraño pero sexy sujeto había estado hablando con ella. También vi cómo me exigía saber más sobre él y que quería verlo de nuevo. Y también preguntándome si tenía que convertirse en un asaltante de bancos para volver a verlo. No pude evitar reír y conteste su mensaje, le dije lo mucho que la extrañaba y que algún día volvería para saludarlos a todos.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar. La llamada era de Ryoga y contesté. Estaba feliz, pensé que lo mío con Ranma lo iba a distanciar de mí, algo que no quería.

-Hola Ryoga – lo saludé animada.

-¿Cómo estas Akane? ¿Está bien si te llamo? –

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Estoy feliz de que me llames, pensé… bueno, que te habías olvidado de mí –

-Eso es imposible. No lo hice antes porque, bueno, fue una de las cosas que Ranma prohibió –

Cerré los ojos y me deje caer en la cama. Ranma a veces podía llegar a ser muy intenso, eso me asustaba, nunca había estado con alguien así. No quería que me negara el tener amigos, tendría que hablar con él.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía –

-No, no te molestes con él. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que lo veo así, tal vez, no sabe cómo actuar. Parece un niño protegiendo su tesoro, entiéndelo un poco. No me gusta decir esto pero, se ve que te quiere mucho -

Guardamos silencio. Podía escuchar su respiración rítmica al otro lado de la línea ¿nunca se había enamorado así? Cuando conoces a Ranma Saotome, piensas que es un tipo seguro de si mismo, que sabe lo que quiere, y lo que sería capaz de conseguirlo. Ryoga describía a un chico que cuando tiene algo que aprecia mucho, no sabe cómo tratarlo, aparece el niño inseguro. Cuando pienso en eso, quiero ir y abrazarlo, decirle que puede confiar en lo que yo siento.

-De todas manera, hablaré con el – cerré la pantalla de mi laptop.

-Diablos, me meteré en problemas – se rió – Tu, me caes muy bien. No lo tomes a mal, me gustabas bueno, me gustas. Pero de verdad que tú y Ranma se ven muy bien juntos. Pero quería, quería decirte que a pesar de eso, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, como lo éramos antes –

-Por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos Ryoga, además, tú me estabas entrenando y no quiero cambiar de maestro - sabía que Ranma me mataría por esto, pero, Ryoga se había ofrecido primero en entrenarme. Tal vez si los dos se turnaban…

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Que te parece si en dos días paso por tu casa y seguimos donde nos quedamos –

-Estaré lista maestro – ambos reímos. Seguimos hablando un rato más sobre su vida, como desde pequeño se había perdido en el bosque y lo habían encontrado en la noche. De cómo había tenido varias luchas y la mayoría con Ranma, pero dijo que no se arrepentía ya que con él se había hecho más fuerte.

Tocaron a mi puerta y Nabiki asomo la cabeza. Tenía una sonrisa pícara, la conocía muy bien, sabía que había algo que le había llamado la atención.

-Hay un tipo sexy abajo esperándote – dijo, me guiño el ojo y salió de mi habitación.

-¿Ryoga? Tengo que colgar, después hablamos – me puse de pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana –

Me mire al espejo y me di cuenta de que seguía con la ropa del colegio. Rápidamente me cambie, me puse un short y una blusa que se pegaba a mi cuerpo. Me recogí el cabello y baje, tal vez Nabiki estaba hablando de Ranma, no quería que me viera desarreglada ¿el sería capaz de venir si apenas nos vimos? Si, si sería capaz. Era Ranma, el siempre salía con alguna sorpresa.

Llegue hasta la sala y por un momento mi corazón dio un brinco acompañado de una punzada de decepción.

-La verdad, espere que nuestro encuentro fuera después de algunos días pero, ya ves, hola de nuevo – Kenjio estaba sentado con una taza de té que Nabiki muy amablemente le había ofrecido. Ella estaba sentada frente a él y me miraba emocionada.

-Sí, yo también esperaba verte después – me acerque y tome asiento a lado de Nabiki.

El me miró con su sonrisa presumida, se acomodó en su asiento y coloco los codos sobre la mesa. Junto sus manos y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Yo los dejaré solos, si necesitas algo Kenjio, puedes pedírmelo – Nabiki se puso de pie no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. El le mostro una sonrisa demasiado coqueta para mi gusto, y el efecto que hizo en Nabiki me hiso poner los ojos en blanco. Salió de la habitación dando brinquitos.

-el efecto que tengo con las mujeres a veces, me sorprende a mí mismo – murmuro, como si hablara para sí mismo.

-¿Qué hace aquí detective Kim? – dije algo cansada.

-Oh no, el detective Kim es mi padre. Tu puedes llamarme Kenjio, ya que vamos a pasar algún tiempo viéndonos, tu sabes, para entrar en familiaridad -

-Pero pensé que nos veríamos después, no entiendo que hace aquí –

-Akane, Akane – suspiro, sus ojos parecían cansados. Paso su mano por sus cejas masajeando – Se supone que nuestra relación se tiene que basar en la confianza ¿Acaso siempre tengo que ir con tus amigos para que me hablen de ti? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta visita sorpresa –

-¿De qué hablas? – mi cuerpo se tensó. Parecía molesto.

-Hable con un compañero tuyo. Shinossuke. Bien, el me comento que en su fiesta caíste varios metros y si no fuera por tu novio superhéroe habrías muerto – me sentí fría, ¿Cuándo habló con Shinossuke? – ahora, ¿me puedes decir tu lo que paso?

No estaba segura de decirle si había sentido que me habían empujado. Pero ya que no quería seguir viéndolo molesto le conté como habían pasado las cosas. El parecía muy serio, sus dedos dibujaba el contorno de sus labios. Sus ojos verdes analizaban cada palabra que decía.

-Y eso fue todo – culminé soltando un suspiro.

-Lo que me temía. Bueno tengo un par de noticias para ti ¿está tu padre? –

-Eh, no está –

-Bien, lo esperaré. Ya había hablado con el antes – dijo con desdén. Lo mire con la boca abierta ¿Cómo él hablaba con todos y yo no me enteraba?

Antes de protestar mi papa entro por la puerta. El y Nabiki se reunieron con nosotros. Mi padre se mostró serio y se sentó en la punta de la mesa, saludando cortésmente a Kenjio. Mientras Nabiki se sentaba a su lado, a el pareció no molestarle.

-¿A que debemos su visita detective? – dijo con voz fuerte.

-Lo que habíamos hablado antes señor Tendo. Las cosas no son tan sencillas como esperábamos, Akane no está segura aquí. Ya tuvo un atentado contra su vida así que es más probable que la busquen de nuevo –

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi corazón latía a mil por hora ¿me buscarían de nuevo? ¿Quién diablos me quería? ¿Por qué a mí?

Mi papá descanso su rostro sobre sus manos. Parecía haber envejecido diez años más. Odiaba verlo preocupado. Mire a Nabiki también parecía afectada, había dejado de mirar a Kenjio y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No quiero que a mi hija le pase algo. Ya perdimos a… - dejo escapar un largo suspiro – tiene que protegerla detective –

-No se preocupe señor Tendo, ella está en buenas manos –

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – susurre para mí, pero todos me miraron.

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero parece que, alguien no te quiere viva – sus palabras hicieron eco en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Las lágrimas golpearon mi garganta, pestañee varias veces reteniéndolas.

-¿Cuándo descubrirán quien está de tras de todo esto? – pregunto mi papá con voz agotada.

-No lo sabemos, no parece dejar rastro. Pero mientras buscamos, Akane debe quedarse cerca de mí. Mandare a mi gente para que los cuide a ustedes también las veinticuatro horas del día y… -

-¿Qué dice? No entiendo ¿papá? – interrumpí a Kenjio. Mi papá bajo la mirada derrotado. Mire a Nabiki pero ella tampoco me miraba.

-Hija, las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que esperábamos. No quiero perderte ¿entiendes? Necesitas estar a salvo –

-Si, pero… -

-Vendrás conmigo. No puedo perderte de vista Akane, parece que las personas que te quieren son muy peligrosas –

-No puedo ir contigo, no puedo dejar a mi familia – alce mi voz. Pero nadie parecía defenderme.

-Solo será por un tiempo, ellos estarán vigilados también y los verás lo prometo. Vamos, no estoy diciéndote que te encerrare las veinticuatro horas del día a pan y agua –

Negué con la cabeza, ¿irme de casa de mi padre? Pensé que eso sucedería cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, tal vez me hubiera ir don Ranma. Oh, no. inmediatamente pensé en Ranma ¿Qué diría él? Seguramente querrá matar a Kenjio. Pase las manos por mi rostro, esto iba demasiado lejos.

-¿Papá, dejaras que vaya a vivir con este sujeto? – Kenjio me miro ofendido y luego miro a mi padre. El parecía afectado.

-Solo será por un tiempo hija, será por tu bien. Prometo ponerme en contacto contigo y también iré a verte –

-No puedo creerlo – dije.

-prometo ir a verte todos los días hermanita, pero si es por tu bien, no puedes hacer escandalo ¿me oíste? No quiero perder a nadie más –

Estaba molesta, no, estaba furiosa.

-¿Cuándo nos iríamos? – dije derrotada.

-hoy mismo. Vivo un poco lejos, así que entre más rápido nos vamos mejor. No te preocupes no me mires así, yo te llevare a la escuela y te recogeré –

Adiós a mi vida normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos mis amigos lectores, les quería pedir mil disculpas por haber demorado. Me encuentro muy ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo, pero, les quería dar mil gracias por estar pendientes y leer mi historia. También quería comentarles que mi hermana esta escribiendo otra y subiéndola a mi cuenta se llama "los renacidos" la recomiendo mucho, ya la estuve leyendo y está muy interesante. Denle una oportunidad** **un saludo inmenso a** karlaisabelortizhernandez nancyricoleon ZURGAN El mundo de Alicia SSmarties Rizzasm yessi-chibi Guest DaniRashell Ikita karlaisabelortizhernandez Sav21

 **Lamento no poder contestar a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero el tiempo no me da mucho. Igual les agradesco y pronto regresaré con un nuevo capitulo.**


	12. leche con galletas

**LECHE CON GALLETAS**

Había llamado dos veces a Ranma, pero no me contestaba. Estaba en mi habitación haciendo mi maleta, literalmente arrojando algunas prendas con rudeza. Kenjio esperaba por mí abajo junto a mi padre y Nabiki. Después de tanto rogar y tanto protestar, no me dieron la razón. Mi padre estaba demasiado preocupado por mí y decía que estaría más segura si estaba a lado del señor antipatía. También había dicho que quería que ellos vinieran conmigo ya que si yo corría peligro, no quería que ellos también lo corrieran. Pero Kenjio me aseguro que solo me querían a mí –algo demasiado bizarro- también había prometido mantener a salvo a mi familia, los mantendría vigilados con su gente. Para suerte y dicha de Nabiki, le había hecho escoger entre algunos de sus compañeros para que la cuidara, mostrándole algunas fotos. Ella no dudo en escoger al más apuesto.

Listo, no empaque mucho, no me quedaría por siempre. Ya que Ranma no me contestaba, decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto " _necesito hablar contigo urgente, no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir, a mi no me agrada nada"_ resople y metí el celular en mi bolso. Antes de cerrar la puerta mire mi habitación, aun no me había familiarizado mucho a ella, y ahora la deja para irme a un nuevo lugar con alguien que no me agradaba.

Baje los escalones y encontré a mi padre al final de la escalera. Me miro preocupado y triste, debió ser gracias a mi aspecto facial, no estaba nada complacida. Sin decir nada baje y quede frente a él. no sabía si abrazarlo o no, no sabía que decir.

-Akane ¿entiendes lo delicada que es la situación? Yo aún no creo que sea cierto, pero así pasa en ocasiones, y por desgracia nos está pasando a nosotros – soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, de repente vi como envejeció diez años más, debido a la preocupación y estrés – no se porque pasan estas cosas, estoy tratando de averiguarlo por mi cuenta, pero no encuentro una razón –

-Es tan… injusto – murmuré. Tener que alejarme de mi familia era un golpe duro. Pero no dejaría que algun psicópata se saliera con la suya y nos destruyera.

Mi papá seco una lagrima de mi mejilla con su pulgar. Me sorprendí ya que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me acerco a el y me abrazo fuerte. Quise reprimir los sollozos pero era algo imposible.

-Prometo ir a visitarte siempre que sea seguro, juro que no dejare que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña – dijo apretándome a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué yo papá? ¿Qué hice? – gruñí mientras las lágrimas caían.

-A veces no tenemos las respuestas, pero prometo que nada te pasará y averiguaremos porque nos han hecho todo esto –

Nabiki apareció junto con Kenjio. El caminaba despreocupado con sus manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, no hizo ningún gesto de compasión ni preocupación. Parecía tan… normal. Me seque las lágrimas y me separe de mi papá. Mire a Nabiki, ella mordió su boca y arrugo su frente. Me abrió los brazos y corrí hacia ella.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña, y cuando naciste te hice una promesa ¿sabes? – ella se separó de mí y me miro con ojos vidriosos – te prometí que le patearía el trasero a cualquiera que se metiera contigo.

Reí entre sollozos. Kenjio llevo mi maleta al auto y se despidió de mi familia asegurando que me protegería. Cuando nos fuimos, iba ausente en el auto, mi mente estaba en otro lado. Pensaba en mamá, pensaba en lo injusto que era todo, en que las cosas malas no les pasaba a las personas buenas. ¿Por qué nosotros? Recuerdo cuando mi mamá y yo pasábamos la tarde juntas viendo la televisión o comiendo galletas preparadas por ella, deliciosas galletas. Y me decía que cuando uno se sentía mal, siempre el remedio era galletas y leche tibia. Ahora me sentía pésima, y no había quien me diera galletas y leche tibia. Me acurruque en el asiento. Sentía la mirada de Kenjio sobre mi en varias ocasiones, pero no me decía nada, respetaba mi silencio, respetaba mi dolor. Al cabo de un momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Abrí mi bolso y vi la llamada de Ranma. Conteste rápidamente.

-Ranma – dijo soltando un suspiro. Mi aliento se entrecortaba, tenía ganas de llorar. Escuchar su voz era un aliento de vida para mí, en momentos tan duros.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué sucede? Lo siento nena, estaba ocupado hace un rato ¿dime que pasa? ¿Estás bien? – sonaba un poco alterado, su respiración no era normal ¿había pasado algo malo? Cerré los ojos y le conté lo sucedido, el me oía con calma, nunca me interrumpió y en ocasiones podía oír como murmura alguna mala palabra.

-¿Estas con el ahora? – su voz sonaba disgustada. Mire de reojo a Kenjio, este había parado en un semáforo. No me miraba.

-Si ¿Por qué? Se que esto es injusto, pero no quiero que te preocupes – trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible, aunque en un carro, era obvio que Kenjio escucharía.

-Quiero que me pases con el Akane –

-¿Qué? Pero… -

-Por favor Akane – me interrumpió. Tomé aire y valor.

-De acuerdo – murmuré. Carraspee mi garganta atrayendo la atención de Kenjio. Me miro intrigado y señale el teléfono – Es Ranma, quiere hablar contigo –

-Oh ¿es Ranma? Cual… ah si tu novio, ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo? – arranco de nuevo y giro en la esquina, estábamos llegando a su casa al parecer. Podía ver a lo lejos una villa.

-No lo sé, pero dice que quiere hablar contigo. Contéstale – le alce el teléfono, el hizo un sonido de disgusto, no tomó el teléfono.

-Si quiere hablar conmigo, que saque una cita –

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un suspiro. No estaba de humor, quería que hablara con el para que se calmara, sabía que Ranma estaba muy preocupado y podía llegar a ser muy insistente.

-Si no quieres verlo esta noche tocando tu puerta será mejor que le contestes – volví alzar el teléfono con afán. El rodo los ojos y tomo el teléfono con mala gana.

-Aquí Kim – alzo sus cejas mirándome, como diciéndome _¿contenta?_ No dejaba de mirarlo ¿Qué le estaría diciendo Ranma? –No chico, imposible. Eso es algo confidencial, no me importa que sea tu novia, es mi responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo… - Kenjio soltó una risa, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos – Absolutamente no, oye, eso no es discutible – Kenjio me miro arqueando una ceja, sorprendido al parecer – No creo que a su padre le agrade eso. Está bien, solo eso, pero tendrás que traerla a mi casa o te meterás en problema, no puedes meterte en asuntos de la ley. Claro que no la estoy privando de su libertad. De acuerdo, te mandare la dirección en un mensaje – Kenjio me devolvió el teléfono sin mirarme. Entro a la villa.

El guardia lo miro y saludó cordialmente. Alzo la ceja y me miro, Kenjio se dio cuenta de su gesto y soltó una risa negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ranma? – pregunte con algo de temor ¿estaría molesto?

-Prométeme que si se trata de pasar de listo contigo me lo dirás – no sonaba tan molesto, parecía tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Solté una risa nostálgica, lo extrañaba.

-Lo prometo, además, se defenderme –

-Te amo – dijo en un susurro – No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, y no dejaré que Kenjio se haga cargo de ti. Tu eres mi novia, y yo tengo que estar pendiente de ti, no él.

-Solo hace su trabajo, a mí tampoco me gusta pero… - le eché una mirada a Kenjio, este apretaba sus labios para no reír. Y me miro con aire ofendido.

-Mañana iré por ti temprano. No sabes cómo quisiera que estés aquí – dijo soltando un suspiro, sonaba derrotado.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunté. Ranma no respondió en ese momento, oí como tomaba algo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa ¿de la cocina? No lo sabía parecía estar haciendo algo.

-Sí, no es nada malo, pequeños inconvenientes nada más. Solo sé que te necesito aquí y ahora conmigo – su voz sonaba tan desgastada. Quería correr y dejar a un lado a Kenjio y su estúpida ley, correr a brazos de Ranma y quedarme a su lado, protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa que le estuviera pasando.

-Desearía estar contigo, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en contármelo. Para eso estoy a tu lado, para apoyarte – murmure. Pude notar que sonreía, lo conocía bien.

-Mañana te secuestro ¿me meteré en problemas? – cambio su tono a uno más juguetón, no pude evitar sonreír.

-No lo sé, pero me haría muy feliz – trataba de no decir mucho frente a Kenjio. Llegamos a un garaje, su casa era de dos pisos, algo moderna. Las paredes de blanco y plomo, las ventanas eran oscuras. No tenía ni una pinta de que alguna mujer viviera allí, solo había césped, no habían plantas en la entrada.

-Lo intentaré, ahora esto imaginándote en mi cama. Imaginarte a ti y a mi cama es una mezcla muy provocadora – murmuro travieso. Me sonroje al extremo, el cuerpo se tensó deliciosamente de solo pensar en Ranma encima de mí.

-Bien Julieta, es hora de que entremos a tu nuevo palacio – Dijo Kenjio matando mis pensamientos con Ranma.

-Ya llegamos Ranma, será mejor que cuelgue. Necesito dormir, estoy agotada – dije bajándome del auto.

-¿Akane? – su voz sonó casi apagada, casi en un murmullo.

-¿Si? – me detuve y me arrime al auto.

-¿Me quieres? – mi corazón se detuvo, todo mi ser se estremeció de ternura. A veces Ranma podía llegar a ser tan inseguro de sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo se lo veía el hombre más seguro que había. Solo yo podía llegar a conocer todas sus facetas y temores.

-Cada día mucho más, te amo, no quiero que dudes de eso – dije con mucho cariño. Escuche el resoplido de su sonrisa.

-No quiero sonar como una niñita, me gusta escucharlo. Dios, no puedo creer que sea tan cursi –

-Eres adorable, y me encanta – tomé mi bolso y seguí a Kenjio al interior de la casa.

-¿Estarás bien? Mañana prometo ir temprano a recogerte –

-Estaré bien. Te esperaré mañana, duerme bien –

-Tú también, nos vemos nena – colgamos.

Kenjio encendió las luces del recibidor. La casa era amplia, pero poco amueblada. Había un gran espacio en la sala, solo había un sillón grande y frente a él una chimenea y un televiso encima, pantalla plana sobre la pared. El piso era de madera bien pulida y las paredes de color café con blanco. Al otro lado estaba la cocina, un mesón de mármol negro dividía la cocina con el comedor. Había una mesa grande y la cocina era moderna y muy bonita. Junto al comedor se vía una escalera de vidrio pegada a la pared, daba al segundo piso, no podía ver nada. Me quite los zapatos. Y entre siguiendo a Kenjio.

-¿Bien, que te parece? –

-Estoy muy cansada, ¿Dónde dormiré? – mi voz apenas era audible.

-Gracias a mí también me gusta mucho mi casa – entro y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el perchero junto con su cinturón de policía, ver su arma me ponía nerviosa. Alzo la mirada hacia mi mientras se sacaba el reloj y me indico el sillón - ¿Cómodo no? –

Lo mire aturdida por un segundo y luego mire el sillón - ¿Quieres que duerma allí? ¿Así es como tratas a tus invitados? – dije molesta.

-Dos cosas Akane, primero, no eres mi invitada, eres una víctima que tengo que cuidar y dos, el cuarto de invitados no tiene cama, a menos que quieras dormir en el piso. Lo cual sería incómodo y preferiría el sillón en tu lugar –

-¿Qué hay de tu cama? – solté enojada. El arqueo la ceja y me mostro una sonrisa lasciva - ¡No es lo que piensas! Quiero decir que duermas en el sillón y yo dormiré en tu cama –

Kenjio soltó una risa y avanzo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras.

-Te aseguro que en mi cama no dormirás por muchas razones, la primera, es mi lugar sagrado. Además, yo trabajo muy duro para atrapar a los chicos malos, merezco el descanso adecuado. Te traeré unas mantas para que duermas a gusto – dicho esto subió las escaleras. Cerré los ojos buscando tranquilizarme, estaba furiosa con ese tipo.

Estaba ya cómoda en el sillón, Kenjio tenía razón, no era tan desagradable. Ya me había duchado en el baño de abajo y estaba lista para dormir. Encendí la chimenea ya que hacia un poco de frio. Me gire quedando de costado hacia ella y me puse a pensar ¿en qué momento cambio tanto mi vida? Mamá murió, me volví fría con los demás, conocí a Ranma, cambie mi manera de ver las cosas, y ahora, alguien me seguía para matarme. Mi vida subía y caía en torno pasaba el tiempo ¿Qué pasaría después? Extrañaba a mi mamá, extrañaba mi vida normal. Extrañaba cuando nos reuníamos a contar anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeñas a la hora de la cena. Extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba reír como antes. Hubo un tiempo en que había dejado de hacerlo, hubo un tiempo en que me encerraba en mi misma, aunque aún lo hago, pero no como antes. Gracias a Ranma, supere un poco mi dolor, pero no del todo. Ahora, me enteraba de cada cosa, y eso dolía mucho.

Me sentía fuera de órbita, quería volver el tiempo, quería mi vieja y aburrida vida. Aunque…

Solté un suspiro, y me odie a mí misma. Las lágrimas comenzaron aflorar en mis ojos. Sentía que todo era mi culpa, sentía que no merecía la pena, quería morir en lugar de mi mamá. Tal vez Ranma se hubiera casado con Shamppo y su papá fuera el hombre más feliz ya que su hijo unió dos compañías muy importantes. No quería pensar en eso, amaba a Rama, el me había devuelto a la vida, le estaba dando un significado nuevo. Lloré, lloré por mamá, lloré por papá, lloré por mis hermanas… lloré por Ranma. Y me quedé dormida.

-¡Despierta! – Me desperté de golpe aturdida, estaba entre los brazos de Kenjio. El me miraba preocupado, su rostro angustiado. Yo tenía las manos sobre su pecho, al parecer lo había estado golpeando. Toque mi rostro, estaba húmedo ¿habré tenido una pesadilla? No lo recordaba.

Murmure en voz baja, palabras incoherentes. Kenjio me soltó despacio, sin desprender su mirada de mí. Soltó un suspiro y pasó la mano por su rostro.

-No me dijiste que tenías pesadillas nocturnas – llevo sus codos a sus rodillas y miró el fuego y luego a mí.

Me acurruque en el sillón, las lágrimas seguían corriendo. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. El sueño estaba viniendo a mí, mi mamá ensangrentada parada en frente de mí, diciéndome que corra, su rostro angustiado. Mi papá señalando que era mi culpa, dándome la espalda. Luego Ranma, mirándome con asco. Cerré los ojos al recordarlo y solloce.

-Hey – Kenjio se acercó a mí y paso su mano por mi hombro. Me tensé y pareció darse cuenta – No soy bueno consolando personas pero, ya se, espera aquí – se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al cabo de un momento regreso, en su mano tenía un vaso con leche. Se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos para que tomara el vaso. Lo miré con nostalgia, lo mismo hacia mi mamá.

-Faltan las galletas, no tengo, pero esto es algo ¿no? – dijo en voz baja y pausada.

Lo miré sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabía? Tome el vaso y sentí su calidez. Tome un sorbo y sentí como rodaba por mi garganta, me estaba sintiendo mejor.

-Mi abuela siempre decía, que para calmar a una persona, galletas y un vaso de leche tibia era la solución –

-Mi mamá… también decía lo mismo – mi voz era rasposa. Sonreí y me enfoque el vaso.

-¿Qué tenían las mujeres de antes? Siempre sabían el remedio casero para todo – lo mire, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si lo que hubiera dicho lo hubiera en voz alta sin querer decírmelo a mí. No respondí.

-Gracias – murmuré. Tome toda la leche y la deje en la mesita de centro.

-¿Tomas alguna clase de medicamento? – me miró muy serio, parecía preocupado – Estabas gritando y pensé que te había pasado algo, cuando te vi moviéndote así, supe que tenías una pesadillo. Me golpeaste varias veces por cierto –

-Lo siento – llevé las manos a mi cabeza, estaba contrariada – Suelo tomar unas pastillas para dormir, deje de tomarlas un tiempo, pero con todo esto que está pasando… - no pude terminar de hablar. El asintió, me entendía.

-¿No las tienes aquí? –

-No, pensé que, no las necesitaría. Mañana iré por ellas, no te preocupes. Lamento… haberte despertado de ese modo – me acomode en el sillón, para volver a dormir, aunque creo que ya no podía. No sabía qué hora era, pero para no molestar a Kenjio, estaría despierta. Además, no quería volver a tener pesadillas.

-Oye, no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. No es algo que puedas controlar – su voz sonó lejana ¿le habrá pasado también? No quería preguntarle, no quería meterme en su vida – me quedaré aquí hasta que te quedes dormida, será bueno que descanses.

-No… no pretendía dormir, no después de haber tenido esa pesadilla –

-¿De qué se trataba? –

-Yo… - negué con la cabeza. No quería recordarlo, sentía como el nudo se apretaba en mi garganta.

-No te preocupes si no quieres contármelo está bien. Bien, será una pijama entonces ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Monopolio, ajedrez, alguna película clásica o si prefieres puede ser una juvenil con romance y esas cosas?

Lo miré arqueando la ceja. Me senté y lo escudriñe con la mirada.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kenjio? –

El alzo las manos ofendido. Yo reí y el también.

-Oye, no soy tan malo ni un ogro. Tengo un lado bueno que nadie puede apreciar. Pero ya que estas bajo mi techo, tengo que ser educado y hospitalario – su sonrisa descarada me hacía gracia. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

-No hace falta, necesitas descansar para atrapar a los chicos malos ¿lo recuerdas? – apoyé mi mentón sobre las rodillas. Él se dejó caer al otro extremo del sofá.

-Mañana no habrá chicos malos, solo papeles y más papeles. Tal vez alguna que otra charla con alguien, algún testigo. Un día ordinario – cruzo sus manos atrás de su cuello. Miraba al techo. Podría ver el brillo de su cabello gracias a luz del fuego.

-Enserio, no hace falta, estaré bien – dije tranquilamente. No quería que se desvelara por mi culpa.

-¡Ya se! Podemos ver esa película de acción, sobre unos retirados que trabajaban en la _cia._ Es una película americana muy buena – se levantó de un golpe, al parecer haciendo caso omiso a mi sugerencia que se retirara a dormir. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Busque mi teléfono, eran las tres de la mañana. Tenía mucho tiempo para ir a la escuela. Kenjio llego con una película en la mano, la puso y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá. No parecía cansado, a diferencia de mí. Me había acostado tarde y había despertado demasiado temprano, no quería pensar en cómo se vería mi cara. Nos quedamos viendo la película. Era muy interesante y me hizo olvidar de mi pesadilla. A la chica le gustaba el romance peligroso y hacia pareja perfecta con el protagonista, ambos es embarcaron en una aventura peligrosa para atrapar a los malos, ella era muy osada y le gustaba el peligro aunque también era algo imprudente y miedosa. Mire de reojo a Kenjio, estaba cabeceando, tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Los cerraba por minutos y luego los abría de golpe, yo reí y desee que se quedara dormido.

Al final cuando la película se acabó, miré de nuevo a mi _guardaespaldas_ estaba profundamente dormido. No podía entenderlo, era tan molesto y antipático, pero al mismo tiempo era dulce y se preocupaba por mí. Era la primera vez que tenía ese gesto conmigo, aunque solo nos hayamos visto unas tres veces. Pero en esas veces se comportaba grosero conmigo. Ahora, parecía un hermano protector. Sonreí y me acosté alzando las piernas para no tocarlo. Miré hacia el techo, no podía dormir, a la mañana siguiente estaría muy cansada. Me puse a pensar en todo, todo lo que había pasado, en todo lo que pasaría después, no sabía que vendría pero esperaba que no fuera nada malo. No quería que nadie corriera peligro por mi culpa, estaba preocupada por mi familia, si algo les pasaba, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso rápido. Vi como la luz de la mañana iluminaba el comedor y la cocina. Me fije entonces que no era una ventana que había en el comedor, era una puerta corrediza que daba a un patio. De lo que pude fijarme era que no tenía plantas tampoco, solo césped y el muro que dividía el patio con el de otro. Me levante y mire la hora, eran casi las siete. Sin hacer ruido me acerque a la puerta corrediza. Abrí un poco y respire el aire de la mañana, era un poco frio, me abrace a mí misma. Salí y alce el rostro recibiendo los rayos de sol de la mañana. Alce mis brazos un poco y respire hondo. Mi piel se erizo por el frio. ¿y cómo no? solo tenía puesto un short de dormir y una camisa larga, pero encima una chaqueta deportiva que caía de lado por mi hombro, las mangas eran más largas que mis manos y las cubría. Mi cabello ondeaba por el viento.

-¿Quieres cereal? – la voz de Kenjio me hizo dar un brinco del susto. Mire a mi lado y estaba de pie, adentro, mirándome – Si no entras te vas a enfermar. No se supone que te proteja del clima - dicho esto se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-Gracias, cereal suena bien – entre y cerré la puerta.

-bien, porque no se cocinar y no tengo nada más en la nevera – Oh, aquí estaba el viejo Kenjio. –Por cierto, creo que tu novio está afuera – dijo señalando con la cuchara hacia la puerta.

-¿Enserio? – miré extrañada y me dirigí hacia allí, era muy temprano para que viniera por mí. Pero, conociéndolo, sé que sería capaz.

Al abrir la puerta, lo vi. Estaba apoyado sobre el muro de la entrada. No dude ningún segundo y corrí hacia él, enganchándome a su cuello. El me abrazo fuerte rodeándome por la cintura. Beso mi sien y mi frente. Tomo mi rostro con sus manos examinándome.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves cansada – asentí, el me beso suavemente. Un beso corto y casto.

-No dormí muy bien, pero estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Ni siquiera estoy lista – reí por debajo, el me miró dolido pero sonrió.

-Te dije que vendría temprano. No me agrada la idea de que mi novia tenga que dormir en la casa de un tipo – miro hacia dentro y yo también. Kenjio estaba sentado en la mesa revisando su celular - ¿Se está portando bien contigo?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, no le agradó mucho – no quise decirle el inconveniente de anoche, Ranma se pondría furioso – Entremos, hace frio y tengo que arreglarme.

Entramos tomados de la mano. Kenjio me miro y luego miró a Ranma.

-No hay cereal para él, espero que hayas comido antes de venir –

-Sí, ya comí y gracias – llevé a Ranma hacia el sofá. Al ver las sabanas el me miro arqueando la ceja.

-No es tan incómodo – le dije, le di un beso y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar mi tazón de cereal.

-¿Por eso no dormiste bien? – dijo en voz alta.

-No es por el sillón, tuvo una pesadilla nocturna por eso no durmió – comento Kenjio. Yo cerré los ojos para no querer matarlo. Ranma me miro preocupado y se dirigió hacia mí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No tienes tus pastillas? Pensé que no las necesitabas – me tomo de los hombros y me volteo hacia el.

-Yo también lo pensé, pero, después de tantas cosas que han pasado. No lo sé, volvieron –

-Solucionaremos esto, lo prometo – beso mi frente – si es necesario vendré a dormir contigo – Kenjio comenzó a toser, lo miramos, y el nos vio haciendo un mal gesto.

-Lo siento amigo, pero en mi casa no caben tres – dejo su comida a un lado.

-Entonces ella se irá conmigo – me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el en un gesto protector.

-Tengo obligaciones. Esto no es un juego, no es un chiste. Es algo muy serio, la vida de Akane corre peligro, y te aseguro que estoy muy capacitado para cuidarla. Solo son unos niños, esto no es un juego te lo repito –

-¿Crees que no puedo cuidarla? – el tono de Ranma era molesto. Yo lo tome del pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

-Sí, sé que puedes, pero este trabajo no te corresponde, no ahora. Mira, entiendo que quieras protegerla, pero estamos hablando de gente peligrosa. Si quieres puedes venir a visitarla, pero no quiero que te expongas tampoco, ¿Qué pasa si te siguen? Sabrán que estas con ella –

Note como el cuerpo de Ranma se tensaba. Coloque mi mano sobre su cintura y lo apreté a mí.

-Mira, puedes verla, llevarla a la escuela si lo prefieres. Pero, tendrás que traerla de vuelta. De todas formas, tendré gente vigilándola y a ustedes también. Mas a ti y a su familia, no quiero que más gente corra peligro – dicho esto se marchó.

Me quede estupefacta. Me arrime al mesón ¿corrían peligro por mi culpa? Ranma noto mi reacción ante lo que había dicho Kenjio. Me sentía pálida, porque sentí como toda la sangre abandono mi rostro.

-Oye – murmuro, alzo mi cara con sus dedos suaves – No pasará nada, nadie me separará de ti. Afrontaré lo que sea, te protegeré con mi vida, nadie te hará daño –

-¿Qué hay de ti? – mi voz se quebró, de solo pensar que algo malo le sucedería.

-Se defenderme, he estado metido en problemas y siempre salgo de ellos. Oye, soy Ranma Saotome – sonrió de lado y me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Lo abrace, lo abrace fuerte, cerré los ojos queriendo olvidar todo lo malo, queriendo imaginar otra situación entre nosotros. Él se aferró a mí fuertemente. Acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello y no dejaba de darme besos en la frente y murmúrame palabras de amor y promesas. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, era todo para mí. Y lo protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia. La hora aquí es 2:48 de la mañana, no tengo sueño asi que decidi responder a sus comentario –un milagro- lo se jaja y me siento mal por ello, ya que antes estaba muy ocupada y solo tenia tiempo para mandar Saludos y subir el cap. Bueno aquí me tomaré el tiempo. Por otro lado, quería recomendarles la historia de mi hermana se llama RENACIDOS la esta subiendo desde mi cuenta y personalmente esta interesante. Pueden pasarse y leerla.**

karlaisabelortizhernandez : **jeje hola ¿Qué tal estas? Gracias por tu comentario. ¿sabes? No puedo adelantarte nada, pero yo también me cortaría las venas porque soy fan de Ranma & Akane. Pero en una historia siempre pasan cosas y siempre tienen subidas y bajadas, pero Kenjio, bueno Kenjio es un tipo por el cual cualquier chica suspiraría –pero yo suspiro por Ranma- jejeje conforme a la historia lo conocerás. Por otro lado, ¿si mousse será malo o bueno? No te lo puedo decir, tal vez sea Ryoga o Ukyo o no se jajaja lo siento no puedo decirte nada, pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos desde ecuador. **

Sav21 : **Saludos amiga! Gracias por tu comentario ¿sabes? Solo porque Mousse sea de China no quiere decir que este involucrado con Shamppo ¿o si? Jajaja no se no se no se no te puedo adelantar nada. Pero creo que Mousse diría en estos momentos -¿Por qué a mi?- jajaja y no los intento separar, pero con Kenjio ahora creo que las cosas serán un poco complicadas para la pareja. No me odies! Jajaja**

SSmarties : **hola! Pues sii lo pusoo ajajaj puso un grito en el cielo. Pero mi amado Ranma es comprensible y calmado… bueno tal vez no un poco. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

AbiTaisho : **Graciiiiaas! Espero dar mas giros que te gusten. De hecho, ya estoy pensando en algunos. Saludos.**

yessi-chibi : **Kenjio en lo personal creo que es el chico rudo pero con buenos sentimientos en su interior. Tienes que conocerlo conforme avance la historia. Gracias por tu comentario, y si, Ranma se enojo y con mucha razón.** **saludos.**

netokastillo : **Saludos también para ti! Gracias por leer! Un beso desde Ecuador.**

Rizzasm : **Hola! Sabes, he estado un poquitín ocupada, pero siempre escribo la historia y después hago mis cosas y luego cuando tengo tiempo sigo escribiendo. Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes, yo mataria si alguien me dejara con la intriga.**

Ikita : **Hola Ikita! Jajaja no me parecio corto, bueno siempre trato de subir 9 o 10 paginas. En esta si fueron mas, gracias por tu comentario. Y espero que este te haya parecido menos corto**

Guest : **pues asi es la ley aveces jeje solo quieren proteger a Akane como sea ¿y que se traerá Kenjio en manos? No lo se jaja no te puedo adelantar nada pero te prometo que sus intensiones son buenas jajaja gracias por leer y gracias por desearme lo mejor en la uni que me tiene estresada.**

DenKar : hola y gracias por tu comentario. Existen chicos apuestos y buenos, no se si lo será Kenjio. Bueno, si lo se, yo estoy escribiendo jajaja pero no puedo adelantarte nada. Tendras que concerlo te aseguro que no te arrepentiras. Un saludo enorme


	13. Lo mejor para los dos

**LO MEJOR PARA LOS DOS**

Camino a la escuela, Ranma estaba pensativo. Yo lo miraba de soslayo, parecía ido, preocupado, obviamente por todo lo que estaba pasando. No quería que tuviera que estar preocupado por mí. Una ola de sensaciones me invadió, me sentí triste, él hubiera podido tener una novia con una vida normal, pero no, tenía que toparse conmigo ¿Qué pude haber tenido que le interesara? Había chicas mucho más lindas y menos problemáticas que yo. Todas estas cosas pasaban por mi culpa, todos sufrían a mí alrededor. Mi familia, mis amigos y… Ranma. Todos corrían peligro ahora. Pensé en mi papá, en Nabiki y Kasumi, no quería que nada malo les pasara. Tal vez, tal vez estuvo bien haberme ido, para que ellos no estuvieran involucrados, al fin de cuentas, me quieren solo a mí. Cerré los ojos, estaba exhausta, no había dormido casi nada. Estaba estresada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Lleve mis dedos hacia el entrecejo masajeando.

La mano de Ranma toco mi pierna. Lo miré y el me observaba con su hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿En qué piensas? – dijo mientras acariciaba mi pierna tiernamente.

-En que… - dude por un segundo en responder lo que en realidad estaba pensando, no quería angustiarlo más con mis pensamientos – en nada, solo, solo estoy un poco cansada es todo –

No dijo nada, creo que se habrá dado cuenta. Apretó mi pierna y busco mi mano, yo la acerque y entrelazamos los dedos.

-¿Tu en que piensas? – dije apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento.

-¿Yo? Bueno, en nada, a decir verdad no puedo sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que está pasando – parecía frustrado. Me dolió el corazón, podía sentir la carga que significaba – Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, y mantenerte a salvo –

 _¿Aunque tú también corras peligro?_ Pensé. Cerré mis ojos, todo esto era tan abrumador. No quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa. No dije nada, mi estómago se había revuelto. Fije mí vista hacia la ventana. La muerte de mi mamá era mucha carga ¿pero la de otro? No lo resistiría.

-¿Akane, estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo? – sin mirarlo negué con la cabeza. Apreté su mano. Soltó un suspiro cargado de impotencia – No me gusta cuando te cierras y… -

-¿Iremos al festival hoy? Quiero distraerme un rato – interrumpí. Le sonreí pero era obvio que mi sonrisa no llegaba a mis ojos. El apretó su mandíbula.

-¿No es arriesgado? No quiero que…-

-Vamos Ranma, necesito salir un poco. Quiero quitarme todo esto de la cabeza por un momento – volví a interrumpirlo. Él me sonrió y llevo mi mano hacia su boca para besarla.

-¿Cómo puedo decirte que no? – comenzó a reír por debajo, yo sonreí. Así es como me gustaba verlo, feliz, no angustiado y preocupado. No era una buena novia para él.

Al llegar a la escuela, pude ver de lejos una melena morada. Oh, Shamppo había regresado. A medida que nos acercábamos, Ranma tomando mi mano, pude verla hablando con un par de chicas. Ella no se fijó en nosotros, parecía entretenida en su plática ¿Dónde habría estado? Movía las manos mientras hablaba rápidamente, y reía. Ranma pareció no haberla visto, de todos modos, no le interesaba. Me abrazo por los hombros y me atrajo a su cuerpo besándome en la cabeza. Aun no me acostumbraba a la mirada de todos, siempre que estaba con Ranma, nos observaban, algunas con mucha envidia. Bueno, es obvio, mi novio es muy apuesto y sexy.

-¿Listos para hoy? – Mousse apareció frente a nosotros. Tenía dos entradas en sus manos, las extendió hacia nosotros – aquí tienen, nos reuniremos a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Y Ryoga y Ukyo? – pregunté mientras observaba mi entrada.

-Ya las tienen, estoy repartiendo a unos cuantos, ya sabes gano un dinero extra. Mi amigo es el encargado y me pidió que vendiera, y déjame decirte algo, esto va de viento en popa – parecía emocionado, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué les dices para convencerlos? ¿Bebidas y comida gratis? – Pregunto Ranma mientras daba la vuelta a su entrada –esto está muy caro amigo ¿Cuál es el truco?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tacaño? No te preocupes, lo pondré en tu cuenta. Sé un poco más cortes con tu novia – riñó.

-Espero que el valor de la entrada cubra la comida y la bebida – tomo mi entrada y las metió en su bolsillo trasero. Eche un vistazo y Dios, se veía tan sexy. Me sonrojé, tenía ganas de poner mi mano en las entradas.

Ranma pareció darse cuenta, comenzó a reír bajo, una risa traviesa. Tomo mi mano por la espalda y la coloco de manera que yo la metiera dentro de su bolsillo trasero. Me ruborice ferozmente y trate de sacarla, pero él no me dejaba. Mientras conversaba con Mousse, tomaba mi mano fuertemente para que no la sacara de su bolsillo trasero. La gente nos miraban y algunas chicas me fulminaban con los ojos. Bueno, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de tocar el trasero de un lindo chico. Deje de luchar y deje mi mano en su bolsillo, no sin antes peñizcarlo disimuladamente. Él se movió dando un ligero brinco, y rió.

-Traviesa – murmuró. Me arrime a su hombro riendo y miré a Mousse, agradecida de que haya tomado su celular.

-Bueno chicos, me iré a seguir vendiendo estas entradas, prefiero eso a ver como Akane te manosea el trasero – Oh, ¿nos vio? Solté a reír y golpee a Ranma con la otra mano en el pecho. El también soltó a reír, Mousse se fue y Ranma me llevo hasta el salón aun con mi mano en su bolsillo.

Me había olvidado un poco de mis problemas gracias a mi singular y pervertido novio. Se había encargado de mantenerme distraída en clases y fuera de esta. Me lanzaba papelitos mientras cuando mi mente volaba sobre lo que estaba pasando, era algo que no podía controlar. Tomaba los papelitos y los abría, unos tenían corazones, otros tenían sonrisas, otros besos y oh, por Dios, otros tenían a dos figuritas haciendo… arrugue los papelitos y los metí en mi bolsillo. Ryoga también notaba mi estado de ánimo y conversábamos en voz baja mientras la maestra daba una clase de historia aburrida. Conversamos sobre que por ahora no podría ir a mi casa a entrenar, a él lo desanimo un poco pero le prometí que todo se arreglaría. No le di muchos detalles de lo que estaba pasando ya que no quería involucrar a nadie más en este asunto. Ukyo me observaba y me regalaba sonrisas, agradecí por eso.

Cuando salía de clases para ir al baño. Sentí que me jalaron de la mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el cuarto del conserje. Ranma llevo su boca a la mía y la movía vivamente. Me entregue por completo a sus besos, eran una droga para mí. Su lengua busco la mía, solté un gemido sobre su boca. Mis manos buscaron su pantalón y lo jalé hacia mí. El respiro fuertemente y gruño mordiendo mi labio, bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y acariciaba deliciosamente. Subían y bajaban por debajo de mi camisa, tocando mi piel. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando mientras besaba mi cuello y daba mordiscos en mi hombro. Me acerqué a él y lo atraje del cuello hacia mí, comencé a buscar su oreja y mordí su lóbulo, soltó un jadeo y apretó sus manos fuertes en mi cintura.

La cosa se ponía cada vez más caliente. Busco mi boca con fervor mientras murmuraba palabras de amor. Toque su cuerpo, metí mis manos debajo de su camisa y explore su trabajada espalda. Dios, esto era el paraíso, todo se había ido de mi mente, solo éramos él y yo, en el cuarto del conserje…

Un destello de cordura apareció en mi cabeza, me aparte de él queriendo parar. Pero el no contento, volvía a buscar mi boca.

-Ran… - gemí al sentir como mordía mi cuello. Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas, el estaba tan excitado, que cuando se aferró a mi cuerpo pude sentir su miembro sobre mi –Ranma…espe-espera, nos pueden ver, para – trate de sacarlo encima de mí. Pero el no daba tregua, tomo mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza mientras seguía besándome.

-Nadie vendrá, el conserje no trabaja hoy, te lo aseguro – decía entre besos. Comencé a reír, él también lo hacía pero la pasión que existía en ese momento nos estaba cegando de la realidad.

-Estás loco – sonreí sobre sus labios. El aprovecho y mordió mi labio inferior. Me derretí.

-Tú me vuelves loco. Dios, muero por estar dentro de ti – gruño. Oh, yo también quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Lo bese con fuerza buscando más proximidad.

Con un gruñido me dio la vuelta, beso mi cuello y daba mordiscos a mi hombro. Se agacho un poco buscando el dobladillo de mi falda ¿enserio lo vamos hacer aquí? Mi respiración era agitada al igual que la suya. Deje escapar una risita, el también reía bajo, pero todo esto era tan excitante. Levanto mi falda, y yo me agarré de la pared. Dios, que nadie nos descubra. Esto era tan peligroso pero a la vez tan excitante. Sentí como sus dedos buscaron mi intimidad y comenzó a masajearme por debajo de mi braga. Las risas cesaron. Casi siento caer, mis piernas temblaban de placer.

-Eres tan deliciosa. Dios, no sabes cuánto te amo – susurraba a mi oído. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, y deje que besara mi cuello mientras me tocaba.

Sus dedos dejaron mi intimidad, pero yo seguía perdida en sus besos. Y en un segundo sin darme cuenta, pude sentir como me penetraba. Antes de soltar un gemido tapo mi boca. Empujaba deliciosamente dentro de mí, con una mano sobre mi boca y la otra agarrándome fuertemente la cadera. Tenía miedo, mi corazón latía a mil, pero también estaba demasiado excitada. ¿Si nos descubrían? Tal vez tendríamos que huir juntos y dar explicaciones a mi padre. Me tomó de las caderas y yo me incline un poco con mis manos sobre la pared. Mordí mi labio callando los gemidos, Ranma me penetraba fuerte, apretaba mi trasero mientras empujaba fuerte dentro de mí. Dios, era tan delicioso. Se apartó de mí y me volvió a dar la vuelta, ahora me tenía de frente. Me alzo sobre su cintura y me penetro suave y fuerte. Mordió mi labio y comenzó a moverse rápidamente conmigo sobre la pared. Nos besábamos ferozmente mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían acompasados. Me aferre a su cuello y sus manos estaban en mis muslos. Podía sentir, podía sentir que estaba a punto de estallar. Mordí su labio mientras sentía como me abandonaba al orgasmo, el jadeo y me beso fuerte callando su orgasmo. Arrugo la frente y mordió mi labio fuertemente. Lentamente nos detuvimos. Jadeantes, mi pecho subía y bajaba al igual que el suyo. Ambos reímos en voz baja.

-Definitivamente… estás loco – lleve mi mano al pecho. Entonces el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo ¿si nos descubrían? Mire nerviosa la puerta. Ranma tomo mi rostro y me beso rápidamente.

-Te amo – abrió lentamente la puerta y miró al exterior – Bien, sal tu primero, luego saldré yo. Será mejor que te arregles un poco el cabello – dijo en modo travieso, me guiñó un ojo. Yo reí y lo golpee en el hombro.

-Te amo – le dije y salí rápidamente. No miré a ningún lado, quería llegar al baño rápido.

Para mi suerte no había nadie allí. Solté el aire que contuve en el camino. Me miré en el espejo, oh. Estaba sonrojada, mis labios hinchados y al parecer tenía un lindo moretón en la esquina de mi labio, pero para mi suerte no se notaba. Reí y peine mi cabello con las manos, me alisé el uniforme, y lave mi cara. No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho en el cuarto del conserje. Ranma llegaba a sorprenderme, el modo en me toca, el modo en que me besa. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, es tanta pasión que siento, que a veces me asusta. ¿Podríamos llegar hacerlo en otro lado? No lo sé, pero ahora conociendo el descaro de Ranma seguramente sí. Comencé a reír como una tonta. Amaba a Ranma y el siempre hacia que me olvidara de mis problemas, tenía sus maneras peculiares, pero lo lograba.

Al salir de clases, nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestro encuentro pasional en el cuarto del conserje. Ranma tomaba mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos a su auto. Ukyo, Ryoga y Mousse subieron también al auto ya que nos dirigíamos a la feria. Mi celular vibraba y lo miré. Era Kenjio, puse los ojos en blanco y conteste.

-¿Dónde estás Julieta? – hablaba mientras comía. Parecía estar en la calle.

-Estoy saliendo de la escuela con Ranma y unos amigos – dije. Ranma me miro y me pregunto con voz baja quien era y le dije que era Kenjio. Torció el labio y arrancó.

-Es hora de que vayas a tu guarida – sonó como mi padre. No quería ir a encerrarme, quería distraerme y hoy si estaba consiguiéndolo perfectamente.

-Yo… iré más tarde, iremos a comer algo ¿o acaso no puedo ir a comer algo? Ya que no tienes nada en tu nevera, tampoco quiero morirme de hambre –

El pareció reír. Escuche como hablaba con otra persona y enseguida volvió a mí.

-Bien, come y vuelve a casa. Ya sabes, te mantengo vigilada –

-Lo sé, adiós – colgué antes de que dijera algo más.

Para mi suerte ninguno de mis amigos me pregunto sobre la llamada. Ranma tomo mi mano mientras conducía. Nos dirigíamos al festival, no había alcanzado a leer bien de que se trataba y que habría. Se presentaban varios grupos musicales locales, y también habría juegos. Estaba contenta, mi cansancio de la mala noche había desaparecido, no quería volver a esa casa y atormentarme.

-¡Lo juro en cualquier momento tomaré tu teléfono y lo lanzare por la ventana! – Dijo Ukyo, voltee y mire como observaba de mala gana a Mousse que estaba chateando. Este se encogió de hombro. Ella estaba sentada en medio de Ryoga y Mousse. Ranma los miraba por el retrovisor. No pude evitar reír.

-¿Con quién te escribes tanto? – le pregunte. El alzo la mirada y me vio. Sonrió y pude ver como se sonrojaba.

-Es una linda chica de mi país, ya que nos separamos, no sé, empezó a escribirme más seguido. Quiero ir a visitarla –

-Oh, ¿Mousse enamorado? Eso es algo para no creerlo – comentó Ranma mientras reía.

-Mientras no me vuelva un idiota como tú, estoy bien, no soy tan cursi como tú – dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono.

-¿No eres de aquí? – pregunté, no recordaba que lo mencionara.

-Soy de China, pensé que te lo había mencionado – murmuro pensativo. Ryoga golpe el hombro de Ukyo amistosamente.

-Déjalo, ¿recuerdas cuando chateabas constantemente con Shinossuke? – al parecer eso hizo que Ukyo se sonrojara ferozmente ¿Así que con Shinossuke? No lo sabía. Sonreí y la mire.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! El ya no me interesa – se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye no te enojes. Son amigos lo sé, pero admite que antes te gustaba –

-Eso era antes – murmuro. Yo lo sabía, sabía que Ukyo sentía algo por Ryoga pero no se atrevía a decirlo –Además, a Shinossuke le gusta Akane – dijo mientras soltaba una risita traviesa haciendo que me sonrojara.

Ranma soltó una carcajada amarga – Pues que lastima por él, a ella no le gusta en lo absoluto. Soy mucho mejor que él, mas apuesto, más ágil, más inteligente –

-más egocéntrico – murmuré. Todos comenzamos a reír. Ranma me miro con reproche pero enseguida sonrió y beso mi mano.

Al llegar al festival, pudimos ver el montón de gente que había asistido. La mayoría eran jóvenes y algunos adultos con aspecto rockero. Mousse nos condujo mostrándonos el lugar. Era espacioso, al aire libre, había también muchos chicos con uniformes, de distintas escuelas. Paseamos alrededor, había juegos, había puestos de comidas y también puestos de bebidas alcohólicas, pero no nos interesaba. Ranma no soltaba mi mano, me sentía reconfortada a su lado. Pronto escuchamos una banda tocar. Todos nos dirigimos hasta allá, Ryoga tomo de los hombros a Ukyo y comenzaron hablar, no pude escuchar nada pero parecían estar entretenidos conversando. Me alegre por ella, no quería que sufriera por Ryoga. Él era lindo, y esperaba que se fijara en ella.

-Iré a saludar a mi amigo, nos vemos pronto – grito Mousse hacia nosotros. Ranma asintió con la cabeza y él se perdió en medio de la multitud. La banda no era tan mala, era un grupo de rock que cantaba canciones de protestas. Todos se movían y bailaban chocando sus cuerpos.

Chocaban contra mí y me pegaba más a Ranma. Este pareció darse cuenta y me coloco frente a el abrazándome por la cintura. Me deje caer en su pecho, mientras escuchábamos a la banda. Mire de soslayo a Ukyo y Ryoga. Me sorprendí al ver que él también la tenía frente a él y ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. De pronto ella me miro y se sonrojó, le guiñe el ojo y volví mi mirada hacia el frente.

-¿Te gusta? Los gustos de Mousse pueden llegar a ser raros – dijo Ranma a mi oído, pude sentir su cálido aliento, cerré los ojos y me deje embriagar.

-Sí, no suenan tan mal – me aferre al abrazo de Ranma - ¿Ranma?

-¿Si? – dijo mientras se apretaba a mí.

-Gracias –

-¿Por qué? –

-No sé, por todo, por llegar a mi vida cuando más te necesitaba, por salvarme. Por hacerme salir del hoyo donde había decidido estancarme y por… amarme. Aunque de verdad no se que viste en mi – sonreí. El giro mi rostro y me beso. Un beso tierno, suave, paciente.

-No digas tonterías, Eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida, pervertida, decidida y muy valiente – me sonrojé mientras acariciaba mi rostro –Además, eres tú la que me salvó. Te amo, es la primera vez que siento algo así, tan… tan intenso y alucinante. No creía en esas cosas del amor, pero ahora, ahora sé cómo es. Te amo y es tan… genial pero al mismo tiempo es tan perfecto que me asusta –

-¿te asusta? – dije observando sus ojos azules. Los cuales me habían enamorado.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, eso me asusta. Me gusta estar contigo – murmuro y volvió a besarme.

Alguien nos había empujado, era uno de los chicos que bailaba frenético al ritmo de la música. Reímos y seguimos viendo el concierto. Se presentaron algunas bandas más. Mousse llego al poco rato con una chica del hombro, la presento como Yuka, estaban conversando alegremente. Pensé en la chica que tenía en China y miré a Ranma, el me leyó la mente y se encogió de hombros. _Hombres…_

Nos alejamos un poco del área del concierto, subimos algunos juegos. Estaba de lo más contenta, estaba feliz. Ranma parecía un niño subiendo a los juegos, riendo con sus amigos. Yo hablaba con Ukyo sobre la escuela y sobre cosas diferentes. Después de haber comida la manzana acaramelada le dije a Ranma que iba por algo de beber, dijo que me acompañaba pero al verlo tan contento hablando con sus amigos le dije que se quedara y que yo solo iba a la carpa que estaba cerca de allí. Asintió con la cabeza y me aleje rápidamente.

Estaba haciendo fila y vi a lo lejos, no mucho, un letrero grande que decía _La casa de los espejos_ mire curiosa, al parecer la gente no entraba allí. De pronto sentí como todo mi cuerpo por dentro se congelaba. Me quede sin aliento, mi corazón retumbaba sobre mi pecho. Había una figura en la entrada de la casa de los espejos. Una mujer, una mujer que podía reconocer fácilmente.

-Ma…mamá – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me lleve las manos a la boca. Una mujer que estaba a mi lado me miro curiosa y vio hacia donde yo miraba y luego volvió a mirarme a mi ¿la estaría viendo igual que yo?

La mujer que parecía ser mi madre alzo la mano saludándome y lentamente entro a la casa. Mi cuerpo se movió mecánicamente y en un segundo estaba corriendo hacia allí. Estaba agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba, mis manos temblaban. Mi boca estaba seca y las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar sobre mis mejillas.

-¿¡Mamá!? – corrí y lo único que podía ver era la imagen de mi multiplicada por cien. Había muchos espejos, choque con algunos mientras entraba en el laberinto. Estaba buscando a mi mamá.

Los nervios hicieron que el pecho me doliera, el estómago me ardía y el nudo en mi garganta era doloroso. Busque, me volteé violentamente, buscaba señales de mi mamá. Pero ¿Cómo? Ella estaba muerta ¿y si no lo estaba? ¿Estaría soñando? Entre a un cuarto lleno de espejos, era redondo y solo había espejos y en cada uno de ellos estaba yo. Mi imagen daba mucho que hablar. Mi cabello despeinado, mis ojos rojos, mis labios entre abiertos respirando violentamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba. Me di la vuelta y entonces ahí estaba. Mi mamá, de pie delante de mí. Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí. Estaba en un espejo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Mamá – solté en un gemido doloroso -¿Cómo? – murmuré.

-Hija ¿Qué me has hecho? – sus palabras fueron afiladas cuchillas atravesando mi pecho. Hice una mueca de dolor y me eché a llorar como una niña, no podía hablar – Perdí todo, estoy sola y también lo está tu padre ¿es justo eso Akane? – negué con la cabeza. Mis manos estaban sobre mi boca, no podía hablar - ¿lastimaras a más personas? No es justo para nadie, solo, solo tienes que hacer algo para acabar con todo esto –

Yo seguía mirándola con los ojos llorosos y nublados por las lágrimas, asentí con la cabeza. Ella comenzó acercarse. Y había una daga en sus manos, me la tendió. La tome con mis manos temblorosas, miré la daga con su punta afilada y luego la mire a ella confundida ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Ella se agachó a mi altura, tomo mi rostro y acaricio mis mejillas húmedas.

-¿Pero qué? – susurre entre sollozos.

-Hazlo Akane, hazlo y estaremos juntas. Es justo para todos, es justo para ti, después de lo que paso. Ahora podrás tener el alma tranquila. Hazlo – Su voz sonaba tan dulce como siempre, pero había algo. Negué con la cabeza ¿quería que me quitara la vida? Solloce aún más fuerte.

-¿Por qué? No quiero morir… mamá – mi cuerpo temblaba.

Me sentí confundida ¿esta era mi mamá? ¿La que me pedía que me quitara la vida? Me sentía abrumada y confundida, entonces la vi a los ojos. Sus ojos no eran del color que ella solía tener, eran oscuros, impacientes y crueles. Me aleje de ella de un salto y caí de espaldas. Estaba sentada tratando de alejarme.

-Tú… tú no eres mi mamá – dije con temor. Ella sonrió, pero no de la manera en que sonreía mi mamá, era una sonrisa macabra, una que me helaba los huesos por completo.

Poco a poco su aspecto fue cambiando, como el agua cuando la mueves con una mano y tu imagen se desfigura. Ahora no estaba mi mamá allí. Era una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo, blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos eran oscuros penetrantes, tenía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo del color de su cabello. Sonrió aún más.

-Es hora de que acabemos con esto – Suspiró aburrida, se puso de pie y se abalanzó contra mí con una daga. Yo aún tenía la que me había dado, sentí como la sangre corría por mi mano, no me había dado cuenta que la apretaba fuerte.

Rápidamente me hice a un lado y coque con un espejo. Me levante con el cuerpo aun temblando.

-¿Quién eres? – murmuré con horror. Nunca antes había visto algo así.

-Eso no importa ahora – sonrío fríamente. Me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me lanzo fuertemente contra el otro espejo. Este se quebró y sentí como algunos pedazos perforaban mi piel. Caí al suelo con un sollozo en la garganta. Ella se abalanzó hacia mí, pero antes de dar el golpe certero se detuvo. Miro hacia la puerta de salida y sonrió amargamente.

-Me divertiré mucho con tu noviecito y tus amiguitos – dijo soltando una risita. Se puso de pie, pero la detuve, me agarre de ella, adolorida.

-¡No! ¡No por favor! No les hagas nada… te lo suplico – lloré. Estaba tan asustada como para defenderme, estaba aún en estado de shock por ver a mi madre, aunque no lo era.

-Los mataré, todos a tu alrededor morirán ¿y sabes quién será la culpable? – se agachó. Puso la daga en mi cuello y sentí el pinchazo, sentí como un hilo de sangre corría por mi cuello – Tu… estabas mejor sola ¿no crees? Sin amigos. Si te acercas a ellos morirán ¿me oíste?

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? – mi respiración se cortó. No entendía porque esto tenía que estar pasándome a mí.

-Por diversión. De ti depende su bienestar y el de tu familia – Se agacho hasta mí, y beso mi frente, sentí asco, pero no podía moverme. Se puso de pie lentamente y sonrió divertida, pero había algo en su sonrisa, podría helarte los huesos - Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Akane. No quisiera matar a ese niño bonito de ojos azules ni a sus amigos, tal vez, por esta ocasión se salvaron. Eso depende de ti – soltó una risa y desapareció.

Deje caer mi cabeza y lloré. No los iba a matar, gracias a Dios. Estarán bien. Estarán bien si se alejan de mí.

-¡Akane! – escuche el grito desesperado de Ranma. También escuche muchas pisadas. No tenía fuerzas para gritar.

Al cabo de unos minutos después de gritar mi nombre apareció a mi lado. Me tomo de los hombros. Su rostro estaba horrorizado, trate de alejarme de el pero este me abrazo y me examino. Escuche la exclamación de sorpresa de Ukyo, alcé la mirada y estaban todos ahí, sorprendidos. También había otras personas que no conocía, tal vez los hombres de Kenjio.

-Oh Dios, amor, ¿estás bien? – Gruño entre dientes, tomo mis manos. Mis mangas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Sentir mi espalda escocer, me ardía. Ranma maldijo en voz baja mientras me alzaba.

-Oh no, Akane – la voz de Kenjio resonó. Ranma me alzo en brazos y me llevo lejos de ahí.

Kenjio insistió en que me llevaría pero Ranma estaba tan furioso que le grito muchas veces y el me llevo en su auto a casa de Kenjio. Para mi suerte, las heridas eran superficiales. Pero nada comparado para las heridas de mi corazón. Cada vez que recordaba el rostro de mi madre, la advertencia de esa chica, mi cuerpo temblaba. Ranma había curado mi espalda y mis brazos, incluso la pequeña herida en mi cuello. Estuvo suplicándome, casi gritándome que le hablara, que le dijera que había ocurrido. Pero yo no podía hablar, mi mente estaba perdida.

 _Todos a tu alrededor morirán –_ recordé las palabras de esa mujer. Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Estaba en el sillón y Kenjio estaba en el comedor haciendo llamadas. Caminaba de arriba abajo.

-Mierda Akane, ¡Háblame! – llevo sus manos a su rostro de desesperación. Yo ya estaba vestida con mi pijama.

-No me toques – aparte sus manos de mí. Él se sorprendió por mi actitud. Me aleje torpemente.

-Akane… ¿pero qué…? -

-Vete – susurré. Al decir eso el corazón me dolió – No quiero estar cerca de ti – sentí el gélido silencio de Ranma. No me atrevía a mirarlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Jamás me alejaré de ti! – Me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo – No sé qué coño sucedió allí dentro Akane, pero después de esto ni de broma me alejaré de ti –

Solté un suspiro. Miré por la habitación buscando algo, necesitaba reunir fuerzas para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. No había otro remedio, aunque eso me destrozara por dentro. Respiré hondo.

-Quiero que terminemos, quiero que te vayas – Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un puñal para él y para mí. Este tartamudeo algo, se aclaró la garganta, seguía sorprendido por mi repentina actitud.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – acerco su mano a mí, pero de un golpe lo aparte. Kenjio reaccionó, iba aproximarse pero lo mire negando suavemente lo cabeza. El asintió, parecía entender lo que estaba haciendo.

-No estoy bromeando. Ranma, pensé, pensé que podría llegar a quererte, traté de hacerlo. Pero no puedo, ya no puedo mentirme a mí misma – Dios, quería llorar, pero no podía. Tenía que hacer que se alejara, tenía que hacer que corriera lejos de mí.

-Pero que… -

-Lo siento Ranma – interrumpí. No podía mirarlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Sentía como mi corazón se partía. Entonces volteé a verlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su postura tensa, parecía asustado – No hagas esto más incómodo, solo vete y… has tu vida.

-Dijiste que… me amabas – soltó una risa amarga – Eres una mala mentirosa.

Resoplé frustrada, me lleve la mano a la frente masajeándome.

-Se… se lo que dije. Pero… – Aquí vamos, apreté mis manos con fuerza sintiendo como las uñas se clavaban en mi carne – Solo lo dije porque no quería que te sintieras mal, en realidad no siento nada por ti. Y con todo lo que está pasando me di cuenta de que en realidad no quiero verte porque eres una carga más.

No sé si lo que escuche fue su corazón rompiéndose o el mío. Las imágenes de esa mujer llegaban a mi cabeza, sus palabras taladraban mis sesos, no podía hacerle esto a Ranma. Tenía que mantenerlo al margen de todo este asunto, no quería que corriera peligro. Nadie podía estar a mi lado. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? – Ranma estaba de pie alado del sillón. En su rostro se podía ver el dolor, la angustia, el miedo – Akane no… -

-¡Solo vete! – grité. Pude ver a Kenjio que estaba quieto, me miraba y miraba a Ranma. Tome aire y le di a Ranma la mirada más fría que tenía, y al parecer le llego hasta los huesos, pude ver como su cuerpo se estremecía - ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Esto se acabó Ranma! Será mejor que te vayas y me olvides, para mi será sencillo, pero tienes que irte. Ya no existirá un tu y yo. No quiero volver a verte jamás ¿me oíste? – mi voz sonaba dura. Pero por dentro estaba destrozada.

Ranma se acercó a mí queriendo tocarme, pero me aleje. Vi como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, eso causo el dolor más espantoso que podría sentir mi alma.

-Si…si es por lo que paso… yo… Akane no hagas esto – murmuró. Trató de acercarse pero lo empuje tan fuerte que dio un traspiés - ¿¡Porque me he botas!? Está claro que lo haces por lo que paso –

-No quiero estar contigo… - susurré, sin quitar mis ojos de él. Me dolía en el alma, pero era lo mejor – Eres un estorbo Ranma – vi como su pecho subió y bajo, como si le hubieran disparado directo en el corazón. Pasó su mano por su pelo, y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-No… Akane, no puedes dejarme… - alzo la manos pero la dejó caer – Te amo… no puedes dejarme, menos ahora… lo prometiste - su voz sonaba como la de un niño suplicante. Pestañee un par de veces evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

-Estoy mucho mejor sin ti. No debía haberte conocido, no debí haberte dicho que sí. Yo… me arrepiento – susurre fuerte. Ranma gruño y dio un puñetazo a la pared, tan fuerte y vi como hacia una grieta pequeña en ella.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que tratas de hacer? – Susurro sin mirarme – Esto es ridículo, no me iré.

-Juro por Dios que no quiero verte Ranma. Me traes problemas, solo quiero que te marches, no quiero verte más. Por una vez en tu vida, déjame tranquila -

-¿Me quieres? – susurró, sin mirarme, con el puño aun en la pared. Su cabeza estaba gacha. Respire hondo tomando todo el valor posible. Esto lo hacía por él, lo hacía para que estuviera bien.

-No, no te quiero Ranma. Lo siento – dije firmemente. El soltó una risa amarga de su garganta.

-Mientes… - dijo en un susurro. Levanto la vista para mírame. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus mejillas mojadas. Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que pude saborear la sangre – No me iré… - trato de acercarse de nuevo y me aleje de golpe.

-¡Solo vete Ranma! ¡No te quiero volver a ver, sal de mi vida! ¡No te amo! ¿¡Que no lo entiendes!? ¡Lárgate! – Grité tan fuerte que mi cuerpo tembló por un segundo. Lo miré con mucha rabia, señale la puerta. El me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido debido a mi reacción. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

-Akane… - sollozo. Tomo sus cosas de la entrada y salió dando un golpazo a la puerta.

Me derrumbe. Caí en el suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas, me deje caer al suelo con mi cara enterrada en mis manos. Era un ovillo, mi cuerpo daba fuertes sacudidas. Grite de dolor, el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable. Lo había perdido, había perdido al amor de mi vida, al hombre que me había hecho sonreír de nuevo, el que me había enseñado tantas cosas. Imágenes de los dos afloraron en mi cabeza. La primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que hablamos, sus ocurrencias. Cuando me seguía, cuando me obligaba a comer. Cuando me había llevado a su lugar especial, cuando siempre, sin pensarlo estaba ahí. Nuestro primer beso eufórico en esa discoteca, cuando me tomó fuertemente y me beso con tanta pasión. Cuando me salvo la vida, cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor. Cada recuerdo era aún más doloroso. Pero todo esto, todo esto era para salvarlo, para salvarlo de mí. Estaba corriendo un gran peligro si estaba a mi lado, y si algo le sucedía yo moriría.

-Está bien – Kenjio susurro a mi lado y me tomo de los hombros. Me eché sobre él y lo abrace y lloré, lloré como cuando había perdido a mi mamá, lloré de dolor por haber perdido a Ranma de esa manera tan cruel. Le había hecho daño, había destrozado mi corazón y el suyo – Todo estará bien, fue tu mejor decisión. El ahora estará bien – decía mientras sobaba mi espalda suavemente.

-Ran-Ranma – gimoteaba, mi cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose.

-Shh… tranquila. Esto siempre sucede, pero cuando se arreglen las cosas puedes volver a buscarlo –

-El…el…me odia – no podía hablar, solo lloraba y temblaba.

-No, él te quiere. Pero esto que hiciste, fue muy valiente. No sé qué sucedió allí dentro, pero sé que lo hiciste por su seguridad. Estamos en un terreno muy peligroso y ahora es tiempo de mantener a salvo a los que queremos ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí? No pretendía alejarte de tu familia, pero ya he vivido esto anteriormente. Y por el bien de ellos, es mejor que estés aquí, hasta que las cosas se arreglen. No te preocupes por Ranma, tendré gente que lo vigile a él y a tus amigos -

Kenjio me consoló y luego me llevo a su cuarto, dijo que necesitaba descansar más que él. Le había pedido entre gimoteos que no quería ir a la escuela hasta que las cosas se solucionaran. El asintió y entendió. Me dejo sola y se fue a dormir al sillón. No pude dormir esa noche, solo lloraba por haber perdido al amor de mi vida. Pero como había dicho Kenjio, era por su bien.

-Ranma… - susurré su nombre mientras sucumbía al dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola amigos, aquí muy muy pero muy deprisa subiendo un capitulo. Lo se! No me demoré nada, el caso es que este lo tenia ya casi terminado y hoy le di los toques. No se cuando suba el otro, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Por ahora estoy ocupada con unas cosillas, asi que tendrán que esperar para el próximo capitulo. Un saludo enorme a todos los que me han comentado, y perdón si no les contesto hoy. Pero ahora estoy con apuro :* un beso enorme.**


	14. Quédate o déjame

**QUEDATE O DEJAME**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que no había visto ni oído nada sobre Ranma. No salía de casa de Kenjio, aunque él me animaba para que lo acompañara de compras para llenar su nevera. Pero no tenía ánimos de salir. Permanecía en el sillón arropada mientras pasaban unas películas en un canal x. ya había dejado de llorar hace tres días, creo que porque las lágrimas se secaron y ya no tenía. Estaba tumbada de lado observando la televisión, Kenjio no estaba. Pero para mi gusto, había llenado la nevera. Sabía que él no era muy sabio respecto a la convivencia, en la nevera había comida poco saludable. Ninguno de los dos cocinaba pero en ocasiones hacia el esfuerzo. Convivir con él, no era del todo malo, nos dábamos nuestro espacio y solo hablábamos cuando necesitábamos hacerlo. Le había contado al día siguiente de terminar con Ranma lo que había pasado en la casa de los espejos. El pareció sorprendido y tomo apunte de las características de la mujer que había visto.

Había estado tomando frecuentemente mis pastillas para dormir, lo que me hacía estar todo el día grogui. No había visto mi teléfono en lo absoluto, había ocupado el de Kenjio para hablar con mi padre y mis hermanas. Todos estaban bien, gracias a Dios. Tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Ranma y saber cómo estaba, pero sabía que estaba mal hacerlo. No quería escuchar su voz porque me derrumbaría. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Le había quitado la batería a mi teléfono y había evitado revisar mi página social. Me senté cansada de estar deprimida. Me dirigí al baño y me duche, sintiendo el agua caliente rodar por mi cuerpo, las heridas ya habían sanado, pero eran un cruel recordatorio de que algo peor les podía pasar a las personas que amaba. Me miré en el espejo, pase la mano quitando el vapor para ver bien mi rostro. Estaba demacrado, las ojeras surcaban mis ojos, mis labios estaban pálidos al igual que mi cara. Mi cabello estaba cada vez más largo. No merecía nada, no merecía el apoyo de nadie. Ni siquiera merecía el de Kenjio, pero ahí estaba, cuidándome, aunque no me hablara mucho. Era un poco frio conmigo pero a veces, se mostraba afectuoso y comprensivo. Sentí una rabia aflorar desde lo más profundo de mí ser, hacia mí misma ¿Qué había hecho? No lo sabía, pero algo malo tuvo que haber sido. De reojo vi unas tijeras sobre la vitrina. Las tomé. Respiré hondo, tomé un mechón de cabello, me miré con rabia, y lo corte. Sobre los hombros. Solté un sollozo y tome otro mechón y lo corte. Corte mi cabello hasta los hombros. Estaba desigual. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que había hecho ¿a qué se debía ese arranque de odio a mí misma? Tal vez porque lastime a Ranma, porque me aleje de todos, porque mamá ya no está.

Recordé cuando Nabiki cortaba su cabello ella misma y en una ocasión me enseño hacerlo con mi cabello. Entonces tratando de vivir ese momento de nuevo. Lo hice, no estaba tan perfecto pero ahora tenía el cabello corto. Pero no se me veía tan mal. Suspire y seque mis lágrimas.

Al salir del baño me topé con Kenjio, este me miraba asombrado y luego se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué… que hiciste? – tomo un mechón de ahora mi cabello corto. Sonreí pero mi sonrisa no llego a mis ojos.

-¿No te gusta? –

-No se te ve mal pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – se alejó y me contemplo.

-No lo sé, estaba aburrida – me encogí de hombros. El negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, no quiero sonar como tu padre pero, creo que es mejor que vuelvas a la escuela. Esta mal que te quedes aquí y no te preocupes yo te iré a dejar y te iré a ver, me aseguraré de la seguridad en el interior, tendré mi gente vigilándote – se paseó por la cocina y me miraba de soslayo.

Me arrime a la pared cansada, estaba cansada de todo - ¿Hasta cuándo durará esto? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas cómo va la investigación? – mis preguntas sonaron a reproche. El tenso su mandíbula y dirigió su mirada verde hacia mí.

-No quiero que te lastimes más con esto. Te lo aseguro, todo va bien. Mira cómo te pusiste por lo de Ranma, no pienso atormentarte más – al mencionar su nombre, mi cuerpo se crispó. Trague fuerte y rogué porque mis ojos no se nublaran.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo, es sobre mi vida que estamos hablando – me acerque al mesón de mármol oscuro, me senté en una butaca y lo miraba paseándose por la cocina buscando algo que hacer, estaba tenso.

Soltó un suspiro, se agarró del mesón dándome la espalda. Su espalda era ancha y bien trabajada. Estaba con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos y un pantalón oscuro. Se volteó y se arrimó al mesón, se cruzó de brazos y me examino detenidamente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – asentí dudosa, pero necesitaba saber todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien, pero si te cuento tendrás que hacer algo por mí –

-¿Qué? – mi boca estaba seca.

-Tendrás que regresar a la escuela. Akane, me deprimes a mí también, pareces fantasma deambulando por mi casa, me… asusta – su tono no me gusto, pero cada vez que me hablaba así, no podía evitar reír.

-No quiero volver a la escuela, no puedo… - no termine la frase, pero el sabia a lo que me refería.

-Akane, el tiempo que te llevo conociendo, me he dado cuento lo valiente y sensible que eres. Imagínate esto como una prueba, tienes que ser fuerte. Además, tienes que ir a clases si no quieres perder el año. Falta poco – dijo sin moverse de su puesto.

Solté un suspiro, el miedo invadió mis huesos. Tendría que volver a ver a Ranma, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo ¿me odiaba? Seguramente. Seguramente está saliendo con alguien más, para olvidarme, o seguramente se había dado cuenta que estar conmigo era perder el tiempo y poner en riesgo su vida.

-De acuerdo – dije no muy segura de mis palabras. Sería como el primer día de clases, evitaría hablar con alguien. Evitaría a toda costa estar cerca de Ranma. Aunque en el fondo, quería verlo.

-¿prometido? – se acercó a mí y alzo su dedo meñique. Lo miré arqueando la ceja y lo prometimos enlazando nuestros dedos. Se alejó un poco y abrió la nevera tomando una lata de cerveza y a mí me paso un jugo.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntamelo todo – dije tomando un sorbo de juego de naranja.

-Bien, estamos trabajando arduamente – soltó el aire, parecía cansado. Pero no dejaba que eso afectara su aspecto de chico bonito – Hay pistas que nos han llevado fuera del país, pero también tenemos la sospecha de que se trata de una organización muy peligrosa, no sé si has oído hablar de los _camorra_ –

-¿Camorra? ¿Qué es eso? – lleve mis dedos a los labios sintiendo el sabor de la naranja.

-Bueno, es una organización muy peligrosa, trabajan para los más grandes empresarios, gente muy importante y de mucho dinero. Se generaron en China, pero hay grupos esparcidos por toda Asia, estuvimos examinando las huellas dactilares del teléfono que te mostré en una ocasión, tardaron semanas en hallar algo – tomó un sorbo de cerveza y se inclinó hacia donde yo estaba – pero al final dimos con la identidad de uno de los miembros, que ahora está muerto.

-El que hizo que… - no termine de hablar. Kenjio asintió con la cabeza. Sentí náuseas y la bilis subía por mi pecho - ¿Por qué murió? –

-Estábamos buscándolo, lo rastreamos como aguja en un pajar. Y cuando lo encontramos, estaba muerto, con un signo marcado en su pecho. Esto es lo interesante, se dice que esa organización trabaja con magia negra – soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza – suena absurdo, pero todos piensan eso. Yo no lo creo, creo que son muy listos. El caso es, que son muy peligrosos, y no puedo perderte de vista. No sé qué es lo que quieren, pero no lo obtendrán.

-Dios…- susurré ¿magia negra? Eso explicaría como la mujer había desaparecido rápidamente de mi vista. No, esto era algo ilógico. Pero, ¿Qué diablos querían de mí? Trate de pensar en alguna cosa, algún detalle de mi vida, pero nada me venía a la mente.

-Mañana te iré a dejar y te iré a recoger, no queremos privarte de tu libertad, pero por el momento, seré tu sombra – en sus ojos había promesa. Asentí suavemente con la cabeza, por un momento me sentí sonrojada por su intensa mirada. Aparte mi vista de él y también se apartó –Voy a salir – arrojo la lata a la basura.

-Pero… pero si recién llegas – lo seguí con la mirada. Él me sonrió desde la puerta.

-Soy un chico ocupado. Por cierto, tengo contadas las latas en la nevera. No te portes mal – puse los ojos en blanco y el rió y enseguida se fue.

No me preocupaba quedarme sola, era una villa segura. No dejaban entrar a nadie a menos que tuvieran la autorización de alguien de adentro, y tenían tus documentos hasta que salieras, además, revisaban el coche antes de dejarlo entrar. También había muchos guardias custodiando. Me dirigí al sillón, estaba nerviosa, mañana iría a la escuela. No quería ni imaginarme como sería, sería como la chica nueva. No quería pensar en Ranma, tendría que actuar como si no lo conociera, sabía que sería muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo. Vamos, era buena en aparentar y aislarme de los demás.

A la mañana siguiente mi corazón martillaba dentro de mi pecho. Me respiración era irregular, las manos me sudaban frías. Kenjio tarareaba una canción en la radio, tenía ganas de apagarla, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Había perdido muchos días de clases. Deje mi celular en casa de Kenjio, no tenía ánimos de tenerlo. Pero, a cambio Kenjio me presto su reproductor de música, sería me medio de escape. Me gustaban algunas de sus canciones. Al llegar a la escuela, mi cuerpo se crispó. Solté aire, todo el aire que venía reteniendo desde que salimos de casa. Los alumnos entraban a la escuela. Traté de no mirar el estacionamiento para estudiantes, pero era muy tarde, había visto el auto de Ranma.

-Estarás bien ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón? – preguntó. Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, gracias – abrí la puerta del coche.

-Oye, por cierto, te ves bien con el cabello así – me sonrió amable. Yo le devolví una sonrisa forzosa y asentí. Me puse los audífonos y subí al máximo el volumen. Y camine mirando al suelo, directo al salón, sin ver a nadie.

No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero podía sentir las miradas sobre mí. Tenía muchas ganas de retroceder y correr hacia el carro de Kenjio. Pero no podía, tenía que hacerlo. Suspiré. Esto lo hacía por Ranma, lo hacía por mis amigos. No podía estar cerca de ellos, no ahora. Sentí mis ojos nublándose pero rápidamente los seque. La presión en mi pecho era fuerte, la tristeza era igual. Gracias a la música no podía escuchar ningún ruido más. Subí rápidamente al salón, eran tanto los nervios y la tristeza que sentía que me desmayaba, me sentía mareada y con nauseas. Para mi suerte nadie preguntaría porque había faltado tanto tiempo, ya que Kenjio se encargó de todo en secretaria. Camine lentamente hasta el último asiento del salón, nadie se sentaba allí. No miré a nadie pero pude sentir miles de miradas clavándose. No preste atención y me concentre en la letra de la canción, era triste, genial. Mi corazón martillaba y más la canción, tenía ganas de llorar. Vi que el maestro comenzó hablar explicando la clase, había llegado justo a tiempo. Me quite los audífonos disimuladamente. Y me concentré en él. Lo que era peor, podía sentir la mirada de Ranma que hacía que toda la piel se me erizara.

Nadie trato de hablarme durante las clases, de todos modos no me fijaba en nadie, no quería ver a nadie. Cuando sonó la campana para el descanso salí disparada hacia la azotea, necesitaba respirar. Llegue casi corriendo y caí de rodillas aferrando mis manos a la malla. Tomaba bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarme, todo el estrés acumulado hicieron que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

-Akane – por poco me da un infarto al escuchar mi nombre. No me giré pero para mí alivio, era la voz de Ukyo. Pude sentir como se acomodó a mi lado. Permaneció en silencio hasta que pude calmarme. Me senté juntando las piernas y descansando la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. No podía enfrentarla.

Permanecimos en silencio por un buen rato – te vez delgada y… te cortaste el cabello – comentó, no notaba ningún ánimo en su voz ¿también me odiaba?

-No es fácil Ukyo, es mejor si te alejas de mi – murmure.

-¿Lo mismo le dijiste a Ranma? – sentí un dolor inmenso cuando escuche su nombre. Cerré los ojos exhausta, derrotada – El… el ya no es el mismo, esta tan, distante de nosotros. Es decir, está con nosotros pero al mismo tiempo no lo está, es tan triste.

No dije nada. Se sentía miserable como yo, pero la diferencia era que yo era aún más miserable, solté un suspiro y descanse mi cabeza en la malla.

-Es mejor así, es mejor… que este lejos de mí. El merece a alguien mejor – susurré.

-No seas tonta, ¿Vas a contarme que sucede? – la mire de lado, ella me observaba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

Para que me entendiera y entendiera la magnitud de la situación le conté la historia, le conté sobre la muerte de mi mamá y le conté sobre cómo me estaban queriendo matar y junto a mí a mis seres queridos si no me alejaba de ellos. Le conté lo doloroso que había sido para mí terminar con Ranma, le dije lo desdichada y miserable que me sentía. Ella me escuchó atentamente, hasta nos habíamos saltado una hora de clases. Ya estaba cansada de llorar, las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos, estaba quedándome seca.

-Eres tan ingenua Akane. Bueno aunque todo esto es tan impresionante, no creí que estas cosas en realidad le sucedieran a las personas. Pero, en todo caso ¿No es eso lo que buscan? –

-¿Qué? – dije sin muchos ánimos.

-Eso es lo que quiere, me refiero, quien sea que te esté buscando, quiere que te aísles de todos, que te sientas sola y entonces podrá acabar contigo fácilmente – la mire incrédula y negué con la cabeza.

-Esto no es fácil Ukyo, no puedo permitirme que a ustedes les pase algo, no puedo… permitirme que a Ranma… - no pude terminar la frase tome aire – lo amo, por eso quiero que se mantenga alejado, me preocupo por el ¿no lo entiendes? – diablos quería que me entendiera.

Ella dejo caer su cuerpo a la malla. Miraba al cielo, también parecía triste.

-Shamppo está tratando de conquistar a Ranma, no solo ella. Muchas otras chicas, ya vieron cómo te trataba a ti y estaban con mucha envidia. Pero por suerte él no les presta atención. Akane… - me miro preocupada –Si sigues así, lo vas a perder. En mi opinión lo que necesitas ahora es su apoyo, más que a nada. Y no creas que nosotros te dejaremos solos, por más que nos trates como trapo y nos quieras echar de tu vida.

Pase mis brazos por mis costados, tratando de calmar el frio repentino.

-Prométeme que lo pensaras – Ukyo descanso su mano sobre mi hombro. No había nada que pensar, pero para que no se molestara tanto asentí con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, se la agarré. Me empujó hacia ella y me abrazó. Sentir su abrazo hiso que todo mi ser temblara, me aferré a ella y lloré, todo está muy difícil para mí. Cargar con tanto peso, cargar con el amor de Ranma, mi conciencia gritándome que lo había lastimado, cargar con el peso de proteger a mi familia, los extrañaba tanto. Lloré por un rato, sin darnos cuenta solo nos quedaba una hora de clases y era gimnasia. Seque mis lágrimas, Ukyo me miro sonriendo y acaricio mi cabello.

-Oye, te queda bien – tomo mi mano – ven, tenemos que asistir por lo menos a esa clase.

-Gracias Ukyo, por, escucharme – limpie mi nariz y trate de sonreír. Ella asintió.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, eres muy importante para mí y para el resto, no lo olvides. Deja de echarte la culpa por todo, nosotros te queremos y sabemos que nada es culpa tuya –

Despacio nos dirigimos hacia el salón que estaba vacío ya que todos se fueron a los vestidores para la hora de gimnasia. Salimos de allí y nos cambiamos rápidamente. Al llegar a gimnasia todos nos miraron. Ukyo se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia donde estaban las chicas. Los chicos estaban del otro lado. Entonces mi mirada sin querer se cruzó con la de Ranma. Estaba a lado de Mousse, con los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas. No pude ver a Ryoga por ningún lado, Ukyo me dijo que había pescado un resfriado. La mirada de Ranma era intensa, estaba cargada de dolor, de angustia, de… odio. No lo pude descifrar. Rápidamente quite la mirada y trate de no verlo por toda la clase. Tome una bocanada de aire para calmarme.

Hicimos ejercicios de precalentamiento y algunos otros que tenían más esfuerzo. Estábamos corriendo por la cancha, teníamos que dar un brinco sobre un trampolín y hacer una vuelta. Yo estaba exhausta, no me había alimentado bien en la semana, la depresión me había hecho un nudo en el estómago. Estaba sudando, podía sentir el desgaste físico, Ukyo se me acerco preguntándome si estaba bien a lo cual asentí con la cabeza mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración. Había una fila de hombres y de mujeres. Yo le daba la espalda a la fila de los chicos. Me sentía agotada y débil, y algo mareada.

Casi faltaba poco para mi turno.

-Ranma no deja de mirarte – murmuro Ukyo cerca de mí – creo que viene hacia aquí –

-¿Qué? – un frio se apodero de mi cuerpo, los nervios. Todo estallo dentro de mí, iba a desmayarme, oh, no. me tambalee y tome el brazo de Ukyo. Ella dijo mi nombre y me agarró con fuerza – Sácame de aquí, no me… siento bien -

Sentí unas manos más grandes tomarme de la cintura y cargarme. Entonces vi los ojos de Ranma, sus intensos ojos azules odiándome. Escuche que hablaba con Ukyo pero sus voces eran lejanas. Había sucumbido a la oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado. Desperté en una cama, seguramente la enfermería. Tantee a mi lado, parecía más grande la cama. Abrí mis ojos despacio. Oh, no. esto me era familiar. Me senté de golpe lo que provoco que mi vista se nublara y me tambaleara cayendo de nuevo.

-No te levantes – su voz me helo la piel. Me abrace a mí misma y di la vuelta quedando de lado dándole la espalda. Estaba en su casa, maldita sea.

-¿Qué hago aquí? – Susurré – Dile a Kenjio que venga por mí – no quería verlo, no podía. Trataba de controlar el miedo en mi voz.

-No, estas muy débil. Te quedaras aquí – paso su mano sobre mi frente – ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? Voy a matar al maldito de Kenjio por no cuidarte.

-Oh, cierra la boca – no estaba de ánimos para hablar. Escuche su risa amarga.

-¿Desde cuándo no te alimentas bien? – no respondí, parecía enojado, es obvio. Me odiaba por lo que le había hecho – No me hagas perder la paciencia, Akane – dijo resoplando sobre sus dientes.

-No… te importa – me odiaba, odiaba cada palabra salida de mi boca. Pero esto era necesario, necesitaba alejarlo de mí. Ya vería yo como me iba a casa.

-Akane, no quiero pelear – dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Podía sentirlo en su voz.

-Entonces déjame ir – murmuré

-ven aquí – Dijo sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho, me tomo de los hombros y me sentó. Fue fácil para él, ya que mi cuerpo estaba débil y parecía un muñeco. Evite mirarlo a los ojos – te traje algo para que comas, y quiero que comas todo o ya verás ¿Entendiste?- su voz era firme.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? –

-Yo… - cayó por un segundo – Cierto, no soy más tu novio, pero me importa un carajo. Comes y punto – suspiré, no quería mirarlo aun.

-Quiero irme de aquí – susurré sin mirarlo. Trate de salir de su cama pero él me retuvo.

Entonces lo miré, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos azules llenos de sufrimientos, cansancio, rabia, impotencia. Sus ojeras se notaban debajo de estos. Mi labio tembló y el me jaló y me abrazó fuerte. No pude evitar llorar en silencio, mi cuerpo temblaba, Dios, estar entre sus brazos, como lo extrañaba. Me abrazo con fuerza, enterrando su cara en mi cuello, y como ya no podía evitarlo más, lo rodee con mis brazos. Estuvimos abrazados, estuvo respirando mi aroma con fuerza, como si quisiera guardarlo en su memoria, lo mismo hice yo. Mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-¿Por qué haces esto?... no te das cuenta de que te extraño – murmuro besando mi hombro. No dije nada, no podía decirle nada. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mi entras me abrazaba.

-Ranma… ya basta… es hora de que me vaya – pedí en voz baja.

-No – dijo firmemente mientras me abrazaba más fuerte – No te dejaré ir, no puedo dejarte ir. Te amo, y no te vas. Esta semana ha sido… - soltó un gemido de dolor – siento que podría llegar a morir sin ti. No me hagas esto… no nos hagas esto.

-Lo siento… - murmuré. Esto es por ti Ranma, esto es por tu bien. No puedes estar cerca de mí, no ahora, yo soy muy peligrosa para ti. Eran palabras que quería decirle pero no salían de mi garganta.

-¿¡Porque te empeñas en hacerme daño!? ¿¡Con que maldito propósito!? – me soltó con rudeza y se levantó, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse. Caminaba por la habitación tomando su cabello con fuerza, cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aire.

Me levante de la cama rápidamente, para mi suerte, estaba con el uniforme. El vio que me levantaba y me alcanzó, impidiendo mi camino hacia la salida.

-Déjame pasar Ranma – dije tratando de controlar la rabia, el amor, la impotencia. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Mi voluntad estaba a punto de flaquear.

-No hasta que me digas que diablos pasa contigo. Yo… juro que trato de comprender pero… – Sus hombros subían y bajaban, se pegó más a mi cuerpo. Entonces lo sentí, pude sentir la tensión sexual entre nosotros. Solté un jadeo y me aleje de el rápidamente antes de que me alcanzara.

-Ya te lo dije antes Ranma. No siento nada por ti, es mejor que me dejes ir, deja de hacerte daño – no era consciente de mis palabras, solo salían de mi boca.

-No te creo nada Akane. Tú me quieres lo sé, también me deseas, tu cuerpo te delata – estaba quieto, muy cerca de mi, pendiente de cualquier movimiento mío. Yo estaba casi pegada a la pared ¿Cómo podía huir de allí? Tenía ser que ser ruda con él.

-Estás loco, claro que no siento nada por ti ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Pensé que lo había dejado muy claro ese día, pensé que serias más inteligente y harías tu vida – brinque sobre la cama para huir de él. El salto para atraparme pero no me alcanzo corrí hasta llegar a la sala. El me tomo de la cintura y caímos al sillón.

Tenía todo su peso sobre mí. Aun me sentía débil, no podía sacármelo de encima.

-Quítate – estaba tratando de moverme, pero era imposible. Además, mi cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarme. Podía sentir su aliento cerca del mío, mezclándose. Cerré los ojos deseando no estar allí.

-Me hiciste daño, Akane. No tienes idea – sus manos alcanzaron las mías y las coloco encima de mi cabeza – Pero… hace falta más de eso para alejarme de tu lado. ya has hecho esto antes, estoy acostumbrado –

Sus labios rozaban los míos, podía sentir ese ardiente deseo de querer besarlo y olvidarme de todo. Sentí su roce, sus ojos intensos, inyectados de miles de sentimientos sobre mí.

-No sabes lo que dices – susurre sobre sus labios.

-¿Es que no entiendes que te necesito? – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Recordé aquella mujer que había dicho que si no me alejaba de ellos, los mataría. Temí por Ranma, temí por todos. Mi cuerpo tembló las lágrimas rodaban sobre mis costados. Esto era demasiado difícil, cerré los ojos y sentí como me beso lentamente, besos dulces, beso mis mejillas, beso mis ojos húmedos. No podía, no podía arriesgar su vida. Aunque lo amaba con locura, no podía hacerle esto. Prefería alejarlo por siempre de mí, a que llegara alguien y arrebatara su vida injustamente por mi culpa.

-Ranma, por favor… - solloce, mi voz sonaba suplicante. El me miro sorprendido, con miedo – Déjame ir… - susurre sin fuerzas.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó y se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón. Su rostro era un mar de tristeza y culpa, miedo y amor. Me levante lentamente. Limpie mis lágrimas. Me quedé de pie mirándolo, él tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, parecía ido. Ausente de todo.

-Ranma… -

-Por favor no digas nada – me interrumpió. Levanto la mano y cerró los ojos – te llevaré a casa de Kenjio –

-No hace falta, puedo tomar un taxi – comencé a caminar a la salida. Pero enseguida me detuvo.

Me tomo del brazo y me dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Mi corazón dolía, dolía mucho. Lo había lastimado de nuevo, me sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, lastimándome. Tomo mi mentón en sus manos, y alzo mi mirada. Se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos rozaron.

-Déjame llevarte, hazlo por mí, por favor – susurró. Sus palabras dolían. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Asentí con la cabeza, sus ojos seguían pendientes de mi - ¿Estos es lo que quieres Akane? ¿Ya no quieres una vida conmigo?

-Difícilmente… yo tengo una vida Ranma, lo sabes – mis palabras sonaban muertas. El arrugo el entrecejo y acaricio mi rostro.

-Las cosas nunca son fáciles Akane. Pero, se y… estoy seguro de que te amo, y que cualquier esfuerzo que hagas para apartarme de ti será inútil. Porque, aunque no estemos juntos – suspiró – tú tienes mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos, Dios, como amaba a este hombre. Acercó su rostro al mío. Estábamos a escasos centímetros.

-Ranma… - susurré

-Dime Akane, esto… este sufrimiento ¿Esta bien para ti? ¿Vale la pena? ¿Es lo que quieres? Dímelo, y respetaré tu decisión, jamás te molestaré de nuevo o volveré hablarte a menos que tú quieras – tomo mi nuca y acerco nuestras frentes. Mi cuerpo temblaba, lleno de amor, lleno de miedo – Dime… dime que quieres estar conmigo, y… en este momento te besaré y no te soltaré jamás, ni aunque tú me lo pidas. Y te protegeré con mi vida ¿me oíste? – gruño entre dientes. Mi cuerpo todo mi cuerpo tembló antes sus palabras, anhelantes de deseo.

No podía hablar, estaba conmocionada. Cerré mis ojos, tenía que tomar una decisión. Ranma seco mis lágrimas, nuestros labios se rozaban, pero no se tocaban. Estaba pidiéndome que me quede, estaba aceptando que lo deje. Mi corazón estaba roto, el suyo también. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decidir.

.

.

 **Hola a todos los que me leen. Y mandarles un saludo y un beso grande, leí todos sus comentarios y aunque no pueda contestarlos todos, sepan que algunos me hicieron sonrier mucho. Se que una lectora dijo que era una asesina de lectores asi que le pido por favor que no me odie hahaha. Se que el cap anterior estuvo un poco triste, pero como saben, en una historia siempre pasan muchas cosas pero el final siempre es feliz.**

 **Un beso enorme y los quiero!**


	15. Valiente

**-VALIENTE-**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tu no lo entiendes… - Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos, los suyos estaban cerrados, con el entrecejo arrugado, captando mis palabras. Pase mis manos por sus brazos, oh, es tan perfecto – Si algo te llegara a pasar por mi culpa yo… yo no me lo perdonaría – susurré. Me aparte de él suavemente y vi el dolor en sus facciones.

Me abrace a mí misma, no podía más, esto era muy difícil. Sollocé. El dejo escapar una tensa respiración. Necesitaba irme, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba que Ranma entendiera que todo esto lo hacía por él.

-Esto es así Ranma. Mereces algo mejor, mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Sin problemas, con una vida normal, sin peligros. Yo no merezco tu amor, no merezco nada ¿entiendes? Es mejor dejar las cosas así –

Me lanzo una mirada gélida. Rió amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tomó aire bruscamente.

-Nunca… nunca llegué a entender esa parte de ti, Akane – dijo desde su lugar, sin acercarse – Tu… maldita forma de ver tu mundo, sufriendo como una mártir. Siempre… alejándote de todos… porque piensas que no mereces nada – siseo entre dientes con rabia.

Me congele en mi puesto. Me sorprendió a decir verdad, su repentina rabia hacia mí. Pero, en cierta forma, tenía razón, no dije nada, yo lo había lastimado. El tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-Desde que llegaste a la escuela, jamás hiciste amistades a menos que te rogaran y siguieran a tu lado mientras tu… tu ignorabas el afecto de los demás porque sentías que no lo merecías, no consideras los sentimientos de los otros. Y estúpidamente siguen ahí contigo – El espero que yo contestara pero no lo hice – Traté… traté de que te valoraras a ti misma, de que vieras… como podían llegar amarte sin condiciones, te amé, te amaron y tu… solo lo alejas de tu vida. Eso es ser imbécil y mal agradecido –

Sentí mi pecho subir y bajar deprisa, el hielo congelando mi sangre, baje la mirada. Mis ojos estaban cansados de llorar. Lo que decía, me hacía daño.

-Es la verdad y lo sabes – respiró profundamente. Y estalló - ¿¡PORQUE ERES ASI MALDITA SEA!? – Di un salto del susto por el grito que pegó - ¡Prefieres vivir una vida miserable que ser feliz! Sin importarte… sin importarte lo que sienten los demás – dio un golpe a la mesa de decoración que estaba pegada a la pared. Esta se rompió.

-Ranma yo… - traté de acercarme, pero él se alejó.

-¡La muerte de tu madre no es culpa tuya! ¿¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir martirizándote, castigándote!? ¡Quieres ser miserable por qué crees que es justo! ¡Las cosas que te están pasando ahora tampoco son culpa tuya! – Me sorprendí, nunca había visto a Ranma en este estado. Mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no era de frio, era miedo - ¡Eres la persona más egoísta y tonta que he conocido! Prefieres lastimar a otros porque según ¡tú! Crees que es mejor estar solo y así protegerlos. Dios, eres tan… - se agarró el cabello en desesperación, respiró hondo controlando su arranque – Y aun así… - habló en voz baja dándome la espalda – Aun así… no tengo la fuerza suficiente, para alejarme de ti. Esto me lastima. Traté, traté de alejarme, desde que te conocí. Veía lo vulnerable que me volvía a tu lado y yo no soy así. Pero tú, tú tienes el poder de moldearme a tu gusto y para mí fue… imposible alejarme. Y ahora me echas tan fácilmente – ríe, pero su risa me lastimaba.

-Yo… yo solo trato de protegerte – limpie mi rostro. Tomé aire y un suspiro fue arrancado desde el fondo de mí ser. Ranma se giró lentamente, el parecía abatido, sus ojos enrojecidos, pero no había lágrimas.

-¿Protegerme? – Escupió con desprecio la palabra – Akane, ya me has hecho daño. Me abandonaste, me dijiste que no me amabas. Pero sabes una cosa, no te creí absolutamente nada – alzo sus brazos y luego los soltó, respiro hondo y me miró – Pero… a pesar de que sabía la verdad… escucharte decir que no me amabas… fue como si, como si me enterraran un fierro caliente en mi pecho ¿te imaginas? – Me miró negando con la cabeza - ¿De qué quieres protegerme? Si eso fue como si me mataras.

Lleve mis manos a la boca. Sollocé. Me sentía mal conmigo misma, sabía que lo había lastimado, pero no a que magnitud. Soy una maldita. El frio en mi pecho dolía, mi respiración era agitada, entrecortada. Dejaba de respirar por segundos y tratar de aspirar aire, dolía.

-Lo… lo siento – susurré – Haberte dicho eso… fue lo… más doloroso que pude hacer hecho en mi vida – tapé mi rostro con las manos secando las lágrimas – Jamás me… había enamorado de alguien, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. Traté, trate de no involucrarme contigo, pero… fue imposible. Jamás… había sentido estar tan viva y… feliz. Pero… cuando pasó aquello en el festival. La sola idea de perderte, me aterrorizó y creí… creí que alejándote de mí… - mis hombros temblaron y no pude continuar hablando.

Imaginarme a Ranma yacer sin vida, imaginarlo como mi madre, era algo tan doloroso que no podía soportarlo. Cuando la vi muerta y diciendo que me amaba, pensé que, todo era una pesadilla. Pero, imaginándome a Ranma diciéndome que me amaba cuando estuviera muriendo por mí…

Mis rodillas temblaron, camine hacia atrás buscando una pared para apoyarme. Caí de rodillas en el suelo, estaba agotada, débil, con el corazón roto, y enfrentando al hombre que amo, enfrentando su dolor. Cubrí mi rostro. No podía soportar pensar en eso, no podía soportar la magnitud de lo que era mi vida. ¿Por qué a mí? Me sentía tan desprotegida y… en cierto punto Ranma tenía razón, en realidad tenía cien por ciento toda la razón. Desde que sucedió el accidente, siempre viví castigándome. Siempre aleje a todos porque pensé que no merecía el amor de nadie. Pero, nunca lo conseguí realmente. Siempre estaban a mi lado. Mi papá, mis hermanas, Ukyo, Ryoga, Mousse… y Ranma. No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Y yo era… feliz. No quería alejarme de Ranma, pero no quería que le sucediera nada. Me sentía tan confundida y miserable.

-Lo siento… - sollocé. No me atreví a mirarlo, simplemente estaba en el suelo tapando mi rostro con las manos – Lo siento, lo siento tanto… por hacerte daño… - temblé.

-Oh, cielos – murmuro aterrado. Se agachó y me tomo en sus brazos. Protegiéndome – Solo… solo tu – tragó, su voz sonaba quebradiza – Solo tú eres la única… capaz de causarme daño. Si algo te sucediera yo… yo me volvería loco.

Me apartó un poco, quito mis manos de mi rostro y empezó a besar mis mejillas, beso mis lágrimas, beso mis ojos. Sentí mi cuerpo calentarse por él, pero este tipo de calor era diferente. Como si todo el frio que había guardado por una semana, como si cada bloque de hielo que había atormentado mi cuerpo, se derritiera por el calor de su amor.

-Sé que estás pasando por momentos muy difíciles. Pero, mírame – miré sus ojos azules, su intensa mirada transmitiéndome mucho amor – No puedes alejarme de ti, quiero protegerte. Saldremos de esto… juntos. No es solo tu batalla amor, es nuestra, porque somos uno solo ¿entiendes? – decía mientras apartaba el cabello de mi rostro humedecido. No quería saber que aspecto tendría.

Asentí suavemente. Besó mis manos y junto nuestras frentes. Aun estábamos de rodillas en el suelo.

-Solo… solo no me apartes de tu vida. Akane, tu no mereces estar sola. Tu… eres la mujer más valiosa que existe, tu madre no querría que sufrieras martirizándote de ese modo – con solo mencionar a mi madre, mi cuerpo tembló. Recordé en la casa de los espejos como aquella mujer había tomado su forma. Pero Ranma tenía razón, mi mamá no hubiera querido que me castigara – No me alejes Akane – tomo mi mentón alzando mi rostro, nuestros labios estaban rozándose –Por favor, no me alejes más…

Caí rendida a sus pies. Esto era mayor a mí. Lo amaba jodidamente.

-Perdóname… - me sujete de su camisa como salvavidas, me sujete fuerte – tienes razón… soy una idiota – mi voz sonaba débil, el acariciaba mi rostro dulcemente – Te amo… te amo… - acorté la distancia entre nosotros. Bese sus labios fuertemente – te amo… lo siento - susurré mientras volvía a besarlo. El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció, jadeo sobre mis labios. Tomando fuerte de su camisa lo halé hacia mí – te amo… - volví a susurrar.

Besé su mejilla, su cuello y lo abracé. Lo abrace fuerte para no soltarlo jamás. Ranma se aferró a mi cuerpo como una balsa que te rescata en medio del mar. Lo único que te mantendría con vida.

-Oh, Dios – tomo mi rostro de nuevo entre sus manos, con más fuerza – No tienes ni idea… no tienes ni idea de cómo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti –

Y me besó fuerte, apretándome contra él. Nuestras bocas eran salvajes, hambrientas por el otro. Después de haber estado separados, sufriendo el uno por el otro, casi muriendo, este beso… este beso era como un aliento de vida. Me alzó del suelo, y lo rodee con mis piernas, sin despegar nuestras bocas. Su lengua danzaba con la mía y recorría cada espacio de mi boca. Me pegó en la pared, con algo de rudeza, sus manos subieron a mi cabeza sujetando mi cabello con fuerza, jalándolo, era un dolor excitante. Mordí su labio y el gimió fuerte. Nuestras manos estaban buscando el mayor contacto posible, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con firmeza, con dureza, como si fuéramos a desaparecer. Ranma tocó mis pechos y luego rompió mi camisa, los botones salieron volando. Yo solté una risita, pero me cayó con un fuerte beso. Paso las manos por mi cintura pegándome más a él. Oh, ahí, justo ahí, pude sentirlo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, el seguía golpeando mi cuerpo a manera que podía sentir como me clavaba con la ropa puesta. Tomo mi trasero y lo apretó. Mordió mi mentón y bajo a mi cuello, besándolo, chupándolo, mordiéndolo. Yo también, sin quedarme atrás, y presa de la excitación rompí su camisa. Pasé mis manos por su espalda clavando mis uñas, el gimió como una bestia y empujo su cuerpo fuerte contra el mío. Estábamos descontrolados, furiosos, sedientos de placer. Posó su mano en mi muslo, y apretó fuerte.

-Te amo, te deseo… tanto…tanto – mordió y chupo mi labio inferior.

Y me llevó a la cama.

Desperté, no se exactamente por cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo. Quise moverme, pero el cuerpo de Ranma estaba enredado con el mío. Me abrazaba con fuerza mientras dormía. Pero necesitaba salir, necesitaba ir al baño. Con delicadeza logré que me soltara. Mi ropa, oh mi ropa. Mire al suelo y lo que quedaba de mi ropa era basura. Mi falda no sé dónde diablos estaba, en algún lugar de la casa. Mi camisa tampoco estaba y seguramente estaba rota. Mi braguita estaba rota, en el suelo. Nada sobrevivió, ni mi brasier, ya que estaba dañado en el seguro, Ranma en vez de tomarse la delicadeza de desengancharlo, lo rompió. Tome una camisa del cajón de Ranma y me encamine al baño.

Definitivamente, la mujer en ese espejo no era yo. Estaba despeinada, con las mejillas rojas. Los labios hinchados y un moretón por un costado de mi labio inferior. Toque mi rostro y baje suavemente por mi cuello. Sonreí como tonta, el solo recordar lo que había sucedido ¿eso fue hacer el amor? No, eso fue sexo pero del salvaje. Me quite la camisa ya que me quería dar un baño. Oh, no. tenía moretones en mi pecho, busque más, en mi estómago y en mi vientre, también en mi pierna derecha. Giré y miré mi espalda, también tenía un moretón por el hombro. Agradecí que no tuviera en el cuello. Ranma se había encargado de marcarme, no sabía si enojarme con él o justificarlo ya que estuvimos una semana separados y nos necesitábamos con locura. Lavé mi rostro y me sentí más refrescada.

Kenjio. Oh, no. la imagen de Kenjio llego a mi cabeza. Seguramente me mataría.

Salí a toda prisa del baño, un momento, ¿Cómo me iría vestida? Ranma estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome. Yo me sonrojé y baje la mirada. Me había comportado como una loca sedienta de su cuerpo y lo había _violado_ por así decirse. Pero tampoco él se había quedado atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó en voz baja mientras estiraba la mano. La tome y me llevo a su lado.

-Como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima – ambos reímos.

-¿Un camión sexy? – sonrió de lado y pestaño varias veces. Adorable. Verlo así, sonriendo, me hinchaba el corazón de alegría.

Yo sonreí y bese su mejilla. Y al recordar…

Lo golpee en el hombro – Por cierto, me dejaste marcas en el cuerpo. Tienes suerte de que no sean visibles –

-Oye, no te quejes. Tú también me dejaste con marcas – mire su pecho, y si, tenía razón tenía moretones. Tape mi boca mientras reía – Y ni hablemos de mi espalda. Akane Tendo, me escandalizas.

Reí con fuerza y me lancé a él, besándolo. El me rodeo con sus brazos y rodamos por la cama mientras nos besábamos. Cuando por fin quede sentada sobre el, acaricié su rostro, su pecho, recorriendo los moretones con mis dedos. Se lo veía tan… feliz, al igual que mí.

-Quédate conmigo – susurro mientras yo estaba perdida examinando su cuerpo.

Sonreí.

-Aquí estoy, estoy contigo – lo miré con mucha ternura. El seguía con la expresión seria, pensando, acariciándome.

-Siempre, quédate conmigo, siempre – su gesto se endureció, estaba serio. Sus palabras me atravesaron, su voz suplicante me atravesó. ¿En verdad se podía amar de esta manera?

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. No supe que responder, porque aun todo era peligroso en mi vida. Quise decir que sí, pero sabría que estaba mintiéndome.

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí? – pregunté mientras reía tímidamente. Ranma rodo en la cama quedando encima de mí.

-¿Enserio estás haciéndome esa pregunta? – movió sus labios parecía querer reír.

-Sí, es que… no lo entiendo –

Llevo su mano a mi mejilla y susurró – Mi Akane, tan insegura y fuerte a la vez – parecía estar admirando una de las mejores pinturas de arte, parecía estar contemplando algo hermoso. Y lo que me hacía estremecer era que me estaba mirando a mí.

-Contéstame – murmuré sonrojada por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Porque eres hermosa. Desde que te vi en las fotos de mi mamá, quede cautivado y muy curioso por conocerte. Tenías una mirada… fuerte y decidida pero a la vez, dulce. Cuando te vi por primera vez en la escuela, lo juro Akane, por poco me daba algo, me pusiste muy nervioso – ambos reímos – A decir verdad, pensé en dejar pasar ese sentimiento pero, no sé, simplemente me era difícil mantenerme alejado, estaba cautivado. Siempre, siempre te observaba, tan… pensativa, vulnerable, triste. Yo… quise hacerte feliz, protegerte y… me enamoré –

Lo acerqué a mí y lo bese, dulce, lento.

-Pues a mí también me gústate desde que te vi. Aunque eras muy insistente y acosador – dije riendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿te parezco acosador? – Ranma comenzó hacerme cosquillas, yo me retorcía debajo de él riendo a carcajadas. Los dos reíamos. Trataba de sujetar sus manos pero era imposible. Rodamos por la cama y quede encima de él y era mi turno para hacerle cosquillas. El reía y se movía debajo de mí. Su risa era melodía para mis oídos. Me enamoraba cada vez más de aquel hombre.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! – se sentó sujetándome de la cintura. Pego mi cuerpo al suyo y me beso. Ambos jadeábamos por reír tanto – Casi me matas –

-Tu empezaste – lo abrace. Me aferre a su cuello, quedamos en silencio disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Pero ya era tarde - Necesito llamar a Kenjio, seguramente debe estar como loco –

Ranma me dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte? Además, debes comer algo –

-Me quedaría si pudiera, pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas – acaricie su rostro lentamente.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes – hizo una pausa – Ahora, todo estará bien, te cuidaré y no me alejaré de ti por más que me eches –

Yo no sonreí, recordarlo me dolía.

-Perdóname – murmuré. El tomo mi rostro y me beso.

-Nunca voy a dejarte Akane. No te disculpes, sé que esa fue tu manera de mantenerme protegido ¿Pero sabes algo? Solo puedo estar bien si estoy a tu lado, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas –

-Está bien superman -

-Traeré mi teléfono, espera aquí – volvió a besarme y salió de la cama. Al poco rato me dio su teléfono y agradecí a mi memoria por saber el número de Kenjio. A la tercera tonada contesto.

-Kim – sonaba agitado. Yo cerré los ojos temerosa. Era como si mi padre estuviera a punto de regañarme porque había roto las reglas de la casa.

-Kenjio, soy Akane, sé que estas furioso y puedo explicarlo… -

-Dios, Akane, gracias a Dios ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estoy? – Dijo interrumpiéndome – Llame como loco al teléfono de Ranma pero estaba apagado.

-Yo, lo siento. Pero estoy bien, enseguida voy para allá – miré a Ranma y este me miraba haciendo un mohín. Traté de no reírme y estar seria.

-¿Dónde estás? te iré a buscar y me tendrás que explicar porque diablos no estabas en la escuela cuando fui a recogerte. Sé que estabas con él, pero eso no es razón para no haberme avisado –

-Lo siento, y no te preocupes. Ranma me llevará a tu casa –

-Bien. Diez minutos Akane ¿entendido? No hagas mi trabajo más difícil– colgó. Vaya, si se enojó.

Solté el teléfono con un suspiro. Ranma alzo las cejas esperando que le dijera algo, pero le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Tengo que irme – murmuré con desgana. La verdad, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que seguir el protocolo de protección de Kenjio.

-Primero come algo. Me siento culpable de que tu agotamiento no sea por falta de comida – me ruboricé y asentí con la cabeza - Mañana iré a pasar el día contigo, ya son fiestas y no va haber clases por varios días. No pienso dejar a mi chica a solas en casa de otro – se abalanzó sobre mí. Quede atrapada de bajo de el – Desearía tanto que te quedaras.

-Sabes que no puedo – dije mientras acariciaba su rostro – Cuando termine todo esto, estaremos juntos todo el tiempo que quieras –

-¿Para siempre? – susurró sobre mis labios.

-Para siempre – me besó. Dulce, pausado, tierno.

Ranma me dejo en la puerta de la casa de Kenjio, me coloque mi falta que si había sobrevivido y una sudadera de Ranma, me aferre a esta ya que tenía su olor, su delicioso aroma. Habíamos tenido que llamar a Kenjio ya que el guardia no dejaba entrar el auto de Ranma. Pero después de una exhaustiva requisa, nos dejó pasar. Ranma quería entrar conmigo para disculparme con Kenjio, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera. De mala gana acepto y se fue no sin antes besarme de la manera tan intensa que solo él podía hacer. Y con una promesa de venir a verme mañana, se fue.

Entré a la casa lentamente. Cerré la puerta de tras de mí, y vi que todo estaba apagado. Apenas las luces de afuera alumbraban la casa. Kenjio estaba en la mesa del comedor, parecía cansado. Las mangas de su camisa estaban sobre sus codos, vi el cenicero en la mesa y el humo. Me acerque lentamente. Tenía la mano posada en su frente, parecía abatido. Sin decir una sola palabra, me senté en la silla que estaba a lado de él. El no pareció inmutarse por mi presencia. Me quede en silencio, el seguía fumando y seguía abatido.

-Si fueras mi hija, te mandaría a tu habitación sin cenar. Pero, no lo eres y además, no tienes habitación – murmuró al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Lo siento, estoy bien te lo aseguro –

-Cuando fui a recogerte y no te encontré, pensé, pensé que algo te había pasado – soltó un suspiro y rio amargamente – casi me vuelvo loco, estuve preguntando a todo el mundo por ti, hasta que encontré a un amigo tuyo y me dijo que te habías desmayado y Ranma te había llevado ¿A dónde? No tengo idea. Pensé que las escuelas tenían enfermerías.

Me sonrojé. Sobe mis manos y traté de contestar sin sentirme avergonzada.

-Estuve… en su casa, el me cuido y me obligo a comer ya que estaba débil – No decirle toda la verdad era mejor.

El dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y por fin me miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban cansados. Parecía haber envejecido 50 años.

-¿Así que el chico se aprovecha de una mujer indefensa que se desmaya? – arrugo su frente.

-No – me apresuré a decir – Ranma no es así. Él se preocupa por mí, es incapaz de hacerme daño –

Kenjio terminó su cigarrillo. Soltó aire de sus pulmones y estiró en el asiento. Descansando su cabeza la silla.

-¿Tuviste un mal día? – pregunté en voz baja.

-Yo, solo… - mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras arrugaba su frente – No estoy de ánimos – murmuró. Ya me había dado cuenta, me levante de la silla – No te vayas, solo… quédate aquí conmigo un momento – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Espera, voy a ver algo – Salí del comedor hacia la cocina. Tome de la nevera el cartón de leche, serví en un vaso y lo metí al microondas. Busque en la alacena la funda de galletas, Kenjio había comprado muchas galletas para sanar mi estado de ánimo cuando había terminado con Ranma. Literalmente me alimento a base de galletas y leche durante las noches y a veces durante el día.

Lleve la leche y las galletas y las puse en la mesa. El me miro y alzo la ceja, luego sonrió y tomo el vaso de leche. Jugo con el borde y luego bebió.

-Gracias, hubiera preferido algo más fuerte. Pero esto es dulce de tu parte así que lo aceptaré – tomó una galleta y mordió. Masticaba lento, miré como su mandíbula trabajaba y sus ojos se perdían en el infinito. Su nariz era perfilada y sus labios carnosos. Sin duda Kenjio era muy apuesto.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas triste? – me atreví a preguntar. El soltó un suspiro.

-Solo, estuve recordando cosas, eso es todo – murmuró.

-Cosas malas por lo que veo – el soltó una risa y poso sus ojos en mí.

-Quiero contarte algo –

-¿Qué es? –

-Una historia, una historia sobre mí – apago su cigarrillo, sus movimientos eran lentos, cansados.

-¿Estás seguro? -

-Cuando era más joven – habló sin escuchar lo último que había dicho -La verdad, no pensaba en convertirme en agente, mi sueño era otro, yo, tenía una familia feliz. Mi padre era el mejor agente de Corea, mi madre era doctora y mi hermana iba a la escuela. Todo era perfecto – me acomodé en el asiento, él es volteo y quedamos frente a frente, tomó aire y siguió hablando – Mi… padre se vio involucrado en un caso, sobre un grupo de mafiosos peligros, y se vio tan involucrado que… nos involucró a nosotros.

Las manos de Kenjio temblaban. No me resistí y tome sus manos. Él no se opuso, al contrario. Las apretó. Acariciaba su mano con mi pulgar. Cuando yo estaba triste por Ranma, él y yo nos habíamos acercado, nuestra relación había mejorado, él se encargaba de hacerme sentir mejor, me cuidaba. Aunque a veces tuviera su genio, pero aun así, siempre estuvo apoyándome. Ahora tenía que cuidarlo yo.

-Tuvimos muchos problemas, estábamos en peligro. Yo estaba terminando de cursar la universidad y mi padre mantenía vigilancia en mí. El no, no nos contaba la magnitud del problema, nos quería mantener al margen. Un día, mientras estaba en casa, había estado hablando con mi mamá sobre querer ir al extranjero a trabajar, ella se opuso porque no quería perderme. Mi hermana también se puso muy triste. Así que deseche la idea, ese día para despejar mi mente, salí de casa. No le dije nada a nadie, solo, escapé para que no me siguieran los vigilantes de mi papá.

Hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Apretó su mano contra la mía.

-No lleve teléfono, no llevé nada. Solo era una noche, además, mi papá no estaba en casa, había tenido que viajar fuera de la ciudad – Kenjio comenzó a jugar con mis dedos, entrelazándolos y apartándolos para volver a unirlos. Estaba distraído – Cuando llegue a casa, después de unas cuantas horas…

Guardo silencio. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, oh, tal vez el…

-Llegue a casa y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, entré alarmado y comencé a llamar a mi mamá y a mi hermana. Subí las escaleras, entré a los cuarto y nada… luego, baje al sótano. Y… ahí estaban – una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Kenjio, sentía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve – mi mamá… estaba tendida en el suelo, amarrada, con la boca sellada con una cinta de embalaje. Estaba muerta.

Mi cuerpo se congelo. No podía ni imaginarme algo asi.

-No reaccione, estaba, congelado. Era tan irreal, un dolor espantoso – tragó saliva – Y más allá, estaba mi hermana, mi pequeña hermanita. Pude ver como se movía… y corrí hacia ella. Te juro que mi mundo se venía abajo. Ella apenas tenía trece años, ¡era una niña, Dios santo! – apretó su mandíbula – La tome y la saque del sótano, ella estaba sangrando y estaba muriendo, pero, tenia la esperanza de que saliera de eso. Llegue a la sala y ella me dijo… que unos hombres muy raros habían entrado y les habían hecho daño. Lloré y le dije que todo saldría bien, pero ella, no lo sé, ella sabía que… moriría, podía saberlo. Me dijo que me amaba y que… siempre sería su héroe. Y… la perdí. Las perdí – El cuerpo de Kenjio tembló – No sabes cómo vivo culpándome por eso hasta el día de hoy. Si yo… yo no me hubiera ido. Los vigilantes de mi papá no hubieran ido a buscarme y no hubieran dejado la casa sola, mataron algunos que se quedaron. Todo había sido mi culpa, me odio por eso.

Lo abracé. Lo abracé fuerte. Al principio, el no reacciono pero luego, poco a poco me abrazo. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y respiro con dificultad, conteniendo sus ganas de hombre, que parecía rudo, parecía frio, había vivido una trágica experiencia. Él y yo en cierta forma nos parecíamos, y nos teníamos para consolarnos. Le había cogido un gran cariño a Kenjio, a pesar que nuestra relación empezó con el pie izquierdo. Cuando sentí que se calmaba me aleje poco a poco de él. Su rostro se veía perturbado, cansado, dolido.

-Mi papá, casi se vuelve loco. El dolor, lo entiendo Akane. Se lo que se siente perder a alguien por que lo viví, esa… rabia, esa sed de venganza, la culpa. Lo he sentido. Esa necesidad de alejarte de todos, lo he vivido. Juré que me vengaría y buscaría a los malditos que habían matado a mi mamá y a mi hermana. Fui ahí que decidí seguir los pasos de mi papá, no salía, no socializaba, estaba concentrado en una sola cosa, vengarme, buscarlos y acabar con ellos con mis propias manos. Pasaron los años, pero los malditos eran tan escurridizos. Aparentemente dejaron tranquilo a mi papá. Pero yo no seguía tranquilo. Él fue transferido aquí, a Japón, tenía mucho trabajo. Yo seguía en Corea, de vez en cuando venía. Un día me dijo que le habían encargado un caso. Un caso sobre un atentado muy extraño, y yo quise formar parte.

Me miró con una sonrisa y sacudió mi cabello. Volvió a tomarme las manos.

-Ahí supe de ti. Cuando leí tu expediente, sobre el accidente, todo era tan extraño. Entonces comencé averiguar. Y le dije, le dije que quería hacerme cargo del caso y el aceptó. Cuando te conocí, tan… testaruda, amargada, contestona. Dios, me recordaste tanto a ella, a mi hermanita – soltó un suspiro – Me juré que no dejaría que te sucediera nada, lo juré por mi vida.

-Pensé… pensé que me detestabas – murmuré. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No… - susurró – Cuando te vi, me aterré, no sé por qué. Así que, traté de alejarte y decirte cosas feas, siempre había sido así con todos. Pero, tan grande fue la necesidad de protegerte que quise mantenerte cerca. Mientras más averiguaba sobre las personas que querían hacerte daño, mas era la necesidad de mantenerte a salvo. Me di cuenta de que eres fuerte, valiente pero al mismo tiempo sensible.

Kenjio cambio su expresión. Parecía preocupado, inseguro, tomó aire y me miro muy seriamente.

-Hoy, hoy me enteré de algo Akane – apretó mis manos, yo empezaba asustarme –Las personas que te buscan – toma una bocanada de aire - Estuvieron involucradas con el asesinato de mi familia.

Silencio. Todo se convirtió en un aterrador silencio.

-¿Qué? – mi voz se quebró. Parecía increíble, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Lo sé, es increíble. Fui a buscarte a la escuela y no estabas. Me aterré, entré en pánico. Busque desesperado por todas partes hasta que me dijeron que estabas con Ranma – Vi como hizo una mueca al mencionar a Ranma – Vine a casa, porque, porque tenía que pensar. Estaba abrumado. No dejaré que esas personas te toquen Akane, no sé qué buscan pero, no te perderé. Y les haré pagar por lo que me hicieron.

Tenía miedo, todo era tan confuso ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué querían? Kenjio me tomó desprevenida y me abrazó.

-Perdón por tratarte mal, soy un idiota. Pero tienes que confiar en mi cuando te digo que no dejaré que nadie te lastime, menos esos hijos de… - apretó sus labios fuertemente – Los mataré con mis propias manos, solo quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué? – susurré sobre su hombro.

-No me des esos sustos de nuevo, si vas a estar con aquel chico, avísame ¿quieres? – se alejó de mi aun sujetándome de los hombros.

-Lo prometo – le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, por todo. Prefería la soledad y el distanciamiento, solo, sin preocuparme mucho por las personas, aunque era mi trabajo, pero nunca me involucré tanto como contigo. No sé por qué, pero, estando contigo bajo el mismo techo, me enseñaste a ser fuerte.

-¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo así? – Reí melancólica – Solo pasaba llorando y encerrada, y de mal humor –

-Me hiciste cuidarte, me hiciste luchar por sacarte una sonrisa. Me hiciste protegerte. Antes en mi vida solo hacia cosas por mí, pero ahora, es diferente. Me diste muchas razones para ser fuerte. No había convivido con nadie en mucho tiempo, y estar contigo, era como revivir mi antigua vida.

Sonreí, nos abrazamos. Servimos dos vasos de leche y galletas. Nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una película para subir los animos. Pero, en realidad nuestras mentes no estaban allí. Kenjio no dejaba de estar tenso, cuando me movia para acomodarme, el reaccionaba alarmado, me miraba por un segundo y luego se calmaba. Yo, en cambio, pensaba en lo horrible que tenía que haber sido para Kenjio ver a su madre muerta, y tener a su hermana muriendo en sus brazos. No dejaría que esto volviera a pasar, no dejaría que personas así arrebataran vidas porque les daba la gana. No tenía idea de que era lo que querían de mí, pero estaba lista para pelear, la rabia estaba tomando control sobre mí. Tenía que dejar de tener miedo, iba a vengar la muerte de mi madre, y también iba ayudar a Kenjio a tomar venganza. Quien sea que estuviese de tras de todo esto, lo iba a pagar muy caro. Miré a Kenjio de soslayo, estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormido.

Esta noche cuidaría de Kenjio, así como cuido de mí, así como cuidaría a un hermano. Había algo en Kenjio que me hizo reflexionar. El era como yo, alejaba a las personas, había sentido culpa por algo que no fue culpa suya, entonces lo entendí. Entendí que había estado culpándome, entendí que no debía de sentirme miserable. Ni Kenjio ni yo éramos culpables de lo que nos había pasado. Juré ser fuerte y buscar a los responsables, no importaría que sucediera en el camino.

Pensé en papá, en Nabiki, en Kasumi y en su esposo. Pensé en Ukyo, en Ryoga, en Mousse, pensé en mis amigos de mi otra escuela. Y sobre todo, pensé en Ranma. Él quería estar conmigo, estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa, enfrentar cualquier peligro. Las cosas de ahora en adelante no serían fáciles, pero de algo estaba segura. Ellos no lograrían separarme de las personas que amo, no quería ser una persona aislada como Kenjio, dejaría de temerles, y si llegara a morir, seria peleando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Queridos lectores, agradecida de ante mano por sus comentarios. Y pues, a veces se que no puedo contestarlos todos, pero ¿saben? Me he alegrado mucho con sus mensajes, y me gusta el vinculo que tenemos asi que...**

 **Hagamos un juego, yo quiero saber de ustedes y ustedes quieren saber de mi. Que tal si cada uno me dice diez cosas de sobre si mismo –asi como 50 cosas sobre mi- por que la verdad me gustaría saber mas de ustedes. Asi yo también lo haré en el siguiente capitulo que suba y les diré cosas sobre mi.**

 **RESPUESTAS A COMENTARIOS.**

anymary79 : Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por estar interesada por la historia. Espero que esta otra parte te haya gustado.

karlaisabelortizhernandez : Hola, creo que este capitulo te dejo mas tranquila pues si, Ranma quiere a Akane, aunque Rumiko no nos haya dado la satisfacción de verlo. Pero Ranma siempre quiso a Akane por sobre todo, y aquí me encanta plasmarlo y que todos ustedes lo sientan. Asi como es fuerte también es débil como cualquier persona cuando sienten que van a perder a alguien que aman.

Sav21 : Hola, primeramente, que hayas llorado me conmueve, jeje enserio gracias por ser mi lectora. Y pues las cosas son difíciles a veces y se van a poner duras mas adelante. Y siento que no te guste el corte de Akane, jeje, no lo se, siempre la vi asi con el cabello corto, fue como la marca de ella. Y bueno, no te preocupes que de ahora en adelante no se lo va a cortar. Un millón de saludos a distancia. Son las doce de la noche aquí y esta lloviendo y disfruto de la lluvia y disfruto contestando sus comentarios.

ANA KAREN MELLARK : Hola, enserio muchas gracias por tu comentario. Jaja yo tampoco disfruto cuando están separados y sufriendo, pero hay que darle un toque de drama a la historia. Y las cosas bueno con el pasar del tiempo se vana poner difíciles, pero esto nos enseña que en cualquier adversidad el amor siempre nos mantiene juntos. Y bueno ¿Eres de Ecuador? genial! Yo soy de Esmeraldas. Es bueno saber que alguien mas de mi país esta interesado por esta pareja y los fics. Un saludo

Chikibella : Hola y gracias me pone contenta que te guste mi historia. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.

AbiTaisho : jeje lo siento, no pretendía hacerlo sufrir, pero espero que con este cap estes mejor. Saludos.

DenKar : Gracias por tu comentario. Espero haber actualizado pronto, y que todos estén mas tranquilos y que este capitulo les haya gustado. Saludos. Y gracias, mi hermana esta contenta con su historia, esta inspirada. Creo que nos gusta escribir porque amamos leer.

Rizzasm : Hola, jeje creo que no pude complacerte, pero se va a poner mejor. Te lo aseguro! Gracias por tu comentario. Un saludo enorme.

yessi-chibi : Jajaja perdón por tenerte en ascuas. Espero que este cap te haya gustado.

Haro Adrianne : La historia se va poner intersante después. Espero que te siga gustando

ZURGAN : querido lector no pretendía que estuvieras triste, jeje, aunque yo también me ponía triste mientras escribia. Pero te aseguro que todo es para darle el toque, espero que este te haya gustado. Un saludo.

Guest : Hola! Jeje pues sii Akane quiere a Ranma y nada ni nadie los va a separar. A menos que yo decida separarlos en esta historia, jaja, no pienses mal de mi. Dale una oportunidad a kenjio jeje espero que en este cap te haya caído mejor jaja un saludo enorme y un beso.

Ikita: Gracias por tu comentario. Trato de plasmar los sentimientos, lucirlos para que ustedes puedan sentirlo en la sangre. Espero seguir mejorando y hacerlo mejor con el tiempo. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo

Luna : Hola! Y realmente gracias. Se que al principio era como una típica historia de una chica deprimida y bla bla bla. No quería que fuese asi, esto tiene que tener emociones y peligros! Pero toda historia a veces tiene su curso aburrido, perdón por eso. Espero que este cap te haya gustado un saludo enorme.

SSmarties : hola! Gracias por comentar! Y espero haber subido el capitulo mas pronto de lo que pensabas! Saludos!


	16. Emboscada

**EMBOSCADA**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta mañana Kenjio se fue temprano, tenía que trabajar, casi no había dormido ya que el sofá no es tan cómodo, mucho menos cuando duermen dos personas allí. Mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno había recibido una llamada de Ranma diciéndome que estaba un poco ocupado y que en la tarde sin falta vendría a verme, también me decía lo mucho que le hacía falta, y lo mucho que quería tenerme entre sus brazos y darme muchos besos. Me pregunte que podría estar haciendo, pero no se lo pregunte, tal vez había tenido algún problema familiar. Kenjio se había ido advirtiéndome que no saliera de casa, y que solo podría venir Ranma a verme.

La conversación de ayer con Kenjio, me había dejado pensando mucho, era en lo único en que pensaba. Saber que su mamá su hermana murieron de la manera más cruel, era algo que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre, tuvo que haber pasado un trauma terrible, lo entendía perfectamente, teníamos cosas en común, ambos perdimos personas importantes, y ambos nos aislamos de las personas. Hoy, casi no hablamos del asunto, se lo difícil que pudo haber sido para Kenjio y no quería tocar el tema tampoco. En el desayuno, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, solo hablábamos cosas comunes como _si vas a salir avísame traeré comida china para la cena Akane, no pongas los codos sobre la mesa_. Juré en silencio vengar a mi madre y vengar a Kenjio.

Estaba un poco aburrida, ya no habían programas interesantes para ver, casi había visto todas las películas que tenía Kenjio en casa, subí a la habitación y me recosté en la cama. Comencé a revisar los mensajes que tenía en el teléfono, tenía muchos mensajes que no había leído, ya que había apagado mi teléfono por una semana. Tenía mensajes de Ryoga, de Ukyo y de Mousse. También mensajes de Nabiki y Kasumi. Todos preguntándome si estaba bien y que me extrañaban. Mientras bajaba, vi un número desconocido y abrí el mensaje, mi boca se secó al instante.

" _Buenas tardes Akane, soy Genma Saotome el padre de Ranma. En estos momentos me encuentro fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo. Pero me gustaría encontrarme contigo la semana próxima, necesitamos hablar un tema urgente. Te espero en el café del gato al medio día, la fecha - espero que no faltes"_

Los nervios invadieron mi estómago ¿el padre de Ranma quería verme? ¿Se lo contaría a Ranma? Lo pensé por un minuto, no quería que Ranma tuviera más estrés por culpa de su padre, sé que él no está de acuerdo que Ranma y yo estemos juntos. Tal vez allá cambiado de opinión, tal vez quiera pedirme disculpas. Alce la mirada al calendario ¡hoy era el día! Miré el reloj. Sé que Kenjio había dicho que no tenía permitido salir, pero, a decir verdad, la curiosidad me picaba. Me levante de golpe y corrí hasta el primer piso en busca de mi maleta, no tenía mucha ropa, tendría que ir a ver más, aprovecharía el encuentro del señor Saotome. Me puse unos jeans y una sudadera, unos zapatos deportivos y unas gafas de sol –por si a Kenjio se le ocurre dar vueltas en el centro- no quería que me reconociera. Solo iba a charlar con mi suegro.

Salir de la casa fue fácil, al parecer el portero no tenía órdenes de mantenerme enclaustrada. Un hombro alto y musculoso inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo cuando salí, los nervios estaban comiéndome por dentro, tal vez el solo llamaría a Kenjio y le diría que la chica que vivía en su casa había huido, sacudí la cabeza en negación ante ese pensamiento. Aun no sabía cómo guiarme muy bien en la ciudad, así que para evitar las molestias de perderme en un bus, preferí tomar un taxi. Conocía la dirección pero no sabía cómo llegar.

Miraba por la ventanilla las calles, las casas, las tiendas, los parques. Miraba a las personas felices caminando tranquilamente con sus mascotas, miraba a las parejas paseando ¿algún día estaré así de tranquila sin esconderme? Solté un suspiro, esperaba que eso ocurriera pronto. Mordía mis nudillos por los nervios, encontrarme con el papá de Ranma me tenía asustada, no quería que tuviéramos problemas, yo quería a su hijo y él tenía que entenderlo.

Al llegar respiré hondo. Hacia mucho viento y el clima no estaba muy del todo amigable. Las nubes estaban oscuras, parecía que en cualquier momento llovería, también hacia mucho frio. El local no era muy grande, tenía un letrero en la parte superior _Café del Gato_ con una sopa dibujada. Afuera una mujer con su pequeño salían felices, al parecer habían comido. Miré a mí alrededor, esta calle no era muy concurrida, no había personas. Me adentré al lugar con el corazón en la mano. La luz era tenue, había un muchacho barriendo y otro pidiendo las ordenes a los pocos clientes. Busque al señor Genma, entonces lo vi, estaba en una esquina comiendo ramen. Era la hora, me dije a mi misma. Kenjio me mataría si se enterara que salí de casa. Tenía que tener esta conversación lo más rápido posible.

Carraspee mi garganta, el papá de Ranma alzó la mirada aun con el palillo en su boca. Me miro y sonrió.

-Oh, Akane si viniste – se levantó y me jaló la silla para que me sentará – toma asiento querida.

-Buenas tardes señor Saotome – dije aclarando mi voz. Esto era algo incómodo.

-Por favor, llámame Genma, y dime ¿Cómo estás? – Alzó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero, le hizo una seña para que trajera otro mismo plato de ranme, el chico inclino la cabeza y se adentró a la cocina – espero que tengas hambre, aquí sirven los mejores ramen de todo Japón.

-Gracias – murmuré, en realidad no tenía apetito. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tampoco podía rechazar al señor Genma, no quería tener más problemas con él.

-Dime una cosa ¿sabe Ranma que estas aquí? – su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.

-No, no lo sabe ¿tendría que haberlo llamado? –

-No, no así es mejor – soltó una risa nerviosa. Al parecer le tenía cierto temor a su hijo, y seguramente Ranma lo mataría por haberme citado aquí.

-¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, dijo que era algo importante? –

-Claro, espera que venga tu comida, mientras tanto dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está la familia? –

-Pensé que usted se veía muy seguido con mi padre, yo no lo he podido ver –

-Oh, sí, pero ahora no lo veo mucho, tengo mucho trabajo y el deber llama tu sabes. He tenido que viajar constantemente y mi esposa e hijo son los que visitan a tu familia –

¿Ranma visita a mi papá? Eso no lo sabía, me impresione mucho.

-Están bien, hablo con ellos a menudo –

Genma saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a secar su sudor, seguía sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente. Yo no podía ni siquiera sonreír, necesitaba saber para que me había citado aquí. Guardamos silencio por un minuto hasta que llego el chico con mi orden. Puso el plato humeante en frente de mí, el muchacho de cabello cobrizo no sonreía como hacían otros en los restaurantes normales. Sus ojos oscuros me intrigaron, nunca había visto ojos tan oscuros. Me miró por un segundo sin ningún gesto en su rostro y se fue. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, no podía comer.

-Por favor Akane, sírvete – pidió mi extraño suegro. Apreté mis labios y tome los palillos para comer, aunque sea un poco.

Genma sonrió con satisfacción cuando me vio comer. Pude sentir mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de la sudadera, no podía contestar.

-Me he enterado que estas en la casa de aquel policía, Kenjio Kim ¿No es cierto? ¿Cómo estas tomando todo este asunto? –

-Eh, pues, no es fácil pero espero que todo se solucione pronto – murmure mientras seguía comiendo. Genma tenía razón en algo, esto estaba delicioso.

-Sí, todos lo esperamos – dice pensativo. De pronto me mira – Tu y mi hijo ¿Siguen juntos? Pensé que habían terminado.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos ¿Ranma le contaba a sus padres sobre nuestros problemas? Esto era realmente incomodo, pensé que él era del tipo reservado. Me sonrojé un poco al pensar lo que ellos pudieron estar hablando de mí.

Aclaré mi garganta.

-Eh, sí, estamos juntos. Tuvimos un problema pero ya lo solucionamos –

-Oh, eso es, grandioso – dice sin la menor chispa de emoción. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, era obvio que a él, seguía sin gustarle que yo fuera novia de su hijo.

-Miré señor Genma, sé que usted está en contra de lo nuestro por razones mezquinas. Pero le aseguro que lo que hay entre Ranma y yo es algo muy fuerte, él y yo nos amamos y créame que hago todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz – no puedo creer que haya dicho todo eso. Me sorprendo de mi misma, mi corazón latía muy rápido y el celular en mi bolsillo seguía vibrando.

-Sí, eso lo sé, sé que mi hijo te quiere. Es más, es la primera vez que lo veo de ese modo. Casi no va a la casa, paso la última semana, encerrado en su departamento, iba a la escuela y se encerraba. Mi esposa fue a verlo en varias ocasiones, también fue Shamppo –

Sentí el hielo en mi interior. Casi escupo la comida ¿Qué hacia esa tipa buscando a Ranma? ¿Por qué él no me lo contó?

-Shamppo no tiene por qué ir a verlo, ellos terminaron – dije demostrando mi mal humor. El señor Genma soltó una risa ante mi reacción.

-Te equivocas querida. Ellos siguen comprometidos, mira esto es de lo que te quería hablar… - Oh, no, esto no suena bien. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme.

El teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente. Lo saque y vi que era una llamada de Ranma. Miré al señor Saotome este al parecer se dio cuenta y negó agitando su cabeza ¿Por qué no quería que contestará? En estos momentos tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de contestarle y decirle que estaba con su padre diciéndome que él seguía comprometido con Shamppo.

Iba aplasta el botón de contestar, en eso, el señor Genma me quita el teléfono y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Lo miro sorprendida y cabreada.

-Oiga eso es de mala educación – dije alzando la voz.

-Te lo devolveré, lo prometo, solo no quiero que mi hijo se meta en estos asuntos. Lo conozco, es capaz de venir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y necesito hablar contigo –

-Entonces hable rápido – estaba realmente molesta.

-¿No quieres seguir comiendo? Se va a enfriar tu sopa – comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente. Secaba su sudor con mas frecuencia.

-No, no tengo hambre –

-Oh, vamos, si comes rápido, nos vamos más rápido –

Solté un bufido, tome los palillos con brusquedad y comí, aunque mi estómago estaba rechazando la comida, tenía que hacerlo.

-Como te decía Akane. Shamppo y Ranma siguen juntos, esto va mucho más allá de los deseos de cualquiera de los dos, esto es algo que se organizó hace mucho tiempo entre su familia y la mía –

-Eso es estúpido, esos acuerdos matrimoniales ya no se hacen. No pueden obligar a dos personas estar juntas sin sentir nada – solté malhumorada.

-Claro que no, aunque no lo creas, se hace mucho y más entre las familias poderosas. A decir verdad Shamppo si quiere a Ranma, ella siempre nos va a visitar –

-Pensé que a usted no le agradaba, la vez que estuvo en mi casa dijo que ella era pesada –

-Lo sé, lo dije, pero eso no significa que no tenga que agradarme – tomó aire – el caso es Akane, que aquí hay mucho poder de por medio. Y me es imposible dejar que Ranma y Shamppo se separen, ellos tienen que casarse. Así que te pido, de la manera más educada posible, que dejes en paz a mi hijo –

Abrí la boca y la cerré de golpe. Esto era demasiado, mi paciencia no estaba lista para esto.

-Ranma no se ningún juguete, él no es un objeto que pueda estar negociando a cambio de dinero. Eso es solo lo que a usted le importa, el dinero. Ni siquiera piensa en la felicidad de su hijo, no estoy de acuerdo. Yo no voy a dejar a Ranma ¿sabe porque? Porque lo amo y el me ama a mí –

-Tu no lo entiendes niña – su actitud era cada vez más nerviosa –Esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ellos tienen que casarse, es una obligación. Esto va más allá de mi alcance –

-Pues sabe que – golpee la mesa y me puse de pie – Me vale lo que usted me diga. Ranma no se casará con Shamppo porque él no la quiere, él me quiere a mí y ni usted ni nadie va a poder separarnos –

El señor Genma se puso aún más nervioso.

-Por favor, baja la voz – secó su sudor. Parecía atormentado, asustado – No quería que las cosas terminaran así, no así – murmuro para sí mismo.

Iba a protestar pero en ese momento, vi como la mesa se inclinaba haciéndome ir hacia delante. Casi tropiezo, las voz del señor Genma se hacía cada vez más inaudible, lo mire confundida, su cara se hacía cada vez más borrosa, él estaba hablándome, creo que hasta se había puesto de pie. Intento sujetarme de los hombros, pero lo aparte torpemente. Quería salir de allí, necesitaba salir y buscar a Ranma. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, me sostuve de algunas sillas y tropecé cayendo de rodillas, estaba demasiado mareada, con nauseas, mi cabeza no me ayudaba a mantenerme de pie. Trate de pararme pero era casi imposible, así que gatee hasta la salida. Sentí como jalaron mi pie y caí golpeando mi barbilla, pude sentir la humedad de la sangre. Voltee mi cuerpo quedando boca arriba. Vi algunas sombras sobre mí, vi al señor Saotome al parecer peleando con alguien. Entonces si esos ojos negros, tan negros que daban miedo. El camarero me toco el rostro y sonrió, su sonrisa no era una sonrisa amigable, era una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Todo se volvió negro. Me había desmayado.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Mi mente aún estaba confundida y mareada, no podía abrir mis ojos. Pero sabía algo, estaba en un carro, estaba en movimiento. Estaba recostada con las manos atadas de tras de mi espalda. Quería abrir mis ojos, quería gritar, quería irme a casa. Pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba somnoliento.

-¿No la llevaremos al hotel? – habló la voz de un hombre.

-No, ella quiere que la llevemos al contendor en las afueras, dice que es más seguro – habló otro sujeto.

-Lastima – dice la primera voz, sentí como acariciaba mi rostro, quería moverme, apartarme pero no podía – Una chica tan hermosa, con un final tan horroroso ¿Me la puedo quedar? –

-Claro que no, no seas estúpido –

-Puedo borrarle la memoria. Vamos viejo, no me vas a decir que no te parece linda – parecía ser un muchacho. Quería decirle que me soltará, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-No uses esos trucos, sabes que aún no los manejas bien. Además, la jefa te mataría si te la llevas –

El chico soltó un bufido.

-Kanna es una bruja, está bien, como tú digas. Pero tienes que admitir que es una preciosura –

-Cierra la boca Yota – dijo sin pizca de humor.

Mi mundo se tornó oscuro de nuevo, y las voces se apagaron.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi cuerpo estaba dolorido. Mis brazos estaban incomodos y dolían, alcé la mirada, el lugar estaba oscuro. Era un cuarto grande, angosto pero largo. Había cartones y pedazos de madera acumulados en una esquina. El piso estaba húmedo. Mi corazón empezó a latir desembocado, parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Me moví bruscamente y ahogue un grito, mis muñecas estaban amarradas fuertemente con soga y me había lastimado al moverme. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en una silla, amarrada con las manos a la espalda y cada pie amarrado a cada pata de la silla. Tenía una cinta adhesiva en la boca. Comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, aunque la voz no salía del todo. Miré hacia todos lados, el lugar era oscuro, no había ventanas, hacía mucho frio. No cargaba mi sudadera puesta, estaba en brasear, pero aun cargaba mi jean puesto, también estaba descalza.

Estaba asustada, ¿aquí moriría? No, no. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Pensé en mi familia, pensé en mis amigos, pensé desesperadamente en Ranma, pensé en Kenjio, pensé en lo estúpida que había sido en irme de casa sin avisar. Tenía que haberle dicho que tenía pensado salir. Esto no podía estar pasándome, no era justo, no quería morir. Moví mis manos con más brusquedad, sentía como lastimaba mis muñecas y ardían, seguramente estaba sangrando. Estaba desesperada por querer salir. Me habían drogado, me habían puesto algo en la comida. El corazón me dolió al saber que el papá de Ranma tuvo algo que ver. Trate de mover mis pies pero era imposible. Estaba sudando pero no tenía calor, era frio lo que sentía en mis huesos. No quería que todo acabase así.

-Oh, vaya preciosura, despertaste – miré como animal acorralado al hombre que abría la puerta y se acercaba a mí. Me encogí de hombros cuando el tipo quiso tocarme –No tengas miedo, yo no voy hacerte daño –

Me tomo la barbilla y me miró con detenimiento. Sus ojos oscuros los había reconocido, era el mesero del restaurante. Su piel blanca hacia relucir el color de sus ojos, su cabello cobrizo caía sobre su frente. Volteó mi rostro de un lado a otro, observándome.

-Eres hermosa, lástima que no me dejen conservarte. Pero, no sé, si tal vez ruegas podamos estar juntos ¿Qué dices? – tiró de la cinta con brusquedad.

-Vete al infierno maldito – dije con rabia.

El soltó una carcajada. Dejo mi rostro y camino hacia atrás. Llevo su mano a su barbilla y me observo. Sabía que estaba en sostén, sabía que estaba mirando mis pechos. La rabia y el asco corrían por mis venas.

-El chico tiene suerte, él ya pudo disfrutar de tu cuerpo – dijo pensativo.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante. Ranma cruzó por mi cabeza, mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a la respiración descontrolada. _Ranma_ pensé, Dios que Ranma esté bien, que a Ranma no le hagan daño. Prefería morir.

-Oh querida no llores – dice el chico. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No, no lo lastimen – susurré presa del pánico.

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza asombrado.

-Tranquila, el chico estará bien, pero, eso depende de ti. Si te portas bien, todos estarán bien –

No, no de nuevo. Baje la cabeza. Esto era el infierno, no podía estar pasándome, estaba cansada, cansada de todo. Mi vida había cambiado radicalmente, y me obligaban a vivir infeliz.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? –

-No lo sé, la verdad, yo solo sigo órdenes. Pero, se habla mucho de ti entre los chicos. Eres famosa querida – el chico tomo una silla de plástico, manchada de pintura al parecer y se sentó en frente de mí. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas y me miraba fascinado – Puedes llamarme Yota, es realmente un verdadero placer conocerte.

Lo miré con el odio corriendo por mis venas. No dije nada, quería matarlo, quería acabar con el y con todos los que estaban involucrados en esto. Estas debían ser las personas que habían matado a mi mamá, debían ser las personas que habían matado a la familia de Kenjio.

-Mataste a mi mamá – susurre con odio. El abrió los ojos y luego miro hacia otro lado, pensando.

-Oh, no, me temo que yo no fui. Lo hizo alguien más – dice tranquilamente.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! – grité y me moví bruscamente de mi asiento. Quería soltarme las manos, no sentía el dolor, solo quería soltarme - ¡Voy a matarte! – grité.

-Tranquila tigre, te vas a lastimar –

Lo odiaba, odiaba a este sujeto y quería matarlo.

-¿Jugando con los invitados Yota? – la voz de una mujer se escuchó en la puerta. Miré y mi cuerpo se congelo, mis latidos se detuvieron. Era la misma mujer del cuarto de los espejos.

Tenía una jean y una camisa negra larga hasta las piernas. Sus botas eran negras y de tacón. Se acercó menándose elegantemente hasta llegar a mí.

-Solo nos estamos conociendo mejor – dice Yota cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu… - siseo entre dientes.

-Oh, es un placer volver a verte Akane – la mujer se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Con ganas de aplastarte el cuello maldita – dije con odio. Yota soltó una risa y aplaudió.

-¡Me encanta esta chica! Anda Kanna, deja que me la quede –

Kanna me miro por un segundo, examinando mis ojos. Yo la miraba con odio y asco, quería lanzarme a ella y matarla.

-¿Y qué harás con ella? ¿Llevarla a tu casa y vivir felices por siempre? – dice burlándose de Yota. Se acomoda quedando en frente de su amigo.

-Algo así, bueno, tú puedes ayudarme –

-No voy a jugar con su memoria para darte gusto. Además, la chica es importante para Cologne. Vendrá en un par de días, hasta que se calmen las cosas en China –

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? – grité.

Kanna me miro sonriendo de lado, luego su expresión cambio y me viró la cara de un golpe. Escupí sangre y comencé a toser.

-Eso fue por desobedecer la última vez – luego golpeo el otro lado de mi rostro.

-Oye Kanna, no arruines ese rostro hermoso – dice Yota. Pero no se movía de su puesto, seguía con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos a divertirnos con ella – dice ella para sí misma – Yota, ve con Kenta y traigan algo de comer –

-¿Con Kenta? Que pereza – dice inclinando la cabeza – Esta bien, pero solo porque me muero de hambre.

Yota salió de la habitación con paso lento, antes de cerrar la puerta me miró y guiño un ojo. Kanna tomo el asiento de Yota y me observaba detenidamente, tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Se cruzó de brazos, inclinaba su cabeza sin dejar de observarme.

Yo estaba dolorida, cansada, aterrada, con mucha rabia, triste, tenía muchos sentimientos cruzando por mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me hacían esto? Nunca le había hecho nada malo a nadie, jamás había tenido enemigos, no entendía porque me pasaban estas cosas.

-Si van a matarme háganlo de una vez – dije con voz cansada.

-Me voy a divertir contigo –

Se puso de pie y se dirigió atrás de las cajas. Al segundo regreso con un aparato en su mano, no sabía muy bien lo que era. Hasta que ella toco un botón y vi la corriente correr por ambas puntas. Mi cuerpo tembló ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

-Eres muy querida al parecer– saco de su bolsillo un celular. Era el mío –Esta cosa no ha dejado de sonar en todo el día.

Vi como marcaba un número y luego me miraba con diversión.

-Ya que soy una buena persona, voy a dejar que te despidas de tu amado – acercó el teléfono a mi, comenzó a sonar en altavoz, ella seguía mirándome divertida.

-¿¡Akane!? – la voz de Ranma. Sonaba desesperado, su voz me quebró el corazón.

-Habla- dice Kanna.

-¿¡Akane!? ¡Por el amor de Dios di algo! - gritaba. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Ranma… - sollocé, esto era demasiado cruel.

-Akane por Dios, ¿dónde estás? Estamos todos preocupados ¡No dormiste en casa! Akane, dime donde estas, estoy muriendo de la angustia –

Sabía que no iba a salir de esto viva, pero sabía que no moriría sin pelear. No podía acabar así, necesitaba hacer algo. Cerré los ojos recordando la última vez que estuve con Ranma, recordando sus besos y sus palabras de amor. Sabía que esto iba a ser muy doloroso para él, pero esto era lo que todos veíamos venir. Tome una bocanada de aire.

-Dile a mi familia que los amo… - dije sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué dices? – susurró. Pude sentir el dolor y el miedo en sus palabras – A-Akane… -

-Te amo Ranma, te amo como jamás amé a nadie – sollocé. Mi voz se quiebra, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

-¡Akane no! – gritó. Kanna hizo un gesto tapándose el oído y luego soltó una risa.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado de su dulce voz – habló Kanna cerca del teléfono, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? Juro por mi vida que te mataré con mis propias manos si te atreves hacerle algo a Akane –

Kanna soltó una risa.

-Que miedo niño. Tú no puedes tocarme, y no puedes defender a tu noviecita – Kanna apretó el botón del aparato que electrocutaba – yo, si puedo tocarla – susurró

De repente sentí un gran dolor en mi pierna, la corriente golpeaba y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Solté un grito desgarrador, gritaba y gritaba mientras me retorcía. Ella aparto el aparato y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡AKANE! – pude escuchar la voz de Ranma. También escuche la voz de Kenjio, estaban juntos. Que bien, pensé. Cerré mis ojos esperando que el dolor abandonara mi cuerpo.

-Oh, está el policía contigo – dice Kanna disfrutando del show que armó.

-¡Voy a encontrarte, lo juro! – pude escuchar a Kenjio decir. También pude escuchar como Ranma peleaba por el teléfono, al parecer Kenjio se lo había quitado.

-Hasta que me encuentres, ella estará muerta – Kanna volvió a poner el aparato ahora sobre mis cotillas desnudas. Grité fuertemente mientras pataleaba y me movía desesperada. Mis gritos eran una satisfacción para Kanna – Despídanse de su Akane, recen por ella, tal vez su alma pueda descansar en paz – dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Kanna se puso de pie. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, mi cabeza permanecía gacha debido al dolor. Respirar dolía, un dolor casi indescriptible.

-Dejaré que duermas. Mañana vendré a ver como estas, Cologne no tardará en regresar, pero hay otra persona que quiere verte antes de que mueras –

-Hola Akane – escuche su voz, su espantosa voz. Pero no era capaz de levantar la cabeza. Estaba dolorida y agotada. Sentí los pasos acercarse.

Se detuvo frente a mí y se agacho.

-Esperaba con ansias tenerte así – alcé lentamente la mirada. Y ahí estaba ella, disfrutando de mi sufrimiento, su sonrisa en su rostro deseando verme muerta.

Shamppo.

.

.

 **Hola a todos mis amigos lectores. Gracias por estar pendientes de mi historia y a cada uno le mando un enorme saludo, no puedo contestarles como quiero, a uno por uno, ya que ando corta de tiempo. Les agradezco por los comentarios y disfrute leer las 10 cosas de cada uno. Pues aquí les dejo este cap y 10 cosas sobre mí:**

 **1.- Mi nombre es Cristina y tengo 23 años, en junio cumplo 24 y vivo en Ecuador.**

 **2.-Amo leer por sobre todas las cosas. Novelas juveniles y lectura clásica. Así como también amo leer fics de Ranma ½ . Mi favorito (cazadores de sombras los orígenes) hay muchos más libros que me encantan, si los nombro sería una lista enorme. 3**

 **3.-Soy de las que trasnocha y se levanta casi al medio día. Y casi no desayuno.**

 **4.- No soy de salir mucho, disfruto estar en casa y leer. Y cuando salgo me gusta divertirme tranquilamente con mis amigas.**

 **5.-Me gusta mucho escribir y he estado pensando en algún día publicar un libro.**

 **6.-Soy de las que disfruta la soledad, no me gusta llorar en frente de los demás, porque me gusta guardarme mis sentimientos para mi misma o escribirlos.**

 **7.-Soy soltera, pero estuve enamorada una vez y aun lo sigo queriendo –el amor apesta- jaja en el buen sentido de la palabra.**

 **8.-Amo a mi familia y siempre que puedo los ayudo en todo lo que pueda. Soy muy apegada a mi mamá ya que mis papás son separados y yo tuve que trabajar para apoyar económicamente a mi mamá. Ahora ella tiene una pareja estable y vive lejos.**

 **9.-me gusta lo picante, amo ponerle a toda mi comida picante. Y en las noches tengo la costumbre de comer tomate con sal y pimienta –raro- lo se pero es rico jajaja**

 **10.- estoy estudiando ingeniería química en la universidad y soy una estudiante promedio.**

 **11.- Tengo solo tres amigas a las que le tengo confianza, no soy de tener muchos amigos.**

 **12.- Toco la guitarra. Me hubiera gustado aprender a tocar piano pero bueno que le podemos hacer :/ también estuve en clases de violin pero las deje porque era la única chica mayor del grupo.**

 **13.- me gusta escribir canciones pero siempre me las canto a mi**

 **14.- Soy tímida.**

 **15.- Me gustaría mucho viajar a Argentina, quisiera conocerlo y quien sabe, tal vez vivir allá algún día. Pienso que argentina es un hermoso lugar para vivir.**

 **15.- Soy buena escuchando a las personas, pero al mismo tiempo me siento un poco incomoda cuando me hablan de sus problemas ya que soy pésima haciéndole de paño de lágrimas, pero se dar consejos buenos. No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás, si quieren contarme algo yo solo escucho.**

 **16.- a mi mejor amiga la conozco desde los 6 años.**

 **17.- Sé que tenía que escribir 10 cosas de mí pero me emocione al escribir más.**

 **18.- Me gusta hacer amistad con personas de otros países.**

 **19.- Soy algo callada y me gusta tomar café.**

 **20.- Me gusta mucho cantar y comer pizza.**


	17. Un sueño contigo

**UN SUEÑO CONTIGO**

 **.**

 **.**

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado después de la visita de Shamppo. No era consiente si era de día o de noche. Mi cuerpo dolía debido a la tortura que Kanna me había dado durante algunos días, dolía, pero lo que más dolía era todo lo que Shamppo vino a decirme. Esperaba de todo el mundo menos de ella, no lo sé, quien diría que una chica de mi colegio estuviera involucrada con gente tan peligrosa. Cerré los ojos y una vez más, su visita vino a torturarme…

-Shamppo… - murmuré casi quedándome sin palabras.

Ella levanto la ceja acompañada de una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué tal te están tratando Akane? – paseo su dedo por la tira de mi sostén, la tomo en el aire y la dejo caer sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos ya que había dolido.

-Tu… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es por Ranma? – empecé a respirar rápidamente.

-Ranma… - hizo eco a mis palabras, pensativa, mirando por encima de mi hombro – La verdad, al principio si fue así pero… - posó de nuevo su mirada en mi – Ahora es personal.

-Estás loca – dije negando con la cabeza. No podía creer que una chica de casi mi edad se prestara para estas cosas. Le quite la mirada, me daba asco el solo verla.

Ella tomo mi mentón apretando fuerte y obligo a que la mirase de nuevo. Sus ojos castañeaban furia, un frio recorrió mi columna vertebral, pero no iba a demostrarle que le tenía miedo. La miré con el mismo rencor que ella me miraba.

.Loca – dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Soltó mi rostro bruscamente, tomó una fuerte respiración, mientras caminaba por todos lados –Te metiste con el hombre equivocado Akane.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? – Casi grite - ¿Qué clase de mujer enferma eres? No superas que Ranma ya no sienta nada por ti y haces esto para sacarme del medio – vi como mis palabras le afectaron y seguí - ¿Te digo algo? Ranma me ama a mí, me ama y siempre me lo dice, me ama locamente como yo lo amo a él. Y ni aunque me mates, vas a lograr que el sienta algo por ti, todo lo contrario Shamppo, él se enterará de lo que hiciste y te querrá ver muerta.

Shamppo me golpeo en la cara, siento mi mejilla escocer, cierro los ojos con fuerza absorbiendo el dolor.

-Sin comida, por tres días, a ver si así aprende – dicho esto sus pasos resonaron por la habitación, azoto la puerta antes de salir.

Kanna me observo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Negó con la cabeza mientras escapaba una risita y salió de la habitación.

Diez, once, doce…

Contaba los pasos que escuchaba fuera de este cuarto. Tenia mucha hambre, no habia comido en mucho tiempo, estaba totalmente débil. Cada vez que Toya y Kanna me dejaban sola, no era capaz de dormir, mucho menos en esta difícil posición, mis brazos estaban dormidos, y las muñecas las tenían al rojo vivo, ya que casi siempre hacia el esfuerzo de romper las sogas, pero era casi imposible.

Casi media hora después, calculo… Uno, dos, tres…

Otra vez se escuchan pasos, pero esta vez del lado de la puerta. Al parecer hacían vigilancia, no podía ver que era hora era en realidad, pero sabía el momento en que hacían la vigilancia. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, mi cuerpo estaba pasando factura terriblemente. Abría y cerraba mis manos haciendo de la circulación un trabajo más fácil, movía mi cuello y las cuerdas salían por si solas. Necesitaba estirar mis piernas, pero estaban atadas en la silla de madera.

¿A qué hora me matarían? ¿Qué estaban esperando? Según Kanna, una tal Cologne vendría hablar conmigo, pero aun no viene y mi paciencia y mi cuerpo no aguantan. Los muy infelices ni siquiera dejan que me despida de mi familia, la última vez que hable con alguien fue con Ranma, hace días que Kanna lo había llamado y me había torturado, y el había escuchado todo por teléfono. Sentí la rabia de nuevo, esto era demasiado cruel para una persona. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría Ranma en estos momentos. Si estas cosas le estuvieran pasando a él, seguramente enloquecería de angustia. Pero de algo estaba segura, sabía que Ranma me encontraría, sabía lo que haría. Ojala no demasiado tarde…

Kenjio, oh, cerré mis ojos y me sentía realmente culpable de haber salido de casa, sabiendo que él me había dicho que no lo hiciera. Me maldije con voz baja, ¿Cómo pude haber caído en esa trampa? ¿Cómo pude haber confiado en un hombre que desde el principio no quería verme con su hijo? ¿Cómo pudo el señor Genma hacerme algo así? Era el mejor amigo de mi papá y lo traiciono de esta manera. Todo por dinero, todo por el maldito dinero. Todo por…

Gruñí y me zarandeé de nuevo tratando de zafarme. La rabia me daba fuerzas, pero era casi inútil. Pataleé y la silla se movía de bajo de mí. Ahogue un grito al sentir un dolor fuerte en mis muñecas. Lloré, lloré de rabia, de impotencia…

Mi cuerpo se sacudía fuertemente mientras las lágrimas calientes empapaban mi rostro. Deje caer mi cabeza y mordí mi labio para no gritar. Quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería preguntar al cielo porque me había abandonado. Quería preguntarle a mi mamá porque me había dejado. Quería saber tantas cosas, para poder calmar la angustia y la rabia dentro de mí. Gemí de dolor, pero no de dolor físico, si no interno, de mi corazón. No había llorado desde que llegue, no me había desahogado, lo bueno era que nadie vendría por ahora. Toya siempre venia cuando los paso dejaban de escucharse. Y Kanna, siempre venia cuando Toya se iba a desayunar, así que calculaba que el hacía guardia en la noche y Kanna en las mañanas.

Así que podía llorar tranquila.

Podía dejar ir el dolor.

Podía recordar a Ranma.

Podía pensar en mi familia.

Podía tratar de estar tranquila.

Antes de que vinieran a torturarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso exactamente, pero estaba segura que pronto llegaría Kanna para torturarme. Tenía el cuerpo marcado con golpes y heridas. Ella disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir. Mis gritos eran como música para sus oídos.

No estaba equivocada, al cabo de unos minutos entró dando brinquitos. Su sonrisa como siempre iba de oreja a oreja, se detuvo frente a mí aplaudiendo.

-Buenos días princesa – dijo con entusiasmo - ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Estas cómoda? –

-Vete al infierno – susurré con rabia.

Ella golpeo mi rostro. Diablos. Estaba harta de que golpeara mi rostro.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo – dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Dormiste bien? –

La miré por unos segundos. La odiaba, la detestaba, quería acabar con ella. Si solo pudiera zafarme de estas cuerdas.

-Oh, creo que no dormiste querida. Mira tus ojeras, creo que, ya no eres tan bonita que digamos –

No dije nada, seguía mirándola con toda la rabia que había en mi cuerpo.

-Bien, no digas nada entonces. Vine a decirte que alguien quiere hablar contigo – se sentó en la silla que había frente a mí – llegará en cualquier…

Antes de decir algo más la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de aspecto envejecido entró. Kanna se levantó de golpe, su cuerpo se puso rígido e hizo una reverencia. La mujer ni siquiera la miró. Ella estaba observándome. Con desdén.

Su cabello era demasiado largo y blanco, las arrugas en su rostro denotaban que tenía muchos años encima. Caminaba con un bastón, pero no parecía necesitarlo. Tenía un vestido largo y verde. Se acercó a mí, debía ser Cologne pensé.

-Mi señora – dijo Kanna. Pero la mujer no respondió.

-Déjanos a solas –

-Si señora – Kanna salió disparada de la habitación.

Hay estábamos, la mujer poderosa y yo, una simple rehén torturada y dolorida. Ella me miraba de arriba abajo, examinándome sin ningún rasgo de sentimiento en su rostro. No quería imaginarme el aspecto que tendría, no quería verme en un espejo, seguramente me vería fatal.

-Que gusto poder verte en persona Akane Tendo –

-¿Tu eres Cologne? – dije aclarando mi voz.

-Sí, yo soy – se sentó. Y me mostró la sonrisa más frívola que jamás había visto. No niego que me dio miedo.

Traté de tranquilizarme, no quería demostrarle que tenía miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué asesinaste a mi madre? –

-Oh, eso – comenzó a mirar el lugar con detenimiento, como si mis preguntas no fueran interesantes – Verás querida Akane. Yo, soy una mujer muy poderosa. Demasiado, y cuando quiero algo lo consigo sin importar las consecuencias.

Arrugué el entrecejo confundida.

-Si yo no hubiera dado la orden de que no te matara, créeme, ya estarías muerta. Solo quería conocerte en persona –

-¿Por qué? ¿Yo ni siquiera te conozco? –

-Exactamente. Pero, bueno querida, tú y yo teníamos algo en común y te interpusiste en mis planes. Y a mí, me gusta acabar de raíz con los problemas – hizo una pausa y sonrió – Si tu madre y la madre de mi yerno no hubieran estado arreglando un encuentro entre tú y Ranma nada de esto hubiera pasado –

-¿Qué dices? – dije sorprendida.

-Como oyes. Mira niña, te dije que tengo mucho poder y entre más poder tenga mejor, entre más alianzas con empresas poderosas tenga mejor. Ese tonto de Genma no sabe manejar los negocios es un torpe que solo ha tenido suerte. Yo, quiero el control de todo ¿entiendes? Y que mejor manera de arrebatarle el poder casando a su hijo con mi nieta –

-¿Tu nieta? ¿Shamppo es tu nieta? – negué con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida, las palabras se mezclaban en mi cabeza.

-Si, ella es mi nieta, la prometida de Ranma Saotome. Están destinados a casarse y tu te estabas entrometiendo en mis planes –

-Pero… pero ¿Cómo sabias todo? ¿Cómo sabias lo que estaban haciendo nuestras madre? –

-Oh querida, yo me entero de todo. Cuando algo realmente me interesa llevo todo meticulosamente preparado, y no dejo que nada se interponga en mis planes –

-Entonces tu… la mataste… - mi pecho subía y bajaba, mis manos temblaban. Me moví violentamente queriendo saltar sobre ella y estrangularla - ¡Maldita asesina!

Cologne comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Mataste a mi madre! ¡Mataste a la mamá y a la hermana de Kenjio! – grité, estaba enfurecida. Esa mujer era cabeza del maldito grupo del que Kenjio me hablo. Quería matarla.

-Un chico con suerte – dijo sacando una pipa. La encendió y comenzó a fumar – Su padre se estaba involucrando demasiado en unos asuntos que yo tenía, y le advertí tantas veces que si no dejaba de meter su narices donde no lo llamaban se iba arrepentir – dijo riendo.

-Eres una enferma… - susurré entre dientes - ¡Estás loca! –

-Ustedes dos, digamos que tuvieron suerte – dio una calada larga a su pipa y botó su humo en mi cara – El, sobrevivió porque decidió salir de casa. Y tú, sobreviviste de milagro. Fuiste la piedrita en mi zapato. Pero, esperaba que después de eso, no conocieras jamás a mi yerno.

La miré con desprecio.

-Pero como es la vida ¿No? Al final de cuentas, terminaron conociéndose. Pero, ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica traumada? Esperaba que el no, pero no sé por qué, el chico termino fijándose en ti y canceló el compromiso con mi nieta. Estuve advirtiéndole a Genma, estuve de tras de él diciéndole que si dejaba que tú y Ranma siguieran con lo suyo el terminaría en bancarrota. Viejo tonto, cegado por el poder –

Todo esto era increíble, increíble y estúpido. Quería reír, pero no podía. Quería matarla, pero las ataduras me lo impedían. ¿Todo por el poder?

-No quería derramar más sangre – dijo tan hipócritamente, que ella misma se río de su mentira – Bueno, te di la oportunidad de que fueras inteligente y lo dejaras. Y así lo hiciste, pero por un tiempo. Ahí fue cuando decidí acabar contigo –

-Mátame entonces, pero no lograras que Ranma se case con tu nieta –

-Lo hará, créeme. Puedo hacer que lo haga –

-Y si puedes hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? – vi la expresión de amargura en su rostro. Ella no contestó, sabía que algo había de tras de ese silencio.

-Mañana vendré y acabaremos con esto – su sonrisa se formó en su rostro de nuevo – Te lo advirtieron antes, pero no escuchaste.

-Tu la mandaste, ella… ella – recordé en la manera - ¡Maldita! Juro que voy a matarte a ti y a toda tu maldita mafia.

-No puedes destruirme niña, nadie puede, solo mucho mas poderosa que tu. Y si alguien se mete en mi camino lo destruiré como lo hice con la familia de ese chico Kim, como lo hice con otras personas, como lo hice con tu mamá… Como lo haré contigo –

Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la rabia.

-Maldita vieja bruja -

Cologne estiro su bastón hasta que quedo a centímetros de mi rostro, su mirada era penetrante y asesina. Alzo una ceja y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Cuidado en cómo me hablas niñita. No eres más que una débil flacucha, no le llegas ni a los talones a mi nieta.

-No te tengo miedo – siseé, la verdad, la rabia estaba hablando por mí. Tenía miedo, sabía que moriría, pero, no tenía caso, quería que ella no lo viera.

-¿no me digas? – bajo el bastón hasta mi pecho. Entonces, una luz salió de este. Un estallido llego a mis oídos y todo se volvió oscuro. El dolor era insoportable, no podía respirar, sentía como mis pulmones estallarían en cualquier momento. Jadeé de dolor, y escuche la risa de ella – Disfruta tu ultimo día, si es que no mueres –

Las lágrimas salieron por los bordes de mis ojos, dolía, dolía como no tenía idea. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

 _Estaba yo de pie caminando en la carretera, mire mis manos y sentí la sensación de haber estado presa, de haber sentido incomodad en mis muñecas. Pero no tenía nada, miré detenidamente, pero mi piel estaba intacta. Vestía una bata hasta las rodillas de color blanco, mis pies estaban descalzos. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía que estaba por hacer. Quise detenerme a pensar bien, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, solo seguía caminando._

 _Miré a mí alrededor, estaba oscuro, era de noche. Miré los árboles, no tenían color, todo era como una película de blanco y negro. Lo más raro, era que el viento corría, revolviendo mi cabello, pero las hojas de los árboles no se movían, las ramas no crujían. Pero esto no me asustaba, seguía caminando._

 _-Akane… - me detuve. Una voz me había llamado, me voltee y busque pero no había nadie._

 _Seguí caminando._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba, parecía una eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo, segundos._

 _De lejos pude ver algo, había humo alzándose, había señales de policía, había cintas de "no pase", había algunos carros de policía y hombre corriendo alrededor, había un auto volcado…_

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Corrí hacia la escena en frente de mis ojos. Pude ver a los policías más de cerca, pude verlos hablando por radios. Los conté a todos, había cinco en total. Uno estaba recostado sobre su auto hablando por la radio, no lo podía escuchar, era como haberle puesto mute a la película. Parecía molesto, impaciente._

 _El otro policía estaba colocando las cintas. El otro estaba en el auto con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, parecía abatido. Y los otros dos estaban del otro lado del auto volcado. Un auto que me resultaba muy familiar._

 _A medida que me acercaba, los policías dejaron de moverse, y de repente se esfumaron, como neblina. Pero aun así, no tenía miedo. Mi corazón se detuvo. Trague saliva casi dolorosamente, tenía ganas de vomitar. Había dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, el piso estaba con rastros de vidrios de todos los tamaños. Mis lágrimas cayeron sin control._

 _-Mamá… - estaba tendida en el suelo, sus ojos cerrados. Con sangre por todos lados, su cuerpo estaba de espaldas al suelo, su pierna rota al igual que su brazo._

 _Vi como tenía el otro brazo estirado, muy estirado, tomando la mano de su hija. Yo…_

 _Estaban juntas con las manos unidas, la Akane frente a mi estaba tendida de lado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre de bajo de ella. Rodee el cuerpo. Estaba cubierta de sangre en el rostro, por el hombro rodaba también el líquido escarlata, la ropa estaba rota y magullada. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos mirando a su madre, murmurando palabras sordas para mis oídos. Estaba llorando…_

 _Quería acercarme para ayudar, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Me voltee asustada y vi a mi madre. Estaba bien, estaba vestida como yo, y no tenía ningún rasguño, estaba hermosa…_

 _Miré de nuevo el cuerpo de mi madre en el suelo y luego miré a la que tenía en frente ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía muchas ganas de socorrer a mi madre que estaba en el suelo._

 _-Estoy bien – dice casi leyendo mis pensamientos._

 _-Pero, no quiero que mueras – dije casi en un murmullo. El nudo en mi garganta quemaba._

 _Ella me acarició la mejilla, un toque que había necesitado desesperadamente por mucho tiempo. Deje escapar un sollozo y la abrace fuertemente. Mi cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto, por el frio de haberla estado extrañando tanto. Sentir su calor, su aroma, poder sentir sus brazos acariciando mi espalda. No quería separarme de ella, quería estar así y vivir aquí con mi mamá, la extrañaba demasiado._

 _-Mamá… - casi fue un aullido de dolor._

 _Recordé los momentos que siempre pasábamos juntas, riendo, compartiendo nuestros secretos, escuchando anécdotas de cuando era joven, ayudándola a cocinar. Todo. Extrañaba todo. Era difícil no parar de llorar, y me aferraba a su cuerpo como si la vida dependiera de ello._

 _-Todo estará bien cariño – murmuraba como una canción de cuna, yo gimoteaba y ella me daba caricias de madre, besaba mi cabeza –Mi pequeñita preciosa, mi pequeñita más valiente de todas._

 _Reí entre llanto, y disfrute de sus mimos. De sus palabras que me regalaba cuando era pequeña, ella me mecía entre sus brazos mientras tarareaba una canción. Y me decía mi pequeñita y dulce Akane_

 _-Lo siento… lo siento tanto – gimoteé. No sé en qué momento pasó, pero ahora estábamos sentadas en el asfalto, no era incomodo, y yo estaba acunada entre sus brazos pidiéndole perdón –Fue mi culpa… fu-fue todo mi culpa –_

 _-Shh… claro que no mi cielo – susurraba mientras nos mecíamos. Me aferré a su pecho, no podía dejar de llorar._

 _-Te extraño tanto... preferiría estar muerta –_

 _-No digas eso cariño, aun no es tu hora –_

 _-Tampoco era la tuya –_

 _Me abrazó aún más fuerte y beso mi frente. Me separó un poco para ver mi rostro. Limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos y sonreía, esa sonrisa que siempre tenía para nosotras, sus hijas._

 _-Los planes de Dios son inexplicables, pero mi amor, siempre ten presente, que todo en esta vida ocurre por algún motivo… – hizo una pausa mirándome con toda la ternura del mundo –… Para hacernos fuertes, para enseñarnos cosas nuevas, para valorar la vida, para conocer._

 _-No… no – negué y la volví abrazar – No fueron planes de nadie, fue mi culpa, por mi terquedad nos pasó esto, por mi estas muerta. Te extraño tanto, quiero estar contigo._

 _-¿Y qué pasará con Ranma? – escuchar ese nombre hizo un efecto en mí. Abrí los ojos como plato._

 _Ranma…_

 _Había olvidado completamente a Ranma, entonces recordé todo. Recordé donde estaba realmente, estaba presa en un lugar desconocido y me habían estado torturando._

 _-Nunca había visto tanto amor, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver como alguien amaba a mi chiquita de esa manera – me miró leyendo la expresión de mi rostro ¿Cómo lo sabes? ella sonrió – Siempre estoy contigo pequeña, siempre estoy con ustedes. Con Nabiki, con Kasumi, con Soun. Jamás me aleje de ustedes. Siempre estoy ahí, estoy aquí… - dijo apuntando a mi corazón y luego a mi cabeza –Jamás te culpes de mi muerte, tú no eres culpable hija, te lo estoy diciendo yo._

 _Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la paz que recorrió mi cuerpo. Una paz que dejo una huella en mi corazón. Sonreí, abrace a mi mamá y deje de siguiera meciéndome, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña._

 _-Nunca fue tu culpa bebe, te lo dije y lo repetiré, todo lo que pasa en esta vida sucede por un motivo. No dejes que te arrebaten la vida mi amor, aun no es tu hora, necesitas vivir, necesitas formar una vida – susurraba._

 _-¿Pero cómo? Estoy atrapada, me quieren matar. Mamá… - la miré -… no quiero morir._

 _-No morirás. ¿Eres una Tendo no? Los Tendo no se rinden fácilmente. ¿Dónde quedo la chica testaruda que siempre lograba lo que quería? –_

 _-Murió contigo – susurré._

 _-Ella está presente, solo tienes que dejarla salir –_

 _-¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo salgo de ahí? – pregunte con urgencia._

 _-¿Cómo lo haría mi pequeña? No dejes que alguien te arrebate tu vida, eres mi guerrera y pase lo que pase siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Yo sé que puedes con ellos – Dijo empuñando su mano con entusiasmo._

 _Asentí con la cabeza. Sonriendo, casi riendo._

 _-Sí, lo haré, saldré de allí como sea –_

Abrí mis ojos. De repente me sentía diferente, me sentía fuerte, me sentía capaz, me sentía decidida.

Saldría de aquí, no dejaría que nadie acabara conmigo tan fácilmente.

Nadie podría conmigo.

-No lo harán – susurré.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hola amigos! Aquí les traigo este capitulo. Se preguntaran o asombran de que halla subido uno tan pronto. Pues les explicare deprisa, voy hacer un viaje y tal vez no pueda escribir por algunos días. Asi que les dejo este y después no se cuando llegare con uno nuevo**

 **Saludos**


	18. ultima vez

**Hola amigos, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subi un capitulo. Pero, aquí estoy de vuelta. Como sabran, en mi país hubo un terremoto y justamente fue donde yo vivo pero gracias a Dios todos estamos bien, lastimosamente algunas personas resultaron afectadas. Muchas personas murieron en Manabí la zona del epicentro y bueno, pasamos por muchos momentos difícil, pero estamos saliendo adelante.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y sin mas les dejo este capitulo. El ultimo para suerte. Espero que les guste y pronto volveré con mas, de la segunda parte.**

 **-UN ULTIMO ADIOS-**

Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, mi pecho ardía como si miles de agujas quemaran y agujeraran en su interior. Ya estaba haciéndose de noche y el turno de Toya era el siguiente según mis cálculos. Traté de estirar mis pies, pero estaban amarrados, no podía soltarme fácilmente y la incomodidad era cada vez más insoportable. Agito mi cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas, tratando de tomar el aire necesario para mi cuerpo, tratando de sentirme mejor.

Extraño a Ranma…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, mis manos están dormidas, siento como la corriente corre por mis brazos. La puerta se abre lentamente. Toya entra, con su sonrisa pícara. El puede ser mi escape a la libertad. Al verme yo trato de sonreír pero es algo inútil, me siento débil.

-Oh nena, mira que han hecho contigo – suelta con una voz seductora y juguetona. Se aproxima hacia mi, me toma el rostro con sus dedos helados y lo levanta –Aun así, sigues siendo hermosa y… tentadora – susurra, trato de aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Sonrío, el también lo hace.

-Es una lástima que me asesinen mañana – digo.

-¿Enserio? – parece sorprendido -Sí, una lástima – su dedo recorre el extremo de mi labio hasta mi sien – Les insistí en que te dejaran conmigo y que jugaran con tus recuerdos, pero la jefa suele ser algo necia. Hoy pareces de mejor humor preciosura.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para evitar soltar alguna estupidez, no necesito eso ahora. Respiro hondo.

-Estoy a punto de morir, no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie –

-Oh, maldición nena, no juegues con mis emociones – hace un gesto de dolor sobre su pecho –No pongas esa carita. Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer como último deseo?

Bingo.

Muerdo mi labio, hago todo el esfuerzo del mundo para sobrellevar esto. Alzo la mirada y lo miro intensamente. Parece que le gusta, sonríe y se acerca un poco más.

-Hace mucho tiempo que yo… - muerdo mi labio tratando de provocarlo. Su pecho sube y baja presa de la excitación. El estómago de nuevo se me revuelve pero trato de soportarlo.

-Oh, entiendo, claro… - siento su aliento golpear mi cara, es agrio, y un poco fuerte y también tiene rastros de licor. Cierro los ojos y siento el peso de su boca en la mía.

Trato de moverme pero mis manos siguen atadas. El ríe sobre mis labios y se separa.

-¿te portaras bien si te suelto las manos? – asiento con la cabeza. El se acerca mucho mas y sus manos desatan las cuerdas.

Siento gran alivio al estirar y girar mis muñecas. Suelto el aire y antes de seguir el me toma de las muñecas con una mano, es fuerte y estoy muy debil, con la otra saca un cuchillo que al parecer guardaba en su bota. Me mira sonriente y deja el arma en el suelo, lejos de mi.

-por si acaso – dice guiñándome el ojo.

Enseguida se inclina hacia mí y me besa de manera más ferviente. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente _no voy vomitar, no voy a vomitar, no voy a vomitar._ Su lengua busca la mía y su mano desocupada se presiona a mi pecho y lo masajea violentamente. Me siento sucia, asqueada. Quiero que esto pare.

-Voy hacerte sentir mucho más mujer de lo que te hiso sentir el imbécil de Saotome – gime sobre mi cuello.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla al escuchar su nombre en estos momentos. La rabia y el asco se mezclan, con toda la fuerza que me sobra logro zafar mi mano de su agarre. Rápidamente me dirijo a su miembro y lo apretó con fuerza. El ahoga un grito y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos como plato.

Con mi otra mano golpeo su cuello y cae al suelo inconsciente, en una de mis practicas con Ryoga, me había dicho que si golpeaba el cuello de mi oponente lo noqueaba en el acto, algo que ya sabía pero nunca lo había puesto en práctica. No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta que lo vi en el suelo. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con violencia. Con las manos temblorosas me tire hacia el cuchillo, a pesar de los golpes logre desatarme las cuerdas que amarraban mis pies. Trataba de no hacer el mayor ruido posible, mi agitación y las lágrimas no me ayudaban mucho. Al levantarme caí al suelo de inmediato, mis pies estaban dormidos. Dolía tratar de despertarlos, pero aun así avance hasta la puerta, cogeando. La abrí un poco, estaba todo oscuro, no podía distinguir nada muy bien. Había varios contenedores alrededor, el suelo era de arena mojada y piedras, divise a varias personas rondando el lugar, eran tres en total. No había rastro de Kanna ni de Kenta. Salí despacio esperando que nadie me viera y me arrastre hasta llegar a la esquina del contenedor en donde estaba. Al ver una sombra quede sin aliento y me senté y apoye mi cuerpo lo más que pude al contenedor, mi respiración era agitada, mi boca estaba seca, tuve que tapar mi boca para evitar que saliera algún ruido de esta. Escuche los pasos acercándose.

Dios, si me descubren me matan…

No volveré a ver a Ranma…

No volveré a ver a mi familia…

Se aproximaba más. Cerré mis ojos rezando porque no me vieran.

-¡Saito! Ven aquí un momento – se escuchó la voz de otro hombre. Abrí mis ojos asustada, entonces los pasos que se aproximaban se fueron alejando.

Espere unos cinco segundos para voltear a mirar. No había nadie. Aproveché para correr hacia el otro contenedor, tenía que encontrar la salida. Asustada, mire a todos lados esperando que no me viera nadie. El espacio era algo abierto pero había varios contenedores. Tenia que estar en algún puerto o algo parecido. Mis pies ya no tocaban arena, ahora tocaban madera. Seguí mi corrida buscando alguna salida. Donde fuera, pero muy lejos de aquí.

A lo lejos pude divisar un puente que al parecer unía al puerto con una calle oscura, no venía muy bien en realidad ¿Dónde estoy? Algo desorientada me dirigí al puente, mis piernas dolían, los golpes que había recibido dolían, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí y encontrar a Ranma.

Había andamios cerca del puente, estaban construyendo algo. Un disparo me alerto, me agaché y mire hacia atrás. Había un hombre señalando a mi dirección. Oh no…

Corrí hacia los andamios y comencé a subir, mi mente no funcionaba con claridad, hubiera corrido hacia el puente pero mi cuerpo se dirigió a los andamios.

-¡Se escapa! ¡Llamen a Kanna! – escuche los gritos provenientes del tipo.

En mi desesperación pude ver un tubo de fierro en el suelo y lo tome, cualquiera que se acercara recibiría su merecido. Salte hacia el otro andamio, me sujete con fuerza ya que este se tambaleo.

Otro disparo se escuchó y esta vez choco con el andamio. No pude evitar soltar un chillido, de un salto llegue al suelo ya que este debido al impacto comenzó a tambalearse. Corrí y las pisadas del sujeto que venía de tras de mí se escuchaban más de cerca.

Estoy agotada, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que escapar

Me escondí de tras de un contenedor, y entonces, vi al sujeto correr en la oscuridad, pero antes de que se diera cuenta de que yo había dejado de correr para esconderme, lo golpee en la cabeza y en la espalda con todas mis fuerzas. El cayó aullando, tome su arma y seguí corriendo sin sentido, tenía que buscar cómo salir de aquí. ¡El puente!

Corrí hasta el puente esperando que él hubiera sido el único que me estuviera siguiendo, no tenía ganas de encontrarme a Kanna. Mucho menos a Cologne, tropecé varias veces pero llegue al puente. Comencé a escuchar los disparos de tras de mi. Mis ojos botaban lagrimas y estas se iban con el viento, no podía pensar, no podía parar, mis piernas no respondían.

un disparo y un dolor agudo taladraron mi cuerpo por completo. Caí al suelo y me levante de un salto agarrándome el brazo, me habían disparado y me habían dado. Sentía la sangre tipia correr por mi piel.

Al llegar al final del puente di la vuelta en un callejón oscuro y choque con alguien. Mi cuerpo tembló aún más, comencé a gritar y usé el arma para golpearlo.

-¡Akane detente! ¡Detente! ¡Soy yo! – la voz me traslado de la desesperación al alivio en un segundo.

-¡Kenjio! – lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y lloré. El me metió en el callejón y nos escondimos de tras de los botes de basura. Estaba totalmente oscuro.

Los pasos ya no se oían, los había logrado despistar, pero teníamos que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Kenjio tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y en medio de la oscuridad pude ver su mirada presa del pánico, alivio, desesperación, y algo más…

-No puedo creer que estés viva – murmuraba para el mismo. Toco mi rostro y acerco su frente a la mía.

Y algo que no me esperaba era que me besara, en los labios, un beso fuerte, un beso lleno de alivio. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba demasiado atormentada en este momento. Bajo sus manos para sujetarme los brazos. Yo solté un gemido de dolor y se separó de mi al instante.

-Estas herida… - susurro – yo… lo siento, no se lo que me pasó – tomó el borde de su camisa y la rompió y enseguida me hizo un torniquete para que dejara de sangrar – hay que salir de aquí –

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Esta Ranma contigo? – el terror aumentó, no por el hecho de que Kenjio me haya besado cosa que aun creo que nunca paso, me asustaba más que este aquí y en peligro.

-Está bien, no sabe que estoy aquí – estaba de tras de Kenjio, este se había asomado por el callejón para ver si era seguro salir – vine por mi cuenta, tenía algunas pistas, no le dije nada. Él está buscando por su lado –

Me quede en silencio. Mi cabeza era un torbellino de emociones.

Kenjio me tomo de la mano y corrimos, estaba temblando de miedo, había encontrado a Kenjio pero había caído en cuenta de que si me encontraban, lo mataban a el también. Y juro que no quería que nada malo le pasara. Me sujeto fuertemente de la mano, estaba murmurando cosas, que no podía escuchar pero en ese momento no podía preguntarle nada.

-Estamos cerca – dijo en voz alta.

-¡Ahí están! – un grito heló mi cuerpo. Kenjio muy rápidamente pego su espalda a mi pecho cubriéndome. Entonces un disparo resonó por todo el lugar.

No se cómo pasó, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Pero mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, Kenjio cayó a mis pies en cámara lenta. Se acercaban dos tipos y con esfuerzo Kenjio disparó mandándolos al suelo en ese instante. Yo estaba de pie, petrificada. Kenjio soltó el arma y el sonido de este en el suelo me despertó.

-¡Kenjio! ¡Kenjio! ¿Estás bien? – miré su pecho, este sangraba. Kenjio hacia una mueca de dolor mientras asentía – No te preocupes, estarás bien, solo necesito… necesito… buscar ayuda – mire a mi alrededor desesperada. Las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro.

-Aquí estas – un voz me alarmo pero en seguida me alivié. ¿Pero cómo…?

-¡Mousse! ¿Qué haces aquí? – el parecía agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo, su cabello se pegaba a su rostro. Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, lo que ahora necesitaba era ayudar a Kenjio - ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Está herido! Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

Mis palabras salían chocantes, mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad. Mousse se acerca a Kenjio y lo examina, yo sujeto la mano de Kenjio con fuerza y le regalo una mirada, y le aseguro de que todo va a estar bien.

-Tranquila, lo ayudaré – dice. Miró de nuevo a Mousse agradecida.

Pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, veo como saca un arma y dispara a Kenjio. No me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando, pero lo hago.

-¡NO! – Mouse se ríe y se aparta un poco y ahora me apunta a mi.

-¿Eres tan lista para escaparte? –

-¡Kenjio! – no presto atención a Mousse. Tomo su rostro en mis manos, su mirada ya no reflejaba dolor – No, no, no… no te mueras… no me dejes… - sollocé.

La mano de Kenjio alcanza mi mejilla. Yo la tomo con mi mano y la aprieto. No podía perder a Kenjio, no podía imaginar un día sin él, un día sin sus comentarios sarcásticos, un día sin sus regaños, un día sin su compañía. El dolor desgarraba mi pecho, quebraba algo en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Akane… - hablo con suavidad – Gracias por… devolverme la vida… - sonríe, y un hilo de sangre rueda por la curvatura de sus labios. Mi cuerpo se agita en llanto.

-No… no… no me dejes –

Su sonrisa no desaparece. Esto me está matando.

-Te amo –

Y muere.

Sus palabras quedan impregnadas en mi alma. Me abrazo al cuerpo de él llorando desesperada. No, no, esto no puede estar pasando.

-No… por favor… no me hagas esto… - gimoteo en su cuello.

-Que romántica despedida – la voz de Mousse resuena como eco en mi cabeza.

No se que paso en ese momento, pero mis ojos destellaban ira, podía ver la sangre corriendo por estos y la sed de matarlo que tenia en este momento. Sin pensarlo me abalance contra el, un disparo sonó pero no me importo. El cayó al suelo y yo encima de el, golpee su cara, estrelle su cabeza contra el suelo, también recibía mis golpes pero no dolían, no me dolía nada, no sentía molestias, en ese momento la ira había tomado control de todo. En un momento Mousse parecía desorientado por el golpe que le propine en la cabeza y soltó el arma yo lo tome y apunte a su cabeza. Pero antes de poder disparar alguien me empujó.

Vi la cara de Mousse y esta sangraba. Disfrute mucho sentir sus huesos crujiendo debajo de mis puños.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Te dejas golpear así tan fácil! – Era Kanna. Estaba de pie delante de mí y de Mousse.

-Cállate –

-Esto se ha salido de control, sabía que no podía confiar en el tarado de Toya – miro la escena con cara de fastidio. Tenía tantas ganas de matarla –Acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Mátame, te juro que en estos momentos es lo menos que me importa – entonces me miró. Como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Sonríe y se acerca un poco a mí.

-Oh, no linda, no voy a matarte. Voy hacer algo mucho mejor, ordenes de arriba –

-¿Qué vas hacerme? – sisee. En realidad ya no me importaba nada, estaba cansada de todo.

-Vamos a darte una mejor vida – dice jugando con la punta de su cabello.

-Prefiero que me mates –

-No, eso no sería divertido – camina hacia mi, saca una pistola y apunta. Cierro mis ojos esperando la bala, esperando irme de este mundo y encontrarme con mi madre. Entonces ella ría –No esperes que te dispare, Akane –

No abrí bien los ojos cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza que de inmediato me llevo a la inconciencia.

..

..

 **EPILOGO**

No se donde estoy, no se que dia es y el sueño venia y se iba por arte de magia. No podía moverme, no podía abrir mis ojos, mi cuerpo no respondia a mis ordenes.

-No puede ser que aún no despierte – escucho la voz ronca de alguien. No la había escuchado antes, pero suena devastado. Quiero decirle que estoy bien, sea quien sea, para que se sienta mejor. ¿O no estará hablando de mí?

-Por lo menos la encontraron con vida, es un milagro, si algo le hubiera pasado a mi pequeña yo… -

¡Mi papá! Era la voz de mi papá. Parece que estuviera llorando.

-Yo hubiera muerto si algo le hubiera pasado – de nuevo ese chico, quiero despertar, quiero saber que está pasando.

-No digas eso Ranma, tu familia te necesita –

¿Ranma?

La voz de mi papá suena cansada, oh, como quisiera abrazarlo.

-Ella es mi familia, Akane es mi vida, yo… - su voz se quiebra.

Otra vez la oscuridad amenaza con llevarme. Trato de mantenerme despierta, pero es imposible.

De nuevo me levanto pero aun no puedo abrir mis ojos. Esto es desesperante.

-Adiós Kasumi – de nuevo la voz de ese chico. ¿Siempre está aquí? ¿Será algún medico?

-Ranma, Kasumi tiene razón. Deberías ir a dormir, no te has movido de aquí por cuatro días ¿te has visto en un espejo? – esa era la voz de Nabiki.

-No me iré, no me importa lo que digan. No me moveré de aquí, me quedaré hasta que despierte. Nunca más la volveré a dejar sola – en su voz se escucha mucha promesa, pero aún no se quién es, estoy demasiado confundida.

-Despertará, te lo aseguro, ella es muy fuerte – la voz de Kasumi.

De nuevo la oscuridad me lleva.

Mis ojos se abren poco a poco. Mi cuerpo duele, todo me da vueltas y la cabeza empieza a escocerme. Cierro fuertemente los ojos y los abro para acostumbrarme a la luz. Veo a una enfermera que está ajustando el suero y me ve, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos. No escucho muy bien lo que dice y sale de la habitación hecho un rayo. Al salir la puerta suena fuerte y alguien que no notaba que estaba allí se levanta de golpe.

Unos ojos azules me miran sorprendidos. Entro en pánico, no se quien sea, es un tipo que parece estar descuidado, pero aun así, se ve muy atractivo. No lo conozco. Trato de hablar pero el se me adelanta.

-¡Akane! ¡No puedo creer que por fin despertaras! -

Antes de poder responder, un señor entra a la habitación, viste de blanco y viene acompañado de la enfermara que salió corriendo. Trato de levantarme, esto me esta estresando. Necesito ver a mi familia, necesito ver a alguien que conozca. Me muevo de la cama incomoda.

-Tranquila, Akane, estas bien. Solo un poco desorientada – dice el medico acercándose a mi. Me examina los ojos con una linterna pequeña.

Trato de alejarme, esto me incomoda y me asusta. El parece notarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta con una voz suave.

-¿Dónde esta mi papá? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? –

El recuerdo se abre en mi memoria. La muerte de mi madre.

Estábamos en el auto y habíamos tenido un accidente. Ella tenía que estar bien, por dios, ella tenía que estar bien.

-¿¡Dónde está mi mamá!? – le grito al médico.

Este mira al muchacho que está aquí. Al parecer mi pregunta los alteró, porque él también lo mira alarmado. Oh, no. oh, no.

Siento el nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse. No puede…

-¿Akane? no me asustes – dice el chico de los ojos azules. Se acerca a mi pero yo me alejo – Akane tu… -

-¿Sabes que día estamos? – pregunta el doctor, le lanza una mirada seria al muchacho para que no se me acerque. Este se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes quién es él? – pregunta indicándome al muchacho que me mira de una manera desesperada, devastada.

Trato de recordar, trato, pero no puedo.

-No – digo.

Entonces veo como se quiebra. Veo como una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, me siento incomoda, agacho la mirada, no puedo verlo.


	19. Prologo Ranma

**_RANMA_**

No sé muy bien cuando fue la última vez que pude dormir bien. Estoy cansado, la mayor parte del tiempo estresado y vacío por dentro. Desde el secuestro de Akane, la mujer que le había dado una razón a mi vida, nada volvió a ser como era antes. Soñaba como le hacían daño, soñaba con su dolor, con su desesperación y por Dios juro que esos sueños me torturaban. Me volteo en la cama y miro el espacio vacío en ella. Pienso en su sonrisa, su mirada tierna, la que usaba para mirarme con odio, cuando mentía y sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Pienso en su manera de escucharme, Diablos, la hecho tanto de menos.

No sé nada de ella ahora, no sé dónde estará, con quien. Pero si sé que está bien, sé que está tranquila y viviendo en Londres, estudiando en la facultad de medicina. Mientras que yo, estoy aquí, reviviendo recuerdos juntos una y otra vez e imaginando que está a mi lado tratando de calmarme para volver a dormir.

No puedo, no puedo. Ya no tengo lágrimas, sé que no es de hombres llorar, pero maldición esa mujer es la única que ha logrado hacerme llorar como una niña.

-Akane… - su nombre escapa de mis labios.

Mierda. La extraño.

Viví un infierno en su desaparición. No dormía y la buscaba por cielo y tierra, pelee con algunos sin motivos. Mi padre como siempre, diciéndome que tenía que controlarme, que eso no era una buena imagen para la familia. Pero, al carajo. Akane era mucho más importante que él. A el solo le interesa el dinero y el poder, a mí no, por mi pueden irse el y su empresa a la mierda.

Cuando supe que Kenjio la encontró y que la llevaba al hospital, sentí como mi alma regresaba al cuerpo, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo. Pero, al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de pánico, estaba asustado de ver como estaba. Jure que jamás la dejaría sola de nuevo. Juré que estaría a su lado de por vida y que nadie jamás le tocaría un pelo o lo mataría.

En el hospital, no me aleje de ella ni un solo momento. Aunque a su padre no le pareciera correcto, ni a sus hermanas, nadie podía sacarme de esa habitación. Nadie.

Estuve a su lado, mirándola, tratando de curar con suaves besos y caricias sus heridas. Mataré al bastardo que le haya hecho esto. Hablaba con ella mientras permanecía inconsciente, le contaba sobre el desastre que me había vuelto sin ella. Le rogaba que me perdonara por no haber estado ahí para protegerla, le juraba que la amaría por el resto de mi vida y que apenas se recuperara le pediría matrimonio y la llevaría muy lejos. Solos, ella y yo.

Ahora no esta. Se fue y mi corazón se fue con ella. No soy nadie, no soy nada, mi vida era Akane y ahora se fue. ¿Saben lo que es sentir que mueres con solo una palabra? Pues bien, eso me sucedió en el hospital, cuando despertó y dijo que no me recordaba. Sentí como moria lentamente, y le rogo al doctor que me fuera. No me iba a dar por vencido fácilmente, es imposible que no me recordara, algo tenía que haber pasado. Algo le tenían que haber hecho. Su padre me rogo que me quedara fuera de la habitación mientras el trataba de hablar con Akane. Pero el doctor dijo que era mejor no presionarla o le podríamos causar un trauma. Me sentía impotente, desgarrado por dentro, aun no podía creer que Akane no me recordara ¿Solo a mí? Esto estaba mal, tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Cuando se fueron a su casa, yo traté de ir con ellos pero mi madre me convenció para que no lo hiciera. Dijo que me ayudaría y que no me preocupara. Pero después, me enteré que toda la familia Tendo se había mudado. Desesperado busque por todos lados, quise ir tras ella pero Kasumi, su hermana, dijo que lo habían hecho por el bien de Akane. Porque ella no se sentía bien aquí, porque quería marcharse, estaba pasando por tiempos muy difíciles y yo no podía estar ahí para cuidarla y consolarla.

Mis noches son llenas de torturas. Pesadillas, llanto, melancolía. No puedo, no puedo seguir así. Necesito estar cerca de ella. Necesito estar con ella. Aunque no me recuerde, pero necesito estar con Akane o si no moriré.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola amigos, pues gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus buenos comentarios sobre lo que sucedió en Ecuador. Estoy bien y estamos bien mi familia y yo. Y pues aquí les traigo un prologo de lo que sigue de la segunda parte de Ranma ½ ahora va a ser una historia narrada por ambas partes. Espero que les guste y que sigan comentando. Un saludo enorme a todos y un abrazo a la distancia. Los quiero!**


	20. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**ATENCION CHICOS:**

 **¡AMIGOS! HE RESIVIDO ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS DE USTEDES Y SE QUE PIENSAN QUE LA HISTORIA HA TERMINADO AQUÍ CON RANMA Y AKANE SEPARADOS. PERO NO. NO SE SI HABRAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE RANMA SE REFIRIO A KENJIO. PUES ESTA HISTORIA VA A SEGUIR CON DRAMA Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS.**

 **PRIMERAMENTE QUIERO PERDIRLES DISCULPAS. YO ESTABA ENTREGADA EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO CON TODO LO QUE PASO CON EL TERREMOTO EN ECUADOR. MI COMPUTADORA SE DAÑO Y TODO LO QUE HABIA ESCRITO SE HABIA IDO. PUES SI AMIGOS, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE VOY A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA PORQUE PRIMERO TENGO QUE LEER TODOO LO QUE TENGO AJAJA Y SEGUIR. PERO NO SE DESANIMEN QUE ESOS DOS VAN A SEGUIR ACOMPAÑANDONOS.**

 **GRACIAS DE ANTE MANO Y PRONTO SEGUIRE CON "INTENSA ATRACCION"**


	21. Antes y despues

**AKANE**

Desde la ventana puedo ver las luces de la ciudad. Son hermosas, reflejan un hermoso destello de luz y tranquilidad. Mi mano toca el cristal de la ventana, esta helado y la quito inmediatamente. No soporto el frio, no puedo siquiera tolerarlo. Pero aquí estoy, en Londres, en pleno invierno. Suelto un suspiro y trato de tragar mis ganas de llorar al recordar mi casa. Quisiera tanto ir hacia allá y ver a mi familia.

Aún recuerdo como todos estaban tomando la noticia de que mi mamá haya muerto y que nadie reaccionara en mi contra al saber que era mi culpa. Si, solo mi culpa. Ella estuviera aun aquí si yo no me hubiera comportado como una niña tonta y le hubiera rogado que me llevara a ese lugar.

Recuerdo a Nabiki acercarse a mí y decirme en medio de un llanto que yo no tenía la menor culpa y que estaba feliz de que yo estuviera con vida. Recuerdo a mi papá tratando de animarme cuando me encerraba en mi habitación y no quería salir por nada del mundo. Me insistía en que entrenara con él y que lo ayudara a llevar las clases del dojo. Pero yo no quería. Contrataron a un profesor para que me diera clases y así pudiera continuar con mis estudios. No sé cómo lo hice, pero lo conseguí.

Recuerdo también al policía que estaba a cargo del caso de la muerte de mi madre. "accidente automovilismo" había dicho el. Pero algo en mi interior decía que no era así. Era mi culpa. Kenjio siempre estuvo ahí para mí, se volvió mi amigo en medio de la tragedia y poco a poco me ayudo a superar mi dolor. Recuerdo como iba a mi casa a buscarme para hablar, se ganó mi confianza en un instante.

Mi mente también da vueltas al recordar la mirada azul intensa de aquel chico en el hospital. Si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era Ranma. Recuerdo el dolor en sus ojos al verme, al ver mi reacción cuando dije que no sabía quién era el. Recuerdo el dolor cuando pedí que lo sacaran de la habitación. Nabiki quiso hablarme de él algunas veces, pero yo le pedí con insistencia que no me hablara de él. No sé por qué, pero había algo en el que hacía que mi corazón se estrechara al punto de doler. Y yo ya no quería dolor en mi corazón.

Pero, siempre está en mis pensamientos. Aquel chico, con sus ojos azules.

La puerta me despierta de mis pensamientos y corro a abrirla.

Kenjio está del otro lado, con una flor sostenía a la altura de su pecho y su blanca sonrisa recibiéndome.

-Te ves hermosa. Te dije que ese vestido te favorecía demasiado.

-¿Lo crees? – me agarro el dobladillo de mi vestido y doy una vuelta teatral.

Kenjio sonríe de oreja a oreja y pasa. Me sostiene la mano y la lleva a sus labios hasta besarla.

Kenjio siempre fue atento conmigo, también recuerdo la ocasión en que se me declaró, pero en ese momento no me sentía segura por tener algo con alguien. Cuando supo que venía a estudiar a Londres, insistió en que vendría conmigo y que no me dejaría sola.

No quiso escuchar reclamos de mi parte, solo insistía en que sentía que debía estar conmigo. Y así fue, y aquí está, siempre acompañándome. Aunque yo aún no pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos. He tratado de corresponderle, pero no puedo.

-Tu cabello es hermoso, y da un toque justo al vestido – toca la punta de mi cabello que llega hasta la altura de mis pechos. Me estremezco un poco y me aparto sutilmente.

-Gracias por acompañarme – digo rápidamente mientras corro hacia el sofá para agarrar mi bolso.

Kenjio suelta un suspiro y oigo sus pasos aproximarse hacia mí.

-Siempre que tú me necesites estaré ahí.

-Lo sé, y de verdad estoy muy agradecida – sus ojos se estrechan y me extiende su mano.

-Akane ¿Sigues pensando que estoy contigo por lastima?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – digo con firmeza. Recuerdo cuando muchas veces le insistí en que me dejara tranquila y se alejara porque no quería es estuviera conmigo por compromiso de cuidarme o lastima de que me sienta culpable de la muerte de mi madre.

-Sabes porque estoy contigo ¿Verdad? – sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente.

Muerdo mi labio y siento un choque de electricidad en mi estómago. Hay veces que Kenjio me hace sentir esto y esas veces siento que podría caer al suelo.

-Kenjio yo… -

-Lo sé, lo se Akane – me jala hacia él y me abraza. Cierro los ojos y dejo descansar mi cabeza en su pecho –No me rendiré ¿lo sabes?

-Si… - lo abrazo con fuerza. Me entiende y sabe que aún no estoy lista.

-¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que llegar a esa fiesta – susurra en mi oído algo divertido. Asiento con la cabeza y me aparto de el para ver sus ojos.

-Habrán muchos chicos raros como dices tú.

-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que nadie baile contigo a menos que sea yo.

-Eres posesivo ¿lo sabias?

-Soy positivo, sé que algún día todo esto tendrá razones relevantes.

-Estas loco – río entre dientes. Pero el está muy serio.

-Me haces sentir vivo ¿Es eso estar loco?

Sus palabras me atraviesan y lentamente niego con la cabeza. Me toma de la mano suavemente y salimos del departamento.

 **RANMA**

 _ **UN AÑO DESPUES**_

-¿Saotome? – el maestro me llama un par de veces y aún sigo con la mirada clavada hacia el ventanal.

-¡Oye! – mi compañero me inca con el codo y con pereza volteo a ver al maestro.

-¿Me llamo?

-Por supuesto – dice con cansancio. Camina hasta el escritorio y suspira con fastidio – Y veo que como siempre, no está prestando atención a mis clases – se saca sus lentes y los limpia con la camisa.

-Estaba hablando sobre historia ¿no es cierto? Algo relacionado con Aristóteles.

-Así es ¿Recuerda que fue lo último de dije?

-"nuestro carácter es resultado de nuestra conducta" – cité. El maestro soltó un suspiro y volvió a caminar pensativo.

-¿Y cómo es su conducta, señor Saotome?

Todos ahogaron un suspiro. Sabían cómo era mi conducta desde que entré a la facultad. No tenía paciencia y siempre me gustaba estar solo. No porque yo quisiera, solamente no me sentía listo para hablar con alguien. Perdía el control fácilmente y peleaba con frecuencia.

No me sentía para nada bien desde que ella…

-¿Señor Saotome? – su voz me volvió a la realidad –Díganos, ¿Cómo es su conducta?

-Para que quiere que se lo diga, si muy bien lo sabe - dije de mala gana.

El maestro puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no seguir conmigo, continuo con la clase.

Algunos echaban miradas sobre mi algo enojados, algunos con miedo y otros con lastima. Odiaba eso. Volví mi mirada hacia el cristal y me puse mis audífonos, no quería seguir escuchando chácharas sobre filósofos antiguos.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí hacia mi apartamento. Busque en mi teléfono y vi algunas llamadas de Ryoga y Ukyo, había perdido contacto con ellos, en raras ocasiones hablaba con ellos. Tampoco sabía nada de Mousse, ni siquiera de Shamppo. ¿Qué había pasado? Trato de echar un vistazo a mi antigua vida y es como si la viera en la perspectiva de alguien más, como si no hubiera sido mi vida, como si nunca hubiera existido. Recuerdo que ni siquiera asistí a la graduación, mi vida había dado un cambio negativo desde que _ella_ se fue. Sabia por la mirada de los demás que sentían lastima por mí, y eso era algo que odiaba con todo mí ser.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla y se trataba de mi madre. Con un suspiro deslice la pantalla para contestar.

-Hola – dije con desgano.

-¿Cómo estas hijo? Hace mucho no sabemos nada de ti, estamos tan preocupados – su voz sonaba triste.

Había decidido estudiar muy lejos para alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba de _ella._ A mi padre no le importó en lo más mínimo, su forma de ser tan petulante era algo que consideraba más importante que a mí. Además, hace un año había cambiado un poco su forma de ser, estaba más distraído y pasaba as noches en el sótano de la casa trabajando.

A mi me daba igual.

-Estoy bien mamá – solté un suspiro –Acabo de llegar de la universidad.

-¿Todo esta yendo bien?

-Si – dije cortante.

-Ranma, sé que lo que estás pasando es algo muy complicado y doloroso pero tienes que…

-Mamá, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto antes – la corte con cansancio. Estaba harto de la misma cháchara sobre superar los malos momentos. Ella no entendía absolutamente nada sobre lo que yo pase, sobre el amor que aun siento por Akane, por como jamás la olvidaría.

-Hijo, escucha. Yo te llame por algo muy importante, es precisamente sobre eso –

Enmudecí, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es, es sobre Akane de quien quiero hablarte –

Al escuchar su nombre en la boca de mi madre sentí como mi cuerpo retrocedía miles de años atrás y pude recordar por un instante sus manos sobre mi rostro, su dulce voz, sus besos. Era tan doloroso no tenerla conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa con Akane? – carraspee mi garganta tratando de controlar mi voz.

-Me enteré por Kasumi que, que ella vendrá a la ciudad. Al parecer el clima la enfermó y vendrá a vivir de nuevo con su familia.

Mi mundo se detuvo. Pase mi mano por mi rostro un par de veces, aturdido por la noticia.

Akane iba a volver.

Mi Akane iba a volver.

-Pero hijo, ella esta… -

-Volverá… - susurré interrumpiéndola.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber antes sobre ella.

-Gracias mamá por la noticia – dije con emoción en mi voz. Sabía que no podía hablar más con ella asi que colgué el teléfono.

Me pasee por la habitación dando vueltas como un gato enjaulado. La ansiedad me carcomía por dentro. Akane, al fin podría verla de nuevo.

Tome una decisión en ese instante, nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Ni siquiera _ella._

-Iré por ti, Akane – dije con decisión.


End file.
